A Fresh Start
by Michael Shadow
Summary: This is a co-written story between me and Damien Falls. After Itachi's death the Gods decides to give him a new life. With no memory of his past life he lives his new life as Itachi Hyoudou. With his new perverted little brother Issei Hyoudou. Rated M just in case. We don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. ch 1-2 re-written
1. Prologue

**(Re-written)**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **This is a co-written story between me Michael Shadow and Damian Falls. This was one of my original ideas for how I would really write DxD Sharingan Dragon Slayer. This story however is very different, in this story Itachi is not a dragon slayer, he is not raised by Tannin, and it doesn't begin in the underworld. No, in this story Itachi is Issei's older brother. And this time Itachi will probably not have a harem he will maybe have a triangle drama with two girls but that's it. (If you want to try and change our minds about the harem thing, tell us your opinion on why Itachi should have a harem and we will consider it.)**

 **A Fresh Start Prologue: A new life!**

'How many years have I been dead? A hundred million years? Or maybe I have only been here for a few moments without knowing.' A spirit questioned. The spirit was a bright floating figure, in an empty dark voidof nothingness that seemed endless.

" **Itachi Uchiha!"** A deep echoed through the empty space, waking the spirit whom opened his eyes.

"Yes?" The spirit being of light that once was Itachi Uchiha replied as he looked around to see try and find the source of the voice, he then turned around and was faced by, Madara Uchiha? "Madara?" Itachi questioned looking not only surprised, but confused, what would Madara Uchiha want with him?

" **No, no, I only picked this form since I thought you would feel more comfortable talking to someone you knew."** The being replied in such a fashion and manner, that judging by how Tobi acted when he pretended to be Madara, this being was clearly not Madara.

"I never knew Madara." Itachi pointed out.

" **Huh? Really?"** The being questioned with a surprised look on his face.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Why are you here?" Itachi asked.

" **Oh, well you see a few hundred million years back when you died. Originally you were supposed to go to heaven."** The being replied bringing out a file.

"What happened?" Itachi questioned wondering if the gods changed their minds and sent him to hell, if this even was hell.

" **Well…we sort of lost you on the way."** The being nervously replied as he rubbed the back of his head while letting out a loud nervous laughter.

"You lost me?" Itachi questioned in an annoyed tone and narrowed his gaze at the being, with the deadly Uchiha glare.

" **Heh, heh, sorry, wow could give Batman a run for his money with that kind of glare."** The being uttered the last part, yet Itachi heard him and only raised his brow in confusion of who that Batman person was. **"Anyway, and later when we found out where you were, we sort of forgot. And now your soul is expired and you can't get into heaven."** The being replied letting out yet another nervous laugh.

"So I'm stuck here?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

" **Well, not exactly there is one way for you to get into the afterlife."**

"What is it?" Itachi questioned.

" **We could give you a new life, and when you die then we will try not to lose you again."** The being replied.

"Hn." Itachi grunted in annoyance, not that it was a problem, he would gladly take a chance at life again, although there was one problem. "Fine, but I have a condition."

" **Sure, name it!"** The being said as he brought out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Itachi asked referring to the paper.

" **Paperwork for your new life."**

"Alright. What I want for my new life, is no memory of my old one. I want a brand new start." Itachi said, as if he was going to live a new life he would rather not be reminded of the crimes he committed in his old one, that way he could live his life to the fullest, or rather his new self could.

" **Granted! Enjoy your trip!"** The being said as he stamped the piece of paper and a portal sucked in Itachi's spirit.

The next moment Itachi opened his eyes seeing he was in a dark space. 'Nothing seems different, except I'm curled into a ball, and it's wet, why is it wet?' Itachi wondered.

" **I granted you a new life remember, remember, remember, remember."** An echo was heard that slowly died down.

'Wait that means, I'm in my new mom's womb. And I still have my memories. Why?' Itachi thought wondering if the being screwed up his request.

" **Your new life doesn't really start until your born, born, born, born. Luckily I put your conscience in a woman who's just in labor."** The voice echoed again.

Itachi saw a bright light coming from a hole. Slowly he crawled towards it as he was also pushed out. "It's a boy!" The doctor said lifting Itachi up and then wrapped him in a towel. "Here you go miss." The doctor handed him over to a brown-haired woman that was tied into a ponytail, her eyes were light brown, she looked slightly weak duo to having gone through childbirth, she looked at him with a motherly loving smile.

"He's beautiful." His new mother said and hugged him in her arms, the warmth he felt from his new mother gave Itachi a feeling of peace.

"What are we going to name him?" A man with short brown hair, brown eyes, his clothing consisted of a business suit, he also had a pair of glasses.

"Itachi." His mother replied. Making Itachi widen his eyes in surprise that he was given the same name he had in his previous life.

"Why Itachi?" The father asked.

"I don't know it just popped into my head." The mother replied.

Time suddenly froze making everyone incapable of moving except Itachi who looked around. When he saw a portal open in the middle of the room with the being with Madara's face popped out wiggling his eyebrows, clearly showing he was responsible for the name that popped into his new mother's head. "Why do I still have my memories?" Itachi questioned in a baby like voice.

" **Whops! Almost forgot!"** The being replied and poked Itachi on the forehead and he went back into the closing portal. As the portal almost closed the being hand stopped it from closing and he stuck his head out yet again. **"Oh! Right! Do you still want your powers?"**

"Gugugaga." Itachi replied in baby language.

" **Oh crap. Well I'll just seal them inside you, and you can unlock them if you ever get in a dangerous situation. Although that would mean I will have to add your old memories, I'm just going to stick it into the very corner of your mind, it will be like you have multiple personalities, I guess. Bye! See you next time you die!"** The being replied as he vanished and time once again moved, leaving a confused baby Itachi.

 **18 years later**

Itachi woke up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn. He was wearing a simple black V-neck shirt and his boxer shorts. He looked out his window seeing that the sun hasn't even gotten up. He went out of his room and headed to the bathroom.

Itachi felt relaxed as the hot water from the shower ran down his face and long raven black hair. Once he was done, he dried himself with a towel and then wrapped it around his waist. He then went in front of the mirror and tied his hair into a long black ponytail. He cleared the bangs from his eyes revealing his black eyes.

He then went back into his room and dressed himself with his school uniform. The uniform consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

He looked around his room that had a large bookshelf with books on ninja history, it had also a various bunch of kunai and shuriken collection, a katana in a black holster hanging above the door, some martial arts trophies and they were all first place, it also had some ninja anime posters hanging on the wall. Itachi didn't know why, but ninjas fascinated him, it fascinated him so much that he was willing to watch anime's with ninjas or about ninjas.

Itachi then saw that the sun had gotten up and that school would begin soon. "Guess I should wake the idiot." Itachi said to himself and headed for the room across the hall. *Knock *Knock. Itachi knocked on the door. "Wake up little brother! School starts soon!"

"Why can't you just let my alarm clock wake me?!" The voice of his little brother questioned in a groggy like tone.

"Because if I do that you'll be late for school!" Itachi replied.

"Itachi would you wake Issei?!" His mother asked from the kitchen downstairs.

"Already working on it!" Itachi replied. He then placed his hand on the door knob. "You better not be masturbating in there." Itachi said recalling all those close calls as his brother would call them.

"No! I'm not!" Issei said sounding a little embarrassed that his brother thought he would do it in the morning.

Itachi opened the door to see his little brother sitting on the bed with a sleepy look as he let out a big yawn. "Hurry up and get ready, breakfast is almost done."

"Yeah, yeah." Issei said letting out yet another yawn. Issei had short brown spiky hair with several bangs covering his forehead, he had light brown eyes like their parents unlike Itachi who neither had brown hair nor brown eyes.

After breakfast the brothers headed to school. Issei wore the same uniform as Itachi, only that Issei had his white shirt open with a red t-shirt under it. "Yo! Issei!" A boy at Issei's age shouted from the school gate, he was bald and was wearing the school uniform, and next to him was another boy at Issei's age that had dark hair, and was wearing a pair of glasses, and he was also dressed in the school uniform.

"Matsuda! Motohama!" Issei shouted back to his friends.

"Hey, want to go peek at the kendo girls changing later?!" Motohama asked with a perverted face.

"Hell yeah!" Issei replied looking like an excited kid going to the candy store.

"Oh no you won't." Itachi said grabbing Issei on the shoulder squeezing it a little, so that Issei flinched a little.

""Pretty boy!"" Matsuda and Motohama said with hate in unison directed at the older Hyoudou.

"Why not?" Issei questioned looking like a child that has been denied candy.

"Do you want to get beaten up again?" Itachi asked as Issei had a tendency to get caught and get beaten up by the girls for it.

"I won't get caught." Issei replied.

"You always say that but you always get caught." Itachi said as he released Issei from his grip.

"Why does it matter to you?!" Issei questioned sounding a little annoyed, as he wasn't sure how this could possibly affect Itachi in any way.

"I'm your older brother, people will judge me just because you can't keep it in your pants." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression, when in reality, he just didn't want to see Issei get hurt, but he wasn't about to say that.

"Well I'm sorry for being a pervert." Issei said with sarcasm.

"Look I'm not saying it's wrong that you're interested in the female body. However, you shouldn't show it twenty-four seven." Itachi said with a stoic expression as he remembered his brother being like this ever since he was a little kid, when he ran around flipping up girls' skirts. "And you should especially be careful considering this school used to be an all-girls school, and the female population still heavily outnumbers the male population. Meaning there are a lot of people here eager to beat you up because of your "interests" in the female body."

"Look I can't help it. Boobs are the best! Boobs are justice!" Issei shouted without shame and with such passion.

"Whatever." Itachi said and then he walked away. Itachi walked through the gates of the school and instantly.

"It's Itachi-sama!" A girl squealed.

"He's so cool!" Another girl squealed

"Marry me!" Yet another girl squealed.

"There goes prince charming." A boy said with jealousy in his voice.

"Death to all pretty boys." Another boy said earning the death glares of some of Itachi's fangirls, easily the biggest group in the entire academy.

Itachi just kept walking not paying any attention to the commotion around him. He had always been popular with girls as long as he could remember, girls had confessed to him mostly on a daily basis but he always turned them down. Not that he wasn't interested in the opposite sex he just thinks that there are more important things in the world then having a relationship. This way of thought however, leads to his parent's greatest fear of never getting grandchildren. And why they think that Issei will never give them grandchildren is explaining itself.

 **Later**

Itachi went to the spot on campus where his little brother would always hang out with the other two members of the perverted trio. When he arrived he noticed they weren't there. Which means they are peeping on girls changing, again. 'Let's see today the kendo club has practice. I'm guessing they're over there by now.' Itachi thought.

"Hey Itachi-senpai!" The only boy that was almost just as popular as himself, Kiba Yuuto. He was wearing the normal school uniform, he had short blond hair, his eyes are grey, and he has a mole under his left eye. He was also one of Itachi's only friends since they shared the pain of fangirls, in fact they were best friends. Itachi didn't really have that many friends due to the fact that almost every boy was so jealous of him they wanted nothing to do with him, most of the girls had a crush on him and were too afraid to speak to him.

"Kiba-san, is there anything you need?" Itachi asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Kiba replied with a smile.

"Sorry, I have to save my stupid little brother from getting beaten to death." Itachi said in a serious tone.

Kiba let out a nervous laugh. "He's peeping at the girls changing again isn't he?" Although Kiba has never spoken to Issei, he was very well aware of his reputation, and he also had knowledge of the younger Hyoudou from Itachi.

"Was there any doubt?" Itachi questioned with a small humors smile. "Later." Itachi tapped Kiba's shoulder before heading towards the kendo club, hopefully in time to save his brother.

"Yeah see ya!" Kiba waved.

The closer Itachi got to the kendo club, the more he could hear the trio whispering about the girl's sizes. "Hey come on guys let me have a look. Come on no fair." Issei's whisper was heard and it was a little loud, a little too loud with some grunts added as Issei tried to pull his friends back.

"What was that?!" One of the girl's voice was heard from inside.

"Oh boy." Itachi said to himself.

"Dude! Run!" Matsuda shouted.

"Let's bail!" Motohama shouted.

Itachi saw them run away at high speed, most likely pushed Issei down so they would get a head start. Itachi rushed behind the club and grabbed Issei by the collar dragging him far away from the club before any of the kendo club members would notice. "What was that for?!" Issei questioned.

"You were almost caught. And your friends bailed, again." Itachi replied.

"Yeah well I would have gotten away without your help." Issei said not usually comfortable with his brother thinking he couldn't manage on his own sometimes.

"You sure about that?" Itachi asked as he pointed his head in one direction where Issei's two friends were running away from a horde of angry girls with kendo swords in their hands.

"Come back here you damn pervs!" One of the girls shouted.

""Please don't hit us there! Please don't hit us there!"" Matsuda and Motohama shouted in unison protecting their male parts as they ran.

"You were saying?" Itachi asked.

"Thank you so much." Issei replied in a truly thankful tone.

"Itachi-senpai." A girl's voice was heard. Itachi and Issei turned around and were greeted by two girls from the kendo club. The one who called to him was a girl named Murayama, she had long brown hair tied into twin tails with red ribbons, her eyes were light brown, and unlike the other girl her breasts were big, and she was curvier, and like her fellow kendo members she and the other girl next to her was wearing a kendo outfit. While the other girl named Katase had short pink hair, her eyes were red.

"What is it Murayama-san?" Itachi questioned, although he already knew what they were going to say.

The two girls then looked at Issei with a hateful look causing the younger Hyoudou to flinch. "Your failure of a brother wasn't with his two friends when they were pepping at us. And we know he was there so we want to punish him now." Murayama replied as she slammed her kendo sword to the ground scaring Issei so much that he went to hide himself behind his brother.

"That's impossible he's been with me this whole time. Right, Issei?" Itachi asked his little brother who responded by nodding several times. "This time he was with me. That's unless you think I'm lying."

"Um well no, I don't think that senpai is a liar." Murayama said with a small blush avoiding Itachi's gaze.

"Yeah, we're sorry to take so much of your time, Itachi-senpai." Katase said while also blushing a little.

"Oh it's no trouble Katase-san. Besides is understandable why my brother and his two friends usually peek at you, you two are so lovely after all." Itachi said with such a kind smile making the two of them blush even more.

""See you later senpai!"" The two of them said in unison before walking away while they were blushing madly.

"How do you keep doing that?" Issei asked when he saw that they were gone and that he was safe.

"I'm not proud that I lied to them to save your skin. And as for how I do that, let's just say having good looks and a good reputation really helps." Itachi replied. "Come on let's go find what's left of your friends."

"I think they ran towards the old school building." Issei said pointing at a building between a few trees. They walked around the building to find the two members of the perverted trio resting under a tree after a severe beating from the girls. "There you guys are." Issei said with a slight amused grin.

"What the hell man! You just left us to them like that!" Matsuda said and grabbed Issei by the collar shaking him violently.

"You guys ditched me!" Issei shouted back, knowing if it wasn't for Itachi he would be the one to get beaten up.

"Couldn't you just have taken one for the team!" Motohama shouted.

"I always take one for the team! It was your guys turn now! And I didn't deserve to get beaten, because you assholes didn't let me get my turn!" Isse shouted back at them, and both boys froze knowing they couldn't argue with that one, although when they looked at Itachi it looked like they gained one more argument.

"Oh yeah, well even if you did, you would probably just have your pretty boy of a brother there to bail you out." Matsuda pointed at Itachi who just had a deadpan expression at listening to this conversation.

"Hey here's a crazy idea. Maybe if guys stopped peeping you wouldn't get beaten up so much." Itachi said.

""Are you suggesting us to deny the pleasure of boobs!?"" All three of them questioned in unison while glaring at the man whom suggested it.

'They we're just arguing a few seconds ago and all of the sudden they turn on me.' Itachi thought, then something caught his eye. Itachi looked up to the window to see a beautiful girl with long crimson red hair blowing through the wind, as her blue eyes looked back at him, he also saw that she was quite gifted in the breast department although he didn't care about that. But her hair was like a red sundown, only one word could describe it. 'Beautiful.' Itachi thought.

"Oh looks like your brother caught the look of something good." Matsuda said.

"Wow she's beautiful." Issei said.

"Her name is-" Motohama said but…

"Rias Gremory." Itachi finished.

"You know her nii-san?" Issei questioned.

"She's in the third grade like me although she's in a different class. I don't really see that much of her though." Itachi replied still looking at the window where she once stood. He then looked back to Issei. "I'm leaving." Itachi said and walked away.

 **Inside the old school building**

"Those two boys in the middle. One of them is Itachi Hyoudou, but who was the other one?" Rias asked as she was playing chess.

"Well that other boy I think he's Itachi's little brother Issei Hyoudou, a second year student form class 2-B. What makes you ask about them?" Questioned a woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail that reached down to her legs, it was tied by an orange ribbon, she had purple eyes and a figure that rivaled Rias's, her breasts were slightly bigger than Rias', and like all school girls from kuho she wore the female uniform. Her name was Akeno Himejima and she and Rias are two of the most popular girls at school.

"I found them just very curious. Oh, check mate." Rias replied as she finished the game.

"Ara." Akeno said a little surprised as she leaned closer to the chess board.

"Your trap was very easy to see through." Rias said as she began to undress and headed for the shower.

"I did my best to make it more difficult for you." Akeno said as Rias went into the shower and turned on the water.

 **Later that evening**

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight, you're saying that you got a girlfriend?" Itachi questioned his little brother at the dinner table as they were eating dinner with their parents whom were shocked.

"Yep! Her name is Yuuma Amano! She asked me on a date! Me!" Issei said with excitement.

"This is not like the girlfriend thing in Tokyo again is it?" Itachi questioned.

"She's real!" Issei declared. "She's super cute and has those amazing oppai!"

Itachi let out a sigh. "Look Issei I'm not saying that you're ugly or anything. But a girl asking a guy like you out just like that is kind of strange."

"What do you mean by "a guy like you"?" Issei questioned.

"A complete freaky disgusting pervert." Itachi replied.

"Gah! I understand okay, don't have to rub it in!" Issei said while crying anime tears.

"Look Issei, your brother is right. You should be careful around that girl." Their mother said with a concerned look.

"That's right son, there are a lot of mean girls out there." Their father said.

"Look Yuuma-chan is not like that, in fact if it will make nii-san get off my back. I will introduce you to her tomorrow." Issei said.

"Sure. I'm guessing you're going to rub it in to your friends that you have a girlfriend." Itachi said.

"Heh heh heh" Issei let out a little evil laugh.

"Figured." Itachi said as they all went back to eating.

 **Time skip: Next morning kuoh academy**

"No way! Please God!" Matsuda said with a shocked expression.

"This can't be real!" Motohama said with a similar expression.

"Well I'll be damned. He wasn't lying." Itachi said with his normal expression.

"Guys this is Yuuma Amano. Yuuma-chan these two are my good friends Matsuda and Motohama, and my older brother Itachi." Issei introduced them to his new girlfriend. She had long raven black hair that reached to her back, her eyes were violet, and she was wearing a different school uniform which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt.

"It's nice to meet you." Yuuma said with a smile which made Itachi narrow his eyes.

Itachi walked up to the girl and stretched out his hand. "Nice to see that not everyone minds my brother's perverseness."

"His just a healthy boy that way right." Yuuma said with a smile and shook Itachi's hand.

"Mind if I ask? What is it you like about my brother?" Itachi questioned.

"He's nice, gentle, and kind." Yuuma replied smiling.

"Ah I see." Itachi said smiling. "Well I'll be on my way. Later." Itachi said and walked up to Issei. "Be careful around her, her smile is fake." Itachi whispered to Issei before walking away leaving Issei whom only raised his brow in confusion at his brother's words.

 **Later: Itachi's room**

Itachi was resting on his bed while looking up the ceiling. 'That girl something was wrong about her.' Itachi thought as an image of Yuuma flashed through his mind. 'She didn't just feel right. I can't describe it, but it felt evil.' Itachi got of his bed and looked out the window to see that the sun was about to go down. 'They're on their date right now, Issei said he was going to finish it by the park. I feel like I should do something.' Itachi looked at the katana hanging above his door, Itachi clenched his fist. He grabbed the katana and rushed his way downstairs. "I'm going for a walk!" Itachi said before he ran out of the door and rushed towards the park.

'Damn it what am I doing? All because of just a hunch, but I can't shake the feeling in my stomach that Issei's in trouble.' Itachi thought as he ran towards the park. Itachi looked towards the sun that was going down. Itachi arrived at the park and saw Issei with his girlfriend by a fountain. He saw that Yuuma's outfit changed into some black strap-like objects that went around her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips, black leather glows, black thigh-high boots, her eyes looking more evil, as she grew black feathered wings. "What the?" Itachi questioned as halted and then he saw that she made a spear of light.

Itachi ran towards Issei at full speed. "Yuuma-chan." Issei uttered in confusion and tried to get back up.

"Please die." Yuuma said as she threw the spear. However, Itachi arrived and pushed Issei to the side before the spear hit, as it stabbed into the ground. "What the?" Yuuma widened her eyes a bit.

"Nii-san?" Issei questioned in surprise, looking stunned.

Itachi turned towards Yuuma with an angry expression and while growling, as he brought his katana forth. "I will not let you harm my brother." Itachi said in a threatening tone, however Yuuma only smirked.

"Foolish boy. What makes you think you could stand up to me?" Yuuma questioned in a mockingly tone while letting out a menacing giggle.

Itachi charged at Yuuma and swung his blade at her, but Yuuma backed away and flew up to the air. Yuuma brought out another light spear and threw it at Itachi. Itachi leaped to the side dodging the spear. Itachi charged at Yuuma and suddenly felt something piercing through his gut. He looked down to see another light spear, although the shape and color was different from Yuuma's.

"Raynare why are you playing around with this human?" Said a man wearing a pale violet trench coat, he was wearing a black fedora, he had black hair and blue eyes. Like Yuuma or Raynare apparently, had black feathered angelic wings.

"Who are they?" Itachi questioned as the spear vanished and left a hole in his gut, he clutched his hand over his stomach as blood gushed out from his wound.

"Nii-san!" Issei shouted in horror.

"R-Run Issei….Run…" Itachi said as he struggled to get back up and staying conscious.

"Nii-san…I can't just leave you here!" Issei shouted as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"It's fine…Just go!" Itachi shouted as he began panting, his heart began beating faster from the adrenalin, and his blood was boiling, his eyes feeling like they were on fire for a second.

"You think we'll just let you walk away?" Raynare said as she made another light spear and threw it towards Issei.

The spear approached Issei who had frozen in fear on the spot unable to move a muscle. Blood began to drip down on the ground, the two fallen angels widen their eyes, as Issei stared in shock. "Nii-san." Issei said as he looked at Itachi who had caught the light spear with his hand, that had blood dripping from it.

Itachi panted and had bangs covering his eyes. Itachi looked up showing that his eyes were now red with three black tomoes with a black dot in the center. "You will not hurt him!" Itachi said in a threatening growling tone as he threw the light spear to the side and it vanished.

"Those eyes? Is that a Sacred Gear?" The man in the fedora questioned.

"I don't know. I have heard of some eye Sacred Gears but nothing like this. It doesn't matter anyway, let's just kill him Dohnaseek." Raynare replied.

"Let's just finish this." The man now known as Dohnaseek said and made a blue light spear and threw it at Itachi.

As the spear approached Itachi at high speed. However, for Itachi due to his sharingan everything was moving in slow motion. So Itachi simply stepped to the side dodging the spear. "Too slow." Itachi said.

"No way!" Dohnaseek shouted in shock as Itachi suddenly vanished, and then appeared behind Dohnaseek with his katana raised above his head and swung it down.

SLICE!

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dohnaseek cried out in pain as his left arm was cut off from the shoulder and down. Blood gushed out from his socket as he clenched his hand above it. "You filthy human!" Dohnaseek shouted in anger.

Itachi then leaped to the side dodging two light spears from Raynare, who threw several of them rapidly while flying in the air. Itachi was about to charge, when suddenly more blood gushed out from his wound making him fall down on his knees. "Damn it!" Itachi growled and vomited out more blood.

"Nii-san! Gugh!" Issei shouted and was suddenly pierced through his gut by a light spear from Raynare. The spear vanished leaving a hole in his gut as blood gushed out from it. Issei then fell on his back laying there bleeding out.

"Issei!" Itachi shouted and desperately crawled towards his brother, as memories of a young Itachi and a young Issei came to his mind, as he crawled closer to his brother. He didn't care about himself at the moment, all Itachi cared about was his brother's safety, he even ignored the tremendous pain in his stomach.

"You die!" Dohnaseek shouted making a light spear in his remaining hand.

"Enough!" Raynare shouted making Dohnaseek stop. "He's going to bleed out anyway, let's just leave them here to die, besides we cannot afford to get caught by the enemy now, we must go. Or do you wish for him to die quickly?"

"Tch. No your right, let's leave these pieces of trash here to die slowly." Dohnaseek replied and flew off with Raynare.

"I-Issei! Hang on… I'll save you." Itachi muttered coughing up blood as he crawled towards his brother.

"Sorry bro, but I'm dying." Issei said weakly.

"I'll rather die before letting you die." Itachi said.

Issei let out a weak laugh. "Then you better die quickly, because I'm not going to last much longer."

"Don't say that." Itachi said as he grabbed Issei by the pocket from his jacket, and felt him clenching a piece of paper. Itachi reached in to his brother's pocket and brought out a flyer that said. "Your wish will be granted"

"P-Please… Please save my brother… Please…" Itachi said as the flyer began to let out a red light making a circle and out of it came Rias.

"I'm here. You are the one who summoned me are you not?" Rias asked as she turned around to face the two brothers.

Itachi grabbed her leg and looked up to her. "Please…save my brother…I don't care what happens to me, just save him…ugh." Itachi begged as he fell unconscious and the Gremory girl started at him with a surprised look, that quickly turned to a warm kind loving smile.

"Wanting to save his brother even though it means that he will die. You're a kind soul, I'll take you both." Rias said with a smile as she bent down and stroked Itachi's cheek.

 **And we will end it here.**

 **Okay, this was the re-written version of the prologue, and nothing much changed, but I decided to re-write this story for following reasons: To change Itachi Hyoudou's personality a little bit, to change his reactions to certain things, to make the early chapters less like canon.**

 **Also, this fic will have a love triangle with Itachi, Rias and Akeno, no harem for Itachi in this one. Issei will still have a harem though, however we might not give him all the other girls he originally has in his harem.**

 **And before anyone says anything, because last time I got complaints about this despite making it clear. Itachi Hyoudou, is a reincarnated Itachi Uchiha, without any memories from his life as Itachi Uchiha. Meaning, his personality is different from canon Itachi because he would have grown up in a different environment, experienced different things, however he will still have some twerks of his old personality in the beginning. And, as it was shown when he was reincarnated, and as many of you that have read all the chapters of this story so far, you know that it is a possibility for Itachi to regain his old memories.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	2. Human no more

**(Re-written)**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox: Not… really a valid reason but…um okay?**

 **Sandman001: That's reason for who should be in the harem, and it's a good reason. But we don't really see what reasoning your coming with for why Itachi should have a harem.**

 **D8MK: Already PM'd you about it…**

 **HolyKnight5: Wait and see…..**

 **Guest: That convinced me but not Damien Falls well completely anyway.**

 **thr hmtt: Not exactly a reason for having a harem more like what will happen, if we ever decide to make a harem.**

 **Vespasian25: Thank you very much.**

 **Harambe: Interesting…I need to put my thinking hat on. I will see if I can think of anything before season 4 comes out.**

 **Pablo464: Thank you.**

 **Dat boi: Same as always.**

 **Beta117: Thank you.**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Thank you. But we still need a reason why Itachi should have a harem. We have thought maybe he will just have two girls like Rias and Akeno at least. But if you and the others want a harem in this story we need a good reason so that we can decide.**

 **Blizzardfang: Thank you!**

 **Chapter 1: Human no more!**

Itachi saw Issei's bloody body lying there lifeless as his blood ran down on the ground and the life from his eyes slowly vanishing. "No, no, no, Issei." Itachi said while desperately crawling towards the body of his little brother, while blood from his own wound spilled out as well. "No! No! No!" Itachi said as he saw a flow of crimson red hair and a blinding crimson light.

"Wake up." A voice that sounded a lot like his own echoed.

"Issei!" Itachi shouted waking up in his bed, sweating, shaking, and breathing heavily. When he recovered, he looked towards his own door and rushed out. "Issei!" Itachi ran towards his brother's room, when he opened the door, he saw Issei sleeping with a snot bobble that grew in size every time he snored. "He-He's okay? He's okay." Itachi uttered as he stepped back into the hallway, and leant up against the wall, while letting out a sigh of relief.

Itachi went back into his room and sat on his bed leaning his back against the wall. 'That was a strange dream. But I can't help but feel like it was to real, to real for a dream.' Itachi thought placing his hand over the spot where he was stabbed by that light spear. 'The pain was to real to be a dream. And that girl, Rias Gremory was there as well. Maybe I should ask her a few questions?' Itachi wondered what kind of connection that Rias had with all of this.

 **Time skip**

Itachi and Issei headed towards school like everything was normal, well minus the fact that Itachi brought his katana with him. Itachi looked at his brother who seemed confused and depressed. 'Does he remember what happened?' Itachi wondered.

"Nii-san. Why do you carry that with you?" Issei asked referring to the katana strapped around his waist.

"I-I just have a feeling I will need it." Itachi replied.

"Aha." Issei responded with an expression that said he wanted to ask some questions, although he refrained himself from doing so.

When they arrived at school Issei went over to his two friends Matsuda and Motohama, and began asking them about Yuuma.

"You guys seriously don't remember Yuuma?" Issei questioned standing on a staircase talking with his two friends.

"No dude, we would have remembered if you had a girlfriend." Matsuda replied.

"You probably just had a dream that's all." Motohama said.

"She's real. I have her phone number." Issei argued and brought out his phone going through his contact information. "Hey hold on. Her contact information is not on my list."

"Look you probably have just seen too much porn so that you've become delusional. So how about you come back home to my place, and watch my new collection. Of DVD porn!" Matsuda said with no shame.

"It's those three disgusting perverts." A girl that walked by whispering to her friend.

"They're so gross, just ignore them." The friend whispered back but the boys heard everything, and didn't seem to care.

Matsuda coughed. "I mean my collection of gentleman videos." He whispered to his friends to which Motohama got excited but Issei looked like he was deep in thought.

Itachi stood in the hall below the staircase listening in on the conversation. 'So, he does remember. But why doesn't anyone else remember? And why was that Yuuma girls contact information gone from Issei's phone?' Itachi questioned to himself. 'Something strange is happening. And I'm sure that Rias have the answers I'm looking for.' Itachi went over to the old school building he walked in and walked until he came across a door. 'This is the room where I saw her standing in the window.' Itachi knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" Rias's voice was heard. Itachi opened the door and saw Rias standing there wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. "Hey. Itachi Hyoudou right?" Rias asked not seeming to care about her current situation and merely smiled at him.

"Um…I…um…Sorry." Itachi tried to remain calm and turned around.

"Why are you here?" Rias asked.

"I have something to ask you-" Itachi turned around to see that Rias wasn't done changing and was putting on her underwear. "S-Sorry." Itachi turned away again this time with a faint blush. Like any boy his age, Itachi did have certain urges just that he never expressed them or even cared that much, and like any young man his age without much experience didn't know what to do here, or how to even react. "Are you done?" Itachi asked.

"I'm done." Rias replied.

"Good then back to-" Itachi stopped midsentence seeing that Rias had her shirt open while leaning down showing her cleavage, and she was standing right in front of him. "I thought you said you were done?" Itachi questioned and when he realized he was still looking he turned away.

"Your reaction is just so cute I couldn't help it." Rias replied with a small giggle, which embarrassed him even further.

"For crying out loud, could you please stop that." Itachi pleaded still with his back turned.

"Okay I'm done for real this time." Rias said while struggling to hold back her giggles at his reaction.

Itachi turned around slowly and this time it was true, Itachi then gave a light cough as he returned to his stoic expression. "About last night?"

"Last night?" Rias questioned while tilting her head to side.

"That girl and that man that killed me and my brother." Itachi replied with his deadpan expression knowing she knew what he meant. "What was that? I remember when they left you arrived."

"Hm, well I think I should explain it when both you and your brother are here." Rias said sitting down at her desk.

"So it wasn't a dream? It did happen?" Itachi questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, it may seem hard to believe. But it happened all of it." Rias replied with her cute carefree smile.

"But why not tell me now?" Itachi questioned as he wanted to know what was going on.

"Your brother is involved in this. Don't you think it would be better to explain it to you both?" Rias asked, although Itachi didn't want that considering they almost died, he didn't want Issei to get involved in this.

"I would rather keep him away from dangerous things." Itachi replied.

"You really care about him. But I will say it's a bit too late to keep him away from what's going on." Rias said implying that Issei was already in this whether he knew what said thing was or not.

"Do you mean that he's in danger?" Itachi questioned grabbing a hold of the katana handle, ready to rush out and protect Issei.

"If that girl that tried to kill him, finds out that he's still alive, might put him in danger." Rias replied this time with a more serious expression and tone.

"Shouldn't we do something?! Obviously, you are like them in some way!" Itachi shouted seeming a little irritated that she didn't exactly find the need to go and help Issei right now.

"He will be fine. Relax he's not in danger at the moment." Rias said which made Itachi raise his brow, was she keeping an eye out for Issei or something? So that she could tell if he was in danger or not? Did she do the same thing to him as well? Rias then reached underneath her desk and brought out a chess board that had white pieces and red. "Want to play some chess?" Rias asked.

"My little brother's life might be in danger. And you want me to play chess?" Itachi questioned to which Rias nodded. Well if she knows that he is safe and knows if any danger approaches. "…Sure."

TAP! Rias moved a chess piece. "Have you ever played before?"

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "Yes. I used to play in small tournaments." Itachi replied. "Your move."

TAP! "Didn't you play with your friends?"

TAP! "I didn't have that many friends growing up. And those that were, weren't exactly interested in the game."

TAP! "You seem like a nice guy. Why didn't you have that many friends?" Rias questioned.

TAP! "Most people found me to be a little socially awkward sometimes. That and most of the boys from my schools were jealous of me for being talented in academics, and popular with the female population. And most girls had such a crush on me they were too embarrassed to stay in the same room as me for too long, that or too afraid to see what any fan club members would do if they got too close." Itachi replied with his eyes focused on the game.

TAP! "Seriously? That sounds kind of unfair. How many friends have you actually had?" Rias asked.

TAP! "In total I would say about eight." Itachi replied with his normal deadpan expression.

TAP! "That's so sad." Rias said with a sympathetic look.

TAP! "Well I had Issei. Besides it never really bothered me." Itachi said.

TAP! "Well you can now add a new number to that friend list of yours." Rias said.

TAP! "Pardon?" Itachi questioned with a confused expression.

TAP! "I'm saying I will be your friend." Rias replied with a cute smile making Itachi widen his eyes in surprise at this.

"You don't even know me that well. Why do you want to be friends?" Itachi asked still with a surprised expression.

"Well you're a kind soul, interesting, I'm having fun playing chess with you, I like you. What more do I need?" Rias asked while still giving Itachi her kind, cute smile that gave him a slight warm feeling inside.

"Heh. Alright then friend…I only have one thing to say." Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"What?" Rias questioned.

TAP! "Check mate."

"….."

"…"

"What?" Rias asked with while looking confused and blinking her eyes rapidly, as she looked down on the board and widened her eyes at what she saw.

"My knight, rook and pawn have surrounded your king. Check mate." Itachi replied with a deadpan stoic expression.

"…"

"Now back to the subject about my little brother. How do you know if he's in any danger or not?" Itachi asked.

"…." Rias remained silent while looking at the chess board.

"Hello. Rias?" Itachi called out.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Well let's just say I know when those people approach him or you." Rias said.

"How?" Itachi questioned.

"Well let's say I have someone watching you both, and then warn me when you're in danger. Now how about you go and find your brother and bring him here tomorrow. And I will tell you everything." Rias suggested, although Itachi really wanted answers now he saw there was no point in arguing.

"Sounds acceptable I guess." Itachi said and headed towards the exit. "Just so you know. You lasted longer than anyone I have faced in chess."

"Well thanks, I guess. Next time I will try to give you a better challenge." Rias said with a smile and a friendly chuckle.

"I would like that." Itachi said before he left the room.

Itachi walked in the streets and noticed it was in the middle of the night, yet he could see everything clearly. He could hear a couple talking from a far distance. 'What's happening to me? This doesn't make any sense. How can I see everything so clearly like its day yet it's night? And how can I hear someone like they are right next to me from such a distance?' Itachi thought and then noticed the park where he and Issei died. He walked down to the park and walked over to the fountain, and there was Issei? "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

Issei turned around to face his brother and also looked surprised over seeing Itachi here. "What are you doing here?"

"I dreamt that we-"

"Died?" Issei questioned with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, I assume you remember as well." Itachi replied.

"What happened?" Issei questioned.

"Let's just say it wasn't a dream apparently." Itachi replied when the air around them suddenly changed.

"So you are alive you damn bastard." A familiar voice said.

"That voice." Itachi turned around and saw the one-armed Dohnaseek, and he was out for blood. "You're the man from last night."

"You know I'm a little glad that you are alive. Now I can watch you die slowly." Dohnaseek said bringing out his wings while grinning like a mad man.

"You know. When I cut something off of you, I should have aimed for your neck." Itachi mocked reading his blade. Dohnaseek then formed a light spear in his hand. They stared each other down then Dohnaseek gained an evil smirk. Itachi widened his eyes as he saw Dohnaseek threw the light spear at Issei. Itachi rushed in front of Issei and grabbed the spear in midair. "Gugh!" Itachi grunted in pain as smoke came from his palm, it felt like he was touching a pure fire. "Son of a bitch! That burns!" Itachi let go of the spear and looked at his hand, to see that it had suffered severe burn marks.

"It's made out of light. It's like poison to your kind." Dohnaseek said forming another spear. "Time to die, you filthy devil!" Dohnaseek threw the spear at Itachi. Itachi then looked up with red eyes with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center, Itachi then leaped to the side dodging the spear. "Looks like you activated that Sacred Gear of yours. Now it's time to get the party started."

" _Focus on your mind. Focus on your surroundings. Find the weakness of your enemy."_ Itachi heard a voice similar to his own all around him. "Who's there?!" Itachi questioned looking around.

"Nii-san?" Issei questioned.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Itachi shouted looking around.

"Has he gone insane?" Dohnaseek questioned forming another light spear. "Heh. Oh well." Dohnaseek said with a small chuckle and threw the spear at the confused Itachi.

" _Dodge!"_ The voice shouted snapping Itachi out of his train of thought, he turned around to see the spear flying towards him. Itachi leaped to the side dodging the spear. "Where are you? Who are you?" Itachi questioned seeing as nobody else could hear that voice. _"Down here."_ The voice said as Itachi directed his attention to the fountain. He looked down and saw his reflection. However, in the reflection he looked different. He looked slightly older, he wore a black high collared cloak with red clouds on them, he had a headband on his forehead with a symbol on a metal forehead protector that looked like it had been cut, he's hairstyle was the same, and the eyes were also red with the black tomoes and the black dot in the center. "W-What the?" Itachi questioned in confusion.

"Don't ignore me!" Dohnaseek shouted throwing another light spear. Itachi leaped away from the fountain as it was destroyed by the light spear.

" _I suggest you end this before his friends show up."_ The voice warned. "Are you in my head?" Itachi questioned. _"More like a part of your consciousness. Let's just say I'm something you forgot a long time ago."_ The voice replied.

Dohnaseek made another light spear. "I will kill you!" Dohnassek shouted when suddenly he was hit from behind at the back of his head by a large stick that broke in half when it hit him. "Who dares?!" Dohnaseek turned around in rage to be faced by Issei.

"I don't care what you are! Or who you are! No one attacks my family!" Issei shouted as he threw a punch hitting Dohnaseek in the face sending the man back a few steps.

"You will pay for insulting me like that you brat!" Dohnaseek growled and kicked Issei to the side and formed another light spear. "I will kill you first!" Dohnaseek threw the spear.

In the next moment a large gush of blood hit the ground. Issei had his eyes widen with sweat running down his forehead. "Nii-san." Issei muttered when he saw the spear piercing Itachi's gut while he stood in a defensive manner in front of Issei. Blood dripped on the ground. "That was meant for me! Why?! Why did you take the hit?!" Issei questioned with tears running down his cheeks.

"I-It's a big brother's job…to protect his little brother…" Itachi replied pulling the spear out from his gut as more blood gushed out in a puddle beneath his feet. "And if that means death…then so be it."

"Don't be stupid! Let's just run away and get you some help!" Issei shouted with tears running down his face. "Y-You haven't even had a girlfriend yet. A guy can't die without having done it once."

"Heh, as always with the foolish reasons." Itachi chuckled weakly as he struggled to remain standing. "Damn this burns much more than last time." Itachi held his hand over his gut.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You will pay for taking my arm! This time you will die!" Dohnaseek said with an evil laugh forming another spear. "And after your dead your brother's next!"

"No, you won't." Itachi said as he took a stance with his katana. "If I die then so be it, but I will make sure to take you with me!" Itachi charged at Dohnaseek who threw a light spear at him, but Itachi jumped to the side dodging it as he kept running towards Dohnaseek.

"Why! Won't! You! Just! Die!" Dohnaseek shouted as he kept throwing a new light spear after another, but Itachi dodged them all. Itachi delivered a slice with his katana, but Dohnaseek dodged by flying up in the air. Dohnaseek looked down to see that Itachi was gone. "Where did he go?!" Dohnaseek questioned when he looked up which made his eyes widen.

"This ends now!" Itachi said with his blade raised above his head, while he was in front of Dohnaseek. And then. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

SLICE!

Itachi landed on the ground with blood on his katana. Behind him fell a severed head and then a headless one-armed black winged corpse. Itachi panted as his eyes turned back into their normal shade of black, he dropped his katana and fell on his knees and then he fell on the ground. He laid there in a pool of his own blood. "Nii-san! Nii-san!" Issei said as he shook his brother's body but got no response. "Come on nii-san! Don't joke around! Wake up!" Issei cried.

A red magic circle appeared an out from it emerged Rias, Akeno, and a little short white-haired girl with her hair cut in a bob cut, her eyes were golden, and she was wearing the standard female kuoh academy uniform. "Looks like he killed the fallen angel." Rias said as she looked at the headless corpse, and blasted it into oblivion.

"I was careless. Who knew he'd come into contact with a fallen angel?" Akeno said as they went over to Itachi's corpse.

"Rias-senpai?" Issei questioned. "You have to save him. Please." Issei begged.

"He'll die at this rate." Koneko informed.

"I won't let him die. After all, he's my…" Rias said and leaned down towards Itachi.

"Wait so you will save him?" Issei questioned, tears still running down his face.

"Of course." Rias replied with a smile. "He will be fine in the morning. Just go home and rest." Rias then made a magic circle below her and Itachi as they vanished through it.

 **Next morning**

Itachi was standing in front of a lake with a dark-haired man that was wearing a green west and a dark shirt underneath. The man made a few hand signs and inhaled his breath.

 **Fire style: Fire ball Justu!**

The man spitted out a large ball of fire. "See that Itachi. That is one of our clan's most known jutsu's. Now you try my son." The man said to the young Itachi with short black hair, he was wearing a black shirt with a red white fan on his back. He was wearing brown shorts.

The young Itachi made the same hand signs and inhaled his breath.

 **Fire style: Fire ball Justu!**

Itachi spitted out a smaller fire ball than his father, but then it increased in size making it even larger than his father. "Heh. That's my boy!" Itachi's father praised.

Itachi then woke up in his bed. "Another one of those dreams." Itachi got up from bed and went over to his desk. He brought out a pen and a piece of paper. He drew the hand signs he saw in his dream, then two stick figures one of them standing there normally with his hands gathered, the second one spitting out a large fire ball. Then Itachi looked down and noticed something. "Why am I naked?" Itachi questioned when he looked over to his bed, and noticed some lumps under the cover. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Itachi thought.

Itachi slowly approached the bed and removed the covers. He then widened his eyes in surprise while gaping. "R-R-Rias?" Itachi questioned seeing a completely naked sleeping Rias in his bed. "What's going on? What did I do last night?" Itachi questioned when suddenly Rias's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down. "mpgh!" Itachi muttered as his face was pushed in between Rias's soft big bouncy breasts. Itachi for a moment felt relaxed at feeling this softness in his face, and feeling Rias' soft smooth skin touching his. However that ended quickly as he remembered the situation, and small trace of blush grew on his cheeks. 'Why me?' Itachi thought.

"Good morning." Rias said looking at Itachi with her usual smile, and a look that also said she thought he was adorable.

"Will you now tell me what's going on?" Itachi asked trying to ignore the current situation and keep his cool.

"Sure. My name is Rias Gremory, and I'm a devil." Rias replied.

"Devil?" Itachi questioned with widened eyes, as Rias stroked his cheek gently.

"That's right. I'm also your master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Itachi." Rias said with seductive eyes as she lifted his face up and held his chin.

"Issei! Itachi! It's time to wake up!" Itachi's mother shouted walking up the stairs.

'Oh, no.' Itachi thought and in a desperate attempt broke free from Rias's hold and grabbed the covers and went to cover her.

"It's unusual for you to sleep in like this you know. Itachi-" His mother said as she opened the door seeing Itachi who was gaping in fear as his mother saw him being on top of a beautiful, large breasted, redheaded foreign girl.

"Good morning. How are you today?" Rias asked with her usual smile and did not seem bothered by this situation in the slightest.

"Good morning. P-Please get ready soon." Miss Hyoudou said while blushing a little, and slowly closing the door. "Dear!" She shouted as she rushed down the stairs to her husband.

"H-Honey, what's the matter!? Was Issei masturbating to porn mags again!?" Mister Hyoudou asked his hysterical wife.

"No! It's not Issei!" Miss Hyoudou said.

"Itachi was masturbating!? That's unusual!" Mister Hyoudou said with shock in his voice.

"He was in bed with naked foreign girl! A beautiful redheaded foreign girl!" She shouted back.

"Really!? That's my boy!" His father shouted with pride and let out a laughter, and then all that was heard was someone getting hit and the laughter stopped.

'How am I going to explain this? Wait? Why were I in bed with Rias? Why can't I remember anything? Let's see, we were playing chess… I then left and went to the park… found Issei, met that man with the wings again, fought him, got stabbed again protecting Issei, and then I killed the man, and everything after that is a blank…' Itachi thought while rubbing his head.

"You have quite an energetic family." Rias said sitting on Itachi's bed, still naked.

"Look you know I can see everything, right?" Itachi asked as he got a good look, before looking down.

"Yes. You may look at them if you want." Rias replied thinking Itachi was like most boys.

"What? No, no, could you please put some clothes on?" Itachi asked shocking Rias a little.

"You know most guys would have wanted me to stay naked." Rias said bending down to Itachi's eye level. "Then again, I think you're the only guy who has actually seen me naked."

"Well. I'm not most guys. And before you ask, I'm straight." Itachi said making Rias let out a small giggle. "Yes I can see that." Rias said as she looked down on Itachi. "I believe this is considered to be quite impressive." Rias said while still looking down on Itachi's lower area, whom finally realized and turned around.

"It's juts a morning reaction…" Itachi uttered to which Rias gave a teasing smile.

"Oh? Sure me being here like this, hasn't got anything to do with why it's still standing?" Rias said in a more teasingly tone.

"…" Itachi didn't even bother to respond, as he didn't find anything to reply with.

Rias went over to her clothes and put her panties back on. "Is your stomach okay?" Rias asked making Itachi look a little confused. "Where you were stabbed."

Itachi looked at his stomach seeing it was completely fine, in fact it looked like nothing happened. "It's healed." Itachi then remembered that he was still naked and instantly went over to his drawer and grabbed some boxers.

"Good to hear it. You must have an unexpectedly sturdy body." Rias bent down and grabbed her bra. She put her breasts in each of the cups. "A fatal wound like that healed overnight, after all."

"What do you mean by healed?" Itachi questioned putting on more clothes.

"I shared some of my demonic powers with your weakened body. Say…" Rias said and turned around. "Mind hooking my bra?" Rias asked.

Itachi let out a sigh. "Sure. But you have to answer some questions for me." Itachi said.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Rias asked as Itachi was hooking her bra.

"Why were you and I naked in bed?" Itachi questioned.

"I told you! I shared my demonic powers with you so you could heal up, thus I had to hug you naked." Rias replied.

"H-Hugging me naked?" Itachi questioned as an image of a naked Rias hugging him in bed came to his mind. Was that really needed? Pretty sure Issei would have loved it though.

"It's all right. I'm still a virgin." Rias informed.

"Well that's a relief." Itachi muttered when Rias suddenly placed her hand on his chin bringing their faces closer to each other.

"This world is full of mysteries." Rias said.

"Mysteries? That reminds me, Rias?" Itachi asked.

"What is it?" Rias questioned.

"You were talking about devils earlier." Itachi said.

"That's right, I'm a devil. And also your master." Rias said as she slowly removed her hand from Itachi's chin. "May I call you, Itachi?"

 **Time skip: Kuoh Academy**

"N-No way! It can't be!" A boy shouted in shock.

"No way!" A girl cried.

"R-Rias-senpai…has been taken!" Another boy cried as Rias walked through the school gates with Itachi right behind her, and with Issei not far behind sending death glares at his brother like most of the boys.

'Why did it come to this?' Itachi asked himself with an annoyed expression. He then saw that Rias wasn't really faced by what people said, well neither was he for that matter.

"I'll send someone to fetch the two of you later." Rias informed when they entered the school building.

"Fetch us?" Issei questioned.

"Very well then." Itachi said then Rias walked away.

"Um, shouldn't you follow her to class or something-" Issei was about to ask his brother a question, when all of the sudden Matsuda came out of nowhere and punched Issei in the face sending him flying into a pillar with his face first.

"What the hell man!? What do you think you're doing walking to school with a hot chick like Rias-senpai! You traitor!" Matsuda shouted with tears running down his face.

"Now Matsuda, there's no need for that." Motohama said as he placed his hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

"But he totally betrayed us!" Matsuda complained.

"Issei is our friend, let's hear him out first." Motohama said and then pointed at Issei. "Where did you go! And what did you do after you left yesterday!?"

"Look I didn't do anything! She was in his bed! And naked for that matter!" Issei shouted pointing at his older brother Itachi whom had a bored expression.

""What?!"" Matsuda and Motohama questioned in unison.

"Well that's true." Itachi said, after all she did wake up in his bed and she was naked.

"You pretty boy bastard!" Matsuda shouted in anger clutching his fist.

"But I didn't have sex with her if that's what you're wondering." Itachi said making everyone gain a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that!? Why was she naked in your bed if you didn't do the dirty deed!?" Matsuda asked.

"Well I went over to her club room to play chess, and after that we went on a walk. She fell into a fountain, and I offered her to spend the night in my room until morning." Itachi replied although most of it was a lie.

"But why was she naked!?" Motohama asked.

"Well all of her clothes were wet so I had to dry them. And she didn't bring any spare clothes and all of my clothes were too big, so she said that she would prefer to sleep naked." Itachi replied with a straight face.

"Um well…I guess that makes sense…Wait where did you sleep!?" Matsuda asked pointing his finger directly at Itachi.

"Since I'm not a perverted freak like you guys, I slept on the couch down stairs. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to my class." Itachi said and headed for the stairs to the second floor, when Issei grabbed his shoulder.

"What was it that really happened?" Issei asked in a whisper tone.

"Apparently the only way she could heal me, was that we hugged each other naked." Itachi replied in a whisper tone.

"Damn I'm so jealous." Issei muttered in anger clenching his fist, but then gained a worried expression. "But your completely healed, right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Itachi replied in a whisper tone and kept walking leaving Issei with his friends.

 **Later**

'School's over, now it's just to wait for whoever will fetch me.' Itachi thought sitting at his desk.

"Oy! Itachi! There's an underclassman here to see you!" One of Itachi's classmates shouted.

Itachi walked over to the door and was meet by Kiba. "Kiba?" Itachi questioned.

"Yo! Itachi-senpai. Rias Gremory sent me here to fetch you." Kiba replied with a smile.

"So you work for her huh?" Itachi asked with a narrowed gaze at his best friend.

Kiba let out a nervous chuckle while scratching his cheek. "Yeah, now let's go get your brother."

They headed down to Issei's classroom and when they entered. "Kya! It's Kiba! And Itachi-senpai!" A girl squealed.

"Hey you all look very lovely." Kiba said with a smile.

"Good afternoon." Itachi bowed and walked over to Issei's desk.

"I'm sorry the room's not cleaner!" Another girl said.

"Issei, let's go." Itachi said.

"Wait? Kiba is the one fetching us, seriously?" Issei questioned.

"Oh no! Why do they have to go with him!?" A girl said with disgust directed at Issei.

"Since we know that Itachi-senpai is immune to his perverted nature, since they are brothers. But don't do it Kiba! Or you might catch pervert!" Another girl said treating Issei's perverseness like a sickness.

"Relax! I promise not to drain any of his pimp juice!" Issei shouted and walked with his brother and Kiba.

They walked over to the old school building and entered a wood-paneled room, with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side of the room looked like it was set up to be a bath, and there was a large circle with some strange markings on it. "Where are we?" Issei asked then he spotted Koneko sitting on the couch eating some sweets. "Th-This girl is…"

"She's Toujou Koneko, a first-year student. This is Hyoudou Itachi and his little brother Hyoudou Issei." Kiba introduced to which Koneko greeted with a nod.

"H-Hello." Issei said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Greetings" Itachi bowed.

'Her petite physique and irresistible loli looks! She's not only a popular mascot for guys with that kind of preference but also for other girls! That's Toujou Koneko! It's such a happy surprise to find out she's an Occult Research Club member!' Issei thought with a perverted expression.

'I know that look.' Itachi thought with a sweat drop.

Issei then heard the water from the shower. 'A shower? In the clubroom?' Issei thought.

'I just hope she comes out with more than a towel this time.' Itachi thought remembering what happened last time he came here.

"Buchou, I've brought your clothes." Akeno informed.

"Thank you, Akeno." Rias's voice was heard from the shower.

"Rias-senpai!? I knew it! What a fantastic clubroom this is!" Issei said with a perverted grin.

"What a creepy face." Koneko commented.

"Try and behave." Itachi said lightly punching his brother on the head.

"I can't help it." Issei cried.

"Ara, ara. Look who's here." Akeno said walking up to the two brothers. "You two are the new club members, right? Pleased to meet you." Akeno bowed and when she looked back up her boobs bounced, they were slightly bigger than Rias' from the looks of it. "I'm the club's vice president, Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno said with a small giggle.

"I-I'm Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you too." Issei said with a small blush.

"Hyoudou Itachi, the pleasure is all mine." Itachi said while giving a polite bow.

"Thanks for waiting." Rias said exiting from the shower having changed into her school uniform, while drying her long crimson red hair with a towel. "Sorry I didn't have time to shower at your place."

"It's no trouble." Itachi said.

"Well everyone's here now. We welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias said as she sat on her desk while the others sat on the couches. "But the Occult Research Club is a mere façade. Nothing more than a hobby."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"I'm curious to know as well." Itachi commented.

"I'll be frank. We are devils." Rias said with a straight face.

"Th-That was indeed very frank." Issei said.

"The black winged man you two fought yesterday was a fallen angel." Rias informed shocking Issei and making Itachi's interest peek. "Once angels serving God, they have been cast down to the underworld due to their wicked nature. They're trying to manipulate humans and destroy us devils. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the underworld, or Hell, as humans call it. There are normal angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt devils. In other words, we have a three-way standoff." Rias said as Issei gained a confused expression while Itachi was paying as much attention as he could. "Do you follow me so far?" Rias asked.

"Um, this is getting kinda too complicated for a stupid high school student like me." Issei said with a nervous laughter.

"I think it doesn't sound that complicated, she is basically saying that angels, fallen angels and devils have fought a war for quite some time now." Itachi said as he got pretty much most of what Rias was saying.

"Still a little too difficult for me, but I think I get some of it." Issei said while scratching his head.

"Amano Yuuma." Rias said shocking Issei at the mention of that name. "I'm sure you remember her. You even had a date, after all."

"I-I have no idea where you've heard that name, but don't treat it as some occult phenomenon. Frankly speaking, I find it unpleasant. Sorry, but…" Issei said standing up from the couch and was about to leave, when Rias placed a photo of Issei and Yuuma on the table. "Yuuma?" Issei widened his eyes at seeing the photo.

"She was there. No doubt about it." Rias said as Issei stared at the photo with wide eyes. "That girl is Amano Yuuma, isn't she?"

"Y-Yes, but how did you get this?" Issei questioned.

"Let me guess she's also a fallen angel." Itachi said as he picked up the photo examining it and glaring at Yuuma with anger.

"Indeed, she's a fallen angel same as the man you fought last night." Rias said.

"B-But Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember anything about her and her cellphone address also…" Issei said.

"She used her powers…" Rias replied then looked at Itachi. "just like I used mine on your parents."

 **Flashback: This morning Hyoudou residence**

"A friend from school?" Miss Hyoudou questioned as they were having breakfast.

"I-I heard you were naked together in bed!" Mister Hyoudou said as he like his wife found the situation shocking.

"What?! Naked?!" Issei questioned while looking at Itachi in anger.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear mom yell to dad about it this morning." Itachi said with a deadpan expression and a sweat drop.

"That's how kids hang out nowadays, Sir, Madam." Rias said releasing some red aura wave around her.

'What was that?' Itachi questioned.

"Th-That's a ridiculous reason." Issei said.

"Is that so?" Miss Hyoudou said looking a little hypnotized.

"I see. All right, then." Mister Hyoudou said also looking a little hypnotized.

"They're buying it!?" Issei questioned with a shock expression. While Itachi looked at Rias as her eyes glowed red for a moment.

 **Flashback end**

"Once that fallen angel completed her mission, she erased memories and records of it from you and the people around you." Rias informed.

"Mission?" Issei questioned.

"Killing you." Rias replied. "She came to check whether you have a certain dangerous object in your body. You were killed once that was confirmed."

"Then why did they kill nii-san as well?" Issei asked.

"Probably because I interfered. Right?" Itachi said and then turned towards Rias.

"Well that. And because they discovered that you also have a dangerous object of some kind." Rias replied.

"And what are these objects?" Itachi asked.

"In your brother's case it's something known as, Sacred Gear." Rias replied.

"An unusual power that resides in certain humans. It is said most of the great men in history possessed it." Akeno explained.

"Sometimes they have power formidable enough to threaten devils and fallen angels. Issei, raise your left hand."

"Like this?" Issei said as he raised his left arm above his head.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind." Rias said.

"Th-This is all too sudden…"

"Focus, Issei." Rias said.

"Okay! Focus, focus!" Issei mumbled.

"Yes, Issei, focus." Rias said when Itachi noticed what Issei had his eyes locked on, due to Rias sitting on her desk they were able to get a glimpse of her black panties.

Itachi stepped in front of Issei blocking the view. "How about you focus on your power instead of focusing on something perverted."

"F-Fine!" Issei shouted and closed his eyes. "Focus! Focus!"

"What about my so called power?" Itachi asked turning around to face Rias.

"Well apparently it was activated during the first time you encountered the fallen angels. What felt different in you back then?" Rias asked.

"Well, everything began to look like it was moving in slow motion. Like my vison was different." Itachi replied.

"Then let's see if you can focus the power in your eyes, try focusing." Rias said.

"Alright then." Itachi said and began to focus his power into his eyes. Itachi then closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were red, with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center.

"Oh my." Rias said and went up to Itachi placing her hand on his chin inspecting his eyes.

"Wh-What is it?" Itachi asked as he thought that Rias's face was so close to his own.

"Your eyes, their different." Rias replied.

"Different?" Itachi questioned.

"Here." Rias handed him a mirror.

Itachi widened his eyes. "Is this a Scared Gear?"

"They look so cool." Issei said in amazement.

"Ara, ara. They look quite beautiful." Akeno said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, they look quite beautiful indeed." Rias agreed. "As if it's a Scared Gear, I'm not sure but most likely it is."

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked.

"Well I have heard of some eye type Sacred Gears, but nothing like this." Rias replied with a curious expression. "Interesting." Rias said and then turned to Issei. "Issei, keep focusing."

"I have tried I can't." Issei cried.

"It's all right. We'll take it slow." Rias said.

"Still, maybe there's been some kind of mistake." Issei said.

"It's a fact the fallen angels fear it and had you killed." Rias said.

"B-But if it's a fact, how come I'm still alive?" Issei questioned. "How come nii-san is still alive?"

"Because of this." Rias said holding out a flyer.

"Th-That is…" Issei said.

"That's the flyer that was in your pocket." Itachi said.

"You summoned me from this flyer moments before you and Issei died. Itachi, Issei, you've been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper-class devil." Rias said as bat like wings popped out from her back. "As my servant devils, that is!"

"Indeed, we're the same." Akeno said as bat like wings popped out from her back as well as Kiba's and Koneko's. Issei stared in shock when bat wings popped out from his back.

"What the?" Itachi questioned as bat like wings popped out from his back.

"So welcome, Itachi, Issei." Rias said.

Itachi then went on his knees and bowed before Rias. "What are you doing nii-san?" Issei questioned.

"If it weren't for you, me and my brother would be dead. I thank you and I vow my life to you." Itachi said. "And if needed I would put my life on the line for you."

Rias placed her hand on the top of Itachi's head. "There's no need to bow. You are a part of our family now, and we will look out for each other." Rias said and hugged his head into her breasts.

"Y-You are most to kind." Itachi said.

"Now onto information about what you will do as devils." Rias said and got back up and Itachi stood up as well. "Devils collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon devils, so we just hand the circles out to potential contractors."

"I see." Itachi said as he and Issei placed some flyers into their bags.

"We usually have familiars do it, but as a servant devil you two need to learn the basics. Work hard and you might get a servant for yourself someday!" Rias informed.

"M-My own servants!?" Isseo questioned in excitement.

"It all depends on the effort you put in." Rias replied.

"I-If they're servants, they will obey me, right?" Issei asked with a perverted expression.

"Yes." Rias replied with a smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"I can do whatever I want with them, right?" Issei asked.

"Of course!" Rias replied unfazed by Issei's obvious perverted intensions.

"L-Like even p-perverted things!?" Issei asked.

"If they're your servants, why not?" Rias said with a smile.

"Then I will become the Harem King!" Issei shouted.

"And there it is. Did you have to tell him that?" Itachi said looking at Rias.

"If it makes him work hard, I don't see why not." Rias replied with her usual smile making Itachi sweat drop.

"Let's go mister Harem King, we have a delivery to make." Itachi said dragging Issei out of the room.

After they were done with the delivery of the flyers they headed back to the clubroom. "Delivery finished!" Issei declared.

"Itachi, Issei, I have one more task for you today. Koneko received two summoning requests…so I'll let the two of you handle one of them." Rias said.

"Thanks for doing this." Koneko said with a bow.

"No problem." Itachi said.

"Yeah, no problem." Issei said.

Akeno formed a large red magic circle on the floor. "This is a magic circle used for teleportation. Give me your left hand, Itachi, Issei." Rias said.

"Oh, sure." Issei said bringing his left hand fourth as well as Itachi. Rias then used her magic to make a red symbol on the palm of their hand.

"This is a carved seal. It serves as proof that you two belong to the household Gremory. Do as I've told you when you're with the client. You think the two of you can handle it?" Rias questioned.

"Y-Yes!" Issei replied.

"Shouldn't be too difficult." Itachi replied.

"Glad to hear that. Off you go then." Rias said.

""Yes!"" The brothers shouted in unison stepping in the magic circle they were then embodied by a bright light. "Huh?" Itachi questioned as he was in a room filled with different manga's, anime figurines, posters, and a man wearing glasses with long dark hair. And Issei was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?! Where's Koneko?!" The man asked.

"She was overbooked and me and my brother took this assignment for her." Itachi replied.

"Where's this brother of yours then?" The man asked.

"He seems to be having trouble with the teleporting thing, I guess. I'm a servant of the Gremory household, my name is Itachi." Itachi introduced when he's cellphone started to ring. "Yes?" Itachi answered his phone.

" _It seems Issei is too weak in magic power to teleport. So he's on his way now with his bicycle."_ Rias informed when a crying Issei could be heard in the background.

"I understand. Thank you." Itachi said and hung up. "It seems we will have to wait."

 **An hour later**

Itachi and the man was sitting and sipping some tea when someone knocked on the door. The man went to open it and was meet by a crying Issei. "What took you so long?" Itachi asked.

"Well sorry for not being able to teleport!" Issei shouted.

The man handed Issei some tea. "Thank you." Issei said.

"Since the two of you are devils, what are your talents?" The man asked.

"Talent, huh? What does Koneko usually do?" Issei asked.

"There's cosplay and being held in arms, just like a princess!" The man brought out a cosplay outfit that was about Koneko's size.

"Y-You don't need a devil for that!" Issei complained.

"A small girl like her won't be able to lift me if she's not a devil!" The man argued.

"Well that's true." Itachi said.

"I guess you have a point." Issei gave up. "Wait. She lifts you?"

"So what can you guys do?" The man asked.

"I can do this." Itachi said as his eyes turned red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center.

"Oh some kind of devil eyes! Interesting! What about you?" The man looked over to Issei.

"Um well." Issei said and went into some stance. "Kamehameha!"

"…."

"…."

"Sorry, I can't do anything yet." Issei apologized.

"Dragon ball, huh? Seeing how young you are, you must've watched re-airings. I'm from the first generation. Behold, these are all first issues!" The man said showing them a collection of dragon ball manga.

"You're from the first generation; so what!?" Issei shouted.

"What!?" The man questioned.

"What's going on?" Itachi questioned.

"I have a special edition of all volumes!" Issei argued with the man.

"You don't know how every Wednesday, the day after broadcast, I traveled across the Earth with my comrades to gather energy for the ultimate spirit bomb!" The man said acting like a superior fan than Issei.

"Um, didn't you have a job for us?" Itachi questioned again but was ignored.

"I've played hide-and-seek in the park with my friends and we found each other by our life energy! I still believe the protagonist, Son Goku, is the world's strongest!" Issei said.

"I think Vegeta is the strongest!" The man argued.

"You could make a case for that too." Issei said.

"Right?"

"What's going on?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

"But nothing beats Son Goku's Kamehameha wave!" Issei argued.

The man then brought out a pile of manga's. "Let's talk." The man said with a serious expression.

"Shall we?" Issei said with a serious expression.

"What about the contract?" Itachi questioned.

After some debating Issei and Itachi were walking back to the club. "Sorry nii-san." Issei said with a nervous laughter.

"Just be glad I decided to walk back with you. Because of you we couldn't even form a simple contract." Itachi said with an annoyed expression when the air around them changed.

"This feeling…" Issei said.

"It's just like with Dohnaseek." Itachi finished when they spotted a woman with long navy blue hair, dark blue eyes, her attire consisted of a violet trench coat-like top with a wide collar the top was open so that you could get a full view of her breasts and cleavage, a matching miniskirt, and long black heeled shoes.

"How strange. I don't seem to have the wrong person. I, Kalawarner, have been ordered to erase all traces. How utterly strange. No way? Why are you two alive?" The woman known as Kalawarner asked as black feathered wings popped out from her back.

"A fallen angel!" Issei said.

"Damn, and I didn't bring my katana." Itachi said as he's eyes turned red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center.

"If you're alive, does that mean the two of you killed Dohnaseek?" Kalawarner asked throwing a light spear which Issei and Itachi dodged. Kalawarner then spotted the Gremory symbol on Itachi and Issei's palms. "The Gremory household seal?"

"Damn it!" Issei cursed.

"I killed that fallen angel Dohnaseek, if you're after revenge then leave him out of it!" Itachi as he stood in front of Issei.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Since you're both a part of that household I will kill you both!" Kalawarner said making another light spear.

"No, I will not be protected again. Grant me power. Give me power!" Issei shouted, tired of being helpless, and tired of Itachi having to risk his life, never again. Issei let out a scream as his arm let out a green glow and then some red gauntlet with a green crystal orb on it, as well as golden spikes sticking out from the side, formed on his arm. The power it let out send shock waves towards Kalawarner blowing her clothes away.

"S-Sacred Gear!? I should notify her first, then kill you!" Kalawarner said and flew of.

"Sacred Gear?" Issei questioned.

Later at the clubroom. "Yes, that is your Sacred Gear. Once unleashed, you can activate and deactivate it as you please." Rias informed as the gauntlet vanished.

Issei let out a sigh of relief. "I was so worried it might just stay there!"

"Well done, little brother." Itachi said and patted Issei on the back with a smile.

"Thanks! Next time I won't need your protection!" Issei said with a grin.

"What if the kendo club attacks you again?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Then I will count on your help." Issei said with a bow.

"This is quite a headache. The fallen angels now know you two are still alive, reborn as devils." Rias said.

"I'm sorry." Issei apologized.

"Your encounter with the fallen angel was a fluke, but you two need to understand this: Don't get cocky and try to take them on by yourself." Rias said.

"I understand." Issei said.

"Understood." Itachi said.

"We're off then." Issei said as he and Itachi walked out.

"Perhaps you were too harsh on them? They are still new to all this." Akeno said

"That's why I'm being harsh. They need to be on alert. Yes, I won't let fallen angels take away my adorable servants." Rias said with a serious expression.

 **Time skip. Next morning**

Itachi and Issei were walking to school. "Buchou might still be angry at us." Issei said.

"She's only harsh on us, because she cares about us. She's not mad so don't worry." Itachi assured.

"But still-"

"AAAHHH!" A girlish scream was heard. The brothers directed their attention to the source and saw a pair of white panties of a girl that had fallen down face first, with her skirt now lifted upwards.

Issei gained a perverted smile while Itachi just looked at his brother with a deadpan expression. "Ow. Why did I trip?" The girl asked herself as she got up now sitting on the ground bringing her skirt back down. She was now facing the two Hyoudou brothers, she was a blond girl, with green eyes, and she was wearing a nun outfit.

"Wh-Who's that?" Issei questioned.

 **And that's the end!**

 **Okay, that's the re-written version of this chapter, now I am sure you all remember why Itachi would act different in certain situations, right? No memory of his past life, experienced a different life, it's bound to make his personality a little different.**

 **Now we decided to have a little fun and include a power scale, in where we measure a character's strength in terms of magical power (Which will be MP for short)**

 **List:**

 **Average for each level**

 **Human(un-trained): 30-50 MP**

 **Human(exorcist maybe like Freed's level before excalibur): 500 MP**

 **Human(exorcist like Xenovia and Irina level): 4,000 MP**

 **Human(fully trained): ? (so far)**

 **Low class devil/angel: 1,000 MP**

 **Middle class devil/angel: 5,000 MP**

 **High class devil/angel: 10,000 MP**

 **Ultimate class devil/angel: 50,000 MP**

 **Maou/God level: 90,000-400,000 MP**

 **Super Devil: 500,000 MP**

 **Now for the characters in the current arc.**

 **Raynare arc:**

 **Itachi Uchiha: 530,000 MP**

 **Itachi Hyoudou(human): 200 MP. Itachi Hyoudou with sharingan: 2,000 MP/ Itachi Hyoudou(devil): 300 MP. With sharingan: 3,000 MP**

 **Issei Hyoudou(human): 50 MP/ Issei Hyoudou(devil): 100 MP. With Sacred Gear: 2X 400 MP**

 **Dohnaseek: 2,500 MP**

 **Raynare: 3,000 MP**

 **Kalawarner: 2,500 MP**

 **Kiba: 4,000 MP**

 **Koneko: 3,000 MP**

 **Akeno: 6,000 MP**

 **Rias: 10,000 MP**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	3. The friendly nun

**Guest: We think it might be for the best that Itachi will have a triangle drama with Rias and Akeno, since writing harem fics are a little difficult. Plus, I Michael Shadow already have one fic where Itachi has a harem "DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer". And I fear if I have Itachi have a harem in this one it will be too much of a copy.**

 **Infinity Emperor: Don't worry we understood everything you said. Although we don't think having a harem for Itachi might be a good idea, you guys can still try and convince us if you want.**

 **Reader: Yeah we think that might be a good idea as well.**

 **VegetaUchiha: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Harambe: Hmmmm, where have I seen this before?**

 **Dat boi: Um, do you guys know each other?**

 **Ryner510: Thanks! And don't worry we meant it to be funny. And yeah it might be strange for Itachi Uchiha to accept that right away, but for Itachi Hyoudou it's not.**

 **atchoum35: Nice comment, thanks!**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Thanks, and you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Butler with 2 Ts: No, since this was an earlier version on how I planned how to write "DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer" I hadn't included my OC yet. So that's why he's not in this one. And I don't take any offense of it, it's your opinion and I respect that. But what exactly is that you dislike about my OC? Maybe I can try and change it.**

 **Guest: No, I haven't even seen black butler.**

 **fssmonik: Well thank you, so glad that you like this story too. Since Itachi is the prodigy he is, even though he has no memory of his old life. It wouldn't be too difficult for him to master them again once he has someone to show him.**

 **Chapter 2: The friendly nun!**

'A blonde girl's sparkling whites! This is a rare, no, a super rare sight!' Issei thought staring at the blond girl's white panties. In the meantime, Itachi looked at Issei with a deadpan expression.

Itachi slapped Issei in the back of the head. "Keep it in your pants." Itachi scolded and walked up to the blond nun. "Are you all right?" Itachi reached his hand out to the girl like the gentleman he was.

"Yes. Thank you." The girl replied and accepted Itachi's hand as he helped her up. Once up the wind blew away her hood revealing her long blond hair and as her green emerald eyes shined in the sun. Itachi then let go of her hand and noticed Issei staring at her in awe. 'I think this is the first time he's looked at a cute girl, without a perverted expression.'

'She's cute.' Issei thought. Then her hood blew away and Issei ran after it. "One sec!"

'I'll be darn, he might actually have changed.' Itachi thought and then walked up to his brother who now had caught the hood.

'She's just my type! Version: Blond Beauty!' Issei thought with a perverted grin.

Itachi saw his brother's facial expression, and sweat dropped. 'Never mind.'

Issei handed the hood back to the girl. "Thank you so much!" The girl thanked with a smile.

"Oh, no problem." Issei said rubbing the back of his head. 'I've got to keep this conversation going. Let's see… something to say…' Issei thought. "Well, the weather's really nice today and…" Issei said to which Itachi face palmed himself. 'I sound like an old woman!'

"Um, I... I got lost and need help." The girl said with a little embarrassed blush, and a smile.

"Are you on a trip?" Issei asked seeing her briefcase.

"Oh, no. I was appointed to this town's church." The girl replied.

"I see, so you've been appointed to this church as a new nun." Itachi said.

"Yeah. I'm so glad I met such nice people like the two of you. It must've been divine guidance." The girl said with a pure innocent smile.

"Well…" Issei said with a nervous chuckle, then he noticed the silver cross hanging around her neck. Issei then looked away, making Itachi gain a confused expression.

'That's strange, normally he would glare more into that area.' Itachi thought and decided to see what was wrong, and then he saw the cross, and gained a strange feeling of danger. 'Oh, that's why.' Itachi thought and looked away.

"What's the matter?" The nun questioned.

"Well, nothing." Issei replied with a smile.

"Everything's fine." Itachi replied with his normal deadpan expression.

As they walked they heard a little boy crying. They looked over to the side to see that a boy had scraped his knee. The young nun immediately rushed to the boy's aid. "U-Um…" Issei said.

The young blond nun petted the boy's head. "Don't cry; it's just a scrape. You're a boy, after all." She placed her hands above the boy's knee, and let out a green light. Suddenly two rings appeared on her hands both on one side each. As the green light grew a little stronger the wound began to heal.

"H-His wound…" Issei muttered and suddenly felt a pain in his arm.

"A Sacred Gear?" Itachi questioned looking at it with great interest, but then felt a stabbing pain.

The nun finished healing the boy and then the stabbing pain the Hyoudou brothers felt vanished. "Look! Your wound's gone! It's all right now." The nun said and then looked back to the brothers. "Sorry, force of habit." She said and playfully stuck out her tong.

As they kept walking towards the church, Itachi and Issei couldn't help but stare at her hands. 'If I'm not mistaken that was a Sacred Gear, no doubt about it. And that stabbing pain I felt, there's no other explanation then…' Itachi thought.

"I've must have surprised the two of you." The nun said.

"Um… Well, you have a pretty amazing power!" Issei said with a nervous laugh.

"It's a wonderful power granted by God. Yes, a wonderful power…" She said the last part in a little sad tone. "Oh, that must be the place!"

"It has to be, it's the only church in town." Itachi said as they all looked towards a church upon a hill surrounded by a small area of trees.

"Great! Thank you so much!" The nun said when the brothers suddenly gained a strange feeling of danger.

"B-But I haven't seen anyone over there." Issei said.

"Last time we were here we were just kids." Itachi said.

"I'd like to return the favor, so would the two of you like to accompany me?" The nun asked.

"No, I'm afraid we have to get to school." Itachi replied grabbing his brother by the shoulder.

"Yeah, um school!" Issei replied nervously.

"I see. My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia!" The nun introduced herself.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei! You can call me Issei."

"I'm Hyoudou Itachi. You can call me Itachi."

"Issei-san, Itachi-san. I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you two this quickly after arriving in Japan!" Asia said with her pure smile.

"Ah, well…" Issei said with a small blush and a nervous chuckle.

"Please visit the church when the two of you find the time. Promise me!" Asia said.

"Ah yes sure. See you around." Issei said.

"Later." Itachi said as they both began to walk away.

"Yes, I hope so." Asia said waving them off with a smile.

 **Time skip: Kuoh academy**

"Don't go near the church ever again." Rias ordered.

"Why not!?" Issei questioned.

"Churches are hostile territory to us devils. You'll incite fights between God and us devils just by stepping in there. And those guys will throw light spears at you two." Rias explained.

"I see, so the chill we got near the church was like a warning." Itachi said.

"Yes, it was your demonic instincts that detected danger. Staying around someone from the church is inviting death. Especially since some of the church's exorcists even wield Sacred Gear." Rias explained then Issei began to remember what he and Itachi saw, when Asia healed the injured little boy. "Itachi, Issei."

""Yes."" They both said in unison.

"To exorcise a devil means to annihilate him completely. Into nothingness. You turn into nothing. You feel nothing. You can do nothing. Do you know how that's like?" Rias questioned.

"N-No." Issei replied.

"Can't say I have." Itachi replied (Boy, if only he had remembered)

"Sorry if I sounded too upset. Anyhow, be careful from now on." Rias said and walked away.

"Understood. We will be careful." Itachi said closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Issei agreed.

Later on in the clubroom. "It feels like all we've accomplished is getting yelled at by buchou." Issei said.

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Itachi said shocking Issei.

"What?" Itachi asked the pale Issei.

"Don't tell me you're a masochist!" Issei shouted in horror.

"Ara, ara, is it true? Do we have a little masochist here?" Akeno teased appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh!? No! No! It's not like that!" Itachi said a little embarrassed.

"Ara, ara. Are you sure~?" Akeno asked stroking Itachi's cheek while letting out a little chuckle.

Itachi gained a small blush. "Yes I'm sure! I just like it because it helps me improve as a devil! There is nothing else to it!"

"To bad then." Akeno sighed. "Anyway, buchou is just looking out for the two of you."

Rias then entered the room. "Akeno, I thought you already went back."

"The archduke just sent us a message." Akeno informed.

"The archduke?" Rias questioned.

"Apparently, a stray devil is on the loose in this town." Akeno informed with a serious expression, making Rias gain a serious expression.

Later on they went into a certain area of the town in the woods through a magic circle. "It used to be a servant to another devil." Kiba said.

"So like us then?" Itachi asked.

"Sometimes, devils betray or kill their masters, so they can live doing whatever they please. That's what we call a stray devil." Kiba explained.

"We're headed to a deserted house. A stray devil is said to lure people into it to eat them." Akeno informed.

"E-Eat them?!" Issei questioned in shock.

"Tonight's mission is to bring it down." Akeno said.

"You shall see the utter monstrosity stemming from abuse of demonic power and being without a master." Kiba said as they entered the house. It did indeed look deserted, the furniture was there but it was mostly ripped to shreds.

"Itachi. Issei." Rias said.

"Yes?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, buchou?" Issei questioned.

"I already know that Itachi is familiar with chess, but what about you, Issei?" Rias asked.

"Chess? You mean the board game?" Issei questioned.

"Is there anything else called chess?" Itachi questioned looking at his brother with a deadpan expression.

"I, the master, am the king. There's the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. Devils form the aristocracy assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates." Rias explained.

"Traits of the pieces?" Issei questioned.

"We call them Evil Pieces." Rias said.

"Why would you need to do that?" Issei asked.

"Anyway, for tonight, observe closely how devils fight." Rias said.

"Y-Yes." Issei said.

"So you basically want us to sit back and watch?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Rias replied with a cute smile.

"She's here." Koneko informed.

"I smell something bad. At the same time, I also smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it be bitter?" A creepy female voice said, as a topless girl with huge breasts stepped out, she had long dark hair and grey eyes, she also had long red finger nails, and her lower half was covered by shadow however, something didn't feel right about it.

"Oppai!" Issei cheered.

"Stray demon type: Viser. Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They more than deserve death for their sins. In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll kick your ass!" Rias declared.

"What an insolent girl. I'll cover you in blood as red as your hair!" Viser said rubbing her own breasts.

"A line as witty as I'd expect from small fry." Rias mocked.

"Th-This is a stray devil? She seems to be just an exhibitionist!" Issei said with a perverted grin. That suddenly vanished when he saw Viser's lower body. The lower body was that of a gigantic beastly with four legs, each looking like a humanoid hand with sharp red claws, with a snake for a tail, she also had a cavity with teeth on her stomach, her face also changed, now with her teeth looking more like piranha-like, pointed ears.

"I told you. They become ugly monsters in both body and heart." Kiba said.

"She has such nice oppai though, it's such a wast-" Issei said when suddenly Viser's nipples became erect making magic circles on them. "Huh? Isn't that a magic circle!?" Issei questioned when Viser shoot yellow laser beams out from her boobs. Issei was distracted until Itachi pulled him out of harm's way, now with his sharingan activated. When the laser beams hit the walls they began to melt. "No joke! She is a monster!"

"Don't let your guard down just because you see some breasts." Itachi scolded.

"Yuuto!" Rias commanded.

Kiba grabbed a hold of his sword and vanished at high speed. "He disappeared!" Issei said.

"He's so fast you can't see him." Rias corrected.

"Well I can." Itachi said as his eyes looked like they were following every single move.

"What?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah in my eyes, he's actually moving slow. I can tell that he's faster than Viser due to the fact that he moves much faster then her." Itachi explained.

"Impressive, they can even detect Yuuto's movements with ease." Rias muttered. "Anyway, Yuuto represents a knight, so his trait is speed and the sword is his strongest weapon." Rias said as Kiba sliced of Viser's front legs as well as the snake tail, making Viser shriek in pain as blood gushed out.

Koneko walked up to Viser. "It's dangerous, Koneko-chan!" Issei said.

"Die!" Viser shouted as her stomach mouth devoured Koneko.

Issei gained a shocked expression while Itachi just widened his eyes a little. "Don't worry." Rias assured. When suddenly Koneko forced the mouth open with her clothes being slightly tattered. "Koneko is a rook. Her traits are simple: tremendous strength and defensive ability. That kind of attack won't even scratch her."

"Fly." Koneko simply said before slamming her tiny fist into Viser's stomach mouth breaking it, and made some of the teeth get broken off. Viser crashed into a pillar.

"Guess you shouldn't make her angry, huh?" Itachi said with a deadpan expression. While Issei was sweating bullets while nodding.

"Akeno!" Rias ordered.

"Yes, buchou." Akeno replied with her usual smile. "Ara, ara. What should I do?"

Itachi then noticed one of Viser's severed legs moving. Itachi then went in front of Rias bringing out his katana and sliced Viser's limb in two. "You should never let your guard down, right?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Th-Thanks." Rias said with a small blush. "Akeno, finish her off."

"A bad girl who tries to harm our buchou needs to be punished!" Akeno said as lightning flickered around her hands.

"She's the queen. The almighty vice commander combining the powers of all other pieces." Rias explained.

"Ara, ara. You still seem to have some energy left. Then how about this?" Akeno asked sending a wave of lightning down on Viser electrocuting her.

"She specializes in attacks using demonic powers. On top of that, she is…" Rias said.

"Ara, ara. You're still energetic!" Akeno said with a small blush, while licking herself around the mouth.

"…a complete sadist." Rias said.

"I wonder how long you can bear it." Akeno said bringing down even more lightning upon Viser while laughing.

"Wait? That means when she said "Too bad then" about me not being a masochist. T-This, is what she had in mind?" Itachi asked looking a little pale.

"Akeno, that's enough." Rias said as Akeno stopped and Viser fell to the ground.

"We're already done? That's a little disappointing." Akeno said with a small blush on her face.

Rias walked up to Viser. "Any last words?"

"Kill me."

"Really? Then you shall vanish." Rias said and formed a magic circle. "Checkmate." She sent a dark red wave at Viser obliterating her completely. "We're done. Now, let's go back." Rias said with a cute smile.

""Yes, buchou."" Everyone besides Issei and Itachi said in unison.

"U-Um, buchou!" Issei said.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"So what about me? My piece… I mean, what's my role as a servant?" Issei asked.

"A pawn." Rias replied.

"By pawn, you don't mean…"

"Yes, Issei, you're a foot soldier." Rias said.

"A foot soldier?" Issei questioned. 'The lowest rank? No way!'

"Then what about me then?" Itachi questioned.

"Um… That's a little complicated." Rias said in a nervous tone while scratching her cheek. "You see what happened to you was…"

 **Flashback**

"Took seven of my pawn pieces just to turn Issei into a devil. I have one left guess I should try that on Itachi." Rias said to herself and placed the last pawn piece on a dying Itachi's chest. Suddenly it began to glow and merge with his body. "Success!" Rias cheered. But then suddenly the piece got pushed back out. "W-What the?"

The pawn piece floated out of Itachi's body and began to glow even more. Rias closed her eyes due to the immense light being so blinding. When the light died down she opened them and what she saw was shocking.

"Th-The pawn piece, it…turned into a queen…" Rias muttered in shock as the pawn piece had suddenly transformed into a queen. Then it let out another light. "It mutated?" Rias questioned in shock as it went inside Itachi's body again merging with him.

 **Flashback end**

"…that's what happened." Rias said with a cute smile.

"So originally it was a pawn piece, but then it turned into a queen?" Itachi questioned.

"That's about it yeah, but having two queens would be troublesome. So how about we just say you're a pawn?" Rias suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Itachi replied not really caring what piece he was.

 **Time skip**

Itachi and Issei were riding their bikes. "Damn, to have servants, I need to be a high-class devil. Why couldn't I have been born a high-class devil like buchou!" Issei complained.

"Stop complaining, you'll get your little harem once you do a proper job and work your way up." Itachi said with a bored expression.

"But it's so much work! And top it off, I'm the weakest piece a pawn!" Issei cried.

"Look we have gotten a request. If you and I actually get a contract this time you will eventually get there." Itachi said.

"Easy for you to say mister good-looking! You don't even probably need to be a devil to get a harem!" Issei shouted with tears of envy running down his cheeks.

"Why would I want a harem?" Itachi questioned.

"It's every man's dream! That's why!" Issei shouted with no shame what so ever.

"Not mine." Itachi commented with a sweat drop.

They then stopped in front of a house and Issei went to knock on the door. "Hello! We're devils sent by Rias Gremory!" Issei said as he rang the doorbell.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Itachi said narrowing his eyes in suspicion and grabbed a hold of his katana.

"Why did you even bring that thing?" Issei questioned.

"After almost dying twice I'm not taking any chances." Itachi replied as he grabbed the door handle, only to discover the door was open.

"The door was left open. That's dangerous." Issei said and saw a light coming from the living room. "Hello! We're servants of Gremory-sama. Is the client-" Issei said and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. The moment I stepped in I got a bad feeling." Issei replied looking around. "Is anyone home?"

"If you got a bad feeling why would you ask that?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know. This shit is starting to feel like a horror movie." Issei replied.

"Yeah, only this time I'm not holding your hand." Itachi mocked.

"That only happened one time!" Issei shouted.

"Right you fainted the other time so you wouldn't remember." Itachi said and stepped inside the house.

"I did what?!" Issei questioned when Itachi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him inside.

"Come on." Itachi said.

"Wait we didn't take off our shoes!" Issei said.

"I have a feeling we wouldn't need to." Itachi said as he smelled something rotten. They entered the living room and Itachi looked around and then he froze.

"What is it?" Issei questioned.

"Blood." Itachi bent down and saw a pool of blood leading to a limbless corps with all the limbs laying in a pile over him.

Issei covered his mouth like he was about to throw up. "What is this?"

"Punishment of the wicked. I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." A man with short white hair that sat on the couch said leaning his head in the two brother's direction. He had red eyes and was wearing a black open coat with a white shirt underneath and a golden cross hanging around his neck. "Well, well, if it isn't two devils. My name is Freed Sellzen. A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!" Freed said while doing some dance moves.

"A-A priest?" Issei questioned while Itachi readied his katana.

"Well, I'm definitely not some worthless shit like a devil." Freed said with an evil grin.

"Is that your doing?" Issei questioned pointing at the corpse.

"You're no longer human once you start depending on devils. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him! Getting rid of shitty devils and even more worthless shits bedeviled by them is my job!" Freed said bringing out a gun and a sword handle that released a glow of light.

"A light sword." Itachi said standing now in front of Issei.

"Oh trying to defend your friend are we?! Doesn't matter anyway! I'll stick this sword into your hearts and score a lovely headshot with my fabulous gun!" Freed charged at them and Itachi leaped at Freed clashing his katana with Freed's light sword. Freed then brought out his gun and aimed at Issei. "Bang!" Freed shoot a bullet but Itachi kicked Issei in the leg making him fall down dodging the bullet.

"Those are not ordinary bullets." Itachi noted himself.

"Correct!" Freed praised. "An exorcist's golden bullet." Freed said and directed the gun at Itachi's head. "Would you like one?"

"Damn you!" Issei cursed and brought out his Sacred Gear and punched Freed in the face while Itachi kicked him in the gut sending him flying into the wall.

"Now that's demonic! And what excellent teamwork! Now this is more exciting to exorcise!" Freed said with a dark chuckle. Issei charged at him while Freed stepped to the side and raised his blade.

"That idiot!" Itachi said and rushed in.

"Three o'clock." Freed said and delivered a slice. Itachi had pushed Issei out of harm's way and got cut in the back by Freed. "Huh? That's new for a devil!" Freed mocked and raised his sword.

KYYYYAAAAA!" A girl's shriek was heard making everyone in the room to see Asia standing there looking at the corpse in horror.

"Oh, Asia-chan, my assistant. Are you done setting up the magical barrier?" Freed asked Asia who was shaking in fear, while Issei and Itachi had their eyes widened in shock at Asia's arrival.

"Th-This is…" Asia muttered in horror.

"Oh, right, you're a beginner. This is our job. We kill off worthless people enchanted by devils, you see." Freed said with a devilish smirk.

"N-No way!" Asia said in disbelief and turned to Freed's direction and saw Issei and Itachi. "Issei-san? Itachi-san?"

"Asia?" Issei questioned while Itachi just stared at her with a sad expression.

"What? You know them?" Freed questioned.

"Why are the two of you…?" Asia questioned.

"Sorry. I'm…were devils." Issei said avoiding Asia's eyes.

"It's true." Itachi said in a sad tone.

"Devils? Issei-san, and Itachi-san are…?" Asia questioned in shock.

"We weren't trying to fool you! That's why we thought it'd be best if we never met again." Issei said.

"No way!" Asia said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, Asia-chan, devils and humans are incompatible. Not to mention we can't live without the protection of fallen angels." Freed said with a wicked grin.

"Fallen angels?" Issei questioned.

"Well, let's get this done now." Freed said bringing the sword towards the two brother's necks. "Are the two of you ready? Even if you aren't, here it comes!" Freed said and raised his sword. When suddenly Asia went between Freed and the Hyoudou brothers.

"Asia?" Issei said.

"Come on! Are you serious?" Freed questioned with an annoyed expression.

"Father Freed, I beg you! Please forgive them! Let them go, please!" Asia begged.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Freed questioned.

"They may be devils, but Issei-san and Itachi-san are good people! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!" Asia said.

"Don't give me that crap!" Freed said and cut her robe exposing her breasts making her cover them up with her hands.

"Asia!" Issei shouted and charged at Freed who dodged him and kicked him to the side.

"I'll deal with you later! You fucking bitch! Have you lost your mind?" Freed asked as he stabbed his blade to the floor and grabbed her by the chin.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

"The fallen angel woman told me not to hurt you, but I think you need a little punishment!" Freed said when suddenly Itachi punched him sending him flying across the room.

"Take care of her." Itachi said and pushed Asia towards Issei.

"Asia!" Issei said as he grabbed her.

"Seriously? You want to fight me?" Freed said and picked up his blade.

"Fight you? No I want to kill you." Itachi replied in a dark tone as his eyes turned red with three black tomoes in them and a red dot in the center. Itachi then vanished at high speed and appeared behind Freed, who turned around instantly and was punched in the face.

"That hurt!?" Freed said and then spit out some blood. "Interesting. I'm gonna set the record for making the finest human mincemeat ever." Freed said and leaped in the air with his sword raised above his head. Itachi got in stance when suddenly a red magic circle appeared where Kiba leaped out and clashed his sword with Freeds.

"Kiba?!" Issei questioned.

"Hey, thought you two might need some help." Kiba said.

"Not really I was just about to kill the guy." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Ara, ara, look at that." Akeno said stepping out from the magic circle.

"Exorcist." Koneko said as she followed Akeno out from the magic circle.

"You guys!" Issei said in relief and went over to Itachi.

"Yahoo! I see all the devils are here!" Freed said.

"Sorry, but they're with us." Kiba said.

"Oh I like that! So what? The dark haired one's a top and you're the bottom?" Freed mocked with a sadistic grin.

"How vulgar. I can't believe you're a priest." Kiba said in disgust.

"Don't pretend like you're refined, dammed devils. It's my purpose in life to hunt down maggots like you! Just shut up and let me kill you!" Freed said.

"Even us devils don't jump on just anyone." Akeno said sending an intense glare of hate towards Freed.

"I like your intense stare! Could this be love? Or intent to kill? It's so exciting, no matter which side is doing the killing!" Freed said hugging himself.

"You should just disappear." Rias's voice was heard as a wave of destruction was sent at Freed. "It seems you've been messing around with my adorable servants."

"Rias?" Itachi questioned as he clenched his hand on his shoulder as the burning pain from the deep cut on his back, began to feel like it was burning.

"Buchou?" Issei questioned.

"Oh, are you the real deal? Yes, yes, I've been messing around with them. Got a problem with that?" Freed asked with a wicked smile.

Rias ignored him and turned to Itachi and Issei. "Are the two of you all right? Itachi? Issei?"

"It's just a cut. I've been through worse." Itachi replied.

"I'm sorry. You just scolded me, but I did it again." Issei apologized.

Rias placed her hand on their cheeks. "You two are so beaten up. I'm sorry. I didn't know a stray exorcist was around. I never noticed it because there was a barrier set up until a little while ago."

Freed went over to Asia and began to kick her. "You damn bitch! It's your job to take care of the barrier!"

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

"It's my policy to show no mercy to anyone who hurts my servants. In particular, I can't stand when a vulgar fiend like you damages my property." Rias said and began to let out a red glow around her.

Freed backed away a little. "You look pretty damn powerful. I mean, this is pretty bad."

Koneko was holding a couch above her head when she began to sniff. "Multiple fallen angels."

Freed let out a laugh. "I'm making a comeback! You'll all vanish in light!"

"Buchou?" Akeno questioned.

"Retrieving Itachi and Issei is our priority for now. Akeno, prepare a jump." Rias ordered.

"Yes." Akeno said forming a red magic circle.

"Koneko, Yuuto, I'll leave Itachi and Issei to you." Rias said.

"Roger!" Kiba said.

"Sure." Koneko said and threw the couch at Freed.

"Damn you devils, I won't let you go- Hey! That hurts!" Freed said as a couch fell upon him.

Kiba was supporting Itachi while Koneko had Issei above her shoulder. Issei then looked at Asia. "Buchou! We should take her too!"

"That's not possible. Only members of my household can use this magic circle to jump." Rias said.

"N-No way! Asia! Let me go! I need to save Asia! Let me go! Asia!" Issei struggled to get loose but failed.

"Issei-san, see you. We'll see each other again." Asia assured with a tear drop running down her cheek.

"Asia." Itachi whispered in a sad tone.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as they teleported.

 **Time skip**

"It's not really necessary." Itachi's voice was heard.

"Yes it is." Rias's voice was heard.

"No really I'm fine." Itachi argued.

"You're not fine." Rias said.

"Please. I don't need any healing." Itachi said standing naked in the shower room with a naked Rias hugging him from behind pressing her breasts up against his back.

"It's okay now. See that wasn't so bad." Rias said letting go of Itachi who was using his hands to cover his lower area the best he could, it wasn't easy.

Itachi was now sitting on the couch in the clubroom wearing his boxers as Akeno bandaged his back from what was left of the cut. "It seems like it will take a little while to heal completely." Akeno said.

"That stray exorcist was able to wield quite strong powers of light." Rias said from the shower.

"Then, it's not just devils who become strays?" Issei questioned.

"There are many who get expelled from the church and end up serving under a fallen angel." Kiba replied.

"Does that mean Asia is one of those stray exorcists?" Issei asked.

"Either way, you are a devil and she is a servant of a fallen angel. Those are facts." Rias said exiting the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

 **Time skip**

Itachi walked down the stairs to see that Issei stood at the door about to walk out. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"I'm going to train and get stronger." Issei replied and rushed out of the door.

"Since when did you get a gym membership?" Itachi questioned and stretched his arms. "His probably going to train at some park." Itachi said and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk.

"Shouldn't you train as well?" A voice that resembled Itachi's questioned in his head.

"You've been quiet for a while. What made you wanting to talk to me now?" Itachi questioned.

"I may not have much to do in here, but this is your life and not mine. But if you trained you would be able to take down guys like that stray exorcist with just one attack." The voice replied.

"And how should I train? I'm already in good shape, I have won several fighting events in my life and besides who is supposed to train me you?" Itachi asked.

"I could, but you already have the power, you just need to learn to control it. Besides I have been trying to show you several times different techniques." The voice replied.

"What do you mean showed me?" Itachi questioned.

"Those dreams you have been having. Are dreams of our old life, dreams of techniques we used to know, and have seen other who uses the same elements as us use. And I know for a fact that you've been drawing and noting them down." The voice replied.

"Wait? I can actually do those things?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes. All you have to do is control your chakra or magic power or whatever it's called nowadays." The voice replied.

"How do I do it?" Itachi asked.

"First focus your chakra, then when you find it try and transport it around your body, just focus and have a clear mind." The voice replied.

"Okay." Itachi said and closed his eyes and concentrating deep within. Suddenly a flare of blue aura appeared around him. "This feel's…familiar…"

"Try and channel chakra into your feet and walk on the wall." The voice said.

"Okay." Itachi opened his eyes and walked in front of the wall. He began to concentrate his chakra into his feet.

"Good, now keep focus and walk." Itachi took a deep breath and placed his right foot on the wall and then the other one, and then he kept walking until he reached the ceiling.

"I-I did it. It actually worked." Itachi said in amazement.

A red magic circle appeared where Rias exited. "Itachi I came here to check on how your brother's doi-" Rias stopped as she stared at Itachi. "Wh-What are you doing up there?" Rias questioned in surprise.

"Rias? What are you doing her-" Itachi said when he suddenly fell down to the ground. "Ow! Okay that hurt. Now what are you doing here?"

"I came on to check how Issei was doing after what happened to that nun. But anyway what were you doing?" Rias questioned.

"Well, I was training." Itachi replied.

"Training? What kind of training?" Rias asked.

"I was training on concentrating my energy. I've been having some dreams about different techniques for a while now so I wanted to test one of them out." Itachi replied.

"Dreams?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah, I've been taking some notes of them as well." Itachi replied.

"Mind showing them to me?" Rias asked.

"Sure, they're in my room. Follow me." Itachi and Rias headed to Itachi's room where Itachi brought out a drawing of the fire ball technique with notes on them. "Like this one."

Rias took the drawing and looked at it. "Interesting, and they work?"

"Apparently they do." Itachi replied.

"Want to test this one out?" Rias asked.

"Um sure, but where exactly are we going to test it?" Itachi questioned not wanting to burn his house down.

"There is a lake in this down, why not go there." Rias replied with a smile. "How many others do you have?"

"A few more, although I think mastering them will be too much for me now." Itachi replied. Rias then formed a magic circle below them. "Wait were going now?"

"Yep!" Rias replied with her cute smile as they teleported. They arrived at the lake just outside of town, it looked similar to the one in his dream. "Well, go on try it."

"Okay then. Let's see, first concentrate all of my energy, then the hand signs. Let's see it went like this I think? And then inhale." Itachi made the hand signs and began to inhale.

 **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!**

Itachi spitted out a small ball of fire. "Guess that you still need to practice." Rias said when suddenly the fire ball grew larger in size. Rias looked in awe at the blazing ball of flames burning across the lake. "A-Amazing."

When the flames died out Itachi looked surprised. "I-I did it…I spitted out a large ball of fire…" Itachi muttered when he suddenly felt Rias hugging him from behind.

"You did well, keep growing stronger." Rias said.

"I will, I will become strong enough to protect everyone, mom, dad, Issei, my fellow club members, and you Rias." Itachi said making Rias widen her eyes a bit while gaining a small blush. "How about we head to the clubroom?"

"Sure." Rias said and activated a magic circle teleporting them to the clubroom where Koneko was sitting on the couch eating some snacks. And Kiba was sitting on the couch across from her drinking tea.

"Buchou." Koneko welcomed Rias.

"What where the two of you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I've been watching Itachi training. He's already mastered two new techniques." Rias replied.

"Two new techniques? What kind of techniques?" Kiba asked.

"Well-" Itachi said when suddenly Issei came through the door breathing heavily. "Issei? How did your training go?"

"Asia. I meet Asia while I was training. I took her out and then Yuuma appeared." Issei replied.

"What?!" Itachi questioned.

"She took Asia over to that church. Buchou we have to save her!" Issei said then.

SLAP!

Rias slapped Issei. "How often must I tell you? It's not possible. Forget about her. You are a member of the Gremory household."

"Then please kick me out of your household. I'll go alone to…" Issei said with a determined expression.

"You're asking the impossible." Rias said.

"I'm just a pawn on the chessboard, right? Losing a single pawn shouldn't…" Issei said.

"Enough!" Rias shouted. "Issei, do you really think the pawn is the weakest piece? As I said, Evil Pieces possess the same traits as their chess counterparts."

"What is the special trait of a pawn?" Issei questioned.

""Promotion."" Itachi and Rias replied in unison.

"If a pawn reaches the last of the enemy's lines, it can be promoted into any piece other than a king." Rias explained.

"I could have everyone else's power if I reach there?" Issei questioned.

"As long as I, your master, recognize it as enemy lines, yes. For example, the church." Rias explained.

"Also, did you forget, when she explained about my piece she said that you took the seven other pawns." Itachi pointed out.

"Wait? So it took seven pawns to revive me? And the last pawn you gave to nii-san turned into a queen, right?" Issei asked.

"Yes, in a way you're my only pawn. That is if you don't count Itachi as one." Rias replied. "And as for your Sacred Gear…"

"It doubles my power, right? Yuum—The fallen angel told me." Issei said the last part with sadness in his voice.

"Use your brain. Sacred Gear is activated by its owner's will. The greater your willpower, the more powerful it will become." Rias said.

"My willpower?" Issei questioned.

Akeno then walked up to Rias whispering something to her to which Rias nodded. "An urgent matter has come up. Akeno and I will be out for a bit."

"Buchou, we aren't done talking-" Issei said.

"Listen. Even with the help of promotion, a single piece won't stand a chance against a fallen angel." Rias said before she and Akeno vanished through a magci circle.

"Yes, I know that." Issei said and walked towards the door.

"Are you going?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. You can't stop me." Issei replied.

"You'll get killed." Kiba said.

"Even if that's so, I'll free Asia." Issei said.

"I'd like to praise your determination, but it's just too reckless." Kiba said.

"And stupid, don't forget stupid." Itachi commented.

"Shut up you two!" Issei said then widened his eyes in confusion.

Kiba grabbed a hold of his sword. "I'll go with you."

"So will I." Itachi said taking out his katana.

"You guys…." Issei muttered.

"Buchou said, "Even with the help of a promotion," right?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah." Issei replied.

"She also recognized the church as enemy lines." Kiba said.

Then…" Issei said.

"Come on you can't be that slow, she implied that we should help you and back you up." Itachi said with a motionless expression.

"Koneko-chan too?" Issei questioned.

"You three going alone would worry me." Koneko said also with a motionless face.

Meanwhile outside the church in the woods with the moon shining on the church. "This is so boring! Why do I have to stand guard?" A blond girl with her hair tied into twintails said sitting on a tree branch. She wore a black Gothic Lolita dress with white frills, and a large black bow on the front, she had black shoes and white thigh-high socks, she also has a large black bow in the top of her hair. Then a red magic circle appeared with Rias and Akeno appearing from it. "Look who's here. People call me the fallen angel Mittelt!" Mittelt introduced herself.

"Ara, ara, how courteous of you." Akeno said.

"My servant sensed you. You must be scared about us being on the move." Rias mocked.

"Not at all. It's just that we don't want devils interrupting out important ritual." Mittelt said with a confident smile.

"Ara, I'm so sorry. Our cheerful kids just went there." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"Wait, really? Are you serious?" Mittelt questioned.

"Yes! Boldly through the front gate." Akeno replied.

"Damn it! I figured you'd be sneaking in from the back! Well, how many lackeys you bring doesn't really matter anyway. It won't be a problem. After all, you two are the only ones who actually stand a chance of interrupting us. Thanks for coming all the way out here!" Mittlelt said with confidence.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to join them." Rias said with a smile.

"Oh, you're abandoning them?" Mittelt questioned.

Meanwhile with Itachi, Issei, Kiba and Koneko. "What a strong murderous intent!" Issei said.

"There must be a lot of priests gathered." Kiba said.

"Seriously? I'm so relieved you came with me!" Issei said in relief.

"We're a team, after all! And personally, I'm not overly found of fallen angels and priests. I despise them." Kiba said with hate.

"Kiba?" Issei questioned as Koneko and Itachi walked up to the gate. "Huh? Nii-san? Koneko-chan?"

"There's no point in hiding if they already know were here." Itachi said and looked over to Koneko. "Koneko, if you would…" Itachi said as Koneko kicked in the door. They looked around to see several destroyed statues and a destroyed cross.

"This is terrible." Issei commented as they heard the sound of clapping.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We meet again. I'm getting sentimental." Freed said as he walked to the center of the room.

"Freed!" Issei said with hatred.

"I never thought I'd meet the same devil twice. You know, I'm super strong, so once I meet one of your kind he gets this treatment." Freed said as he placed his hand on his neck and referred to beheading someone. "That's why I'm pissed. About you devil trash hurting my pride!" Freed said as he brought out his gun and light sword.

"Where's Asia?" Issei asked.

"Oh, the junk sister who fell for a devil? She's at the underground ritual site you can reach through that altar." Freed replied.

"Underground, huh?" Kiba said.

"Well, if you can get past me, that is." Freed said.

Kiba readied his sword and Itachi readied his katana. "Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted as his red gauntlet appeared.

"Get crushed." Koneko said as she threw a church bench at Freed who cut it in half with his light sword.

"You're one insolent midget!" Freed said.

"Midget?" Koneko questioned narrowing her eyes in anger and threw several church benches at Freed who ran to the side dodging them. Kiba then leaped from the air charging at Freed. "Insolent!" Freed said as they clashed swords. "Insolent!" Freed shoot from his gun several times. "You piss me off! You're annoying!" Freed shouted in anger as Kiba and him went head to head with their blades.

"You're not too bad." Kiba said.

"You're not too shabby either. It seriously makes me want to kill you." Freed said and brought his gun up to Kiba's head, but then.

SLICE!

Itachi sliced the gun in two with his katana and kicked Freed back a few steps. "My beautiful gun! You damn bastard that's not fair!" Freed cursed in anger.

"This is a fight to the death, in other words nothing is fair." Itachi said calmly.

"I guess I'll get a little serious then." Kiba said as his sword turned black letting out a dark energy. Freed and Kiba charged at each other with their blades clashing, but Freed's light sword looked like it was about to fade away.

"What is this?!" Freed questioned.

"Holy Eraser, the sword of darkness that consumes light." Kiba replied.

"You got a Sacred Gear as well!?" Freed questioned in anger as his sword almost vanished.

"Kiba also has a Sacred Gear?" Issei questioned as Kiba pushed Freed back.

"Issei-kun!" Kiba shouted.

"Activate!" Issei shouted.

 **Boost!**

The gauntlet let out a green glow.

Meanwhile with Rias and Akeno. "Well, anyway, you know, if I defeat you, their master, the servants will be nothing. Come fourth, Kalawarner!" Mittelt said bringing out her fallen angel wings. And a portal appeared where Kalawarner exited.

"You're acting cocky. I need to pay back your servants." Kalawarner said.

"Ara, another one is here." Akeno said showing no sign of being worried.

Back with the others. "Promotion! Rook!" Issei charged at Freed with his fist raised.

"For real?" Freed questioned. Then Issei punched him in the face. "It hurts!" Freed shouted as he was sent flying across the room.

"You've done terrible things to Asia! Now I feel a little better!" Issei said with a smirk.

"Stop! Stop fucking with me twerp!" Freed said and brought out two new light swords when Koneko threw a church bench at him. "It hurts!" Kiba then tried to slice him but he ran up to the altar. "I don't want to be killed by a devil! So, farewell!" Freed said and threw something on the floor that let out a large light and then he was gone.

"He ran off!" Issei said.

"We should hurry." Itachi said.

"Yeah let's go!" Kiba said as Koneko went up to the alter and punched it reviling a tunnel.

Back with Rias and Akeno. "You will repent with your life for trying to interrupt us." Kalawarner said bringing out his fallen angel wings and took flight next to Mittelt.

"Akeno." Rias said.

"Got it, buchou." Akeno said as her outfit changed into a white shrine maid outfit.

"What? Are you trying to pull me into a cosplay show?" Mittelt accused when Akeno formed a barrier around them.

"A barrier?" Kalawarner questioned.

"Isn't this pretty bad?" Mittelt questioned.

Akeno had lightning flickering around her hand. "You can't get out of this cage, I'm afraid." Akeno said and licked the tip of her finger.

"So this was your plan all along!" Kalawarner said.

"Yes. We came to get rid of all of you. My sincerest apologies." Akeno replied.

"You think were birds?" Mittelt questioned.

"You'll just vanish." Rias said with a confident smile.

"Enjoy posing. Once the ritual is over, even you won't be able to stand in Raynare's way." Kalawarner said.

Back with the others. They ran down the stair way and into the underground lair where there were several priests and Raynare with Asia hanging in chains on some cross. "Welcome, devils, you're late." Raynare mocked.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

"Issei-san?" Asia questioned weakly.

"Asia, I'm coming now!" Issei said as he was about to run up to Asia but Itachi pulled him back as a light spear crashed were Issei stood pushing them into the wall.

"Sorry to ruin the dramatic reunion, but the ritual is almost over." Raynare said as Asia began to scream in pain.

"What are you doing to Asia?" Issei questioned.

"I see! The fallen angel's objective was to take her Sacred Gear." Kiba informed.

"Take her Sacred Gear?" Itachi questioned.

"What'll happen to Asia?!" Issei questioned as Asia continued to scream in pain.

"She will die." Kiba replied as they saw a green orb float out form Asia containing some rings.

"Asia is going to die?" Issei questioned in horror.

"Your Twilight Healing is finally mine." Raynare said with an evil smirk.

Issei's eyes were wide in shock, sweat ran down his forehead as he began to shake. "Asia!" Issei shouted seeing the light vanish from Asia's eyes.

"I have been craving this power for many years! With this power I can conquer love! Absolute power!" Raynare said as she brought the green orb to her chest making her let out a little moan as a green light was released around her. "I can now become the supreme fallen angel! I can now pay back those who insulted me!" Raynare said with an evil grin as a green aura flared around her.

"Don't give me that crap!" Issei said and charged towards her.

"You devil!" A priest shouted as they all brought out a light sword. "We will destroy you!"

"Fuck off! I don't have time to deal with you!" Issei blocked one of the light swords with his Sacred Gear gauntlet and punched a guy in the face. Another priest charged from the side, but Kiba leaped in and blocked the light sword with his own, absorbing the light with the darkness and then pushed him back to Koneko who lifted him up and threw him to the side.

"Damn you!" A priest shouted bringing out a gun. Then Itachi appeared and sliced the gun in half with his katana and kicked the priest in the chest sending him back.

"Kiba? Koneko-chan? Nii-san? Thanks guys!" Issei said as he ran up to Raynare and Asia. "Asia!" Issei shouted and began to slowly walk towards the nun. "Asia."

"This is your reward for getting this far." Raynare said and flicked her fingers loosing up the chains holding Asia making her fall into Issei's arms.

"Asia, are you all right?" Issei questioned as he held her in his arms.

Asia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Issei. "Issei-san?"

"I'm here for you. Hang in there." Issei said with a sad smile.

"Yes." Asia said weakly.

"You can have her." Raynare said with a smug smile.

"Stop messing with me! Give back her Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted in anger while looking hatefully at Raynare.

Raynare let out an evil chuckle. "Don't be ridiculous. I even lied to my superiors to carry out this plan. And unfortunately, you guys are witnesses to that." Raynare said and formed a light spear in her hand. "But dying together with her is not so bad, is it?"

"Issei!" Itachi shouted as he sliced a priest down.

"We're at a disadvantage here!" Kiba shouted.

"You were my first girlfriend…" Issei said.

"Yeah… I was amazed you were so innocent! It was fun leading a guy who's inexperienced with girls." Raynare mocked.

"I was going to cherish our relationship!" Issei said in anger.

Raynare let out a laugh that made her sound like she did when she was Yuuma. "You became so caring when I even looked slightly troubled. But that was all only pretense! To see your silly face when confused and at your wits' end!" Raynare said in her Yuuma voice.

"Yuuma-chan, I really loved you, and I carefully planned out our first date. I was determined to make it a fantastic one." Issei said in a sad tone.

Raynare let out a laugh. "Oh, yeah. Nothing could have gone wrong with that date. But that also made it freaking boring." Raynare said now with her own voice.

"Issei!" Itachi shouted as he kept fighting of the priests now with his eyes red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center.

"Why don't you just end this quickly, and kill that fallen angel?" The voice asked in Itachi's head.

"If I could I would." Itachi said as he stabbed a priest in the chest and ducked from a light sword swinging towards his head, he then pulled the sword out from the priest's chest and slit the other one's throat.

"I guess I don't have a choice, use the shadow clone jutsu." The voice said.

"The what now?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi-senpai! Who are you talking to?" Kiba questioned as he fought of several priests.

"You know the one that makes a copy of yourself." The voice replied.

"Oh that one, okay but can I do it?" Itachi questioned.

"I will supply you with my own chakra, you won't lose any of your own. Just do the hand signs already." The voice ordered.

"Fine!" Itachi said as he leaped back and made a hand sign.

 **Shadow clone jutsu!**

A puff of smoke appeared in front of him, as a slightly older version of himself leaped out, wearing a black high collard cloak with red clouds on them, also wearing a headband with a metal plate that had a symbol on it that was cut over, he had red eyes with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center. "Wh-What the?" Itachi questioned.

"Names Itachi Uchiha, I will show is done." Itachi's clone said. "Kiba! Koneko! Back away!" Itachi Uchiha charged into the crowd of priests who charged at him as well. Itachi Uchiha ran into the crowd pushing several of them to the side. He leaped up in the air and brought out several kunai knifes and threw them, hitting several priests in the chest making them scream in pain before they fell over dead.

"What the?! Who is that!?" A priests questioned as he was kicked in the throat making him gasp for air, and he was then stabbed by a kunai.

"Wh-What is he? He's supposed to be a clone isn't he? Why is he so strong, were does all that power come from?" Raynare questioned in horror as she felt the amount of power the clone was releasing.

Meanwhile with Rias and Akeno. Two light spears flew towards Rias, but Akeno leaped in front of her making a defensive magic circle that blocked the spears. "Not bad!" Mittelt said.

"But we'll see how long that fragile barrier can last." Kalawarner said.

"Or were we supposed to let the others go because of it? No, no. We won't let you escape. Your servants should be in for a beating by now-" Mittelt stopped as they all began to feel a powerful presence coming from the church. "What is that, is it Raynare?"

"No! It's something else!" Kalawarner said with sweat running down her forehead.

"It's at the level of an Ultimate Class devil, and it feels like Itachi, only more….despair and sadness…" Rias said with wide eyes in shock.

Back with the others. "What is he?!" A priest shouted.

"He's a monster!" Another one shouted.

Itachi Uchiha leaped in the air spinning upside down with several kunai's in his hands. He threw them into several directions. "What's he doing? He won't hit any of them like that!" Kiba said. Itachi Uchiha brought out two more kunai's throwing them into two others making them bounce of each other, then they collided with four others making them bounce of each other, and so on and so on. They then all hit several priests in their back, chests, necks, heads. Itachi Uchiha then leaped back to the ground and back flipped making some distance between him and the priests.

 **Fire style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!**

He spitted out a wave of flames that later as it got closer to the priests spread itself over a wide area burning the remaining of them into ashes.

Issei took this chance and ran off with Asia in his arms, he ran over to Itachi, Kiba and Koneko, who were all staring in awe at Itachi Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha's stood in a position where they could see the right half of his emotionless face as the flames burned violently in front of him. "Cool." Koneko muttered in awe.

"I'll go on ahead!" Issei shouted as he ran up the stairs leading to the altar.

"Yeah." Itachi replied as he stared at Itachi Uchiha in amazement.

Itachi Uchiha walked towards the others. "I have cleared out the small fry, I will leave the rest to you."

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm you, in a previous life that is." Itachi Uchiha replied as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Itachi stared still in shock when he felt someone pulling on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Koneko. "What?"

"He's you from a previous life?" Koneko asked.

Itachi nodded. "Apparently so."

Koneko looked at Itachi with an emotionless expression. "Senpai used to be cool." Koneko said with her sharp words hitting Itachi's pride like a knife.

"Used to?" Itachi questioned in depression.

"He dears to run away, I wasn't even finished." Raynare said flying down to them. Itachi readied his katana and charged at her, Raynare leaned over to the side dodging him. Itachi then turned around and threw some shurikens that flew past Raynare. "Is that all?" Raynare questioned when she noticed a thin wire next to her. Itachi moved his fingers making the shurikens fly back and spin around her tying her up. Itachi then placed the end of the wires in his mouth and made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire that burned through the wires hitting Raynare who screamed in pain. Raynare then flew out of the flames with several burn marks on her body. She then let out an evil grin, as she placed her own arms around herself. Two rings then appeared on her fingers that let out a green light, healing her injuries. "Damn it!" Itachi cursed and leaped up with katana raised above his head. "Let's see if you can heal a severed head!"

Raynare made a light spear and threw it at Itachi, Itachi then did the same hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire that collided with the light spear making an explosion.

Meanwhile with Issei and Asia. Issei gently placed Asia on a bench. "Asia, hang in there! You'll be free once we get out of here! We can have fun together, always!" Issei said and grabbed Asia's hand.

"It wasn't for long, but I'm happy I was able to make a friend." Asia said with a happy weak smile.

"What are you saying? There are so many places I want to show you! Karaoke bars, amusement parks, bowling alleys… We'll also get more Racchu-kuns! And that's not all. You know, things like… Yeah! Right, I should introduce you to my friends as well. Matsuda and Motohama. They're a bit perverted, but they're really nice guys. I'm sure they'll be your friends, Asia!" Issei said as tears ran down his face. "And we'll have a huge party! A ridiculously huge one!"

"If I had been born here and had gone to school with you, it would've been so wonderful…" Asia said with a weak smile.

"Let's go. No, you are coming. I'll take you." Issei said with a smile while crying, then Asia placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're crying for me. I couldn't ask for more… Thank you." Asia said as tears formed in her eyes and she closed her eyes as her hand that was on Issei's cheek fell down.

Issei stared at her lifeless smiling corpse. "Asia? Why? Why did you have to die? You were a kind girl that'd cure anyone who was injured, even devils! Hey, God, I know you're there! Don't take her! Please, I beg you! She didn't do anything! She just wanted some friends! Won't you listen because I'm a devil!? Does her life mean nothing because she became friends with a devil!? Please, God!" Issei cried as he held Asia's corpse in his arms.

"A devil, repenting in a church? That's one nasty joke." Raynare said with an evil smile.

"Raynare!" Issei shouted in anger.

Meanwhile with Rias and Akeno. "You think those servants of yours can beat Raynare-sama? As she is now none of you will stand a chance against her! Especially not that perverted pawn of yours!" Kalawarner said.

"She's his ex-girlfriend, after all! Raynare-sama told us about what she did to him. It was hilarious!" Mittelt mocked.

"I have to admit it was really funny! But that older brother of his that killed Dohnaseek, he's cute maybe Raynare-sama will let us keep him as a pet!" Kalawaren shouted as both her and Mittelt threw a light spear at Rias.

"Buchou!" Akeno shouted, then Rias flared up with a red aura that bounced the light spears away.

"It bounced off of her!?" Kalawarner questioned in shock.

"You made fun of… You made fun of my servant. And threatened to steal another." Rias said as she let out a massive aura of power.

"Ara, ara, you shouldn't have made her upset, you silly angels." Akeno said as Rias sent a dark red wave at them, the two fallen angels widened their eyes in horror as the wave approached them.

Back with Issei. "Look, it was your brother and that knight boy who did this to me on the way here." Raynare said showing Issei a cut and some burn marks on her arm.

"Where are nii-san, kiba and Koneko-chan?" Issei questioned.

Raynare released a green light from her hand that was above the injured arm. "Isn't this wonderful? It can heal everything. It's a wonderful ability for us fallen angels since we no longer have divine protection. This firmly secure my status as a fallen angel." Raynare said as she healed her injuries away. "I can assist the great Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama!"

"Like I'd care." Issei said in hatred making Raynare direct her attention to him. "She never discriminated between fallen angels and devils!"

"This is the destiny of the chosen ones: those endowed with a Sacred Gear." Raynare said.

"That's no destiny! She could've lived a peaceful life!" Issei shouted in anger.

"No, she couldn't." Raynare argued.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

"Sacred Gears are too much for a human to handle. No matter how wonderful they are, unusual powers are bound to be feared and their wielders shunned. That's simply the way it is. That's just how humans are. Even with such a wonderful power!" Raynare replied.

"But I… I'm Asia's friend! I tried to protect her as a friend!" Issei said.

"But she died!" Raynare said with an evil laugh. "That girl's dead! What you tried is irrelevant. You failed to protect her back then and now as well!"

"I know! That's why I can't forgive either of us. I can't forgive any of it! Give her back! Give Asia back!" Issei shouted as a green light appeared on his hand.

 **Dragon Boost!**

Issei activated his red Sacred Gear gauntlet and charged at Raynare who flew in the air dodging it landing behind him. "Like I said, twice nothing is still nothing." Raynare said.

 **Boost!**

Issei charged again but Raynare just flew up in the air dodging it. "You may have gotten a little stronger." Raynare said with an evil grin and threw two light spears into Issei's knees. "Light is deadly poison to devils! Just coming into direct contact with it burns them! It causes devils sharp, excruciating pain, especially if they're low-class devils like you."

"So what?" Issei said as he pulled out the light spears. "Compared to Asia's suffering, this is…" Issei said as blood gushed out from his knees. "nothing at all!"

 **Boost!**

"That's quite impressive. You did well for a low-class devil. I commend you." Raynare said with an evil smirk.

Issei then fell to the ground. "My power…"

"But that's your limit. A typical low-class devil would've died long ago. You're a tough guy." Raynare said.

"Lord… I guess that won't work. Since I'm a devil, it'd have to be the Demon Lord. I'm sure there's one. I'm a devil, so can you grant me a favor?" Issei said.

"What are you babbling about? Did the pain make you insane?" Raynare questioned with a chuckle.

"Please." Issei said as he slowly got back up. "I don't need anything else."

"Impossible! You've got to be kidding me!" Raynare said with a shocked expression.

"So give me power to punch this bitch!" Issei shouted as his devil wings popped out from his back.

Raynare slowly backed away. "You shouldn't be able to stand. The light must be burning your entire body from the inside out. A low-class devil without the ability to alleviate light should be unable to take it."

"Yeah, it hurts. It really hurts." Issei said, and every step he took Raynare slowly backed away. "I feel like I'll lose consciousness any second. But… I'm so pissed off at you that it doesn't matter in the slightest!"

 **Explosion!**

Issei's gauntlet began to transform, it grew more spikes and Issei's fingers were now covered in some red claws. The gauntlet began to let out a powerful green light. "A mid-class shockwave? No, even stronger! N-No way! That Sacred Gear is just a Twice Critical. How?!" Raynare questioned in fear, Issei slowly walked towards her. "Impossible!" Raynare shouted in fear as she threw a light spear, Issei just swung his arm at it destroying it. Raynare in a desperate attempt tried to fly away, but Issei leaped at her and grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch!" Issei shouted in anger.

"I'm… I'm the supreme…" Raynare muttered in fear.

"Die, damned angel!" Issei shouted and punched her throught the window. "Serves you right." Issei said and was about to fall down but was helped up by Itachi. "Nii-san?"

"You surprised me, there little brother." Itachi said with a smile.

"I didn't expect you to defeat a fallen angel on your own." Kiba said arriving at the scene.

"You're late, handsome prince." Issei joked.

"Rias ordered us to stay back and not get in the way." Itachi said.

"She did?" Issei questioned.

"I did. I knew you could defeat her." Rias said standing at the altar.

"Buchou!" Issei said.

"I was done with my business, so I teleported to the basement here. I was surprised to see so many burned corpses, so I had Itachi, Yuuto and Koneko explain what happened. Then I told them to let you deal with the fallen angel." Rias said.

Koneko opened the door dragging Raynare with her. "Buchou, I brought her." Koneko said and threw her to the floor.

"Nice to meet you, fallen angel Raynare." Rias said making Raynare look up to face her. "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress apparent of the Gremory family."

"So you're the girl from the Gremory family!" Raynare said.

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be for long. Also…" Rias said and dropped three black feathers in front of Raynare. "I blasted away your friends. The three who came visiting."

"Blasted away?" Issei questioned.

"Buchou is known as "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", or "Princess of Destruction"." Kiba explained.

"Destruction? I never knew I was serving such a master." Issei said.

"Powerful." Itachi commented.

"Gremory girl, how dare you…" Raynare said.

"When Itachi killed that Dohnaseek, I figured there were fallen angels in this town, and I knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but…" Rias said.

"Buchou, was this for me then?" Issei questioned.

Rias looked at Issei and noticed his Sacred Gear. "Issei, that Sacred Gear!"

"I don't know when, but its shape changed." Issei said.

"A red-dragon… Oh, I get it now. Fallen angel Raynare, this kid Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical." Rias said.

"What?" Raynare questioned.

"Known to double its holder's power every ten seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil or God in power temporarily… It is one of the thirteen Longinus: the Gauntlet of the Emperor of Red Dragon, Boosted Gear." Rias explained making Raynare widen her eyes in horror.

"A kid like him has the ominous Sacred Gear known to bring ruin even to God!?" Raynare questioned.

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. You only won because your enemy let her guard down." Rias said looking at Issei, but then she looked at Itachi and then back to Raynare. "Not only that but his brother, Hyoudou Itachi possess a Sacred Gear that we have only heard about in legends and ancient history. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but when they told me about Itachi's clone, who called himself Itachi Uchiha I knew instantly what it was. The Sharingan, an ability that used to be a blood line trait among a certain group of people, the people who possessed those eyes were said to be able to become God's themselves. And apparently God has made it into a Sacred Gear, into the body of this boy the reincarnation of a member of the mighty, extinct, Uchiha clan." Rias said making Raynare shake in fear.

"Uchiha… The clan of monsters… The mortals said to be able to surpass even God…" Raynare muttered in fear.

"Begone, fallen angel." Rias said.

"Issei-kun!" Raynare said having changed her appearance back into when she was Yuuma. "Help me! I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a fallen angel!"

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei questioned.

"Look, I still have this! It's proof of what I said! You remember this, right? You bought it for me." Yuuma said with fake tears in her eyes while showing the gift Issei got for her on their date.

"Why do you still have that?" Issei questioned.

"I just couldn't throw it away, because I…" Yuuma replied.

"This is bad, Koneko-chan!" Kiba said to which Koneko nodded they were about to interfere but Rias stopped them. Itachi was watching this scene with his bangs covering his eyes, as well as he was clenching his fist in anger.

"Save me, Issei-kun!" Yuuma said.

"You are so… Buchou, please." Issei said and walked away from Raynare.

Rias walked up but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Itachi. "Itachi?" Rias questioned.

Itachi lifted his head up showing his red glowing sharingan that began to change its shape into a black pinwheel. Itachi glared at Raynare in anger as a trail of blood dripped from his eyes. "Don't you dare seduce my brother!" Itachi said in anger. "Burn away!" Itachi said in a hateful tone. Raynare stared at Itachi in fear when suddenly black flames burned around her body making her scream in pain. Itachi widened his eyes more in anger making the flames burn more violently.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Raynare's screams were heard echoing through the church. When the screams stopped Itachi narrowed his eyes as the black flames died down, showing that nothing but her ashes remained, as well as a green floating orb containing two rings. Itachi began to look dizzy as he fell down unconscious and was caught by Rias.

"He pushed himself too much." Rias said and took out a handkerchief wiping away the blood trail from his eyes. "He used a power he shouldn't be able to use at the moment. No wonder he's exhausted." Rias said and gently placed Itachi on the ground. She then took the green orb. "Let's return this to her."

"Yes…" Issei said and took the orb with the rings and walked over to Asia's body. He placed one ring on each of her hands. "Buchou, I'm sorry. After talking big, even with help from all of you, I couldn't save Asia." Issei cried.

"It's okay. You just lacked experience as a devil. No one will blame you." Rias said.

"But… But I…" Issei cried.

"It's unheard of, but it's worth trying." Rias said and brought out a bishop piece. "What do you think this is?"

"A chess piece?" Issei questioned.

"A bishop, to be exact." Akeno said arriving through a magic circle.

"Akeno-san?" Issei questioned.

"A bishop's task is to support other devils in the household. Her healing abilities would make her a capable bishop." Rias said.

"Buchou, do you mean…" Issei muttered.

"She's going to make her a new member to her household, isn't that right?" Itachi said having woken up still laying on the floor looking up to the ceiling.

"You're already awake?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah, although I can't move my body at all." Itachi replied.

"I see, Yuuto help him up." Rias ordered.

"Yes." Kiba replied and walked up to Itachi and supported him up.

"Your brother's right though, shall we try and recruit us a nun?" Rias said with a smile.

In the next moment Asia's body was laying on a red magic circle. "I, Rias Gremory, herby order you: Heed me, Asia Argento. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant devil. You shall become my bishop and rejoice in your newfound life!" Rias chanted as a red light enveloped Asia's body and the piece merged with her.

"Buchou, how's Asia?" Issei asked.

"Quiet." Rias said as Asia's body began to twitch and she slowly began opening her eyes.

"Asia?" Issei said as Asia slowly got up.

"Huh?" Asia questioned.

"I only resurrected her because I wanted her ability to heal even us devils. You'll be taking care of her as her senpai devil." Rias said.

Asia looked a little confused. "Issei-san? Um, I…"

Issei leaped in and hugged her. "Let's go back, Asia." Issei said as tears of happiness formed in his eyes.

 **Time skip: The clubroom**

"Good morning!" Itachi said and entered the clubroom.

"Good morning!" Issei said following his brother.

Rias sat on the couch taking a sip of tea. "Oh, the two of you are here. How are your wounds?" Rias asked Issei.

"Well, completely cured thanks to Asia's healing ability." Issei replied.

"She's already doing her job as a bishop, eh? No wonder the fallen angels wanted it." Rias said and then she turned to Itachi. "By the way, have you been able to talk with this Uchiha?"

"No, he tends to be quiet. Last time I talked to him was after what happened at the church. He told me that the only reason I was able to use that black flame was because of my rage, and that I would need training if I were to ever use it again." Itachi replied. "I tried to ask him about the Uchiha clan but then he got really quiet."

"I see, well I only know about them through stories I heard when I was just a kid. Nothing much is known about them other than what the devil history archive has told us." Rias said. "They were even known as "Red eyed Demons" by all supernatural beings." Rias said and went up behind Itachi and hugged him. "Humans with as much potential as you and your brother are very rare. Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and the Red Eyed Demon… Both are red, so it's a perfect match."

"Well the same could be said about us and Issei." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"You said you wanted to become stronger to protect all of us. That's a good goal both of you should aim to be the strongest, the two of you should be able to do it." Rias said.

"The strongest? That's a good goal! Now I'm one step closer to become Harem King!" Issei shouted with no shame.

"What about you Itachi? What do you want to be?" Rias asked.

"I don't really know. Guess for now I will just work my way up in the world-" Itachi stopped when he felt something soft pressing up against his forehead. He looked to see that Rias was kissing his forehead. "Um…What was that about?" Itachi asked with a hint of red on his face.

"It's a good luck charm. Grow strong!" Rias said with a smile.

"Buchou! What about me!?" Issei questioned.

"I'm afraid if I do that, after all the newcomer might get jealous." Rias said with a wink.

"J-Jealous?" Issei questioned and looked at Itachi who was pointing at the door.

"I-Issei-san?" Asia said now dressed in the kuoh academy school uniform.

"A-Asia?" Issei questioned.

"Of course, since Rias-san… I mean, Rias buchou is beautiful, s-so it's no wonder you're attracted to her. No! No! I shouldn't be thinking like that!" Asia said while forming some tears in her eyes. "God, please forgive my sinful soul-" Asia said when she suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her head.

"What's the matter?" Issei questioned.

"My head hurts all of a sudden!" Asia replied while holding her hands on her head.

"Of course. You've become a devil." Rias said.

"Right. I'm a devil now." Asia said.

"Do you regret it?" Rias asked with her usual smile.

"No, I'm very grateful! I'm happy to be close to Issei-san like this, no matter what I am!" Asia said.

"So pure and innocent. Issei do anything weird to her and your dead." Itachi threatened.

"I won't do anything!" Issei shouted back and then looked back at Asia. "Wait, those clothes…"

"Do they look good on me?" Asia asked spinning around.

"Are you transferring to this school?" Issei questioned.

"My father is involved with the school's management, so it wasn't a problem." Rias said.

"Just how much power does your family have over this school?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

"Morning, Itachi-san, Issei-kun!" Kiba said entering the room with Koneko.

"Good morning, Itachi-senpai, Issei senpai." Koneko said with her usual emotionless expression.

"Ara, ara, you're all here. We'll be having a party for our newest member!" Akeno said bringing in a cake.

Itachi stared at the cake with stars in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" Rias asked.

"Nii-san has a bit of a sweet tooth." Issei replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Itachi." Rias said gaining his attention.

"Yes?" Itachi questioned.

"You really are an interesting one." Rias said with a cute smile. "Also I would like a rematch at chess, you're in?" Rias asked.

"Um, sure." Itachi replied with a smile. They were all so busy having fun that no one noticed the red yellow bird watching them through the window.

 **That's the end!**

 **Now me and Damien Falls have thought that it would be best if Itachi has a triangle drama between Rias and Akeno rather than a harem. Your welcome to try and convince us otherwise, but we think this would be for the best since writing a harem is difficult.**

 **Also since Itachi Hyoudou is no longer an Uchiha we decided for the sharingan to be more like a Sacred Gear for him. With Sharingan as base, Mangekyou Sharingan as Balance Breaker, Rinnesharingan as Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Anyway what do you think about this chapter? Also what part do you think Itachi Uchiha will play in Itachi Hyoudou's life? Let us know in the reviews about it, also your opinion of the chapter, and if you have any questions.**

 **-Later!**


	4. Training and getting a familiar

**Guest: Well thanks for agreeing.**

 **Dat boi: Thank you as always.**

 **Harambe: Thanks! And we were starting to figure that you knew each other.**

 **KisaragiKei: Thanks for your suggestions.**

 **Scorez: Hm, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Zephair: Thanks.**

 **Butler with 2 Ts: Well I'm not going to change that about my OC and we have decided for it to be a love triangle and not a harem.**

 **VegetaUchiha: Thanks you as always!**

 **fenixrojo36: Um….Thanks.**

 **atchoum35: Thanks!**

 **Thunderbird29: Thanks! And don't worry we will.**

 **trex0428: Thank you.**

 **fssmonik: Thanks! And we will try to improve later on. But we're not changing the pairings.**

 **FutanMaster: I searched, I looked, I didn't find it, sorry.**

 **jalenatkinson35: Thanks!**

 **roshane: You have to remember that this Itachi has lost all memories of his past life. He doesn't know of the pain and hardships the original Itachi had to go through and thus isn't the same.**

 **Chapter 3: Training and getting a familiar!**

Everyone was gathered inside of the clubroom. "Intensive early morning drills?" Issei questioned as he and Itachi stood in front of Rias's desk talking with their master. While Kiba, Koneko and Asia were sitting on the couches.

"The fight with the fallen angels showed you need to increase your base physical strength. While Itachi needs to learn how to master some abilities from the Uchiha that's inside him." Rias replied.

"I-I see." Issei responded.

"So, I don't have to increase my physical strength?" Itachi questioned.

"You've already proven that your skilled enough to go toe to toe with a fallen angel and even win. All you have to do is to master the power that resides within you. While as Issei needs to work on his physical strength before he begins to master his own power." Rias explained to the two brothers.

"What I'm hearing is that my big brother is ahead of me like usual." Issei said with a nervous smile.

"I'll pick the two of you up by five." Rias said with a smile.

"Understood." Itachi said.

"Five in the morning? Okay. Then we will be off handing out flyers." Issei said as he and Itachi walked out the door.

"See you." Rias said as the brothers left. The moment they were out the door Rias turned towards Asia. "Asia?"

"Yes!" Asia responded.

"Um, regarding the boarding…" Rias said as Asia gained a confused expression while Rias smiled.

 **Time skip next morning Hyoudou residence.**

Itachi woke up as early as usual and did his daily morning routine. "Are you there?" Itachi asked while he looked in the bathroom mirror as the image of him changed into an older version of himself with the black cloak with red clouds on it, as well as a headband with a forehead protector with a mark on it that was cut over.

"I'm always here." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Can you tell me more about my powers?" Itachi asked.

"Which one?" Itachi Uchiha questioned.

"All of them." Itachi replied.

"How about I tell you about the ones that you can use at the moment?" Itachi Uchiha suggested.

"…..Fine." Itachi agreed.

"You already know about how to walk on walls and trees, you also know how to use the fireball jutsu as well as the shadow clone." The former anbu captain pointed out.

"Yes." Itachi said.

"There's so much more." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Like what?" Itachi questioned.

"Back when I was alive, there was something called the five elements. Fire, wind, water, earth and lightning. I…we were able to use three of them. Which where fire, water and wind." Itachi Uchiha said.

"So I can use fire, water and wind attacks?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes there's also much more though. All though I suggest you start small." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Itachi asked.

"I suggest you learn for now one water technique and wind technique. Also something else." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"What techniques did you have in mind?" Itachi asked.

"You already know the fireball jutsu which is an offense attack. I suggest you learn a defense jutsu called Water wall. And simply a wind technique to power up your fire. But I think I should teach you something else first." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Genjutsu or to put it in another term illusion." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"What kind of illusion?" Itachi questioned.

"Your sharingan can do much more than just reading movements." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What can it do?" Itachi questioned.

"Your sharingan can see and read movements as well as memories any attack you have seen making it easier for you to counter it or even mimic them. But the main thing it can do, is to cast an illusion on your opponent by looking into their eyes. It can be either deadly or simply to immobilize your opponent, it's a very handy move if you want to end a fight as quickly as possible." Itachi Uchiha explained.

"So all I have to do is look at them?" Itachi questioned.

"Well of course you have to focus energy into your eyes first. What the best part is you can an illusion on an opponent without them even knowing." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Doesn't sound too difficult to master." Itachi said.

"Not if you have good chakra control. And since you're a prodigy like I was, you have already mastered chakra control." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Is there anything more you can tell me about?" Itachi asked.

"No, I will personally teach you those jutsus I told you about another time. In the meantime, see if you can cast an illusion or hypnotize an animal or two with your sharingan. Oh, there's one more thing." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Wait so I can also hypnotize people?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, just send your thoughts into it and tell them what to think or what to do. But there's something else I should tell you, about walking on things like you did with the walls." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What about it?" Itachi questioned.

"You can also walk on water although that's a little more difficult than walking on walls and trees, it requires a lot more chakra control, so you could work on that when that Rias girl takes you and your brother out for those exercising drills." Itachi Uchiha said as the image of him in the mirror returned into the normal image of Itachi Hyoudou, although the only difference was the clothing and the fact that Itachi Hyoudou looks younger.

"Guess I should wake up the idiot." Itachi said and went over to Issei's bedroom door and knocked. "Issei! Is time to wake up! Rias will be here soon!"

"Th-That's right! I'll be there soon!" Issei's voice said form the other side of the door.

Sometime later Itachi and Issei gad put on their tracksuits which were grey with the upper chest area of the tracksuit being white. They went outside and saw Rias also on a tracksuit sitting on a bike. Both the brothers began with a warm up run while Rias was right behind them while riding her bike. Itachi was doing just fine while as Issei looked tired. "Hey! Pull yourself together!" Rias said.

"Y-Yes!" Issei responded and began to run a little faster. "I will become the Harem King!"

"That's it, keep going." Itachi encouraged with an emotionless expression.

"I didn't expect devils to train like athletes!" Issei grumbled.

"Don't grumble! I don't want to see my servants being weak." Rias said.

"I-I will do my best!" Issei said as he began to run faster.

After the running they began doing training exercises at the park. "Itachi? Do you know what you need to work on?" Rias asked.

"According to my past life self I need to work on chakra control for a bit. I think I will need to meditate to do that." Itachi replied.

"Perfect then. Issei get ready to do some push-ups." Rias said looking at the youngest Hyoudou.

"Y-Yes." Issei responded getting in push-up position.

"Itachi, sit on Issei's back and begin meditating." Rias ordered.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

"This will help you get stronger physically and Itachi will get control over his powers, it's a win-win." Rias replied.

Issei began doing push-ups while Itachi sat in a meditating position on his back. "This is bullshit!" Issei cursed as he struggled with the push-ups.

"No it's not, it's easy." Itachi said.

"Oh yeah let's see you do it!" Issei shouted.

"Fine." Itachi said as he got up from Issei and went into a push-up position with only one arm. "Rias, if you would." Itachi said as Rias sat on his back and Itachi did the push-ups with ease with only one arm.

Issei stared at Itachi with an annoyed expression. "Show off."

"Anyway, get back to the plan." Rias said as Issei went into push-up position while Itachi sat on his back meditating.

"Given your ability, your power will increase with greater physical strength." Rias said to Issei as struggled with the push-ups.

"Yes ma'am!" Issei said.

Suddenly a blue light appeared making Issei stop with his push-ups looking at the source. "Wow." Rias said as she looked at Itachi who now was letting out a blue aura light around him.

"That wasn't so hard." Itachi said and looked towards the fountain in the center of the park. "Now to see if it worked." Itachi said as he got off from Issei and walked towards the fountain.

Rias suddenly remembered something. "She should be here about now."

"Huh? Is someone coming?" Issei questioned when he saw Rias looking in one direction.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Asia's voice was heard Issei looked over to the blond nun who was in her nun outfit with a basket in her arm as she ran towards them. "Issei-san, buchou-san, I'm sorry I'm late-" Asia said when she suddenly tripped. "Why did I have to trip?" Issei took a break form training. "Here." Asia said as he poured Issei a drink.

"Thanks." Issei said. "Asia, why are you here?"

"Buchou-san told me to come." Asia replied.

"Buchou, why'd you call Asia here?" Issei questioned when he saw Rias looking into the distance. "Buchou?" Issei questioned and looked in the direction where she was looking and gained a shocked expression. Asia saw Issei's expression and looked over the same direction and gained also a shocked expression.

They saw Itachi walking on the water in the fountain. "H-H-How is he doing that?!" Issei questioned.

"He's walking on water. Just like Jesus, he's walking on water." Asia said.

Itachi then walked back over to the others. "Is that something the Uchiha in you told you about?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah, it's just like when I walked on the walls. I put some of my chakra beneath my feet and I'm able to walk on water." Itachi replied and then looked over at his shocked little brother and the shocked nun. "What's wrong?"

"You walked on water, that's what's wrong!" Issei shouted.

"Are you Jesus?" Asia asked.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"Now that Asia's here, let's go." Rias said.

"Go where?" Issei questioned.

Rias looked at the two brothers with a smile. "To your house."

When they arrived at the house they saw several boxes outside of the door. "Wh-What are all these…?" Issei questioned.

"Those are my belongings." Asia replied making the two brothers look in her direction. "Turns out I had a lot more than I thought."

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Itachi questioned looking at Rias.

"That's right! Asia will be living at your place form now on." Rias replied with her usual smile.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

"I am fortunate to be in your care." Asia said with a small bow.

"I asked her where she'd like to board, and she picked your home!" Rias said.

"Isn't this a little to sudden?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

Once they were inside the house and told Itachi and Issei's parents they were beyond shocked. "A-Asia-san, was it?" Mister Hyoudou questioned while gaping along with his wife.

"Yes, Mr. Hyoudou." Asia replied.

"W-Wouldn't a different family be better as a homestay?" Mister Hyoudou asked.

"Issei-san and Itachi-san did me a real favor." Asia said.

"A favor? I mean I can understand Itachi doing something like that, but Issei?" Mister Hyoudou said.

"Yes, they both helped me so much when I first came here; when I was all alone. I think it would be really nice to stay in this house." Asia said.

"Asia!" Issei said with a small blush.

"But if it is a bother, I won't insist." Asia said.

"We're not saying no! We do have an empty room. But…" Miss Hyoudou said.

"Our son Issei is basically the incarnation of lust!" Mister Hyoudou finished.

"Yeah!" Miss Hyoudou agreed.

"Don't say that about you own son!" Issei shouted while Itachi let out a small chuckle.

"Then how about teaching her to be a housewife for Issei while staying here?" Rias suggested.

""Housewife?!"" The Hyoudou family questioned in unison.

"H-Honey! I never thought I'd get to see my grandchildren in this life!" Mister Hyoudou said as tears streamed down his eyes while he was holding his wife's hand who also had tears streaming down her eyes.

"Dear, me too! Itachi may have the looks and a kind personality, but he's so antisocial that I thought he would never get a girlfriend!" Miss Hyoudou cried.

"Hey." Itachi said a little nit insulted by that comment.

"And with our other failure of a son-" Miss Hyoudou cried.

"Hey, wait a second!" Issei shouted feeling insulted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hyouodu, Issei-san is not a failure at all." Asia said with her pure expression.

'She didn't try to defend me however.' Itachi thought with a sweat drop.

"Sh-She's such a kind girl!" Miss Hyoudou said.

"Rias-san, we'll take care of Asia-san! Please, let us take care of her!" Mister Hyoudou said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou!" Rias thanked and looked towards the two brothers. "That settles it."

"So we're just going to decide just like that, that she will be Issei's wife?" Itachi questioned.

Rias then gained a strange expression. "A wife, huh?"

"Rias?" Itachi questioned as he saw the look in her eyes she looked depressed. 'Something's strange.' Itachi thought.

 **Time skip**

Itachi, Issei and Asia had come back to the clubroom after a delivery of the flyers. "Rias we're back." Itachi said but Rias was lost in her own thought. "Um, Rias?"

"I'm sorry. I was spacing out a bit. Thanks for your work, you three." Rias said and then looked over to the former nun. "Asia?"

"Yes?" Asia questioned.

"I'm thinking about having you debut tonight." Rias said.

"Debut?" Asia questioned.

"You teleport to a client through a magic circle and form a contract! Wait, isn't this too early? Asia has been a devil only for a few days." Issei said acting overprotective over Asia.

"It's no problem. As far as I've figured out, Asia-chan's demonic power ranks just below mine in this household!" Akeno said entering the room with a tray of tea.

"S-Seriously?" Issei questioned to which Koneko nodded.

"You'll be a very capable bishop." Rias praised.

"You're amazing, Asia-san!" Kiba praised.

"N-Not at…" Asia stuttered.

"Don't be modest, you have amazing potential." Itachi said.

"What's the matter, Asia?" Rias asked.

"It's nothing! Since that's your order…" Asia said when suddenly Issei slammed his hands on the table.

"Buchou!" Issei said.

"What?" Rias questioned.

"Let me go this time!" Issei replied.

"I-Issei-san?" Asia questioned.

"You're still not familiar with this country. I think you should wait until after you are a little more used to living here." Issei said with a smile.

'Guess he's growing up.' Itachi thought with a smile.

"I guess that's fine." Rias said.

"I'm off then!" Issei said as he went out of the room.

"Itachi?" Rias said.

"Yes?" Itachi questioned.

"You've not formed a contract yet either, right?" Rias asked.

Itachi gained a little annoyed expression. "No I haven't… Mostly because Issei messes things up."

"I see. Do you think you could form a contract without Issei with you?" Rias asked.

"Well, yeah most likely." Itachi replied.

"Well then, how about I accompany you tomorrow on a summoning?" Rias suggested.

"Well I wouldn't mind, but are you sure?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah why not it could be fun. And if you form a contract I will give you a reward." Rias replied with a smile.

"A reward? Well sure why not." Itachi said.

 **Time skip: Next day at the clubroom**

"So the guy wanted you to make him into a magical girl?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, I was scared I thought I was going to shit myself at first." Issei replied shaking with horror.

"In the end you didn't form a contract, right? Itachi asked.

"No I ended up watching a magical girl anime with him until the end." Issei cried in disappointment.

"Itachi, ready to go?" Rias asked as she formed a magic circle beneath her.

"Yes." Itachi replied and stepped in.

"Off you go." Akeno said as Itachi and Rias vanished through the magic circle.

Itachi and Rias arrived in some apartment that had several Japanese samurai stuff he then looked and saw a samurai armor in the center of the room that suddenly stood up. "Oh, are you the devils?" The samurai armor asked in a girls voice.

"You're the client? Um, you're a woman right?" Itachi asked as he looked at the samurai mask that covered her face, the mask looked like an old man with a mustache.

"Yes." The samurai girl nodded. "My name is Susan. I came here to study because I love Japanese culture."

"O-Okay, but what's with the armor?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm sorry! I clad myself in armor to be protected from dangers of the night." Susan replied.

"Is that so." Itachi said.

"But, I'm glad nice devils like you came. If a scary devil had come, I would've had to…had to draw this Kijinmaru Kunishige!" Susan said and drew out her katana.

"Huh." Itachi commented. They then sat down. "So, Susan-san, what do you want us to do?" Itachi asked.

Susan then brought her hands in front of her mask and making sounds that sounded like crying. "Please accompany me to the university so I can retrieve the notes I left there."

"That's it?" Itachi asked with a sweat drop.

"The university is scary at night!" Susan shouted while crying under her mask.

'She's the scary one.' Itachi thought.

They ended up walking outside towards the university, suddenly a dog was heard barking scaring Susan so that she began swinging her katana around. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"S-Sorry, streets at night are scary." Susan apologized.

"Honestly I think people will be more scared of you." Itachi said with a sweat drop.

Once they had recovered the notebook they went back to Susan's apartment. "Th-Thank you so much." Susan thanked with a bow.

"My pleasure." Itachi said with a bow. "Well I guess we will be off then."

"Um." Susan muttered.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Actually, I have another favor to ask." Susan said.

"Is that so. Um Rias do we do more than one request?" Itachi asked looking at Rias.

"Oh, we don't mind." Rias said as they sat down once more. "A boy you fell in love with?"

"Yes. I'm shy and thus couldn't express my feelings. He's a very wonderful man." Susan replied.

"So, you want us to make him fall in love with you?" Rias asked.

"Wait? We have the power to do that?" Itachi questioned.

"If possible, I don't want any demonic powers involved. I want to earn his love on my own." Susan said.

"Then why don't you confess to him right away?" Rias asked.

"That's… I can't just do that!" Susan said with a blush on her mask for some reason.

"Then how about a letter?" Itachi suggested.

"A letter?" Susan questioned.

"Oh, yeah, a love letter might be a good idea." Rias said.

"Love letter!" Susan said.

"It's wonderful to convey one's feelings in writing." Rias said.

"O-Okay! I'll give it a try!" Susan said and brought out a paper, a pen and ink. "I'm writing you about no specific order of business, thus you may set your mind to ease."

"Sounds a little like an official address." Itachi commented.

"It's all right. It's the feelings that matter, not the form." Rias said.

"I'm well aware of that, but mostly love letters don't go like that." Itachi said.

"You sound like you have some experience in this?" Rias said.

"Well…."

 **Flashback**

Itachi was standing in front of his shoe locker that looked like it was about to explode with letters sticking out from it. Itachi opened the shoe locker and a wave of love letters crashed into him sending him into a wall.

 **Flashback end**

"…that happened." Itachi said making Rias let out a little chuckle.

"I'm done!" Susan said as she was holding a bow and arrow with the letter tied on the arrow.

"Well, I guess that's an original way to send it." Itachi said with a sweat drop.

 **Time skip**

At some park there were several flags behind them as horns were heard playing in the background. "Mom what is that?" A little girl asked walking by with her mother.

"Don't look." The mother said.

"Seriously seem a little over the top." Itachi said.

"Seems like he's here." Rias said.

"Wh-What?!" Itachi questioned as he saw a shining knight walking towards them with the arrow in his helmet. "The arrow. Susan, why is the arrow stuck to his head?" Itachi asked with a deadpan expression.

"Well, I thought about different ways to do it, but sending a message via arrow was the only thing I could manage." Susan said.

"I see." Itachi said with a sweat drop as he and Rias stepped to the side.

Susan and the knight stood in front of each other as leaves blew in the wind. "I have read your letter. It was a wonderful message! I'm amazed you caught me off guard and shot me with an arrow. What a letter!"

"Guess he doesn't have high standards." Itachi commented to which Rias elbowed him on the side.

"Oh no, all I was thinking was how to get it to you, Horii-kun!" Susan said.

"I-I want to go out with you if you don't mind." Horii said as he went up to Susan and grabbed a hold of her hands.

"Ho-Horii-kun! I'm so happy!" Susan said with joy.

"Susan!" Horii said and hugged her. "Your armor is wonderful."

"Wow, your armor is also so hard and sturdy!" Susan said.

Later at the clubroom after having successfully formed a contract Rias was looking at the photo of Susan and her new boyfriend Horii. "They are the perfect couple."

"I guess." Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi." Rias said.

"Yes?" Itachi questioned.

"How do you feel about having a romantic relationship with someone you love?" Rias asked.

"Well that would be nice. I mean is there any point in going out with someone you don't even love. So being with the person you love would be the greatest thing in the world, in my opinion." Itachi said.

"I appreciate the answer." Rias said with a small blush. "Anyway now for your reward."

"My reward? Oh right, I almost forgot. What is this reward anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Hm, let's see. How about I let you touch my breasts?" Rias suggested.

"…I'll pass." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, don't be like that. Come here." Rias said and began walking towards Itachi.

"Um, no really I don't need a reward." Itachi said slowly backing away.

"I promised you a reward, and I don't want to be a liar. So come on, Itachi." Rias said with an amused smile.

Rias was then right in front of Itachi. "I don't-" Itachi said as he and Rias suddenly fell down on the couch with Rias on top of Itachi. They both looked into each other's eyes as Itachi had a small trace of blush on his face same with Rias. Rias slowly leaned her face closer to Itachi's when suddenly.

"We're here!" Issei shouted as he opened the door with Asia standing next to him. "Wh-What are you two doing?!" Issei shouted when he saw Rias on top of Itachi on the couch.

"Th-That's indecent." Asia said covering her eyes with a little blush.

"Um, did we interrupt something?" Kiba asked as he, Koneko, and Akeno also entered the room.

"Ara, ara, what happened here?" Akeno asked with a little chuckle.

"Um, well, um…" Itachi said when Rias suddenly placed her finger on his lips.

"Guess, we'll have to wait for another time." Rias said with a wink. "In the meantime accept this." Rias said as Itachi sat up and Rias hugged him.

"L-Lucky bastard." Issei cried.

"You know that everyone's watching, right?" Itachi asked.

"Keep working hard, my cute Itachi." Rias said.

Itachi then smiled and returned the hug. "I-I will."

'Rias. Could you be…' Akeno thought.

 **Time skip: Next day at the clubroom**

"I'm ready." Asia said having packed her bag with flyers.

"Then we're off to distribute flyers. Let's go Asia." Issei said.

"I would rather finish it so let's go." Itachi said.

"Wait." Rias said.

""What?"" The trio questioned in unison to their master.

"This'll be the last week you have to distribute flyers. As I've said before, you were doing it as a part of your training. Distributing flyers is actually a familiar's job." Rias said.

"Then we're done distributing flyers?" Issei questioned.

"First, you need to get a familiar." Rias said.

Later the whole club gathered in the room as Rias waved her hand making a little bat like creature pop up. "This is my familiar. You've met her before, Issei." Rias said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned as the bat turned into a curvy woman with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red shirt with short sleeves, and a white short skirt. "What?!" Issei questioned remembering this was the girl that gave him the flyer during his date with Yuuma. "Then that girl was…" Issei said as the woman turned back into a bat.

"Interesting." Itachi muttered.

"This is mine." Akeno said as a green imp appeared from a small magic circle.

"A-An imp?" Issei questioned.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said as she had a white kitten in her arms.

"Mine is-" Kiba was about to introduce his familiar.

"I don't want to see yours." Issei said.

"Oh, come on." Kiba said with a nervous smile.

"It's a basic thing for devils. They can assist you, deliver messages, and even find things." Rias explained.

"Um, how do you get a familiar?" Asia asked.

"That is…" Rias said when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Akeno said as the door opened.

"Please excuse us." A young woman about the same age as Itachi, Rias and Akeno with black hair cut in a bob-cut, her eyes were purple and she wore a pair of glasses, her outfit was the standard Kuoh Academy female school uniform. She had seven other people behind her, on her right was the only boy of the group he appeared to be around Issei's age, he had short blond hair and grey eyes, he wore the standard male school uniform. On her left was a young woman also the same age, she had long straight black hair that went all the way to her knees, she had split bangs, her eyes were light brown and she wore the standard female uniform.

"Sh-She is…" Issei stuttered.

"Um, who is she?" Asia asked.

"She's the student council president, Shitori Sona-senpai. Next to her is the vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. Actually these are all student council members!" Issei said.

"What brings all of you here?" Rias asked.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." Sona said.

"Servants? Don't tell me…" Issei said.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri. She's the heiress apparent of the upper-class Sitri family." Akeno said.

"So there are other devils at this school?" Itachi questioned.

"Rias-senpai, you didn't tell them about us? It's strange he wouldn't notice fellow devils, though." The boy said.

"Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs. It's no surprise that they are unaware." Sona said to the boy known as Saji.

"You're the guy who recently joined the student council as the secretary. Uh, class 2-C's…" Issei said.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona introduced Saji.

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei. My bishop Asia Aregento. And my sort of pawn Hyoudou Itachi." Rias introduced.

"Oh, you're a pawn too? And we're also in the same grade!" Issei said to Saji.

Saji let out a sigh. "I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride."

"What did you say, bastard?!" Issei questioned in anger.

"Oh, you wanna fight. I just became a devil, but I'm a pawn that was worth four pieces!" Saji bragged.

"Saji, don't. Also, he was worth seven pieces." Sona said.

"Seven?! I can't believe it. A lame guy like this-" Saji said shocked at the fact that Issei was worth more.

"Shut up!" Issei cursed.

"Apologies for that, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Hyoudou Itachi-kun, Aregento-san. Try to get along with him, if you can, he's also a new to being a devil." Sona said with a smile then turned to Saji. "Saji."

"Yes, ma'am." Saji said and went up to Asia. "Pleased to meet you." Saji said as Asia shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you too!" Asia said with her usual happy tone.

"To be with a cutie like you, the pleasure is all mine!" Saji said when suddenly Issei went between them and grabbed Saji's hand and began squeezing it as hard as he could.

"Saji-kun, nice to meet you! I mean, I'll really kill you if you lay your hands on Asia, Saji-kun!" Issei said in rage.

Saji then began squeezing Issei's hand. "Trying to keep a blond beauty all to yourself? As one would expect from a perverted critter!"

"You must be having a rough time." Rias said to Sona.

"Same goes for you." Sona said.

"I was allowed a familiar as soon as I debuted. I hear you're still handing out flyers." Saji mocked.

"Don't make fun of me! Buchou told me to get a familiar just now!" Issei said.

"That's enough you two." Itachi said as he appeared between them pushing them back by their chins.

"So you are going to go to him as well?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, I had sometime in next week in mind, though." Rias replied.

"But he's only available once a month." Sona said.

"Then how about deciding it with a fair game?" Rias suggested.

"A game?" Sona questioned.

"The winner gains the right to commission him." Rias said.

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?" Sona asked.

"Oh, no. We'd never even be granted permission for that." Rias said.

"Right. You can't afford to harm yourself right now, after all." Sona said.

Rias gained a dark expression. "That's irrelevant." Rias said making Itachi look at her with a questioning expression. "Oh I know. Let's settle it through sports like the high school students we are." Rias said.

"Actually, how about we just to it simple." Itachi said.

"What did you have in mind?" Rias asked.

"A little chess game, winner gets to take their group and get a familiar, how does that sound?" Itachi said.

"I don't know." Rias said.

"What's the matter, afraid that you will lose to me, Rias?" Sona mocked.

"Who said she would be the one battling you?" Itachi said.

"Who then?" Sona asked.

"Me, I've beaten Rias in chess before after all." Itachi replied.

"Is this true?" Sona asked Rias.

"Yeah, he beat me." Rias replied.

"How about it? Sounds fair, right?" Itachi said with his hand extended towards Sona.

Sona let out a small grin. "Sure, sounds fair." Sona said and shook Itachi's hand. They both went over to the table with the chess board on it, they sat down on the couches.

"Are you sure you can win?" Rias asked Itachi.

"Trust me I will be fine." Itachi replied.

"There's no way he can beat the president." Saji said with a confident smirk.

"Let's begin." Itachi said.

TAP!

Sona moved a piece. "Rias said that you were sort of her pawn, what does that mean exactly?" Sona asked.

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "Apparently, she tried to use her last pawn piece on me but somehow that pawn transformed into a queen." Itachi replied.

""A queen!?"" Sona and her peerage questioned in shock.

"How?!" Sona questioned.

"I don't know." Itachi replied.

"Itachi has a very powerful Sacred Gear. In fact, his Sacred Gear contains the power of an ancient ninja clan known as the Uchiha." Rias said.

"Uchiha? The clan we heard from all those fairy tales as children? The clan of monsters said to possess the power to become God's?" Sona questioned making her peerage members stare at Itachi in amazement.

"Yes." Rias replied with a smile.

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "And how do you know this to be true?"

TAP! Itachi moved his chess piece. "Simple, apparently I'm the reincarnation of a man known as Uchiha Itachi. Ask those three they have seen him." Itachi said and pointed at Kiba, Issei and Koneko.

"Um, yes. Nii-san used some technique and suddenly in a puff of smoke came this guy that looked like an older version of him. He had a black cloak with some red clouds on them and some sort of headband. He also like nii-san had those red eyes." Issei said.

"Red eyes?" Sona questioned as she looked at Itachi, who's black eyes suddenly turned red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center. "That's you Sacred Gear?"

"Yeah, Sharingan." Itachi replied and deactivated his sharingan.

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "I thought they were simply fairy tales, but it seems they were real. Interesting."

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "Well I don't really know anything about the Uchiha anymore apparently, I have no memory of it."

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "I see."

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "I must say you're much more of strategist then Rias."

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "Is that so?"

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "You're more challenging than her. But you're not that far apart. Let me guess out of the two of you she's the strongest and you're the smartest."

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "We're equal. That's why Rias is my rival."

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "Rival, huh?"

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "We're also childhood friends though."

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "Is that so?"

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "This might be the best challenge I have ever had." Sona said looking a little worried.

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "Same." Itachi said with an emotionless expression. "You're move."

Sona looked down at the chess board and widened her eyes. "…Th-This is…"

"No matter what move you make now you lose." Itachi said. "You could use your rook to take out my knight, but then I would be able to use my bishop to take out your rook. Or you could use your queen to take out mine but then my knight would take out your queen. Either way your king would be surrounded which will result in check mate." Itachi pointed out shocking everyone on how he had tricked Sona into a trap. "There's no way you could win. Either you make your final move and lose or you give up."

TAP! Sona moved a piece. "…."

TAP! Itachi moved a piece. "Check mate."

"H-He beat the president." Saji muttered in shock.

Sona stared at the board until she saw a hand in front of her, she looked up and faced Itachi. "Good game." Itachi said with a smile.

"Heh. I hate losing, but it was a good game." Sona said with a small chuckle and shook Itachi's hand. "Looks like you've gained a one of a kind of a servant Rias."

"Yeah, he's impressive. He surprises me every time." Rias said with a smile.

 **Time skip**

"Now, there's no time to waste. Let's go get familiars." Rias said as Akeno made a magic circle.

"Um, right now?" Asia asked.

"We can only meet him when there's a full moon." Rias replied.

"Him?" Issei questioned.

"The familiar master." Rias said as they all vanished through the magic circle. They arrived in some sort of forest.

"Where are we?" Itachi asked.

"The familiar forest. The forest where familiars are created." Akeno replied.

"We got our familiars here as well." Kiba said to which Koneko nodded.

"This place does look creepy, like something's gonna lash out at me." Issei said.

"Y-Yes." Asia agreed.

"Gotta catch 'em all!" A male voice said everyone looked towards the source and saw a middle aged man on a tree branch.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Issei questioned.

"I'm the familiar master, Zatuji." Zatuji had red hair tied into a short pony tail as he was wearing cap backwards, he had white shirt, a yellow bag on his back, and he had red shorts.

"Familiar…" Issei said.

"…master?" Asia finished.

"Why does he look parody of someone?" Itachi questioned.

"It's a nice full moon today! The best day to catch some familiar! I can catch any familiar!" Zatuji said.

"He's a professional when it comes to catching them." Akeno said.

"He feels more like a joke." Itachi commented.

"Now, what are you looking for in a familiar? Strength? Speed? Or maybe one with poison ability?" Zatuji questioned the group.

"Actually, do you have any cute familiars? One that looks like a girl?" Issei asked with a perverted grin.

"Tsk, you newbies can't do it right. You want familiars to be useful and strong. That is to say, you must know their abilities and choose one that complements your own!" Zatuji said.

"Um, I want a cute familiar as well." Asia said.

"Oh, sure thing, baby!" Zatuji said with a goofy grin.

"Thank you so much!" Asia thanked.

"You…" Issei said staring at the familiar master in anger.

"KKKRRRRAAAA!" A crow was heard, everyone looked in the sky and saw a crow fly towards them. Everyone started in shook at the crow, but then suddenly it landed on Itachi's shoulder nuzzling its head up against his cheek.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh that's a nice one." Zatuji said. "This is interesting."

"How so?" Itachi questioned.

"Well you see this familiar is helpful to cast illusions on people and it can call upon other crows to help them. Usually no one can get close to them. It most really like you. Strange it's been around for maybe several hundreds of millions of years and never shown any interest in anyone before now." Zatuji said inspecting Itachi.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke the crow turned into a busty young woman with long raven black hair reaching down to her knees, and she had black eyes. And she was wearing a black coat with black feathers around the collar. Everyone stared in shock as the young woman hugged Itachi. "I'm finally reunited with you, Itachi-sama."

"Sama?" Itachi questioned.

"That's a familiar face." Itachi Uchiha's voice echoed through Itachi's mind.

"You know her?" Itachi asked.

"Oh yeah, she used to be my summoning animal. It's kind of like a familiar I guess. I'm surprised that she's still alive. Her name is Yukino. Anyway look at her with your sharingan and I will explain things to her." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Very well." Itachi activated his sharingan as he's and Yukino's eyes meet.

 **Inside Itachi's mindscape**

Yukino looked around and then saw Itachi Uchiha standing a few feet away from her. "Itachi-sama? What's going on?"

"I will need to explain a few things for you." Itachi Uchiha said.

Itachi explained how he was given a second chance at life and that he was reincarnated into being Itachi Hyoudou. And how Itachi Hyoudou has no memory of his past life and how Itachi Uchiha is simply the last thing in Itachi Hyoudou's head that has all the memories, in case Itachi Hyoudou should ever choose that he wishes to remember his past.

"I see. So the Itachi-sama outside is you but with no memory of his past life." Yukino said.

"Yes, and please don't encourage him in wanting to learn more about his old life nor will you tell him anything about it, that's an order." Itachi Uchiha ordered.

"Understood!" Yukino said in a salute.

"Now the reason he's in that forest is to find a-"

"A familiar! I know, so do you want me to be his familiar?" Yukino asked.

"If that's what he wants then do whatever you want. As long as you don't tell him anything about his past then I'm fine with it." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Understood, Itachi-sama, I will serve this Itachi-sama until the day he dies!" Yukino declared making Itachi Uchiha let out a little smirk.

 **Back in the real world**

"So you're the reincarnation of Itachi-sama?" Yukino questioned.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"Hey! Hey! Want to be my master?!" Yukino asked.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm asking if you want me to be your familiar." Yukino replied.

"Hey no fair! He gets a cute girl he can do naughty things with!" Issei said.

"Who said I wanted to do naughty things to her?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

"Whoa! You may have no memory but you're still just like the Itachi-sama I remembered. And don't worry Itachi-sama and I are just partners, I have no interest in a sexual relationship." Yukino assured with her fingers crossed in an x-mark behind her back.

Later on the group was at a lake while even Yukino was there hugging Itachi's arm. "Would you mind to let me go?" Itachi asked.

"Just a little more, I'm finally reunited with my Itachi-sama." Yukion replied.

"The water spirit Udine lives in this lake." Zatuji informed.

"The water spirit! Judging from that name, it's probably…someone, as a future Harem King, I'll want to keep around. Cleaning my ears is an excuse to lie my head on her lap. I'll gently reach out my hands to touch her deeply mysterious oppai!" Issei said with a face of lust.

"Itachi-sama, is that your new brother?" Yukino asked still hugging Itachi's arm.

"New? Um, yeah he's my younger brother Issei." Itachi replied.

"Woah! He seems like an interesting guy!" Yukino said with an amused smile.

"The water." Kiba said as the water began letting out a mysterious light.

"Oh, Undine's coming out!" Zatuji said as the back of a tall woman was seen with curly blond hair, it was wearing some sort of pink cloth. When she turned around she looked more like a giant male pro wrestler. At the sight of this Issei's face began to turn blue as he was gaping out of shock.

"That's Undine." Zatuji said.

"No, no, no, that's a fighter who came to bathe no matter how you look at her!" Issei argued.

"You're in luck, boy. It's pretty rare to come across one. A fighting-oriented water spirit isn't bad!" Zatuji said.

"It's bad! It looks more like a hitman more than a gentle spirit!" Issei said as tears ran down his eyes.

"But it is female." Zatuji pointed out.

"That's one thing I really didn't want to know." Issei said with a depressed tone as he fell to his knees.

Yukino was letting out a laughter. "He really is an amusing one!" Yukino said as she laughed and Itachi just sweat dropped

Later on the group moved on by walking through the forest. "But she had pure eyes. I'm sure she's a good-natured girl!" Asia said trying to defend the water spirit from earlier.

"Please don't call that a girl." Issei said with a lifeless expression.

"Wait. Look!" Zatuji said pointing at a tree branch where a tiny little blue dragon was sitting.

"D-Dragon?" Issei questioned.

"It's cute!" Asia said looking in awe at the little guy.

"Sprite Dragon. Child of the dragon that wields cerulean lightning." Zatuji explained.

"It's a quite high-class one." Kiba commented.

"It's my first time actually seeing one." Rias said.

"Now's the only chance to catch it! It's impossible to catch in mature form.

"Issei-kun has the power of the Emperor of Red Dragon, so the compatibility should be fine." Akeno pointed out.

"I see! All right, Sprite Dragon, I choose you-" Issei said when suddenly he heard Asia scream. "Asia!" Issei turned to the former nun as green slime was raining down.

"Ara, ara." Akeno said as slime fell over her, Rias and Koneko as well.

"Huh?" Yuknio questioned as the slime fell on her as well.

"Slime!" Kiba took out his sword but a piece of slime fell down on his face covering his eyes.

"Ara! Ara! This is embarrassing!" Akeno said as her clothes began to fade away.

"Oh no!" Rias said as her clothes also began to vanish.

"They're dissolving!" Asia said with a blush as she tried to use her hands to cover up her private parts.

"So slimy. Gross!" Koneko said as her clothes began to vanish as well.

"Ara?" Yukino said not seeming to care as her clothes also began to vanish.

"Damn it!" Kiba cursed as he tried to pull the slime away from his face.

Issei then covered his hand over his nose as he gained a nose bleed. "This is wonderful!" When suddenly Koneko punched him in the face.

"Don't look." Koneko said then turned towards Itachi who was staring at them not knowing what to do.

"Um…um…what do I do now?" Itachi questioned as he tried to avert his eyes away from the girls with a small blush.

"Don't look either." Koneko threatened.

"Wasn't my intension." Itachi said.

Suddenly their underwear began to vanish as the slime had tied the girls' hands together. "I can't use my demonic power like this!" Rias said.

"Ara, ara, this is a problem!" Akeno said.

"Um what's going on?" Itachi asked the familiar master who like Kiba had slime in front of his eyes, but he still had blood running down from his nose.

"These are slimes that primarily feed on textile. Though, they're mostly harmless aside from eating woman's clothes." Zatuji said.

"Clothes-eating slimes? Buchou, I'll make this slime my familiar!" Issei said.

"Ara, ara, not there!" Akeno said with a small blush on her face.

"This is exactly the talent I was seeking!" Issei said.

"You know, Issei, familiars are very important to devils! Think carefully!" Rias tried to reason with Issei.

"I've thought carefully! I'll make this my familiar!" Issei declared.

"Your brother really is a funny one, Itachi-sama." Yukino said not giving a damn at the fact that she was practically naked.

"Aren't you embarrassed of this situation?" Itachi asked averting his eyes away from the girls.

"About what?" Yukino questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Never mind. What should I do anyway?" Itachi questioned.

"How about you try using an illusion on them?" Itachi Uchiha's voice suggested in his head.

"Their slime would it even work on them?" Itachi questioned.

"If they're living beings it will work." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"I'll give it a try then." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan concentrating on the slime on Rias first. Suddenly the slime just leaped off her and into a pile on the ground. Itachi the focused on the slime on Akeno, then suddenly they leaped off into the same pile. Itachi then focused on the slime on Koneko, then suddenly it leaped of her and into the pile with the rest. Itachi the focused on Yukino, then the slime leaped of her and into the pile. Rias then sent a wave of destruction magic at the pile reducing it to burnt crisps much to Issei's horror. Kiba then got the slime of his face and crushed it. And instantly Issei leaped in to protect the slime on Asia. "Huh it worked. Wait? Why can I still see the images of the naked bodies of the girls in my head?"

"Oh, once the sharingan see's something it will save it in your memory." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Wh-What?!" Itachi questioned.

"Why is it such a big deal? Their just some female body parts." Itachi Uchiha said not seeing the big deal about it.

"How can you say it like it's nothing?" Itachi questioned.

"Why does it matter? It's not like it's the first time you've seen them." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Whatever." Itachi said and looked over to Issei who desperately tried to protect what was left of the slime.

"Step aside Issei. Creatures like these must be burnt away." Rias said with a red magic circle in her hand.

"Don't! I have no doubt this slime was born in this world to meet me! This is destiny! You can't separate us! Slatarou, my partner!" Issei declared having given the slime a name.

"He already named it!" Kiba said with a sweat drop.

"I've never seen a devil who wants the pests of the forest this badly. It's a big world." Zatuji said.

"This why mom and dad never let him have a pet." Itachi commented.

"With this slime, I will become a true hero!" Issei said when a bolt of lightning hit the slime and Issei. "Wh-What was that?" Issei questioned as he fell down.

Everyone looked up to see the little blue dragon flying above them. "Was that Sprite Dragon's lightning?" Rias questioned.

Issei looked down on the remains of the slime. "Slotarou! Damn you!" Issei cursed to the Sprite Dragon as he was electrocuted once again.

"Issei-san!" Asia said when suddenly the Sprite Dragon landed on her shoulder.

"It only attacks things it recognizes as enemies. It must've thought the boy and the slime were attacking the blond girl." Zatuji said.

"That means…" Kiba said.

"It's cute!" Asia said as the little dragon leaped into her arms and cuddled up to her.

"Well, looks like you got your familiar, beauty!" Zatuji said. "Time for the ritual then."

Later on Yukino stood in a green magic circle with her clothes now like the rest of the girls back on. "In the name of Hyouodu Itachi, I order you to form a contract as my familiar!" Itachi chanted as the magic circle vanished.

"All right, Asia-chan is next." Akeno said.

"I'm finally under the service of Itachi-sama once more!" Yukion said happily hugging her master.

"Let go." Itachi ordered.

The little dragon was now in a green magic circle. "I-In the name of Asia Aregento, I order you to form a contract as my familiar!" Asia chanted and finished the ritual.

"All right, we're done. Well done, Itachi-kun! Asia-chan!" Akeno said.

The dragon then leaped into Asia's arms and began nuzzling up against her. "That tickles, Rassei-kun!"

"Rassei?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, since he shoots lightning. I took part of it from your name as well." Asia replied with a small blush.

"Well, it's all good." Issei said with a nervous laughter. "Nice to meet you, Rassei!" Issei tried to greet the dragon but was electrocuted again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but male dragons hate males from other species!" Zatuji said.

"Why did you die, my friend, Slatarou?!" Issei said as tears ran down his eyes. "Grant me that wondrous power!"

"Death to perverts." Koneko commented.

"Um actually I managed to recover one of them." Itachi said holding a piece of the slime in his hand.

Issei had tears of joy running down his eyes. "Nii-san!"

Suddenly the slime leaped out form Itachi's hand and towards Rias, but Itachi spitted out a small ball of fire burning it into a crisp before it reached her. "Huh?" Itachi questioned as he just acted without even thinking.

"Itachi, thanks." Rias thanked.

"Um, I don't know what came over me, I just reacted." Itachi said.

"Why nii-san? I thought you were on my team?" Issei cried.

Yukino looked back and forth between Itachi and Rias. "Um, Itachi-sama?"

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Yukino asked pointing at Rias which made Rias gain a small blush.

"Um, no we're just friends." Itachi replied.

"But you have feelings for her, right?" Yukino asked making Rias blush grow a little bigger.

"Um, I um…" Itachi stuttered not sure how to respond.

"Suspicious." Yukino muttered.

"Anyway, until I need you're help. I'll just summon you correct?" Itachi asked his new familiar.

"Oh, yeah sure. Later Itachi-sama!" Yukino said and turned into a crow before flying into the woods.

 **Time skip at the clubroom**

"Asia is my junior devil, yet she is ahead of me." Issei cried.

"You should just have chosen the water spirit." Itachi said making Issei shiver at the thought of it.

"Damn it! I'll catch a familiar that'll blow you're minds someday!" Issei declared.

"I'll believe it when I see it, mister so called Harem King." Itachi said.

Kiba let out a chuckle. "I'll look forward to it. Good work everyone."

""Good work!"" Itachi, Issei, Kiba, Asia and Koneko then left from the clubroom leaving Rias and Akeno alone.

"Itachi has come a long way, while as Issei still has a few ways to go." Rias said.

"They've just begun." Akeno said.

"Yeah, that's right." Rias said with a little chuckle.

 **That's the end!**

 **So next time Riser will arrive and the preparation for the rating game will begin!**

 **Just going to say this right of the bat. Itachi will only have a triangle drama between Rias and Akeno nothing more than that. Yukino will be more like a pet or a partner.**

 **Anyway tell us how you think the chapter went in the reviews. And if you have any questions then leave those in the reviews as well and we will try and answer them**.

 **-Later!**


	5. The serious training begins!

**Sandman001: I am well aware of this and this will create a conflict.**

 **CrimsonSylvan: Yeah, well eventually he will get his powers back plus more.**

 **LordXeenTheGreat: Thank you.**

 **luffyxrobin-luffyxnami: Hey if you don't like it don't read it, no need to be a dick about it.**

 **Butler with 2 Ts: Thank you.**

 **Harambe: Thank you.**

 **Dat boi: Thank you.**

 **Shattering: We already talked about it through PM, but yeah the sharingan is only called a sacred gear because the people of the dxd verse have no other word for it.**

 **ronlol2: He will use his familiar every now and then.**

 **Blizzardfang: Thank you very much.**

 **LucasMichael: Thank you, there are more chapters to come.**

 **DePlexx: Yukino will have a thing for Itachi but it will be one sided. And yeah Sona will be more interested in Itachi but he will not try to do anything about it. The Itachi's will merge later on as for when I cannot say cause we haven't decided yet.**

 **Pickle O: Thank you, but what so you mean by the Doctor Phil thing?**

 **fssmonik: Thank you, and yeah he will use the crow thing again like he did in his shinobi life. And thanks for wishing me luck on my chemistry test, I didn't fail at least at it though…(I will say nothing more about it)**

 **Chapter 4: The serious training begins!**

Itachi Hyoudou was out in the woods wearing a black tracksuit as he stood in front of Itachi Uchiha who was simply staring him down as Itachi Hyoudou went into fighting position. Itachi Hyoudou charged at Itachi Uchiha delivering a kick, which Itachi Uchiha simply dodged with ease. "Focus on your surroundings, picture your enemies next move." Itachi Uchiha instructed as he delivered a kick to Itachi Hyoudou's chest sending him crashing into a tree.

"Guagh!" Itachi Hyoudou coughed up blood as his back hit the tree.

"Like I said predict you enemies next moves." Itachi Uchiha said.

Itachi Hyoudou was trying to catch his breath as he panted. "Y-You're just… to fast…"

"You don't know what fast is. At the state I'm in which is that of a clone that only contains 10 percent of my full power, I'm still stronger than anyone on your team. In fact, this clone body is not even close to using its full power." Itachi Uchiha pointed out.

Itachi Hyoudou let out a little chuckle. "I-I can't believe I used to be that strong…"

"Well you were and you can easily become again if you train, you can maybe become even stronger than what we used to be." Itachi Uchiha pointed out.

"What? Seriously?" Itachi Hyoudou questioned.

"Yes, due to some circumstances we were never able to reach our full potential." Itachi Uchiha replied. "But as you stand now, you won't have a chance at winning the Rating Game."

"That's why I asked you to train me, so let's get to it." Itachi Hyoudou said as he got up and charged again.

 **Flashback: A few days earlier**

Issei was getting healed by Asia at the clubroom after having been caught peeping on Koneko changing which resulted in Issei getting beaten to a bloody pulp. "It hurts!" Issei said from his swollen face.

"Are you all right, Issei-san?" Asia asked in a concerned tone.

"He deserved it." Koneko commented.

"Seriously, why are you always so…" Rias said.

"I just went with the flow when my friends invited me." Issei muttered.

"I've told you to stop hanging out with them now several times." Itachi said as he was reading a manga about ninjas.

"They understand me and my desires unlike you!" Issei cried with passion.

"I understand your desires; I just don't care for them." Itachi replied ignoring his younger brothers cry.

"Issei-san, if you want to see naked bodies that badly, I-I will!" Asia said with a blush as she was about to lift up her skirt.

"No, Asia! That's not what this is about!" Issei stopped Asia from undressing.

"Well that's a first, you stopping a girl from undressing." Itachi commented.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep Asia pure!" Issei shouted.

"If she stays close to you for too long she will eventually become a pervert like you." Itachi mocked Issei with an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah right! You have stayed close to me for seventeen years and you're not interested in the female body what so ever!" Issei shouted.

"I'm immune to your perverseness." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"URGH! Seriously are you even interested in girls at all?!" Issei questioned with veins showing on his forehead.

"I am, just not to your degree." Itachi replied.

"Prove it!" Issei demanded.

"How?" Itachi questioned.

"Name one girl you've been interested in! One!" Issei demanded.

"A girl I've been interested in? Hmmmm…" Itachi began to think as his eyes averted over to Rias's direction, he then quickly looked away.

"What was that just now?" Issei questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi simply replied and hid his face behind his manga.

"You were looking somewhere. You were looking at buchou weren't you?" Issei questioned with a sly smirk.

"Just keep your mouth shut." Itachi muttered in annoyance.

"I don't really mind if you look at me though." Rias said as she went behind Itachi and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging his back. "You've already seen me naked before after all."

"That's not the point." Itachi muttered.

"Oh! So you were interested in the first girl who showed you her naked body?" Issei teased with a mocking smirk.

"At least a naked woman has slept in my bed." Itachi retorted back at Issei.

"Damn you. I'm so jealous of you bastard! Getting to see buchou's naked body!" Issei said with jealousy.

Jeez! Issei-san!" Asia pouted and pinched Issei's cheek.

"OW! It hurts! It hurts!" Issei cried.

Later on Itachi, Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Asia headed home. "I don't like that lewd smile of yours!" Asia complained to Issei.

"You got it wrong. Listen to me, Asia." Issei said.

Rias looked at them from the window at the clubroom, Itachi was the only one who noticed this. He couldn't help but look at her seeing in her eyes that she was worried about something, but what.

 **Later that night**

Itachi was laying on his bed looking up the celling with the lights turned off. "Something was clearly bothering her… but what?" Itachi talked to himself. "She's been like this for a while now. I wonder if she's all right." Itachi said as a magic circle appeared on the floor. "A magic circle?" Itachi questioned as out from the circle exited Rias. "Rias? Is something wrong? What's going on?" Itachi questioned as Rias walked up to him.

"Itachi." Rias said.

"Um, yes?" Itachi questioned as Rias suddenly pushed him down to the floor.

"Sleep with me!" Rias demanded.

"Pardon?" Itachi questioned.

"Take my virginity. It's urgent!" Rias demanded.

"Wait what?" Itachi questioned as Rias pulled him up and pushed him onto the bed, Rias then began to undress. "Wh-What… I-I have so many questions going through my mind right now." Itachi muttered in shock as Rias was suddenly in nothing more but her underwear.

"Do you not want to do it with me?" Rias questioned.

"N-No… I mean…I um… I don't know what to say here." Itachi said.

"I considered several options. But this is the only way." Rias said as she walked over to Itachi.

"The only way?" Itachi questioned as his cheeks had a slight hint of red on them.

"He won't be able to complain once we sealed the deal. You still have some shortcomings, but you have potential." Rias said.

"I don't think I'm following you, who's he?" Itachi questioned.

"The question is can you climax in a few minutes if I ask you to?" Rias questioned.

"Wait climax? Y-You're serious? You're actually serious? I'm honored but this is all to sudden." Itachi said as Rias pushed Itachi down on the bed and went on top of him.

"Itachi, is this your first time?" Rias asked as she unhooked her bra.

"Well, yeah." Itachi replied.

"I doubt either of us will be perfect, but we'll manage somehow." Rias said as she took of her bra revealing her large breasts. "It's all right. I'll just put yours right in here." Rias pointed at her secret garden she then grabbed Itachi's hand and placed it on her breast. "Listen. I'm feeling nervous too."

She was right, Itachi could feel her heart throbbing, well so was his. "I-I feel your heart throbbing." Itachi muttered in a low voice.

"Last time we were interrupted, but this time we will do this." Rias said.

Itachi had a small blush on his face same as Rias. "I-Is this what you really want?"

"Are you going to let me down?" Rias said.

"I-I…Rias!" Itachi sat up and hugged her when another magic circle appeared in the room.

Rias let out a sigh. "Looks like we were a tad too late."

Out of the magic circle came a beautiful silver haired maid with silver eyes, she wore a blue and white French maid outfit, she had a maid headband over her head and she had red lipstick. "With such a commoner… Master and Sirzechs-sama will be crestfallen."

"Sirzechs?" Itachi questioned.

"My elder brother." Rias replied.

"Your big brother?" Itachi questioned.

"My chastity is mine. I can give it to whom I want. Also… I won't let you call my cute servant a commoner. Not even you, my onii-san's queen." Rias said.

The maid went and picked up Rias's clothes. "Regardless, you are the heiress apparent of the Gremory family. Please take care of yourself." The maid said as she placed Rias's shirt over her. The maid then looked over at Itachi.

"How do you do? I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory family. Nice to meet you." The maid known as Grayfia bowed.

"Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you as well." Itachi bowed his head.

Rias then went over to Itachi's side. "I'm sorry, Itachi. I wasn't thinking clearly. Let's forget about this."

"O-Okay." Itachi said.

"Itachi? Then he is that person?" Grayfia questioned.

"Yes, he's my servant." Rias replied "The one who's pawn piece turned into a queen."

"The reincarnation of a member of the legendary Uchiha clan, the one who wields the sharingan the demon eye?" Grayfia questioned as she looked at Itachi.

"I am, so what?" Itachi questioned.

"Let's talk at my place. Do you mind if Akeno comes with us?" Rias asked Grayfia.

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It is expected of upper-class devils to have their queens be at their side at all times." Grayfia replied.

Rias then went over to Itachi and leaned her face close to his. "Sorry to bother you, Itachi."

"Don't worry about it." Itachi said as Rias kissed his cheek.

"Let's call it quits with that for tonight." Rias said with a smile as she vanished through a magic circle with Grayfia.

 **Next morning**

Itachi, Issei and Asia was on their way to school while Itachi was lost in deep thought. 'What was that all about, last night. Could it be related to what's bothering her? Whatever it was it sounded serious.' Itachi thought.

"Issei!" Someone shouted as Itachi saw Issei getting punched in the face by Matsuda.

"Just unbelievable!" Motohama shouted.

"Wh-What? You're being very intense for this time of day!" Issei tried to act innocent.

"Don't give me that crap!" Matsuda shouted. "What was that Mil-tan about? He's like a rival character from a battle manga, no matter what!"

"And why was he wearing a gothic lolita outfit!? Is it his ultimate power!?" Motohama shouted.

"It was just a cute boy who's crazy about magical girls, right?" Issei said still trying to play innocent.

"As if I would hook up with a guy!" Matsuda shouted.

"You set us up with men who are more like bears. They were crossdressing! It was hell!" Motohama shouted.

"I was so scared! I thought I'd die, you bastard!" Matsuda cried. "We went to the magical world. And he kept talking! The hell's that Magical World Serapinia!?" Matsuda and Motohama began beating up Issei.

"Um, aren't you going to help him?" Asia looked at Itachi.

"Hmmm, nah." Itachi replied and kept walking.

Later on outside the old school building. "Buchou's worrying, huh? I suppose it's some internal affair of the Gremory family." Kiba said.

"Do you think Akeno-san might know something about it?" Itachi questioned.

"She is her right-hand woman, so she probably does." Kiba said then he stopped and gained a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Issei questioned.

"I can't believe I noticed it only now. What's up?" Kiba questioned.

They then entered the clubroom to see that the rest of the club members where there including Graifya. "Who's she?" Issei questioned.

"Graifya?" Itachi questioned.

"Hey, how do you know her?" Issei questioned.

"It's a long story." Itachi replied.

"Well, now that everyone's here." Rias said.

"Ojousama maybe I should tell them." Graifya said but Rias raised her hand.

"The truth is-" Rias was about to explain when a magic circle appeared in the center of the room, it let out a huge amount of flames.

"Phenex." Kiba muttered.

In the center of the flame stood a man with blond hair he's outfit consisted of a red blazer with matching pants, he had a white shirt underneath his open blazer. "I haven't been in the human realm in a while. I've come for you. Rias, my love."

"Who is this guy?" Issei questioned.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, upper-class devil and the third son of the Phenex family." Grayfia said.

"Phenex family?" Issei questioned.

"He's also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent." Grayfia said.

"That means he's…" Itachi said.

"That is to say, he's engaged to Rias ojousama." Grayfia said much to the shock of the ones who didn't know.

Later on Riser sat on the couch with Rias sitting next to him. "My, Rias's queen prepares quite delicious tea!" Riser said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Akeno said with a hint of disgust in her tone.

Itachi simply looked as Riser rubbed his hand on Rias's thigh and fondled with her hair. "Cut it out already." Rias said as she stood up from the couch. "Riser, I told you last time. I don't intend to marry you."

"But, Rias, I thought your family was with its back to the wall, so you're in no position to be this selfish." Riser said.

"I'm not going to bring my family down. I'm going to take a husband. But I will marry someone I want to be with." Rias said.

"The entire devil world struggles to preserve the linages of pure-blooded devils after the last war made them a rarity. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good." Riser pointed out.

"My father, onii-san, and the other family members are all rushing too much. I won't say it twice, Riser. I'm not going to marry you." Rias said as Riser stood up and grabbed Rias's chin.

"You know, Rias, I am the face of the Phenex family. I cannot have you sully my honor." Riser said.

"Buchou!" Issei shouted as they all looked at Riser with disgust.

"I'll take you back to the underworld. Even if it means burning all your servants to death." Riser said as both him and Rias let out their magic power.

"Please calm down. Ojousama, Riser-sama, as I am here on Sirzechs-sama's orders, I do not intend to stand idly by." Grayfia threatened.

"When it's you, the mightiest queen, saying that, even I am scared." Riser said.

"He predicted this might happen. As such I have been charged to carry out last resort measures if no agreement is reached." Grayfia said.

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias questioned.

"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Riser-sama through a Rating Game." Grayfia said.

"Rating Game? Where have I heard that before?" Issei questioned.

"Sona mentioned it back when we were deciding on the familiar thing." Itachi replied.

"Yeah that's right." Issei said now remembering it as well.

"It's a game that resembles chess where upper-class devils fight using their servants." Kiba explained.

"Chess?" Issei questioned.

"That is why our powers are likened to chess pieces. Why we're called Evil Pieces." Akeno explained.

"I see, that makes sense." Itachi said.

"I've played the game many times and won many times as well. You're not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience." Riser said with a confident smirk.

"Originally, only seasoned devils were allowed to participate in a Rating Game." Akeno informed.

"Then she's at a real disadvantage!" Issei said.

"It's getting worse." Koneko said.

"Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants?" Riser asked.

"What if they are?" Rias questioned.

Riser let out a chuckle and flicked his fingers as a magic circle appeared and out of it came 15 different beautiful girls. "I have fifteen! In other words, a full set of pieces."

"Fifteen beautiful girls?!" Issei questioned. "Unbelievable!" Issei then gained tears in his eyes. "What a true man!"

"Moron." Itachi muttered.

"H-Hey, Rias, that servant is crying out loud while looking at me." Riser said.

"Forming a harem is his dream." Rias said.

"That's creepy." A little blond girl with long hair tied into twin tails that were at the shape of drills said in disgust.

Riser let out a chuckle. "Oh, I see. Yubelluna!" Riser called one of his servants over. She was a curvy woman with long purple curly hair.

"Yes, Riser-sama." Yubelluna replied and went to her master's side. Riser then pulled her in for a kiss much to every one of the Occult club's disgust. He then broke free from the kiss and proceeded to fondle her breast.

"You'll never be able to do things like this, you lowly imp." Riser mocked.

"Shut up! I can tell you'll flirt with other girls even after marrying buchou! You grilled chicken!" Issei shouted.

"Don't you know your place?" Riser questioned.

"I don't care! All I'm aware of is my position as buchou's servant! Nothing more! Nothing less!" Issei activated his Boosted Gear. "We don't need a stupid game!" Issei shouted when Itachi stepped in front of him. "Nii-san?"

"I've had enough of you." Itachi said and looked at Riser with his sharingan activated. "All this stuff about getting married with Rias to keep the pure bloodline of devils secure. That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard."

"What?" Riser questioned in anger.

"In the state that pureblooded devils are right now, the future generation of the devil race is in the hands of the reincarnated devils. You and everyone that sees the way of things you do, are nothing but caged birds with no knowledge of the outside world. You're all nothing but children that are too scared to move on." Itachi said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Riser questioned.

"I'm Itachi Hyoudou, a servant of Rias Gremory. I've been called the reincarnation of an Uchiha." Itachi said with his sharingan spinning.

"Uchiha?" Riser questioned then let out a chuckle. "Do you think that scares me? The Uchiha were once great true, but why should I be afraid of a bunch of ghosts of the past?" Riser mocked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong it's not the Uchiha clan you should fear, what you should fear… is me." Itachi said in a threatening tone.

Rias looked at Itachi in awe, then gained a serious expression and looked at Riser. "Alright then. Let's settle this with a Rating Game."

"Understood." Grayfia said.

"Riser. I swear I'll blast you away!" Rias said with hatred in her tone.

"I'm looking forward to it, Rias, my love." Riser said as he vanished with his servants through a magic circle as his laughter was heard.

"The game will be held in ten days." Graifya informed.

"Ten days?" Rias questioned.

"Given the difference in experience and resources between Riser and you, I believe this is necessary to level the playing field." Graifya explained.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree. I'm going to take you up on your offer and use the time for training." Rias accepted the offer.

"I have a very special offer for you then." A voice that sounded like Itachi was heard as a puff of smoke appeared next to Itachi. When the smoke vanished it revealed a slightly older version of Itachi that was wearing a black coat with red clouds on it, he also wore a headband with a forehead protector that had a symbol on it that was scratched out. "I will take charge of Itachi Hyoudou's training."

"Are you the Uchiha that lives in Itachi?" Rias questioned.

"Yes, my name is Itachi Uchiha. Pleased to meet you." Itachi Uchiha bowed.

"The pleasure is mine." Rias said.

"Like I said I will be taking charge of Itachi Hyoudou's training." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What makes you think I can't get him ready for the Rating Game through my training?" Rias questioned.

"With all due respect miss Gremory, I am a master of both ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and shuriken jutsu, I'm also a master of the sharingan hence I'm the logical choice for training Itachi Hyoudou. Besides even though I'm just a clone with 10 percent of my original full power, I'm still way stronger than Riser and you put together." Itachi Uchiha bluntly replied.

"Hey if he's that strong shouldn't he be fighting with us in the Rating Game?" Issei questioned.

"Although Uchiha-sama is a part of Itachi Hyoudou, he would still be counted as outside help. Meaning using him in the battle would be considered cheating." Grayfia replied.

"Indeed, besides I don't intend to have you all relay on me to save you every time. Besides I can't keep this form up forever, eventually this clone of me will vanish. I believe I should be able to remain outside for at least five hours until I vanish." Itachi Uchiha said.

"So you will be able to train me five hours every day?" Itachi Hyoudou questioned.

"Correct, if I stay here longer than that it will start affecting your chakra." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"So when do we start?" Itachi Hyoudou questioned.

"First we need to get something. Bring a few of those drawings you made for the ninjutsu's I showed you in your dreams, once you've done that we will head out." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Where exactly are you going to take me?" Itachi Hyoudou questioned.

Itachi Uchiha let out a little smirk. "Home." Itachi Uchiha replied making Itachi Hyoudou gain a confused expression. Itachi Uchiha went on his knee and then he bit his finger making a trail of blood run out, he drew a line of the blood on the palm of his hand. "If anyone else wishes to accompany us please step closer." Itachi Uchiha informed.

"What do you think buchou?" Akeno asked her master.

"I think we could learn something very interesting." Rias said with a smile as she walked over to the Itachi's, with Akeno following after her.

"I'm not letting nii-san go alone." Issei said and went over to them as well.

"Guess we'll all go." Kiba said as Koneko and Asia nodded and walked over to them as well.

"I will go and report the information about the Rating Game to Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia informed and vanished through a magic circle.

"Everyone ready?" Itachi Uchiha asked to which they all nodded, he then performed a set of hand signs and then slammed his palm on the floor as some symbols formed on the floor. "Reverse summoning!" In a puff of smoke, they all vanished.

 **In an unknown location**

Yukino was sitting on a rock kicking her legs back and forth when a puff of smoke appeared in front of her and out exited Itachi Uchiha and the Occult Research Club. "Yay! Itachi-sama is here!" Yukino cheered and hugged Itachi Uchiha rubbing her cheek up against his.

"Stop it." Itachi Uchiha coldly ordered.

"Oh! It's the other Itachi-sama!" Yukino cheered and hugged Itachi Hyoudou rubbing her cheek up against his.

"Stop it." Itachi Hyoudou ordered.

"Mou! Reincarnation or not your to alike sometimes!" Yukino pouted.

"Anyway where are we?" Rias questioned looking around seeing what looked like to be ancient buildings with overgrown grass on them, most of the area looked like it was in ruins as well.

"Welcome to Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village. The place where I grew up." Itachi Uchiha said as some clouds in the distance cleared revealing some head statues on a mountain side. He then spotted a very familiar face on the stone wall of a certain blond haired shinobi who's dream was to become Hokage. "Naruto, so you did become Hokage." Itachi Uchiha muttered with a chuckle.

Itachi Hyoudou looked around in awe. "I-It feels like I know this place…"

"This was the village we were born in after all, even if you have no memory of it I guess you still feel the presence of this place." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What happened here?" Issei questioned.

"Not sure, times just… changed I guess." Itachi Uchiha replied. "Anyway let's get a move on." Itachi Uchiha turned towards Yukino. "Is the Uchiha district still in the same area?"

"Nah, your brother changed the location he even rewrote the tablet if that's what you're here for." Yukino replied.

"Why did he rewrite it?" Itachi Uchiha questioned.

"You remember that creepy plant guy from akatsuki, what was his name again. Zeus? No that's not it. Cabbage? No that's not it either…" Yukino tried to remember.

"You mean Zetsu." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Yeah him! Anyway the black one seemed to have tampered with the tablet several years ago back when it was made, so Sasuke rewrote it by removing what was added by Black Zetsu." Yukino explained.

"I see. Zetsu was always an enigma. Anyway where is the new version now?" Itachi Uchiha asked while everyone else didn't understand what they were talking about.

"A creepy plant guy?" Issei questioned looking at his brother.

"Don't look at me, I don't remember any of this." Itachi Hyoudou said.

"I'll take you there, follow me!" Yukino said and turned into a crow and flew in the air.

"Let's go then." Itachi Uchiha said as they all followed Yukino. They walked through the ruins of the village until Yukino landed on a sign that had the mark of a red white fan on it. "Huh, they moved it closer to the village's center this time."

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi Hyoudou questioned.

"It used to be at the very outskirt of the village. Anyway where is it?" Itachi Uchiha asked looking at Yukino who flew towards a shrine of some sort. "The shrine, huh."

"Wait, we're devils so should we really enter a shrine?" Issei questioned.

"It's been abandoned for over hundreds of millions of years, I think it's safe." Itachi Uchiha replied as he walked to the shrine with the others behind him. They entered the destroyed shrine and saw Yukino sitting on a certain part of the floor. Itachi Uchiha the did a hand sign as the floor opened and a large piece of rock was lifted out from it revealing a stairway. "Shall we?" They walked down the stairway as torches began to burn the further down they went.

Eventually they entered a room that was covered in dust and spider webs, and at the very end of the room was a stone tablet. "This room is freaky." Issei commented.

Itachi Uchiha walked over to the stone tablet, and Itachi Hyoudou followed him. Itachi Uchiha activated his sharingan and began to read the stone tablet. "I see, so these are the changes."

"You can read it? I can't even understand it." Itachi Hyoudou said.

"Activate your sharingan, then you will be able to read it." Itachi Uchiha informed.

Itachi Hyoudou activated his sharingan and suddenly what was on the tablet became clearer for him to read. "Th-This is…"

"The further you come with your eyes the more you will be able to read." Itachi Uchiha said as he opened a scroll. He then went over to the tablet and lifted it, he then placed it on the scroll.

"What are you doing?" Itachi Hyoudou questioned.

"We're taking it with us, it's yours now anyway." Itachi Uchiha replied as he performed a few hand signs. "Seal!" The tablet then vanished in a puff of smoke. Itachi Uchiha closed the scroll and gave it to Itachi Hyoudou. "You're the only person in the world now that has those eyes so you're the only one who can read it. Meaning it's yours."

They all then went back and exited the shrine. "So that's all we came here for?" Issei questioned.

"No, I have some personal business to take care of. Just wait by the spot where we first arrived and I will meet you there." Itachi Uchiha said and walked away.

"Where do you think he's going?" Issei questioned.

"Maybe Yukino-san knows?" Kiba said.

"He told us to wait here." Itachi said.

"You're telling me you're not in the least curious where he's going?" Rias questioned.

"... Of course I am." Itachi replied.

"Then why don't we follow him and see where he's going?" Akeno questioned.

"Because we have no idea where he's going plus we don't know this village that well." Itachi replied.

"Then ask the bird." Koneko said.

"Who're you calling a bird?" Yukino questioned with a tick mark on her head.

"Um, where did Uchiha-san go?" Asia asked Yukino.

"Not telling." Yukino said bluntly.

"I order you to tell us." Itachi ordered. "And to show us the way."

Yukino twitched her eyes knowing what Itachi Uchiha might do to her if he finds out she told them and showed them where he went. "Ummm." Yukino hesitated but she couldn't disobey Itachi-sama. "H-He went to the villages graveyard."

"Graveyard?" Itachi questioned. "Very well then show us the way." Itachi ordered.

"U-Understood." Yukino gave in and turned into a crow and flew in a direction to which the others followed her. They arrived in a very spacious area that had a large flame statue at the end with several graves in front of it. They then spotted Itachi Uchiha as he stood over a grave. Yukino then flew over to him and turned back into human form before getting on her knees and begging for mercy. "I'm sorry Itachi-sama! But the other Itachi-sama ordered me to, and I can't disobey an order!" Yukino cried. "Therefor! Spank this dirty girl for disobeying you!" Yukino said sticking her butt out in Itachi Uchiha's direction.

"No thanks." Itachi Uchiha said making Yukino let out a pout.

The Occult Club walked over to him and looked at the grave in front of him that had the name "Uchiha Sasuke" on it, next to it was another grave "Uchiha Sakura", and next to that another one "Uchiha Sarada". "This is my younger brother's grave, and his wife's and daughter's. Uchiha Sarada." Itachi Uchiha knelt in front of his nieces grave. "I'm sorry that you and I never got a chance to meet each other, I'm not sure if your father told you about me but… I know that I would have loved you no matter what if I had been able to meet you." Itachi Uchiha placed his hand on top of the gravestone.

"So you never meet her?" Rias questioned.

"When I died my brother was 16. So no, I never did." Itachi Uchiha replied. As everyone had a sad expression on their faces. Rias then hugged him from the back. "I'm sure that you will be able to see them one day."

"You know I'm not your Itachi, right?" Itachi Uchiha questioned.

"You're still Itachi, no matter what you call yourself your still Itachi." Rias replied with a warm smile, the kind of smile he hadn't seen since Izumi was still alive.

They then noticed another grave that had a flower on it. "Hey did you put that flower there?" Kiba asked pointing at a grave not too far away from them.

"Yes." Itachi Uchiha replied.

They went over to the grave and saw it said. "Uchiha Izumi.". They then looked back at Itachi who placed a flower on the graves of his brother, sister in-law and his niece. "What makes this grave special?" Akeno asked.

"…That's the grave of… my lover…" Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Your lover?" Issei questioned as they all looked at it and saw the year marks on it showing them that this Izumi didn't live for more than 13 years.

"She died so young… How did she die?" Rias questioned.

"…."

"You don't want to talk about it, huh?" Itachi Hyoudou asked.

"….." Itachi Uchiha remained silent. "Let's just go. We're done here anyway."

 **Time skip**

After visiting Konoha the group teleported to the training camp, getting ready to prepare for the Rating Game. Itachi Uchiha had vanished for the meantime, resting for when the time came for training. They arrived in front of a large mansion on top of a hill in the mountains. "Wow! This place looks lovely!" Asia said as she looked at the area around the mansion in awe.

"Well then let's get inside and start training." Rias said.

"Training?! Right now?! Buchou you really are a monster!" Issei cried after they all had to walk up the mountain with heavy backpacks.

"No, I'm a devil." Rias said with a wink.

They then went to change their clothes the boys in one room and the girls in another. They all changed into their training gear, for Itachi, Issei and Kiba they were wearing dark gray tracksuits that had a white are on the shoulders. Rias wore a similar track suit only instead of gray hers was light red. Akeno and Asia had the tracksuit pants and a white shirt instead while as Koneko had a white shirt and dark blue bloomers.

Itachi Uchiha then arrived in a puff of smoke for Itachi Hyoudou's special training while the others had their own training.

 **Flashback end: Back to present day**

Itachi Uchiha blocked a kick from Itachi Hyoudou with his arm, Itachi Uchiha then delivered a punch with the back of his right hand which Itachi Hyoudou blocked with his arm, but then Itachi Uchiha grabbed Itachi Hyoudou by the wrist and threw him to the ground. Itachi Hyoudou then leaped from the ground and performed a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fireball!**

Itachi Hyoudou spitted out a ball of fire directed at Itachi Uchiha who performed a hand sign.

 **Water style: Water shark bomb!**

A shark made out of water popped up from a water pit and crashed into the fireball making a huge could of steam. Itachi Hyoudou tried to move when he suddenly felt a sharp metal directed on his neck "That's it for today's lesson." Itachi Uchiha said and took his kunai away from Itachi's neck. "You're improving a little, and thanks to your sharingan giving you a power boost you will be ready for the Rating Game in time. Although I can't say for sure if you'll win."

"That remains to be seen I suppose." Itachi Hyoudou said.

"They said the dinner would be ready about now, so see ya." Itachi Uchiha vanished in a puff of smoke.

Itachi Hyoudou headed back to the mansion, when he arrived at the dinner table he couldn't believe the ridiculous huge amount of food that was on the table. "Wh-What happened?"

"I got a little carried away." Issei said with a small blush rubbing the back of his head. As he looked at the girls with a lewd face.

"You're making a lewd face." Koneko said with judgmental eyes directed at Issei.

"Not at all!" Issei said with a nervous laugh.

"You clearly were." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Itachi? Issei?" Rias said.

""Yes!"" The brothers replied in unison.

"How are you two feeling after your first day of training?" Rias asked.

"Well, I was the weakest." Issei replied with a disappointed expression.

"Yes, without a doubt." Rias agreed. "But, Asia's healing ability, your Boosted Gear and Itachi's sharingan are valuable resources to us. Our opponents are aware of this too, so make sure you can at least protect yourselves and don't drag the others down." Rias said.

"Yes." Asia responded.

"Roger." Issei responded.

"Well, I can at least take care of myself." Itachi said.

"Indeed, how did your training go?" Rias asked.

"It was difficult, but apparently I'm making progress. My other self said I should be ready by the time the Rating Game begins." Itachi replied.

"That's good to hear." Rias said with a smile. "Okay, since we've finished eating, let's take a bath."

"A bath?!" Issei questioned with excitement.

"A bath?" Itachi questioned but due to timing they got the wrong idea.

"Oh, Itachi, Issei, are you planning to peek on us bathing? Want to go in together with us? I won't mind." Rias said as Issei gained hope in his eyes while as Itachi looked uncomfortable.

"I wasn't going to-" Itachi tried to defend himself but.

"How about you , Akeno?" Rias asked her queen.

Akeno let out a chuckle. "It would be fun, besides I want to try washing a guy's back."

"What about you, Asia?" Rias asked the former nun.

"I wouldn't mind Itachi-san is like a onii-san to me, and Issei-san is…" Asia said but gained a blush and stopped talking.

"Koneko?" Rias turned to the final girl in the room.

"I would rather die." Koneko replied with an emotionless expression crushing Issei's hopes and dreams.

"Never mind, then. Too bad." Rias said making Issei cry.

"Thank you very much." Itachi bowed in gratitude at Koneko.

"If you peek, I'll kill you." Koneko bluntly stated.

Later on at the male's side of the bath Issei was up against the wall that separated their side from the girls while breathing heavily. "Issei-kun, that's pointless-" Kiba said.

"Shut up! This is also training!" Issei shouted and went back to staring at the wall.

"Are you trying to become clairvoyant?" Kiba questioned.

"Just leave him alone, once that idiot begins on something like that he can't be stopped." Itachi said while relaxing in the bath.

"This is my power. My power!" Issei shouted.

"What's that about?" Kiba questioned.

"I think his brain finally stopped." Itachi said as they both just stared at Issei with a sweat drop.

 **Time skip: Next morning**

Everyone was gathered as Rias began explaining a few things. "Well, we devils, the fallen angels, and God with his heavenly host angels, waged a huge war a long time ago that seemed to last an eternity. No one really won when all was said and done. The war ended with all sides suffering heavy casualties. To make up for our near eternal lifespan, we devils reproduce very slowly. Due to the war, the species itself is at the brink of extinction. After the hostilities, the families of noble and pure-blooded devils, known as the 72 pillars, mostly died out. My family – the Gremory house, Sona's family – the Sitri house, and Riser Phenex are some of those who remains of the 72 pillars. This is why we devils use resurrected humans as our servants. Subsequently, the Rating Game was created. It allows our servants to gain real battle experience and gives us masters a chance to demonstrate our abilities. Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and position." Rias explained and then let out a sigh. "We should take a break now. I guess all of you are tired."

"I'll go make some tea." Akeno said.

"Ah, I'll help you!" Asia said and was about to leave the room.

"Asia!" Issei said. "Sorry about last night."

"On no! You were really amazing back th-" Asia said but Issei stopped her from saying more.

"Let's keep this as our secret for now." Issei said.

"Ours?" Asia questioned.

"It' still not done and far from usable." Issei said.

"I get it. I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete!" Asia said.

"Ultimate move?" Kiba questioned.

"It's a secret!" Asia replied.

"Oh, yeah Asia. Because you were a nun, please tell us what you know." Rias said.

"O-Okay." Asia agreed and later on when everyone was gathered Asia had gathered items for her presentation. "Well, there are two key tools that the exorcists possess. The first one is holy water. Devils like you should not touch it." Asia held up a bottle of holy water.

"What happens if we touch it?" Issei asked.

"Something very bad." Asia replied.

"Bad? Being ambiguous only makes it scarier." Issei said.

"Asia, you're a devil too." Rias reminded.

"Oh, I forgot. I don't know whether it'll be useful, but I can show you how it's made. There's also this." Asia said as she brought forth a bible. "The Bible. I've been reading it since childhood. But now reading a single line gives me a splitting headache! I'm at wits end."

"You're a devil, after all." Rias said.

"It's expected of a devil." Kiba said.

"A devil." Koneko commented.

Akeno let out a chuckle. "It damages devils a lot!"

"But, but, this passage is absolutely enlightening!" Asia said and opened the bible and tried to read it. "Ah, it hurts!" Asia cried. "O Lord, please forgive me for no longer being able to read the Bible!" Asia said as she tried to read the bible again. "Ah, I can't take it!" She cried in pain then she tried to read it again. "Ah!"

"Can someone please take that book away from her." Itachi commented.

 **Time skip**

Itachi was outside throwing a few shurikens at targets hitting them all dead center. "Guess I don't need to practice this, I was already talented at shuriken throwing before I became a devil."

Itachi?" Rias's voice was heard making Itachi turn around and he then saw Rias in her nightgown, and she was wearing glasses while holding a book in her arms.

"Rias? Why are you still awake?" Itachi questioned.

"Perfect timing, let's have a little talk." Rias said as they went to a pavilion in the garden of the mansion.

"Is this about the strategy for the Rating Game?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, but to be honest, playing it by the book only offers a bit of consolation." Rias said.

"Really? Even if you've been working on it all night…" Itachi said.

"But this time we're up against Phenex. I'm sure you heard of it. A sacred beast said to be an immortal bird. Although they're devils, his family shares the name with this sacred beast. On top of that, they're a Great Marquis family, considered elite even among the 72 pillars. He also shares the sacred beast's power: immortality." Rias informed.

"Immortality? Is such a thing even possible?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, he's pretty much invincible. Even if you hurt him, his injuries will heal instantly. His game record shows eight wins and two losses. However, these two losses were against an allied family. He lost on purpose. After the Rating Game became prevalent the Phenex house rose to prominence extremely fast. It's natural, right? Being immortal, he simply can't lose." Rias explained.

"That's not true." Itachi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rias questioned.

"Sure immortality is a powerful ability, but being immortal is not the same as being invincible. You said his body heals from any injuries right? What about his mind?" Itachi asked.

"Sure if you break his spirit he will lose, or if you simply overpower him easily he will eventually lose his spirit to fight." Rias said.

"My sharingan can cast powerful illusions, meaning I can attack both his body and his mind. There's still hope." Itachi assured.

"Yeah well, my father set this game up knowing I would lose anyway." Rias said with a sad smile.

"Did your father then know I am on your team?" Itachi asked with an assuring smile. "I will not let that man marry you, I remember what you asked me when we finished that summoning together. You asked me what I thought about being with someone you truly love. I know that you don't love Riser and that you hate this arrangement your families have made between one another. But I feel like there's more to it than that as to why you're opposed to this marriage." Itachi said.

Rias took of her glasses. "I'm the daughter of the Gremory house. I'm never treated as an individual. I'm always Rias Gremory. The name Gremory follows me everywhere. Although I'm proud of my house, when it comes to finding a life partner, I want someone who loves me as me. Not as daughter of the Gremory family, but as Rias. They may be conflicting ideals, but I still hold on to this small dream."

"I may not know much about rank and family name. But I found out that I used to be a part of a legendary powerful clan, I feel like I will never live up to that name it's a big burden, so I guess I can feel a little of the burden you must be carrying. But one things for sure, when I meet you, you were nothing but Rias to me and that you still are. Besides from what I have seen, you're way more interesting than your family." Itachi said as the moon light shined on the two of them as Rias stared at him with a small blush. "So let's go win this Rating Game."

"Yeah, just so you know if I fight I fight to win." Rias said.

"That means losing is not an option." Itachi said as suddenly Rias pulled him into a hug placing his head on her breasts.

"Thank you Itachi, could we stay like this for a while?" Rias asked as she looked at Itachi with her big blue eyes and her long crimson red hair blowing in the wind.

Itachi sighed and gave in. "I'll stay by your side."

 **Time skip: A few days later**

"Your main weapon against Riser will be your illusions. However, you'll need to take out his servants first. If they are there to help him break free from it there's a good chance, he won't make the same mistake twice." Itachi Uchiha instructed as Itachi Hyoudou sat in a mediating position letting out a huge amount of power. "That's it for the training."

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"There's nothing more I can teach you that you will learn in time, take whatever time you have to make a strategy for the game. Good luck." Itachi Uchiha vanished in a puff of smoke.

Itachi let out a sigh, when suddenly a mountain not too far away had its top surface blown away by a red beam. "Looks like Issei is improving as well." Itachi said as he concentrated his powers and activated his sharingan letting out a huge amount of power. "It's almost time."

 **And that's the end!**

 **Now there's not much to say, only what did you think of the chapter? Also do you have any questions?**

 **Back to the power scale: After the training**

 **Itachi Hyoudou (base): 1000 MP/ with sharingan: 10000 MP**

 **Itachi Uchiha (full power): 530000 MP/ clone: 53000 MP**

 **Rias Gremory: 10000 MP (she didn't do any training I think, all she did was work on strategy)**

 **Issei Hyoudou: 400 MP/ Boosted Gear: 4000 MP**

 **Akeno Himejima: 9000 MP**

 **Kiba Yuuto: 6000 MP**

 **Koneko Tojou: 5000 MP**

 **Asia Aregento: 200 MP**

 **Riser Phenex: 11000 MP**

 **Riser's peerage: 3000-8000 MP**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	6. Power of the Uchiha

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long! Anyway guys, we're alive, the story is alive! Me and my co-writer didn't find that much time to work on this. We've both been very busy with our jobs so we don't really get together much to write. So yeah, after this chapter we're done with the season 1 story line for DxD. Also, sorry to say this but we're not sure when the next chapter will be up since we are trying to figure out how we're going to proceed with this story later on, like what kind of changes are we going to make and some other things. But we will try and solve this quickly and try and update as fast as possible.**

 **Novafyre: Thanks! And your suggestion on using "Later" instead of "Time skip" is very much appreciated.**

 **ronlol2: Sorry that it took so long, but here we are!**

 **VegetaUchiha: Not really no…**

 **Doctorphil: I don't know what's going on here, but I'm assuming the two of you know each other.**

 **Butler with 2 Ts: Thanks! And who knows maybe we will do it or maybe not.**

 **Guest: Looks like you forgot to put in your name. Oh well, not that difficult to figure out who you are.**

 **JAKEenstein: Thanks! And of course, Itachi will use susano'o.**

 **Harambe: Thanks!**

 **xXBlackDragonXx: Thanks!**

 **Emiliano733: Thanks, and Itachi will only be involved in a love triangle with Rias and Akeno while as Itachi's new familiar Yukino will have an interest in Itachi although Itachi won't do anything about it. And Itachi's sharingan in the opinion of the people from the DxD verse is some sort of sacred gear but it's still a bloodline trait.**

 **firefoxmonik: Well like I said in the PM me and my co-writer will discuss what changes we will bring and we have thought of something that will happen at the end of season 2. Of course, we're still debating on whatever or not we should do it.**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Thanks!**

 **SuperKinuhata: Like I said in the PM Kuroka is a part of Itachi's harem in DxD Sharingan Dragon Slayer.**

 **merendionemiliano: I see, thanks!**

 **Jose19: Yeah, harems in dxd is a given. But since me and my co-writer came to an agreement that there wouldn't be a harem for Itachi in this story we decided to give Itachi a love triangle instead.**

 **Chapter 5: Power of the Uchiha!**

Itachi sat in his room with his lights off as he was placing a seal on his katana sword. "Will this seal really improve the blade?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, it will make sure that the blade doesn't break that easily during a fight. Judging by from how powerful magic is, I think you might need it during the Rating Game." The voice of Itachi Uchiha said inside Itachi Hyoudou's head.

Itachi looked at the alarm clock. "One more hour until the game starts. After all this training, I wonder if I'm ready…"

"Right now, with your sharingan your just as powerful as Rias. And if this guy is a high-class devil like her he's pretty much equal to her. But remember strength is not always the answer to win a battle." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Heh, you don't need to tell me that. Guess that kind of thought is something that doesn't change about us." Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"We are alike in many ways, yet different due to our different experience in life. I lived in a time where fighting life and death battles were more common, unlike you who has mostly lived a peaceful live. Which is what I always wanted, that's why I asked to be re-born without any memories from my past life." Itachi Uchiha said as he sounded depressed mentioning their old life. "But remember one thing, I can't help you during the game. So don't rely on me saving you or your friends."

"I know. But you must remember, they're our friends." Itachi said as his old life got silent inside his head.

"Hn. Good luck on the game." Itachi Uchiha said as he sounded slightly happy.

"Thanks…" Itachi Hyoudou sat there as he was in deep thought. 'So far, I've had a little street fight against fallen angels, watched a fight against a stray devil,' Itachi looked at his martial arts trophies. 'won a few sparing matches in a tournament against normal humans ever since I was 10 years old… This time… I'm fighting a full-on battle against devils with more experience than me. And even though this is supposed to be a normal match there are still consequences, Rias's future is on the line.' Itachi stood up as his alarm clock rang. "Therefore, I will not lose." Itachi teleported himself through a red magic circle.

 **Later: At the club room**

Everyone was gathered as the showdown against Phenex was approaching. No one said a word, everyone kept a composed expression as they were preparing themselves mentally for the upcoming battle. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard.

The door opened and in came Sona and her Queen Tsubaki. "Excuse us."

"Good evening, Sona." Rias greeted.

"Welcome!" Akeno greeted.

"The student council president and vice-president. Why?" Issei questioned.

"Rating Games are broadcast to members of both families. They are responsible for it." Rias explained.

"I see." Issei said as he looked over to his older brother who was still concentrating on the upcoming battle, Itachi just kept his eyes closed waiting for it to begin as he remained calm and focused not paying attention to the discussion between Rias and Sona.

"I volunteered for the task. It's your first game, after all." Sona said.

"I'll show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry." Rias said.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the floor, Itachi opened his eyes and grabbed his sheathed katana. Out from the magic circle came Grayfia. "Everyone, are you prepared?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, anytime." Rias replied.

"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield." Grayfia informed.

"Battlefield?" Issei questioned.

"An alternate space created just for this game. It's disposed of after each game, so you can run wild all you want." Akeno said with a chuckle.

"Something tells me your excited about getting a chance to hurt someone really badly." Itachi commented with a sweat drop.

"I will be going back to the student council room to manage the broadcast. I wish you best of luck, Rias." Sona said as she and Tsubaki headed towards the door.

"Thank you, but make the broadcast fair, okay?" Rias said.

"Of course. I do not expect an even match against him, however." Sona said before leaving the room with Tsubaki.

"By the way, maou Lucifer-sama will be watching this fight as well." Grayfia informed.

"I see. Onii-san is also…" Rias said as her expression turned serious.

"Huh? Did you just say "Onii-san"? Did I hear it wrong?" Issei questioned.

"No, her onii-san is the maou-sama." Kiba replied.

""Eh?!"" Issei and Asia questioned in shock as Itachi widened his eyes in surprise.

"Your onii-san is the maou? I had no idea." Itachi said in surprise.

"Yes." Rias replied.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, known as the Crimson Satan. That's her onii-san. Sirzechs-sama succeeded the previous maou Lucifer-sama that passed away in the war." Kiba informed.

"So that's why Buchou became the heiress of the Gremory family?" Asia questioned.

Itachi looked at Rias and remembered the conversation they had at the training camp about how she didn't just want to be looked at as Rias from the Gremory family, but just Rias.

"It's about time." Grayfia said as a magic circle formed on the floor.

"Let's go." Rias said as everyone gathered in the magic circle and were transported one by one.

Itachi looked around and saw that they were still in the clubroom. "What the?"

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"Nothing changed." Asia said.

"Did I screw up again?" Issei questioned.

" _ **Everyone…"**_ Grayfia's voice was heard like it was coming from a loud speaker. _**"I am**_ _**Grayfia, servant of the Gremory family, appointed judge between the Gremory and Phenex families. Taking Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinions into consideration, we prepared a replica of Kouh Academy, the school Rias-sama attends in the human world, as the battlefield."**_

"A replica?" Issei questioned.

"Take a look outside." Rias said as Itachi and Issei went to open a window and saw that the sky was green.

"The sky." Asia said.

"This is a different dimension." Kiba said.

"With a replica of the entire school in it." Akeno said.

"J-Just how amazing are the devil's powers?" Issei questioned as he looked in awe.

" _ **Both parties have been teleported to their main base. Rias-sama's main base is the Occult Research Club room in the old schoolhouse. Raiser-sama's main base. Is in the principle office in the new schoolhouse. Thus, pawns can be promoted when they manage to invade the enemy's schoolhouse."**_

"So I just need to enter the new schoolhouse, and the promotion will make me as powerful as a queen, the strongest piece!" Issei said and punched his fist into his palm.

"Ara, ara, it won't be that easy." Akeno said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned in confusion.

"It also means their pawns can be promoted if they enter this building. You should expect the main base to have the strongest defense." Kiba said.

"You have a point." Issei said as he looked down.

Koneko walked over to the Hyoudou brothers and gave them a small ball each. "What is this?" Itachi questioned.

"With these we will be able to communicate." Rias said as hers levitated into her ear.

"So it's like a transceiver." Itachi said as he, Issei, and Asia placed theirs in they're ear.

" _ **The game begins now!"**_

Rias brought out a map of the school campus as everyone gathered around her. "The enemies main base is at the new schoolhouse. It'd be quickest to cross the schoolyard, but…" Rias said.

"…we'd be in plain sight." Koneko finished.

"Indeed, it's too risky." Rias said.

"Then maybe approach the new schoolhouse from the back, across the track field?" Issei suggested.

"They are probably expecting that. I expect a few of their nimble rooks and knights to be placed around this club house." Rias pointed at the swimming club.

"It's classic but foolproof tactic." Akeno said.

"Then why don't we start with taking the gym first, it's near both our bases. And since it's close to our base it would help keep the enemies in check. If we imagine the school grounds as a chessboard the gym is the center, and whoever takes that gains a tactical advantage." Itachi said.

"It's decided then. It's indoors, so a rook's power would be better suited than a knight's mobility. First, we need to secure the defensive line. Yuuto, Koneko, go set up traps in the forest." Rias said.

"Yes ma'am." Kiba said.

"Roger. Come, Shiro." Koneko said as her white furred cat familiar appeared and jumped up on the top of her head.

"We'll be going, then." Kiba said as he and Koneko went out.

"Akeno, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic on the forest and the sky above it." Rias ordered.

"As you wish." Akeno bowed and went out.

"What about us? Do you want me and Yukino to go and help Akeno with the illusionary thing?" Itachi asked ready to bring forth his familiar.

"No Akeno can do it on her own." Rias replied and looked over to Asia. "You're on recovery and support, Asia, so be on standby with me here. It'd be pointless for you to go and get knocked out."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"As for Itachi…" Rias looked over to the oldest Hyoudou.

"Yes."

Rias sat down on the couch and patted on her lap. "Lie down here."

"Huh? Rias did I hear you wrong just now?" Itachi questioned.

"Nope. Lie down here." Rias replied and patted on her lap.

"… It is hardly the time for something like this, Rias…"

"If that's how it's going to be then fine. I'm your king and I order you to." Rias said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"You can't be serious…" Itachi sweat dropped.

"Hurry up." Rias said with a dead serious expression.

"… A-As you wish…" Itachi sighed and went over to Rias and lied his head down on her lap.

Issei was gaping in jealousy. "We're in the middle of an important game here you guys!" Issei cried in jealousy.

Asia saw Issei crying and instantly sat on the other couch dusting her skirt. "Issei-san… P-Please lie down here!"

Issei then cried tears of happiness. "Asia… Thank you very much!"

Just as Issei was about to place his head on her lap Asia grew a huge blush. "I-I… I can't do this after all!" Asia cried and pushed Issei off, running away.

Issei then fell to his knees as a theater light shined above him. "Damn it… my chance…"

Itachi and Rias looked at the scene, Rias having an amused expression, while as Itachi had a dumbfounded expression. "You seriously need to take your mind out of the gutter and focus on the task at hand." Itachi said looking at Issei with an emotionless expression.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Issei shouted.

Rias then began stroking Itachi's hair as he was till laying on her lap. "I'm expecting a lot from the two of you, so don't hold back even if your opponent is a girl."

"Of course." Itachi said.

"Yeah, understood." Issei said.

" _Buchou, can you hear me?"_ Akeno contacted Rias.

"Yes, I hear you." Rias responded.

" _The preparations are complete."_

The moment Itachi heard that he sat up, and Rias then stood up from the couch. "Then here's the game plan." Rias said.

 **Later**

Itachi and Kiba where in the forest by the club room in order to protect the base from any enemy infiltrators. _"Listen. You won't be able to avoid a battle once you enter the gym. Make sure you follow my orders."_ Rias spoke through the communication link to everyone.

"" _Roger!""_ Koneko and Issei responded having been assigned to take the gym.

" _Itachi, Yuuto, are you ready?"_ Rias asked.

"Everything's looking good." Kiba replied.

"So far I haven't seen anyone approach." Itachi replied looking around with his sharingan.

" _Akeno, please be ready and await the right moment."_ Rias said.

" _Yes, Buchou."_

" _Commence operation! My lovely servants, our opponent is Raiser Phenex, a man considered a promising talent among the immortal Phenex! Now, let's kick his ass!"_ Rias spoke words of encouragement as Itachi and Kiba spread around in the forest to hide.

A fog spread through the forest area, Itachi looked around and spotted three energy signatures approaching. "Three enemies are approaching, they all have about the same amount of magic power. They're approaching the trap." Itachi spoke to Kiba through the communication link.

Three girls landed, two of them wearing French maid outfits, one of them had dark brown hair the other one had light brown hair, and one tanned silver haired girl who was wearing an outfit that looked like a silver version of Princess Leia's slave costume in the movie Star Wars Return of the Jedi. "It's getting really foggy." The dark brown-haired maid said when suddenly a red magic circle appeared shooting out needles of magic energy, the three girls quickly dodged the attack by jumping up in the air.

"A trap? Nothing I can't handle." The silver-haired, tan girl said.

"This is child's play." The dark brown-haired maid said.

"It's a cute trap you'd expect from a beginner." The light brown-haired maid said.

The three girls blasted the traps with a wave of magic power dissolving it. "Do they seriously think traps like this can protect them?"

They then spotted what looked like the old schoolhouse. "That must be the enemies base." They ran up to it only for the building to vanish in thin air. "What just happened?"

"Too bad." Kiba said as he and Itachi walked out from the trees and approached them. "You can't get out of here anymore. Your inside a barrier that our queen created." Kiba said with his prince charming smile.

"Well then let's get this over with." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Shoot, we were distracted by the traps and didn't notice!"

"We need clever tricks to overcome our lack of manpower." Kiba said.

"It's quite easy to outsmart all of you seeing as how your king's and overconfident spoiled brat." Itachi mocked.

"I don't want to say this since the two of you are actually my type, but do you really think you can defeat the three of us on your own?" The silver haired girl said looking at them with a hint of lust.

"Want to give it a try?" Kiba asked with a smirk as he brought forth his sword.

"I'm pretty sure Kiba can take all of you by himself, but since were in a hurry I guess I will help." Itachi said and brought forth his katana. When they heard an explosion in the distance.

" _ **Raiser-sama's rook, three pawns, retired."**_ Grayfia announced.

"Looks like Issei and Koneko did it." Itachi said.

"Yeah, Akeno-san must have just blown up the gym." Kiba said when suddenly another explosion was heard in the distance. "What was that?" Kiba questioned.

"Sounded like it came from the gym area. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of ours who did it." Itachi said.

" _ **Rias-sama's rook, retired."**_ Grayfia announced.

"Koneko-chan?" Kiba questioned, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes focusing on the task at hand.

"No… But how?" Itachi questioned.

"Must have been Yubelluna-sama, now it's your turn newbies." The silver haired girl said as she and the two others charged at them.

"Can I?" Itachi asked.

"Go right ahead." Kiba replied.

Itachi then cut a thin tread in the air with his katana when suddenly several kunais stabbed into the ground around them each with a paper tag on them. "What the?" Suddenly the paper tags exploded. ""Argh!"" The girls screamed in pain as the explosion tore their cloths slightly, then they vanished in a flash of light.

" _ **Riser-sama's three pawns, retired."**_ Grayfia announced.

"That was a neat trick." Kiba said.

"My past life taught me how to make them, their called paper bombs. Let's hurry and meet up with Issei." Itachi said as he and Kiba ran out from the forest, they arrived by the gym area and saw Riser's queen about to fight Akeno. They then saw Issei running in their direction.

"Three?!" Issei questioned when suddenly Kiba pulled him in by the arm.

"Hey." Kiba said.

"Oh, it's you guys. Those three just now…" Issei said.

"Thanks to Akeno's barrier they couldn't escape a trap I had planned for them." Itachi said as they went into the gym equipment room.

"Sorry guys, Koneko-chan was-"

"We heard." Itachi said.

"She's usually not that outgoing, but she seemed pretty excited today. It's a pity." Kiba said.

Issei then extended his fist towards Kiba with a grin on his face. "Let's win this, no matter what!"

Kiba smiled. "Of course." Kiba said as they bumped fists.

Issei the turned towards Itachi. "Nii-san."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Itachi said with an inward smile as he bumped fists with his little brother.

" _Itachi, Yuuto, Issei, can you hear me?"_ Rias contacted them through the communication link.

"We hear you loud and clear." Itachi replied.

" _Asia and I will launch a surprise attack on their main base, so distract as many enemies as possible to buy us some time."_ Rias said.

"A surprise attack?" Issei questioned.

" _I don't have any other choice. The plan was to wait for Akeno to recover and destroy each building individually, but that won't work since he's already brought out his queen."_ Rias said.

"But, Buchou, it's way too risky for the king to leave the base!" Kiba said.

" _The enemy must be thinking the same. That's what I'm going for. Phenex's body might be immortal, but his mind is not. If I deliver an attack strong enough to make him lose his fighting spirit, I can win. I'll break down Raiser's spirit myself!"_

"It won't work. You're not powerful enough to make that happen." Itachi said.

" _What? Explain."_ Rias demanded.

"Raiser is a high-class devil just like you, if anything the two of you are pretty evenly matched. But that doesn't change the fact that he has more experience than you. And since your evenly matched your attacks won't be enough for him to lose his fighting spirit, if anything he will just take the hits and wait for you to run out of magic power." Itachi said.

" _Then what do you suggest?"_ Rias questioned.

"Keep him occupied until we have taken care of the rest of his servants, then we can all team up against him." Itachi replied.

" _How do you know he won't just attack me then and there?"_ Rias asked.

"Well for one thing he has such a big ego he will act as if your no match for him and try and convince you to give up. Also since your evenly matched even if he did attack you the fight would still last long enough for us to clear out his little servants." Itachi replied.

" _Very well then, clear them out and meet up with me and Asia to fight Raiser."_ Rias said with a small chuckle.

"If that's the plan why doesn't the Occult Research Club's male trio…" Issei said.

"…show them what they're made of?" Kiba finished.

"Hn."

They ran out to the center of the track field. "You're all hiding, aren't you?! fight us fair and square!" Issei shouted when they heard a female chuckle, a gust of wind blew across the track field sending a wave of dust, when the dust cleared there stood an armored woman with blond hair.

"I'm Raiser-sama's knight, Carlamain. You must be out of your mind to come at me directly. However, I like idiots like you!" She said and took out a sword that caught on fire.

"She's all yours prince charming." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Right." Kiba said and walked up towards Carlamain. "I'm Rias-sama's knight, Kiba Yuuto. I was looking forward to cross swords with a fellow knight!" Kiba said and brought forth his sword.

"Well said, Rias Gremory's knight!" Carlamain charged at Kiba at full speed and Kiba did the same, they both moved at full speed dueling with their blades.

"Amazing." Issei said in awe. "Does this mean we don't have anything to do here?"

"No there are others." Itachi said as he looked behind them and saw a woman with short light brown hair with three red highlights across, she wears a plain white mask that covers the right side of her face, she wears a black jacket that has wide shoulders and a large collar, it's slightly open revealing her large cleavage, and it's cut midriff. She also wears matching jeans that is cut on the right side revealing some of her thighs and rear end.

"All Carlamain thinks of all days is swords, swords, and more swords. She seemed upset about sacrificing some pieces too. What an unbelievably unrefined girl." A blond haired girl with her hair tied into twin tails that are curled looking like drills, she wore a pink dress with white frills. "And when I thought I finally found a cutie, it turns out he's another sword freak. My goodness, how unfortunate. Well at least mister ponytail there is handsome."

Itachi looked around and saw that they were surrounded, by one dark haired girl wearing a kimono, two twin cat girls one whit light red hair the other one with blue, and one black haired girl with five thin ponytails going around her head, she was also carrying a large sword. "Six against two, huh. Well this should be interesting."

"But really, Rias-sama seems to have a strange taste in men. Even though his handsome he seems like such an emo." When she said that it felt as if an arrow shoot his pride.

"You know she's kind of right." Itachi Uchiha said inside Itachi Hyoudou's head, making Itachi fall to his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" The woman with the mask questioned.

"She's a cute character with a sharp tongue! Boosted Gear!" Issei brought forth his Boosted Gear gauntlet that let out a green light.

 **Boost!**

"Oh, excuse me, but I'm not fighting." The blond drill girl said.

"What?!" Issei questioned.

"Isabella." The girl said as the woman with the mask walked up to Issei.

"I am Isabella, Raiser-sama's rook. Here I come, Rias Gremory's pawn!" Isabella charged at Issei, she threw a few punches and Issei quickly dodged them.

"Hey, who the hell is she?!" Issei questioned pointing at the blond girl with the twin drills. "What does she mean she isn't fighting?!"

"She's in the game as a bishop, but she is more or less just a spectator!" Isabella said and threw more punches that Issei dodged.

"The hell is that?!" Issei questioned.

"She- I mean that Miss, is Ravel Phenex." Isabella said.

"Phenex?!" Issei questioned as he kept dodging Isabella's punches.

"Although considered a subordinate serving under Raiser-sama, she's actually his little sister." Isabella said much to Issei's shock.

"His little sister?!"

"It's not that he sees her like that, she's just his subordinate as a formality! So he said!" Isabella said and kept throwing punches.

"So that bird bastard really is a pervert and an idiot?!"

Itachi was surrounded by the four others, the two twin cat girls attacked from behind Itachi raising their legs above their heads delivering an axe kick. Itachi grabbed their ankles and threw them to the side. He then brought out his katana as the girl with the large sword charged at him, she swung the sword at Itachi who jumped back after each swing and blocking the strikes with his katana. The knight girl then leaped back as the girl with the kimono blasted Itachi with a wave of fire. Itachi dodged the wave by leaping back.

"His quite skilled, his fighting the four of them on his own. And it looks like he's keeping up with them." Ravel said as she watched the fight.

The knight girl appeared behind Itachi with her sword raised above her head. "HIIIYAAAHHH!" She swung the sword down on Itachi who bent down and blocked the strike with his katana. She tried to push him down when suddenly a magic circle formed beneath Itachi.

Itachi quickly reacted and kicked the knight girl in the gut sending her back, he then quickly jumped back as a wave of fire appeared from the magic circle. "Although they don't seem to have been training for most of their time, they do have gained skills from experience." Itachi muttered.

"Don't turn your back on us! Nya!" The two twin cat girls appeared behind Itachi with their fists raised. Itachi turned around and blocked their punches by grabbing their fists then he threw them into each other.

Kiba was still dueling Carlamain when suddenly his sword shattered. "My Holy Eraser!"

"Unfortunately, that attack doesn't work on me." Carlamain said.

"Then how about this? Freeze!" Kiba said as his gained a sword made out of ice.

"Damn you! you have two Sacred Gears?!" Carlamain charged, the moment their swords connected her flame sword froze and shattered into pieces. "No matter!" Carlamain brought forth a dagger. "We, proud members of the Phenex family, control flame, wind, and life! You lose!" Carlamain's dagger let out a huge amount of flames when she swung it at the ice sword, the ice sword shattered. Kiba just smiled as a new sword formed in his hand. This sword had some sort of hole close to the tip, suddenly a vortex formed and sucked in the flames from Carlamain's dagger. "How many Sacred Gears do you have?!"

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I'm just making them. I create magic sword with Sword Birth. In other words…" Kiba said when all the flames from Carlamain's dagger vanished, he swung his sword at her but she quickly leaped back. "I can create any magic swords I want!" Kiba said and placed his palm on the ground forming a magic circle.

Carlamain leaped in the air when suddenly several swords popped up from the ground where she once stood. "This is?!"

"Amazing. I didn't know he had such power." Issei said in awe.

"Hey you! Pay attention to our fight!" Isabella punched Issei in the face sending him flying back.

"Damn it! It's almost ready though!" Issei said as his Boosted Gear gauntlet let out a green light.

 **Boost!**

"Finally!" Issei said when suddenly Itachi landed next to him as Isabella and the four other girls surrounded them.

"Is it ready yet?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, just now actually." Issei replied.

"Good, I have a plan follow my lead." Itachi said. "Now back to back!" Itachi and Issei stood back to back as the five girls charged at them.

Issei blocked the punches from the two twin cat girls and kicked them back. Itachi blocked the punch from Isabella and kneed her in the gut, then grabbed her by the collar and threw her to the side. The knight girl then ran towards Issei with her sword ready. "I got her!" Issei said when suddenly she vanished at high speed.

"No, you don't." Itachi said as the knight girl was in front of him with her sword raised above her head, Itachi blocked the sword with his katana and kicked her in the gut sending her flying back. Itachi then looked to the side to see the kimono bishop charging up an attack. "An attack coming from three o'clock!"

"Got it!" Issei said when the kimono bishop girl sent a ball of fire towards them, Issei then swung his Boosted Gear arm to the side deflecting it.

All the girls now gathered in front of Issei as Itachi quickly stood by Issei's side. "Now!" Itachi made a few hand signs in a blink of an eye, as Issei charged a small orb of energy in the hand of his Boosted Gear gauntlet.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

 **Dragon Shoot!**

 **Combination: Fire Dragon Wave!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire and Issei sent a red beam. That merged into a large red fiery wave that devoured all of them. ""Argh!"" They all screamed in pain as they vanished in a flash of light.

" _ **Raiser-sama's rook, knight, bishop, two pawns, retired."**_ Grayfia announced.

"N-No way… Isabella and the others lost." Ravel said with her eyes wide in shock. But then she noticed something. "It's not over yet. Can you tell what that is?" Ravel pointed towards the new schoolhouse.

Itachi and Issei turned to look and saw Rias with Asia in her arms flying over the new schoolhouse. "Rias!" Itachi said.

"Buchou!" Issei said.

"Looks like Raiser knew she was coming." Itachi said as he looked on the roof of the building and saw Raiser.

"You know I'd come, didn't you?" Rias said staring at Raiser.

"A virgin like you shouldn't underestimate my experience, Rias." Raiser said with a cocky grin.

"You're as vulgar as usual." Rias said with a cold smile and a look filled with anger.

"Ruin Princess, Twilight Healing, Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, Boosted Gear, and Reincarnation of the Uchiha clan. Those are quite fancy names, but we are Phenex, the immortal. We're immortal! There's no hope for your team!" Ravel said.

"Really, last time I checked only four of you remain, while as six of us remain. You tell me who has the upper hand." Itachi said as he walked towards Ravel. "Seems like even you have no choice but to fight now." Itachi said when he looked over to Rias who blocked a wave of fire from Raiser with a magic circle.

"Buchou-san!" Asia said as she was hiding behind Rias.

"Let me have some more fun. I want to enjoy this premarital foreplay, you know?" Raiser mocked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rias blasted him with a wave of destruction that Raiser blocked with a magic circle creating a large explosion.

Kiba stabbed his sword in the ground. "Sword Birth!" Several swords popped out from the ground towards Carlamain. Carlamain leaped in the air dodging it.

"To slow." Carlamain said.

 **Boost!**

Carlamain turned around and saw Issei who had his fist raised. "Take this!" He punched Carlamain right into the swords stabbing her.

"I-I lose." Carlamain uttered before vanishing in a flash of light.

" _ **Raiser-sama's knight retired."**_

"Yeah!" Issei cheered.

"Great now-" Itachi said but stopped midsentence when he heard an explosion, he looked towards the source and saw Akeno falling from the sky and vanishing in a flash of light.

" _ **Rias-sama's queen, retired."**_

"Akeno?" Itachi questioned with his eyes wide in shock.

"Akeno." Rias said having the same reaction.

"Akeno-san was…" Asia muttered as she was healing Rias.

"Looks like you lost your much-boasted right-hand woman." Raiser said with his overconfident smirk.

"I still have Itachi, Yuuto and Issei!" Rias declared.

"You wish." Raiser said with a smirk when a new explosion was heard.

"Argh!" Kiba screamed in pain.

"Kiba!" Issei shouted as Kiba vanished in a flash of light.

" _ **Rias-sama's knight, retired."**_

"Take." Raiser's queen Yubelluna said floating in the air above Issei and Itachi.

"You again!" Issei shouted.

Rias blocked a wave of flame from Raiser with a magic circle. "Yuuto!"

"Resign already, Rias!" Raiser said.

"As if I would!" Rias sent a wave of destruction crashing into Raiser's face.

Raiser got back up as his wounds healed. "You still can't tell? You'll just end up injuring your servants."

Ravel flew up to Yubelluna. "That took you a while, Yubelluna."

"That queen was strong, just as rumored. I had to resort to this, as expected." Yubelluna said holding a small bottle.

"It's still a victory. I knew I could count on you." Ravel said with a smirk.

"What is that bottle?!" Issei questioned.

"Phenex's tears. A treasure of my family that can instantly cure any wound completely." Ravel replied.

"That's cheating!" Issei said.

"Oh, we are allowed to use it up to two times in the game. You have a bishop with Twilight Healing, too. It's an expensive item that only my family can make. Immortality and these tears have brought the Phenex family inly fortune since the Rating Game began!" Ravel said with a laugh as Issei ran away. "H-Hey, don't ignore me!"

Itachi saw Issei running into the new schoolhouse. "Guess it's my job to take the queen." Itachi activated his sharingan and brought forth his devil bat wings and flew up to face Yubelluna. "Let's finish this!"

"If you think a boy like you can beat me, then you're dead wrong." Yubelluna said as a magic circle formed in front of her sending a wave of energy that exploded when it was in front of Itachi. When the smoke cleared Itachi was nowhere to be seen. "That's the end for you- Wait, why didn't they announce it?!" Yubelluna questioned when she looked above to see Itachi with his katana raised.

"I will end this in one attack!" Itachi declared.

"There's no way you can beat me with just one attack!" Yubelluna said forming magic circles around Itachi. An explosion erupted around Itachi who vanished in a puff of smoke. "What the?!"

Suddenly two Itachi's were on each side of Yubelluna with their katanas raised. And a third one above her that was behind the one who vanished in the explosion.

 **Leaf-Style: Crescent Moon Dance!**

The Itachi's attacked simultaneously at incredible speed, the one attacking from above in a flash was now beneath her. And the two attacking from each of the side were on the opposite side facing away from her. Suddenly three cuts appeared on Yubelluna's body as blood gushed out. "Argh!" She screamed in pain.

" _ **Raiser-sama's queen, retired."**_

"Now for Raiser." Itachi said when an explosion of fire was heard from the roof of the new schoolhouse and Issei was sent flying out from it before vanishing in a flash of light. "No…"

" _ **Rias-sama's pawn, retired."**_

"Issei!" Rias shouted.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted.

Rasier chuckled. "Just resign already, Rias-" Raiser said when suddenly Itachi arrived and kicked Raiser in the cheek sending him flying to the side.

Itachi looked at Raiser with a cold stare, with his sharingan spinning. "You still have to beat me."

"Itachi." Rias said in relief.

"I'll deal with him, stay back." Itachi said as a wave of fire came blasting towards him, Itachi stepped to the side dodging it.

"I will teach you, you pathetic insect that you can't measure up to the power of Phenex!" Raiser declared.

Itachi readied his katana. "Come."

Raiser brought out wings of fire and charged at Itachi with his fist covered in flames, Raiser raised his fist and threw a punch.

Itachi blocked the punch with his katana, he then pushed Raiser back and swung the blade at him cutting Raiser across the chest. Raiser chuckled. "Haven't you learned it yet. I can heal." Raiser said as his wound vanished. "You can't beat me!" Rasier threw a ball of fire.

"Just watch me!" Itachi swung his katana that was now covered in flames, when the blade and the ball of fire collided it created a huge explosion. Out from the large smoke cloud left from the explosion flew, Itachi and Raiser out. Itachi made a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a wave of fire that crashed into Raiser, Itachi then performed another new set of hand signs.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Cutter!**

Itachi spitted out waves of wind that were at the shape of blade cuts that crashed into the wave of fire making it burn more violently. Raiser emerged from the explosion with his right arm, and both of his legs cut clean off. Raiser then used his healing powers to regenerate, he glared at Itachi in pure rage. "Why you little punk!" Raiser charged at Itachi and punched him in the face, he then kneed him in the gut and slammed him down through the roof of the new schoolhouse.

"Itachi!" Rias shouted when suddenly Raiser blasted a wave of fire in Rias's direction, but to Rias's surprise it went past her and crashed into Asia. "No, Asia!"

"AAAA!" Asia screamed as she vanished in a flash of light.

" _ **Rias-sama's bishop, retired."**_

"No more healing for you!" Rasier laughed when suddenly three kunais stabbed across his chest with paper bombs attached to them. "What the-" They then exploded right in Raiser's face. Itachi leaped out from a window and landed in front of a water fountain. Raiser flew down to him with fire burning around his body. "I will burn you to crisps!"

"Not if I put you out first." Itachi said as he made a new set of hand signs.

Raiser punched his fist forward sending a large wave of flames towards Itachi, Itachi leaped up in the air as the wave of fire crashed into where he once stood.

 **Water Style: Water Drills!**

Suddenly from the water fountain emerged drills made out of water that pierced into Rasier's body making him scream in pain. "Argh!"

Itachi landed behind Raiser with his katana raised, Itachi then in a flash arrived in front of Raiser as Raiser's left arm suddenly got cut clean off. "Time to end it!" Itachi declared when suddenly a wave of fire blasted into him sending him crashing into the water fountain. Itachi stood up having several burn marks on his body as well as his uniform jacket burned off. Itachi and Raiser charged at each other, they now stood head to head with Itachi clenching his hand as it was holding Raiser's shoulder. Itachi's sharingan looked into Raiser' blue eyes. They both then leaped away from each other.

"I will teach you some manners you low-class scum!" Raiser shouted when suddenly he froze as it was like several spikes stabbed through his body. "I… I can't move…" Raiser uttered as suddenly a dark portal opened underneath his feet as he suddenly began sinking through it. "Wh-What is this?!" Raiser questioned with his eyes wide and with sweat running down his forehead. Suddenly some demonic arms grabbed onto Raiser's body pulling him down. "I am Raiser Phenex! I refuse to lose like this!" Raiser shouted as he began powering up with flames burning all around him. Suddenly it was as if the space around them began tearing itself apart. An explosion happened.

"Damn." Itachi cursed as Raiser stood in front of him completely unharmed.

"You really thought an illusion like that would stop me?" Raiser asked with an overconfident grin.

"Looks like your smarter than I thought, surprising since you're a birdbrain." Itachi mocked.

"I've had enough of you!" Raiser shouted and kicked Itachi in the chin, he then grabbed Itachi by the hair and started punching him in the face. "Just! Give! Up! Already!"

Itachi's sharingan then morphed into a black pinwheel. As a red spectral ribcage formed around him, it grew an arm and pushed Raiser to the side. "This… is my… newest technique… thanks old me…" Itachi panted as the ribcage crew into a large spectral red skeleton with four arms. Itachi and the spectral skeleton appeared above Raiser, the skeleton raised its fists as it began throwing a barrage of punches at Raiser.

"Itachi…" Rias muttered in awe.

"Wh-What is that thing?!" Ravel questioned.

"This is my ace in the whole, the Susano'o!" Itachi declared as the Susano'o kept punching Rasier making a crater, and for each punch the crater expanded.

Itachi then leaped back as a beaten, bruised Raiser laid in the crater. Raiser slowly got up as his injuries slowly healed. Raiser then looked at Itachi and widened his eyes in shock. "Wh-What the?"

Itachi's Susano'o grew flesh as it formed three magatama's connected in a circle in its hand. "This is the end!" Itachi declared.

Raiser began slowly backing away as his body was shaking, for the first time in a while, he felt fear. "N-No… This can't be happening…"

 **Yasaka Magatama-**

Suddenly Itachi fell to his knees and the Susano'o vanished. 'What's going on?' Itachi thought.

"You've used up all your chakra. I warned you during training about this." Itachi Uchiha said in Itachi's head.

"Damn it…" Itachi cursed.

Raiser then gained a smirk and began laughing like a mad man. "It's over!"

"I-I can still fight… I swear that I'll keep my promise!" Itachi declared as he barley could stand. Raiser kneed him in the chest.

"Itachi!" Rias shouted.

"I won't give up!" Itachi declared as Raiser kept punching him. "It's not over yet!"

"Itachi, step back! Step back!" Rias shouted.

"I-I will not fall…"

"Itachi! Obey my order!" Rias shouted as Raiser punched Itachi across the face.

"I will burn you into nothing! You're just a mere servant, yet you so firmly oppose me, Rasier Phenex!" Raiser gathered fire into his right hand as he held Itachi up by the collar with his left.

"Raiser, what are you doing?!" Rias questioned in anger.

"You know what! I'll respect his feelings and burn him down… so that he'll be beyond treatment. Deaths that occur during a Rating Game are considered accidents, after all!" Raiser said with an evil smirk.

Itachi then grabbed a kunai and stabbed it into Raiser's forehead making Raiser scream in pain. "I can still fight!" Itachi said as the kunai had several paper bomb tags attached to it. Itachi then kicked himself free from Raiser as Rasier's head exploded.

A headless Raiser stood in front of Itachi when suddenly his head regenerated. "You bastard! Die!"

"Itachi! Please! Stop, Raiser!" Rias cried and pushed Raiser back from Itachi. "I lost. I'm resigning."

Itachi fell to the ground as he stared at Rasier in anger. "Checkmate." Raiser declared with a smirk.

"R-Rias…" Itachi muttered weakly.

" _ **Rias-sama's resignation confirmed. Raiser Phenex-sama wins this game."**_ Was all Itachi heard before he lost consciousness.

 **Itachi's Mindscape**

"Wh-Where am I?" Itachi questioned as everything around him was dark.

"In your own head." Itachi Uchiha stood behind Itachi Hyoudou whom instantly turned around to face his past life.

"What happened-" Itachi Hyoudou said when suddenly memories of Rias giving up after he was put in danger. "I-I failed…"

"You used to much power, I thought I told you to keep an eye on your own chakra." Itachi Uchiha said with a sigh.

"I-I thought I…"

"You thought that the servants would be easy to deal with and that Raiser would be the real challenge, you got overconfident and overplayed your hand. And because of that mistake you lost and your master is now being forced to marry someone she doesn't even love." Itachi Uchiha scolded.

"But I thought I had a lot more chakra than that…" Itachi Hyoudou said.

"True, your body has a lot of chakra stored up inside you. But there is a limit on how much you can bring out as you are now, I warned you about that in our training. And to make matters worse you decided to result to simple brute force." Itachi Uchiha said.

"I know I screwed up. But that illusion I was supposed to beat him with didn't work, why didn't it work?"

"That was a mistake on my part, I never considered that with the times people would find a way to resist illusions like that. Even though it was one of the weaker illusions it's still a surprise that he could break free from it without someone to wake him out of it by hitting him or you."

"I'm sorry, Rias… I failed you…" Itachi Hyoudou looked down in shame as memories of Rias crying came to mind.

"Oh well, it's not like you can go back in time and fix it. The question is, what will you do now?" Itachi Uchiha asked.

"… I will save Rias, and I won't mess up this time." Itachi Hyoudou declared.

"Hn, very well. Let's go save her, and this time I will help you." Itachi Uchiha said.

Itachi Hyoudou gained a confused expression. "I thought you didn't want us to relay on you for help?"

"I will only help you with four things. One, I will help you get to her location and fight of anyone who might try and stop you. Two, if any of Raiser's servants gets in the way I will deal with them so that you can go after Raiser yourself. Three, I will teach you two new things for you to use during your fight, now that I'm sure that you can handle it. And four, I will lend you some assistance with your chakra by helping you to use more of it during your fight against Raiser." Itachi Uchiha said with a small smile as he extended his hand towards Itachi Hyoudou.

"Hn, thanks. How much time do we have?" Itachi Hyoudou asked as he grabbed Itachi Uchiha's hand.

"Don't worry about that, with a certain ability I can make a second of time in the real world seem like years for you. Now let's begin." Itachi Uchiha said as his eyes morphed into a black pinwheel that rotated.

 **Back in the real world**

Itachi Hyoudou woke up in his bedroom with a determined expression. "Let's do it."

"I see that you have awoken." Grayfia teleported into his room through a magic circle.

"Grayfia-san?" Itachi questioned.

"Do you remember what happened?" Grayfia asked.

"Yeah, Raiser tried to kill me forcing Rias to resign. " Itachi looked down in shame clenching his fist.

"You kept going for Raiser-sama, refusing to give up." Grayfia said.

"I remember, I was overconfident, and because of that I failed. What about everyone else? Where are they?" Itachi asked.

"They're all in the demon realm as Rias-sama's attendants. Asia-san was ordered by Rias-sama to stay and nurture you, but I sent her with the others." Grayfia replied.

"Attendants?" Itachi questioned narrowing his eyes.

"For Raiser-sama and Rias-sama's engagement party." Grayfia replied.

Itachi clenched his fist as his body was shaking. "It's my fault… I failed her…"

"Lady Rias is following her family's decision. Besides, she herself wanted to settle the matter through a match." Grayfia said.

"I know. But I just can't stand it, that she's forced to accept something she hates. I don't care what her parents says, she should make her own decisions in life, not being forced to be with someone like him." Itachi said as a trail of tears ran from his eyes. 'She saved my life, Issei's life, and when she needs my help… I failed her…' Itachi thought.

Grayfia gave a friendly chuckle. "You're a genuinely interesting man. I have seen many kinds of devils over the years, but you're the first to show such care for someone, you're a devil and yet you are filled with more love than possibly even an angel. Sirzechs-sama found that interesting as well." Grayfia said and gave Itachi a flyer with a magic circle on it.

"What is it?" Itachi questioned.

"You can teleport to the party using this magic circle." Grayfia replied.

"… Don't tell me…you want me to…"

"As Sirzechs-sama said himself. "If you want to take my sister back, raid the place." Those where the words for you when he gave me this." Grayfia said. Itachi looked at the flyer and found a different symbol on the back. "That side should help you once you've taken her back." Grayfia said before she vanished in a magic circle.

"Looks like we have our ticket inside." Itachi said and held up the flyer as it let out a glow.

"Yeah, just like we predicted. Now remember follow the plan." Itachi Uchiha said in Itachi Hyoudou's head.

"Right. With all the training you gave me in the Tsukuyomi realm, we will not fail her again." Itachi Hyoudou said as he vanished through a magic circle from the flyer.

 **Meanwhile at the party, in the Underworld**

Several devils were gathered in a large ballroom all dressed properly for the occasion, the men wore suits and the woman dresses. "I can't believe we are just going to stand here and do nothing!" Issei said as he was with Kiba, Akeno, Koneko and Asia.

"Grayfia-san told us to do nothing remember. Said that we would be in the way." Kiba said.

"But are we seriously just going to let Buchou get married to that bastard?!" Issei questioned.

"We lost and there's nothing we can do about it." Asia said trying to calm Issei down.

"It still pisses me off!" Issei shouted.

"You really need to calm down." Sona walked up to them.

"President Sona." Kiba said.

"The result aside, the match was quite impressive, or rather, clearly above anyone's expectations." Sona complimented.

"Thank you for the compliment, but no need to be so considerate." Akeno said much to Sona's confusion.

"We don't believe it's over quite yet." Kiba said.

"It's not over yet." Koneko said.

Raiser then appeared on stage in a burst of flames, he was wearing a white jacket that was mostly open revealing his chest, it also had a large collar, he also wore matching pants. "Famed nobles of the underworld! The Phenex family is honored by your attendance tonight. We invited you all to share the historic moment in which I, Raiser Phenex, and the heiress apparent of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory, formally announce our intent to marry each other. Without further ado, let me introduce… my empress, Rias Gremory!" Raiser announced as Rias teleported through a magic circle wearing a white wedding dress.

But then… "Who the hell are you?!" A guard was heard shouting as he was suddenly blasted through the door gaining everyone's attention.

Through the door walked Itachi Hyoudou with his red sharingan glowing and spinning. As next to him walked Itachi Uchiha wearing his Akatsuki outfit. "Itachi!" Rias shouted.

"Rias!" Itachi shouted.

"How dare you break in-" Raiser said.

"I'm Hyoudou Itachi, a member of the Kouh Academy Occult Research Club! And I oppose this marriage!" Itachi shouted.

"Seize him!" Raiser shouted as Itachi got surrounded by guards.

Itachi Uchiha stepped in front of Itachi Hyoudou and looked at the guards. "Sleep." Itachi Uchiha said with his sharingan spinning as most of the guards suddenly fell to the ground.

"Then why don't we join in?" Akeno said.

"Yeah!" Kiba said.

"Roger." Koneko said.

"Yeah, let's beat 'em up!" Issei shouted as they all charged at the guards pushing them away from Itachi.

"Itachi-san, let us handle these guys!" Kiba said.

"You're late." Koneko said as she kicked a guard.

Sevral guards tried attacking the two Itachi's from behind when they were suddenly struck by lightning. "Ara, ara, you're finally here." Akeno said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks." Itachi Hyoudou said when suddenly a guard charged at him.

"Go nii-san!" Issei shouted and punched the guard.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" A noble devil questioned.

"Rias-dono, what's happening?"

"A little entertainment that I prepared." A new voice said as they turned to the source and saw an older male version of Rias with crimson red hair that reached to his shoulders, he wore a dark cape with large shoulder pads on it that looked like it belonged to an armor. Behind him was Grayfia. This man was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Onii-san!" Rias said in shock.

"So that's him, huh?" Itachi said and looked at his master's older brother.

"I feel a lot of power coming from him, his almost at my level when I was at my prime." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Really? Your prime?" Itachi Hyoudou questioned.

"Yeah, in fact-" Itachi Uchiha was about to finish when suddenly he blocked a powerful punch coming from a dark haired young muscular man with purple eyes, wearing a black open suit, and a white shirt underneath.

"Is that so, interesting." The man said with a grin. As he delivered a kick that Itachi Uchiha blocked with his arm, Itachi Uchiha then kicked this man in the chest sending him back crashing into a table.

"And you are?" Itachi Uchiha questioned.

"Sairaorg Bael, I'm Rias's cousin." The man replied as he stood up. He then smirked. "You're strong."

"Hn." Itachi Uchiha responded.

"Sirzechs-sama, what do you mean by entertain-" Raiser said but was interrupted by Sirzechs.

"Raiser-kun, the Rating Game was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was unexperienced and had half of the pieces, it was a bit…" Sirzechs said.

"You have complaints about the fight?" Raiser questioned.

"Not at all. The Rating Game itself would become meaningless if I did. Not to mention, considering the circumstances involved this time, my old family would be dishonored. I wanted something flashy for my little sister's engagement party. You, boy over there." Sirzechs directed the attention at Itachi. "I wanted to see for myself the dormant power of the ancient Uchiha clan you possess, so I had Grayfia make arrangements."

"I see. So basically…" Raiser said with a smirk.

"Sharingan versus phoenix. Wielders of two legendary powers squaring off would make the party exciting, wouldn't it?" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"O-Onii-san!" Rias said.

"As expected of the maou, that was a very interesting idea." Raiser said.

"Sharingan wielder?" Sirzechs looked at Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi said calmly.

"Would you like to show me and the high-class nobles the lost power of the mighty Uchiha once more?" Sirzechs asked.

"I have demands." Itachi replied.

"Sure, name them." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs-sama, there's no need to give a listen to the demands of a low-class devil like him!" A noble devil said.

"He is a devil nonetheless." Sirzechs corrected. "Now what are your demands."

"If I win I get to decide Rias's fate, that is all I want." Itachi replied.

"Very well, then let's begin." Sirzechs said as he prepared a magic circle.

"Remember the plan." Itachi Uchiha said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, thanks." Itachi thanked. As he and Raiser were teleported into an arena that was decorated on the sides with large chess pieces.

"I will shut your trap for good this time." Raiser declared.

"Bring it on." Itachi said with a calm, cold expression.

Raiser gathered up flames between his hand and threw a large ball of fire at Itachi who stood there not even flinching. "Heh, fool!"

"Itachi!" Rias was heard shouting.

Itachi then morphed his eyes into a black pinwheel, he raised his arm and slapped the ball of fire to the side with ease. "Wh-What the?!" Raiser questioned in shock.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Remember, I will support you by letting you access to more of your chakra, it will give you about five minutes use of the mangekyou sharingan with that your power will boost up twice as much when you have your sharingan. Use the powers of it and finish him off quickly." Itachi Uchiha said as they were in the Tsukuyomi realm. "I will teach you the following abilities, but remember you will only be able to use them for five minutes, also one more thing don't use the susano'o it will shorten the time. I will teach you the Amaterasu, the Tsukuyomi, and the…"

 _ **Flashback end**_

Itachi charged at Raiser at incredible speed and delivered an upper punch to Raiser's gut, making him cough up blood. Itachi then kicked Raiser in the chin and swung his arm into his face sending him crashing into the arena wall. Raiser climbed out form the rubble. "Where?! Where did he get this power from?! His twice as strong as last time, how is this even possible?!" Raiser questioned as wings of flames grew out from his back and he flew into the air.

"This is the power of the Uchiha clan, my power, the power that belongs to Rias Gremory!" Itachi said and performed a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire towards Raiser. "Take this!" Raiser shouted and sent a large wave of fire that crashed into the fireball. Itachi looked at the fire as suddenly tears of blood ran down from his right eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

A wave of black flames then covered the fire and began consuming it, it then began burning through Raiser's own flame. "Wh-What the?! It's burning my own flame?!" Raiser questioned.

 **With the spectators**

"That flame… is more powerful than a holy flame… It's strong enough to burn the flames of the phoenix." Rias said in awe.

"So this is the power of the Uchiha?" Issei questioned and looked in amaze at his brother's power.

"A power that has been forgotten through time, has finally come to life before our very own eyes." Sirzechs said with a smile as he and every guest at the party watched the fight.

"It's impossible! How can he burn our family's inextinguishable flame?" Ravel questioned in shock.

 **The fight**

The black flames had burned through Raiser's flames and began burning around his body. "ARGH!" Raiser screamed in pain as the flames began burning his body away and his healing powers couldn't keep up.

Itachi then focused his eyes on the black flames on Raiser's body and putted them out before they actually killed him. "You better give up." Itachi said giving Raiser a cold stare.

"Dream on you brat!" Raiser blasted Itachi with a wave of fire.

"Fine then." Itachi appeared behind Raiser, Itachi elbowed Raiser in the neck. "That was for Koneko!" Itachi then kicked Raiser in the face. "That one was for Akeno!"

"Damn you!" Raiser shouted leaping back and surrounding his body in flames.

Itachi appeared then right in front of him with his fist raised. "This one's for Kiba!" Itachi punched Raiser across the face. "This one's for Asia!" Itachi kicked Raiser in the chest sending him flying back. "Yukino!" Itachi said.

"Right!" Yukino's voice was heard as Itachi's body vanished in a pack of crows that charged at Raiser. The crows flew behind Raiser and formed into Itachi that grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a wall.

"That was for Issei!" Itachi declared. Raiser then climbed out of the rubble as Itachi suddenly appeared below him clenching his fist. "And this is! For Rias!"

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Drill!**

Lots of wind gathered around Itachi's fist taking the shape of a drill, Itachi then delivered an upper-cut punch to Raiser's chin as the wind drill, drilled through Raiser's chin making blood gush out everywhere. Raiser was then sent flying crashing into a statue of a king chess piece that broke in two and crashed to the ground with Raiser.

Raiser then blasted out from the statue with his injuries healed, and with bloodstains on his body. "I-I will kill you!" Raiser shouted.

Itachi was about to charge when suddenly his mangekyou turned back into ordinary sharingan. "No… guess I have no choice." Itachi muttered as he widened his eyes with his sharingan spinning. Suddenly his right sharingan turned pale gray as if it lost all its light.

 **Flashback**

"… The Izanagi." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Izanagi?" Itachi questioned.

"A powerful genjutsu you cast upon yourself to alter reality, in other words should you run out of time to use mangekyou, you could use this to alter reality into so that you can use at least one more mangekyou ability. However there is a great consequence for you to use it." Itachi Uchiha explained.

"What consequence?" Itachi questioned.

"… You will lose sight in one eye." Itachi Uchiha replied.

 **Flashback end**

Itachi's left eye then turned back into a mangekyou, he then charged at Raiser with full speed and they locked eyes together.

"W-Wait! Don't you understand that this marriage is important for the future of the devil race?! A kid like you who doesn't know anything shouldn't interfere!" Raiser shouted.

"I don't care! I will never hand Rias over to anyone that only wants her for her body! For me she isn't Rias of the mighty Gremory clan! She's just Rias! A hard-working student at Kuoh Academy, the president of the Occult Research Club, my friend! She's way more awesome than her entire family put together! Someone like you, doesn't deserve her!" Itachi declared as Rias gained a blush from hearing his words.

"W-Who do you think you are?!" Raiser shouted.

"I'm Rias Gremory's servant! And to protect her from scum like you, I will take her for myself!" Itachi declared as his mangekyou began spinning. "Scream."

 **Tsukuyomi!**

Raiser looked around as everything turned black and white, suddenly Raiser was hanging from a cross. "Wh-What the?!" Raiser questioned as thousands of Itachi were gathered around him holding katanas. They all then proceeded to stab him. "Argh!" Raiser screamed in pain.

"For the next 72hours you will feel nothing but pain." Itachi declared as they proceeded to stab him over and over again and Raiser kept on screaming.

Back in the real world, Raiser was on his knees screaming in pain and horror as he fell to the ground shaking and sweating in fear. Raiser looked up and faced Itachi, he then began backing away in fear. "No… please… leave me alone… don't come any closer…"

Suddenly Ravel landed in front of Raiser. "Don't hurt my brother!"

"Hn, I win." Itachi said with a small smirk. Suddenly the entire arena began to collapse, Ravel quickly grabbed Raiser and flew out of there. "Whoa!" Itachi fell down when suddenly Koneko arrived and grabbed him. "Thank you, Koneko."

"Good job." Akeno arrived with Kiba, Issei and Asia.

"You did it, Itachi-san." Kiba said.

"You gave that bastard what he deserved!" Issei gave a thumb up.

"You were awesome Itachi-san!" Asia said.

"Really, well thanks." Itachi rubbed the back of his head.

"Here goes." Koneko lifted Itachi above her head.

"What are you doing?" Itachi questioned.

"There." Koneko threw him down.

"Whoa!" Itachi screamed when suddenly Rias flew in and grabbed a hold of him hugging him, while crying. "Rias?"

"Itachi! Thank you, Itachi! My, Itachi!" Rias cried tears of joy as she hugged him.

 **Later**

They were all gathered down at a garden when the flyer suddenly transported a griffin. "What is that?" Issei questioned.

"A griffin." Sona replied.

"Ara, ara. Then why don't you escort Buchou back, Itachi-kun?" Akeno chuckled.

"Me?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, can you?" Rias asked with a smile.

Itachi smiled and bowed. "As you wish." Itachi and Rias got on top of the griffin. "Guess we'll all see each other back at the club room." Itachi said as he and Rias flew off.

Itachi admired the view with the one eye he had left as his right eye was now blind. Rias placed her hand on his cheek. "Your eye? What happened?"

"Oh that. I can't see through it anymore. I used a technique that allowed me to alter reality around me so that I could use my mangekyou a little longer, although it cost me my right eye." Itachi said with a smile as it didn't really bother him that much.

"So you can't see with your right eye anymore?" Rias asked as she gained a sad expression. "You lost your eye for someone like me."

"I would have done it again. I will always do anything to protect you, and everyone else that I hold dear. After all I'm the servant of Rias Gremory. I have no regrets." Itachi said as Rias widened her eyes in awe.

"Itachi…"

"Hmm? Mpgh!" Itachi widened his eyes as Rias suddenly kissed him. When she backed away a trail of saliva was connected from both of their lips.

"That was my first kiss. Japanese girls give it a lot of meaning, don't they?" Rias asked with a faint blush.

"Well yeah… But are you okay with it being me?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, after all you said you would take me for yourself, didn't you?" Rias said as Itachi remember what he said during his fight with Raiser. Although he didn't mean it in that way, more like he was going to take her back home. This was going to be troublesome.

"Um, Rias I-"

"By the way. I've decided to live at your house too." Rias said with a smile.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"I want to live closer to my servants." Rias said with a cute smile. Oh boy, were his parents in for a shock.

 **Later at the clubroom**

Itachi sat on the couch as Asia and Akeno were trying to heal his eye. "Any better?" Akeno asked as Itachi had closed his left eye.

"Well everything is very blurry, but I'm beginning to be able to see again." Itachi replied.

"Buchou ordered us to restore your vision, so guess we have to keep going." Asia said as they kept healing his eye. It took several hours until Itachi's vision in his right eye was fully restored.

 **Later at the house**

Itachi and Issei's parents were gaping as Rias had announced that she would be living her from now on. "Since Asia is Issei's bride in training, consider me to be Itachi's." Rias said as Miss and Mister Hyoudou widened their eyes more in shock and their jaws looked like they were about to hit the floor.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"What?!" Issei questioned as he looked at Itachi with jealousy. This made Asia pout and pinch Issei's cheek. "Owch! Owch! It hurts!"

"Darling! Both our boys might give us grandchildren before we die!" Miss Hyoudou cried.

"Yes! And here I was beginning to think that it was a hopeless case for both of them!" Mister Hyoudou cried.

""Hey!"" Itachi and Issei said in unison feeling insulted as Rias and Asia chuckled.

 **Later at school**

"So want to do something after the club?" Kiba asked walking with Itachi in the courtyard.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, let's see if I have time after that okay?" Itachi said when suddenly Issei and the other two members of the perverted trio ran away from an angry mob that was known as the kendo club. "On second thought, I don't think I have time…" Itachi ran and hid behind a building, and the moment Issei ran by he pulled him in, as the other perverted trio members ran past them with the kendo club chasing after them.

Itachi and Issei stood outside of the old schoolhouse. "Thanks, nii-san…"

"You seriously need to control yourself better." Itachi said with a sigh.

"I can't help it! Oppai are just the best thing in the world!" Issei declared.

"Sometimes I try to remember if mom and dad ever dropped you when you were a baby." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"That's cruel!" Issei shouted.

In the corner of Itachi's eye was a trail of long red crimson hair, he looked in the window and spotted Rias who looked at him with a smile. Itachi returned the smile and looked over to Issei who was still bickering about Oppai and Justice, he then looked back to Rias. 'I will do anything to protect those who are dear to me, no matter what the cost as long as they get to live, and as long as I get to see her smile every now and then I'm satisfied.' Itachi thought.

"Are you even listening to me, nii-san?!" Issei questioned.

POKE!

Itachi poked Issei's forehead and walked away. "Sorry Issei, I will listen to you next time. Later." Itachi waved off without turning around and kept walking.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Okay again, sorry that it took so long! And we will try and update faster next time!**

 **Anyway here is a power scale update:**

 **Itachi Uchiha (prime): 530000 MP/ (clone) 53000 MP**

 **Itachi Hyoudou (Base): 1000 MP/ (sharingan): 10000 MP/ (mangekyou): 20000 MP**

 **Issei Hyoudou (base): 400 MP/ (Boosted Gear): 4000 MP/ (full power): 9000 MP**

 **Rias Gremory: 10000 MP**

 **Raiser Phenex: 11000 MP**

 **Akeno Himejima: 9000 MP**

 **Yubelluna: 8000 MP**

 **Kiba Yuuto: 6000 MP**

 **Koneko Tojou: 5000 MP**

 **Ravel: 7000 MP**

 **Asia Aregento: 200 MP**

 **Sirzechs Lucifer: 520000 MP**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	7. Holy Sword Project!

**merendinoemiliano: Yeah we know we just wanted to make the fight as interesting as possible plus it gave Itachi room to improve, by knowing how defeat feels like. Also thanks for the suggestion, although I myself am not a fan of Naruto MC stories my co-author is.**

 **Lazymanjones96: Thanks as always!**

 **Scorez: It's fine, but like I said in the PM we are planning on diverging from cannon by the end of The Faction Conference (aka. End of season 2).**

 **Master Terra: The only epic fail here is that you fail to realize that Izanagi is an Uchiha genjutsu. Uchiha clan members have used that jutsu several times in the past without Senju DNA. You only need Senju DNA to maximize the Izanagi's potential.**

 **Guest: Izanagi is an Uchiha genjutsu, he doesn't need Senju DNA in order to use it.**

 **Brad: Pretty much.**

 **Leafyfan19: Thanks for the suggestions, we will take them into consideration.**

 **Harambe: Yeah, that overcooked chicken deserved it.**

 **Rawrking: He makes it up for being a badass.**

 **Dat boi: Sometimes I wonder if you will say anything else. But yeah Raiser got what he deserved.**

 **DrDre12: I know right, the moment those reviews came I couldn't help but laugh myself. Anyway, thanks. And yeah you will just have to wait and see how it goes.**

 **atchoum35: Thanks for the support!**

 **tenshiakuma14: Thanks, and we have something planned.**

 **Chapter 6: Holy Sword Project!**

Itachi woke up but something was not quite right, he didn't hear the alarm clock, he looked at the window and saw rays of sunshine coming through the curtains. And then there was a naked Rias using him as a body pillow, pushing his face between her breasts. He looks at her sleeping face, his trying to look annoyed yet he has a slight blush on his face. "Aww, how adorable!" Rias hugged him even harder.

"MMMPPPHHHH!" Itachi was being suffocated from what his brother would describe as a death every man wants. Itachi tapped Rias on the shoulder and she loosened her grip, Itachi then pulled his face out from between those soft bouncing breasts, gasping for air. "I thought… I… was going to… die…" Itachi panted. "Why are you in my bed… again?"

"I felt like using you as my body pillow." Rias replied with a kind innocent looking smile.

She's been like this ever since the battle against Raiser. Every single morning Itachi would wake up with Rias's boobs in his face. "I still wished you would have woken me up, and asked."

Rias then leaned on top of him, looking down on him with her seductive blue eyes. "We still got some time. Perhaps I should use this time to bond with my servant." Rias kissed Itachi's forehead.

"Rias, I might not act like most men but I'm a man nonetheless." Itachi said as Rias leaned in closer pushing her breasts on his chest.

"I will do anything you want, you know? Anything." Rias proceeded to kiss Itachi down the neck.

"Wait… Rias…" Itachi uttered as Rias slowly lowered her hand, and slid her slender hands into his boxers, and grabbed onto his manhood. Itachi slightly grunted.

"Oh my, you're certainly well endowed." Rias said with seductive giggle.

Itachi Uchiha's voice then was heard inside Itachi's head. "You know… I'm both aggravated and happy at the same time. For once we're being dominated by a woman, but at the same time… it's kind of… now what would your brother say… hot."

'Weren't you supposed to be devoid of all emotion?!' Itachi questioned.

"Like you said to her, we might not act like most men but we are men nonetheless." Itachi Uchiha replied emotionlessly.

'I can't take this anymore…' Itachi thought when suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Hey, nii-san. Weren't you supposed to wake me up early for the morning training?!" Issei opened the door and the very next second he was gaping with his eyes wide in shock. "Y-You…" Issei brought up his shaky hand and pointed at his older brother. "Traitor!" Issei ran away from the door crying.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"I don't know what to say to that…" Itachi said with an emotionless expression, he then noticed that Rias was distracted by what just happened and he quickly made his exit. "See ya at breakfast, bye!" Itachi ran out the door."

"Damn it." Rias said, but then noticed Itachi's boxers in her right hand.

"KYYYYYAAAAAA!" Asia screamed.

"Asia! It's not what it looks like!" Itachi said desperately.

"Asia-chan, what is it?! Oh my." Itachi's mother arrived.

"Mom?!" Itachi shouted.

"Is it wrong for a mom to admire her healthy boy?" His mother asked.

"Yes!" Itachi shouted as Rias giggled.

Later, after all the madness, everyone was gathered at the dinner table having breakfast. Itachi, Issei, Rias and Asia were all dressed in their school uniforms. "Delicious. I can't believe a foreigner made this." Mr. Hyoudou complimented Rias's cooking whom had made a Japanese dish.

"I have lived in Japan for a long time." Rias said.

"Well this is very delicious." Itachi complimented.

"Thank you, Itachi." Rias said looking at Itachi with a smile.

"Asia-chan just moved in a while ago, so when Rias-san wanted to live here too, I was really taken aback, but I never imagined you'd help me cook." Miss Hyoudou said.

"It's the least I can do, Oka-sama." Rias said.

"And you, Asia-chan. You help me clean and do the laundry. I can't tell you how much that helps!" Miss Hyoudou complimented the blond ex-nun.

"I-I am a guest, after all. It's the least I can do." Asia said with a small blush.

"Oka-sama, would you mind if I invited the club here today after school?" Rias asked.

"Go right ahead." Miss Hyoudou approved.

"Why exactly here?" Itachi asked.

"The club building's going to have its annual cleaning, so we can't hold our regular meeting there today." Rias replied.

"A club meeting at home? Sounds exciting! I'll make the tea, buchou-san!" Asia said.

"All right. Thank you, Asia." Rias thanked.

"Thanks for the meal." Itachi left the dinner table.

"Are you going training again?" Issei whispered so that their parents wouldn't hear, and Itachi responded with a nod. Itachi stepped outside of the house door and teleported with a magic circle.

 **The Familiar Forest**

Itachi appeared out from the magic circle with Yukino waiting for him. "You're a little late, Itachi-sama." Yukino said with a small pout.

"Sorry, Rias had me occupied." Itachi apologized and performed the hand signs.

 **Shadow Clone!**

Out from a puff of smoke appeared Itachi Uchiha. "Ready?"

"Ready." Itachi Hyoudou got into fighting stance. He then charged at Itachi Uchiha and summoned his katana from a magic circle. Itachi raised the blade above his head and swung it down on Itachi Uchiha whom blocked it with a kunai. Itachi then leaped back and performed a new set of hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi spitted out small balls of fire and then threw shuriken into the fire balls as they flew towards Itachi Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha leaped into a lake and performed a set of hand signs.

 **Water Style: Water Wall!**

A wall of water surrounded Itachi Uchiha putting out the fire shurikens. Itachi Uchiha leaped out from the water wall and threw three kunai knifes at Itachi stabbing him in the shoulders, and chest. Itachi then turned into a pack of crows.

"So, you've mastered it. I'm impressed." Itachi Uchiha complimented as Itachi Hyoudou appeared behind him with his katana raised. Itachi Uchiha quickly turned around and grabbed Itachi Hyoudou by the wrists. "But you still got ways to go." Itachi Uchiha had on his right hand raised his middle finger and index finger.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi Uchiha spitted out a ball of fire directly hitting Itachi Hyoudou whom turned into a puff of smoke. "You still got ways to go, if you think you can fool me with a Shadow Clone." Itachi Uchiha said as Itachi Hyoudou appeared from a puddle of water with a lot of wind gathered into his fist in the shape of a drill.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Drill!**

Itachi Hyoudou then spitted out a small wave of fire merging it with the wind drill creating a drill of fire.

 **Fire Style: Blazing Drill!**

Itachi Hyoudou slammed the drill right through Itachi Uchiha's gut. "How's that?" Itachi Hyoudou asked with a smirk.

"Heh." Itachi Uchiha had a thin smirk creeping up on his lips. He then vanished in a pack of crows. "You still need to keep an eye on your surroundings." Itachi Uchiha stood behind Itachi with a kunai directed at his neck. "That's it for today's training. Same time tomorrow. And be sure to meet up on time this time."

"I will try. But I better hurry up or I'm going to be late." Itachi Hyoudou quickly prepared a magic circle.

"You know, you could always just send a Shadow Clone." Itachi Uchiha said.

"I know, but I prefer to be there in person." Itachi said before he vanished through the magic circle.

"Guess that's one more thing that's different between us." Itachi Uchiha said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Yukino questioned.

"Back at the academy… I would skip class and send a clone in my place while I trained." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"But that made you stronger, didn't it? He should just do the same thing." Yukino said with a bored expression.

"It's true all that training was a part of how I got stronger. But there were other things as well. Plus, he's found other ways to grow strong." Itachi Uchiha said with a small inward smile.

 **Later: Occult Research Club**

Itachi entered the clubroom only to find it empty. "I thought so no one else is here. Perfect, this place is the best place to relax" Itachi said down on the couch leaning back.

"Ara, ara. Itachi-kun." Akeno exited from the shower drenched wet wearing nothing more but a bathrobe, her long black hair drenched wet, her purple eyes looking at him seductively. She walked over to him bending forwards with her big breasts bouncing.

"A-Akeno…" Itachi uttered with a small faint blush as her large cleavage was almost right in his face.

"I heard you've been training a lot lately, ever since your battle with Raiser." Akeno brought her face close to Itachi's looking at him with her big purple eyes.

"Well… I don't want to fail again. I want to be able to help all of you without failing ever again." Itachi said as he tried to avoid Akeno's gaze making her let out a small giggle.

"You know what?" Akeno placed her hand on his chest, and slowly brought her hand upwards and then grabbed him by the chin. "If you keep giving me such adorable reactions, I'm going to want to play with you."

"Play?" Itachi questioned as Akeno leaned in closer to him pushing her wet big soft breasts on his chest.

She then leaned her face closer to Itachi's face. "I do like you, Itachi." She whispered into his ear.

"L-Like? Me?" Itachi questioned as despite him wearing clothes he could still feel Akeno's soft body pushing up against his.

"But I don't think Rias would like that. After all, she…" Akeno then brought her lips to his neck. "You're such a tease." Akeno said and licked Itachi's neck making his body shiver a little. "During your fight with Raiser. No matter how much he beat you down you got back up. You were so heroic. Then you crashed the engagement party to save buchou, and then you defeated the so-called immortal Phoenix. After seeing such a brave man as yourself in a battle like that. I started to feel a little funny myself. I wonder, is this love I'm feeling." Akeno gently rubbed her fingers through Itachi's hair. "Could you look at me, with those eyes?"

"Huh? What, my Sharingan?" Itachi questioned as he had a small faint blush on his face, he could even hear his old self sigh inside his head.

"Yes, those beautiful eyes." Akeno placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Well… I don't mind." Itachi activated his Sharingan as Akeno looked deeply into his eyes.

"They truly… are beautiful." Akeno said when suddenly a knock on the door was heard and she slowly got off him.

"Akeno? Are you in here?" Rias entered the room and to her surprise she didn't only find her best friend but also her crush, Itachi. "Oh, Itachi what are you doing here?"

"I came here to take a little break. The school and the training is really exhausting." Itachi replied.

"Oh, Akeno why are you dressed like that?" Rias asked with a suspicious expression.

"Ara, ara. I just finished taking a shower when Itachi suddenly walked in. Did you need me for something?" Akeno asked.

"Sona wants to meet us, get dressed and let's go." Rias replied.

"Yes, buchou." Akeno used a magic circle to change into her academy uniform and even tie her hair back into a ponytail. "Later, Itachi."

"Umm, later." Itachi waved.

"Itachi, remember we are having the club meeting at your house." Rias said.

"Yeah, I will head home soon. And wait for you guys to arrive." Itachi said as Rias gave him a smile before leaving with Akeno.

'First Rias and now Akeno… This is getting a little out of hand.' Itachi thought and sighed.

"From what I understand as a devil you can have more than one wife." Itachi Uchiha said inside Itachi's head.

"How do you know that?" Itachi questioned.

"Yukino told me, and she's been associated with different kinds of people, humans, devils and angels alike for the past millions of years." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Okay… Why did you feel the need to tell me?" Itachi asked.

"You know just saying, there's a way to make both of them happy. Whatever you chose to do about that kind of things is your business anyway." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Don't you think it concerns you a bit since you live inside my head?" Itachi asked with a sweat drop.

"Got nothing to complain about, I have a pool in here and something called a pool table too." Itachi Uchiha said.

"You do not have-" Itachi stopped when he heard a ball slam into several others and going into holes. "… How?"

"I'm inside your head, meaning I can go into your imagination and whatever I want I get it." Itachi Uchiha said.

"… Huh, neat…"

 **Later Hyoudou residence**

"All right, let's begin today's meeting. We'll tally-up this month's contracts." Rias said as they were all gathered in Itachi's room. "Akeno formed eleven."

"Yes." Akeno confirmed.

"Koneko formed eight."

"Yes."

"Yuuto formed eight."

"Yes."

"And Asia formed three."

"Yes."

"You're doing great, Asia-san!" Kiba complimented.

"Ara, ara! Not bad at all!" Akeno complimented with a giggle.

"That's not a bad result for a rookie." Koneko complimented.

"Thank you very much!" Asia beamed.

"Issei… zero." Rias said taking a sip of tea.

"I-I'm very ashamed." Issei rubbed the back of his head.

"You need to get those contracts made, or you'll never become a High-Class Devil." Rias said.

"I know! I will make it to the top of the group next month!" Issei declared.

"As for Itachi… one." Rias said and again took a sip of tea.

"I will try better next time." Itachi sighed as he had mostly failed because he mostly goes together with Issei, the one summoning he managed to complete was when he went with Rias.

"You should have no problem with this, why are you even having this problem?" Rias asked.

Itachi looked over to Issei with a judgmental look, but then an image of a younger Issei yelling. "Nii-san!" Came to his mind making him sigh. "No reason."

"Sorry for interrupting!" Miss Hyoudou entered the room with cookies.

"You didn't have to make those, oka-sama!" Asia said as she felt guilty for letting Miss Hyoudou do all the work.

"Don't worry about it! You're having a Karuta Club meeting, aren't you?" Miss Hyoudou said.

"Now, that's the first time I've ever heard anyone make that mistake." Issei said with a deadpan expression shared by his older brother.

"I brought something nice for you to look at!" Miss Hyoudou said holding a bunch of photo albums, as both her son's paled at this.

"We don't need them! Get out! Get out!" Itachi desperately tried to push his mother out from the room. But then Rias snatched the albums and his mother managed to get inside his room to embarrass him and Issei further.

"Here's Itachi back when he was born." Miss Hyoudou opened the first album as it showed a picture of baby Itachi tucked inside a blanket while being held by her as she was on a hospital bed with Mr. Hyoudou beside her, crying tears of joy.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Rias looked at the photo with her eyes wide and sparkly.

"And here's the moment we realized Itachi was no ordinary child." Miss Hyoudou showed them another photo, this time of a baby Itachi sitting next to some play boxes that spelled. "Itachi want food."

"How old was he?" Rias questioned as her eyes where only focused on the photos of a little adorable Itachi.

"He was only 1 at the time." Miss Hyoudou replied. "Oh, and here's when Issei was born." The next photo they were back in the hospital, but this time Miss Hyoudou was holding a baby Issei while as Mr. Hyoudou stood beside her holding little Itachi in his arms.

"Issei-san is so cute in this picture." Asia said with the same expression Rias had at the Itachi photos.

"Let's see… Oh, here's back when they were in kindergarten!" Miss Hyoudou said as the next photo was of Itachi and Issei, both wearing a yellow rain poncho and a yellow hat, and Itachi was holding Issei's hand. "And here's back when Itachi and Issei went in elementary school." The next photo was of a naked Issei running smiling and laughing outside in the yard with Itachi running after him with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was holding another towel. And then there was another photo of Issei running the other way holding two towels in the air with a butt naked Itachi running after him.

"Ara, ara. They're both stark naked!" Akeno said with a giggle.

"Itachi-senpai and Issei-senpai's embarrassing history…" Koneko commented emotionless.

"A tiny Itachi! A tiny Itachi!" Rias said with a small blush and a smile.

"I understand exactly how you feel, buchou-san!" Asia said as she was looking at tiny Issei.

"Asia, you see the appeal, too? I'm so happy!" Rias said.

"Good god." Issei mumbled embarrassed.

"This is beyond humiliating." Itachi said with an annoyed expression.

"She's a good mother." Kiba said with a smile as he looked at a photo album like everyone else.

"Yeah, right!" Issei shouted.

"I have no words for it…" Itachi said emotionlessly.

"And here's Itachi when he won his first martial arts trofie!" The next photo was of Itachi sitting on his father's shoulder whom had a proud expression with a large grin as Itachi was holding the trofie with an emotionless expression.

"He doesn't look that excited." Akeno commented.

"Well he's still looks like this now to though." Rias said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why me…" Itachi muttered.

"Hey, Itachi-san. This photo here." Kiba said as Itachi and Issei looked at the photo Kiba was looking at. The photo where of Issei, Itachi and a chestnut-haired tomboy with light purple eyes. The tomboy and Issei were playing video games while Itachi sat and read a book and in the back ground was a sword hanging on the wall.

"Oh, that boy used to be our neighbor. We played a lot back then. He moved because his parents had a job overseas or something. What was his name, again?" Issei pondered.

"First of all, that's a girl, and second her names Irina." Itachi said.

"Wait?! Seriously?! That's a girl?!" Issei questioned in surprise.

"Do you two remember this sword?" Kiba asked.

"Nah, it was such a long time ago." Issei replied.

"I think it belonged to Irina's father." Itachi replied.

"It really is a small world." Kiba said with a small grin.

"Kiba?" Itachi questioned as something didn't seem right with his old friend.

"I never thought I'd be seeing it like this." Kiba said as he just stared at the photo intensely.

"See what?" Issei questioned.

"This is a Holy Sword." Kiba said as his eyes looked at the photo with what Itachi detected as hatred.

"A Holy Sword?" Issei questioned.

"Nevermind." Kiba closed the album and handed it over to Itachi. "Thank you, Itachi-san, Issei-kun."

 **Later that night**

"Why do I always decide to go with you on these things?" Itachi questioned as they were both on their bikes, on their way over to a client.

"I'm sorry, I promise not to mess up this time." Issei said with a nervous chuckle.

"You said the other times as well, ever since our first summoning. This place we're going to… It's not with that big cosplay guy who loves magical girls is it?" Itachi asked as a shiver ran down both the Hyoudou brother's spine.

"N-No…" Issei replied. "By the way… Did you notice something was wrong with Kiba?"

"Hn, he certainly did act strange when he saw that photo. Judging by what he said I assume his past must be connected to Holy Swords or something. Guess in time he will tell us when he's ready or we will find out in a different way." Itachi said as they both stopped in front of a building.

"This is the place." Issei said they both then walked inside and went up the elevator and stopped in front of a door. Issei then rang the doorbell. "This guy's probably gonna wonder why a devil would ring the doorbell, too."

"It won't be a problem if you just grew stronger." Itachi commented when the door opened.

"Hello! Did you summon a Devil? Do you think this is kind of strange? Of course, you do! I would pop out of the magic circle on the flyer if I could, but there's some problems with that." Issei said as if this was something he had to explain every single time. Which Itachi could confirm he had to.

"I can use the magic circle however he wants me to accompany him on his little bike rides." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Anyway, come on in." The man said as Issei looked at him in confusion. "You're a Devil, aren't you?" The man had black hair with golden bangs, and a black goatee, his eyes were purple, and he looked at the two brothers with a grin.

Issei and Itachi went in and took a seat on the couch. "Wow, what a place. He doesn't look Japanese. I wonder what kind of work he does." Issei said and looked around at the place in awe.

"He's probably some foreigner business man." Itachi said as he had his normal emotionless expression. But actually, he was very cautious as something about this man felt odd.

"You could not sense it from far away since he's concealing his presence, but up close I can feel that he's a fallen angel, a powerful one." Itachi Uchiha said inside Itachi Hyoudou's head.

'Got it, I will be careful.' Itachi thought when the man came out with a tray with three glasses, a bottle of whisky, and ice bucket, and a mug with water.

"Have a drink." The man said.

"Sorry, but we're both underage." Itachi said.

"Really? That's a bummer. I wanted someone to share a drink with." The man said disappointed. "Are you sure you can't drink? I mean you especially look old enough." The man looked at Itachi.

"I'm 18, the average drinking age here is 21." Itachi replied.

"Well, in other countries you are actually allowed to drink you know. So how about it?" The man offered.

"No thanks. I don't really like alcohol." Itachi replied.

"Very well. How about some water then?" The man offered.

"That will be fine. "Itachi said.

"Yeah, that will be okay." Issei said.

After a few drinks the man was red in the face and laughing a little. "You two came here on bikes because you don't have enough power?" The man looked at Issei.

"Yeah…" Issei replied.

"What a guy!" The man laughed. "And you felt sorry for him, and chose to accompany him on a bike as well?"

"Pretty much." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"You two are really something!" The man laughed while slapping himself on the knee. "This has been fun. What do you two want for compensation?"

"Already?" Issei questioned.

"As you two are Devils, do you want my soul or something?" The man asked with a smirk.

"N-No way! Just chatting with someone is hardly worth that much." Issei said.

"Besides who wants your soul." Itachi commented coldly.

"You're a cold one, aren't ya? Reminds me of a man I used to know way back in the day." The man said with a small chuckle. "Well then. What about that?" The man pointed at a painting on the wall. "It's not a copy."

"But it looks really expensive." Issei said.

"I don't have much else on hand. If you can't take that, then I guess my soul's the only…"

"We'll take the painting." Itachi said the moment he gave them the painting they left leaving the man by himself. Or so we'd think.

"I knew it. The moment I saw that boys face, he looks way too much like you. Uchiha Itachi." The man turned around to face Itachi Uchiha.

"Azazel, it's been awhile. Last time I saw you was when you were thrown out from heaven." Itachi Uchiha said narrowing his eyes with his sharingan active.

"And last time I saw you, you were close to your death bed. What happened? Did you get reincarnated?" Azazel asked with an amused grin.

"They forgot my soul, and now I can't go into the next life. So, they me a new life." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Forgot your soul? That's hilarious, and judging by how many years it's been I would say they took their sweet ass time looking for you. Anyway, last time I checked you were 21, so how about some whisky?" Azazel offered.

"No thank you." Itachi Uchiha replied with a stern expression. "What is your game?"

"My game? I don't know what you're talking about." Azazel replied with a sly grin.

"In case you forgot I'm an expert when it comes to lying, so spill it. Or else…" Itachi Uchiha's eyes morphed into Mangekyou.

"Still can't take a joke I see. I'm just interested in this Sacred Gear that Issei kid has all right. I'm not planning anything bad. You see while you were gone God created these things called-"

"I know what a Sacred Gear is, Azazel."

"Hn, besides… Are you sure you want to threaten me? From what I can see, you're just in a clone state. In this state, I easily overpower you." Azazel said with a smirk.

"I have… other ways of fighting." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Ah, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not looking for a fight, and I'm guessing neither are you. I hope." Azazel snickered.

"Just to warn you… try anything funny and you will have to deal with me." Itachi Uchiha said deactivating his Mangekyou.

"Oh, come on, trust me a little will you?" Azazel sighed.

"I do trust you somewhat, but I'm still not completely sure I can now. A lot has changed since I died. That includes you." Itachi Uchiha then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Heh, things just got very interesting." Azazel chuckled and poured himself a drink.

 **Later: At an abandoned factory**

After having successfully completed a contract Rias had summoned the two brothers to an abandoned factory. "Itachi, Issei, over here." Rias called out as the two brothers went over to their master and the others. "Sorry to make you two come out here."

"It's fine, but…" Issei said.

"Is it a Stray Devil?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, we've received orders to slay it tonight." Akeno replied.

"That's how dangerous it is. We'd be at a disadvantage indoors. Stay out of this one, Asia." Rias looked over to the ex-nun.

"Y-Yes!" Asia said.

"Akeno and I will wait outside. Koneko, Yuuto, Issei and Itachi, you four will lure it out." Rias ordered.

"Yes, buchou." Akeno responded.

"Yes." Koneko responded emotionlessly as usual.

"Very well." Itachi responded.

"Roger!" Issei responded. "Boosted Gear!" Issei activated his Boosted Gear gauntlet.

Rias then looked over to Kiba whom seemed to be in deep thought and not focusing. "Yuuto?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kiba responded.

"Well then, let's go, nii-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan!" Issei and Itachi ran into the factory with Kiba and Koneko right behind them. "I wonder what this ones' like. If it is another monster…" Issei said when suddenly Koneko punched the door open with her tiny fist of doom. "Not even a heads up, huh?"

"Let's go." Koneko went in with Itachi.

"Yes." Issei and Kiba followed.

Itachi then spotted a girl hiding in a corner. Quickly without warning Itachi threw three shuriken at the girl whom later turned into a giant spider like monster.

"It is another monster after all!" Issei shouted.

The monster crawled on the celling, above Kiba. "Yuuto-senpai, if you would. Yuuto-senpai!" Koneko called out as Kiba was in deep thought and not focused.

"S-Sorry." Kiba woke up into reality.

Suddenly the creature shot out some sort of spider web hitting Koneko in the shoulder as part of her clothing melted away. "Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted.

 **Boost!**

 **Explosion!**

 **Dragon Shocker!**

Issei blasted it with a small beam that the creature easily deflected. "I need to power up more! Quit standing around Prince Charming! **"** Issei shouted as Kiba quickly cut the monster in half, but then tripped on a pipe, as suddenly it appeared above him about to attack.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire that crashed into the beast sending it crashing into some machines. It tried to get up, but Koneko had grabbed it by the leg. "Fly." Koneko threw the monster out the window as a bolt of lightning struck it. Itachi and the others made it out from the factory just in time to see Rias blast the Stray Devil away. "She had completely lost herself. You could no longer call her a Devil." Akeno said looking at the spot where the Stray Devil used to be.

"I'd never want to end up like that." Issei said with shivers.

"If you do I'll execute you." Itachi commented with a small smirk.

"You have a sick sense of humor you know that?" Issei said with a sweat drop.

Asia then went to heal Koneko's injury when suddenly they heard a slap noise and turned around to see Rias slapping Kiba. "Did that wake you up? One misstep, and someone could have died."

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this." Rias said with a face of concern.

"This hasn't been my best day. I'll excuse myself for now." Kiba bowed and walked away.

"Yuuto…"

Issei then ran after Kiba. "That boy, has the eyes of an avenger." Itachi Uchiha said inside Itachi's head.

'Avenger? Do you think it has something to do with the Holy Sword in that photo?' Itachi thought.

"I have no idea, ask Rias. She should know." Itachi Uchiha replied.

 **Later**

When they got back home, Issei, Asia and Rias all gathered in Itachi's room. "Why is it always my room?"

"Buchou, what is a Holy Sword?" Issei asked.

"A Holy Sword is a Devil's worst enemy. Merely touching the blade of one can burn a Devil, and taking a slash from one completely obliterates them. A Holy Sword can kill a Devil." Rias said.

"That's a pretty fearsome weapon." Issei said.

"However, it's also true that only a select few can use them. That's why the Church attempted to artificially create beings that could use Excalibur, a Holy Sword. That was… the Holy Sword Experiment." Rias said.

"I never heard of anything like that when I was a part of the Church." Asia said.

"They must have kept it as a top-secret experiment." Itachi said with his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it happened a long time ago, and I heard it was a complete failure." Rias said.

"Kiba is involved in this somehow, isn't he?" Itachi said.

"… Yuuto is the only survivor." Rias said as Issei and Asia widened their eyes in shock.

"That would explain his reaction to that photo." Itachi said.

"Photo? What photo?" Rias questioned as Issei went to find the album.

"Here it is." Issei showed her the photo of him, Itachi and that tomboy girl Irina.

"That is a Holy Sword, but it's not as powerful as Excalibur." Rias said.

"Really?" Issei questioned.

"I can't believe that the two of you were so close to one, Issei-san, Itachi-san." Asia said.

"Neither can I… However, we would sometimes go to Church with Irina's family." Itachi said.

"Yeah, I remember now." Issei said.

"I see, that would explain why the landlord left…" Rias mumbled.

"Rias?" Itachi questioned.

"Anyway, let's all go to bed. I will stay here with Itachi." Rias said and began to undress.

"What?! No fair, nii-san!" Issei shouted in jealousy.

Asia then pouted seeing Issei react like that. "T-Then, I will sleep with Issei-san!"

"What?!" Issei questioned in surprise as Asia suddenly dragged him out from the room. "Wait, Asia!"

"Well… I guess he should be happy…" Itachi said with a sweat drop.

Rias then wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, and she was completely naked and pushing her gigantic breasts up against his back. "That just leaves the two of us." Rias said with a wink.

"Umm, I'm actually really sleepy so… nighty night!" Itachi quickly hid under the covers of his bed pretending to be asleep. Even though he couldn't get Rias out, this way he would avoid getting violated, well too much anyway. Rias then pouted a little and then went under the covers too. "Wait? What are you doing?" Itachi questioned as Rias began removing his clothing.

"You can't sleep with all your clothes on, so come on, let's take 'em off." Rias said with a sweet innocent giggle, although there wasn't anything innocent behind it.

"W-Wait! At least let me keep my underwear on!"

 **Next Morning**

"I somehow survived last night." Itachi uttered as a naked Rias was sleeping on top of him, somehow Itachi had managed to keep both his and Rias's virginity intact.

Rias opened her eyes as ray of sunlight from the window hit her eyes. "Good morning, Itachi."

"Good morning." Itachi said even though he has barely managed to sleep.

"A shame we couldn't fool around last night." Rias said with a disappointed look as she rubbed her finger on Itachi's chest.

"I'd say you've fooled around plenty." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Sometimes I wonder if your even straight, you know?" Rias said with a sigh.

"I am straight." Itachi replied.

"Then do you even find me attractive?" Rias asked.

"Umm, I… I do." Itachi whispered the last part but Rias heard it none the less.

Rias the smiled and embraced Itachi in a hug. "To bad we can't fool around now though. I promised oka-sama that me and Asia would make breakfast."

"Yeah, why don't you get started on that. I have to go and train anyway." Itachi said and gently pushed Rias off him, he then went over to his closet and grabbed his school tracksuit.

"Will you make it back for breakfast?" Rias asked putting on her clothes as well.

"Of course, it is the most important meal of the day after all. Besides you made it, I wouldn't miss that for the world." Itachi said with a small smile making Rias blush a little. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Rias said as Itachi vanished through a magic circle.

 **The Familiar Forest**

Itachi appeared in the forest with Yukino sitting on a tree branch above him. "Looks like you're on time."

"Yeah, now let's get started." Itachi performed the hand signs.

 **Shadow Clone!**

In a puff of smoke appeared Itachi Uchiha. "Okay, let's begin."

"Wait." Itachi Uchiha stopped him.

"What is it?" Itachi questioned.

"There is something we must discuss." Itachi Uchiha said creating a serious tension. "Lately I've felt some strange energy around the town."

"Strange energy? Yeah, I've felt that something was different myself after last night." Itachi said.

"From previous experience, we have had, I would say this is holy energy. And a powerful source might I add. Not only that but there's been something else as well." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"There's been a chakra source around town lately." Yukino said kicking her legs back and forth while sitting on the tree branch.

"Wait, doesn't everyone have chakra?" Itachi questioned.

"True but as times have past people have no longer any ways of controlling it. In fact, they have no knowledge of it what so ever. Some people however have discovered a new source, which is what we know as magic power. It's similar to chakra but it's still not quite the same. And recently we have felt the presence of a small group of people with high concentration of chakra." Itachi Uchiha explained.

"So, what does this mean?" Itachi questioned.

"It means that it seems not all shinobi have been destroyed as we thought they were. My guess is that a small group have been able to pass down their knowledge of ninjutsu from generation to generation, which have lasted all this time." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"So… Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of it. But for the moment keep your guard up. If they find out that there is a new individual that's able to concentrate chakra they will target you." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Understood. So, should we start training now?" Itachi asked.

"Hn." Itachi Uchiha grunted and threw a kunai.

 **Later**

After having finished training and eaten breakfast, Itachi had spent the rest of the day at school. And when school was over they all went to the old schoolhouse. When they walked around the hallway which had now been cleaned so well that you could see your own reflection on the floor. Which Issei used to peek up skirts. They were all then gathered up in the clubroom. "Now that everything is cleaned, we can start anew." Rias said as they were gathered in the clubroom with the ones not in the room currently being Kiba and Akeno.

"Where's Kiba?" Itachi asked.

"Yuuto-senpai is absent from school." Koneko replied.

"He is?" Asia questioned.

"Buchou, could this have anything to do with the talk we had yesterday?" Issei asked.

"…."

"The Holy Sword project and him being the only survivor. I assume that means others died, people he cared about. Am I wrong?" Itachi asked.

Rias sighed. "Yes. Like Yuuto, there were many more children conditioned to be compatible with Excalibur. That's because there are seven swords known as the Holy Sword, Excalibur."

"Seven?" Issei questioned.

"The original Excalibur was shattered in combat long ago. The Church found those pieces and used alchemy to create seven new swords." Rias explained.

"Does that mean Kiba can use them?" Issei questioned.

"Doubtful, considering that yesterday, Rias said that the project was a complete failure. Meaning none of them became compatible with Excalibur. Plus, he's a Devil, it would be difficult for him to even touch it." Itachi said.

"That's right. Consequently, the leader of the experiment decided to dispose of all test subjects." Rias said.

"Dispose of… You can't mean…" Issei said.

"He was nearly dead. However, he was the only one to escape, and with his short life flashing before his eyes, he passionately desired vengeance. Seeing his strong determination, I wanted to put it to good use as a Devil." Rias said.

"And that's when you made Kiba a Devil?" Issei said and then recalled the reaction Kiba had to that photo. "That's why, when he saw that photo, he…"

"We'll just keep an eye on him for now." Rias said with a smile.

The door then opened and in entered Akeno. "Ara, ara. We're all gathered already?"

"Akeno! You're late." Rias said.

"I've brought guests." Akeno said as Sona and Tsubaki entered.

"Excuse us." Sona entered.

"She has some very urgent business with buchou." Akeno informed.

"Yes. Rias, would you please accompany me to my house? No one will be able to interfere there." Sona said.

"This sounds like serious business." Rias said.

"Yes, quite serious." Sona said.

 **In the outskirts of the town**

"He's in there somewhere. And he has a lot of chakra stored up inside him." A girl wearing a black hoodie said. Her upper face was covered by the shade from her hood as only bangs of black hair, and a blue eye was visible. And a bug landed on her finger tip. "They sensed it clearly."

"Jin and Fujiwara are going to want a full report." A young man said, he wore a black west and a red shirt underneath it, black jeans, and snickers. He had piercing in his nose and his lower lip. He had black hair tied into a spiky ponytail and bangs covering his right eye, his eyes were narrow brown, and he had a typical expression showing signs of boredom. "Keep one of those bugs on him, we need to see what he's capable of."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The girl replied sounding a little annoyed as the bug flew off from her fingertip and towards the town. "So, what happens after we have done our little report?"

"That will be up to Jin and Fujiwara to decide." The man replied.

"Jin's probably going to want to fight him, see what he's made off first hand." The young girl said with a creepy chuckle.

"What a drag. I really just want to sit back and watch some clouds. Yet I'm stuck doing this stupid crap." The man said with a yawn.

"Get your lazy butt in gear, we're supposed to meet Hana back at the base for a mission." The girl kicked the man in the side and began walking.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming you creepy bug lady." The man said with an annoyed expression.

"Shut up, you delinquent." The girl retorted.

 **Back in town with Itachi, Issei, and Asia**

As the trio walked on home they suddenly felt a dangerous energy coming from the house, warning them. "I-I'm getting chills." Asia uttered.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it too. Or rather, I've felt this feeling before." Issei said.

"Before?" Asia questioned.

"Yeah. Back when I met you and went to that church." Issei said as he widened his eyes in fear.

"An exorcist." Itachi said sharing Issei's expression.

"Mom!" Issei rushed into the house but when they entered all they heard was their mother laughing as if she was chatting with an acquaintance.

"And this is when Issei tore his swim trunks in the pool! And Itachi had to help him by lending his spares!" Their mother said as she was talking to two young girls wearing white robes, one had short blue hair with a green highlight and a sword of some kind covered in bandages next to her, the other girl had long chestnut hair tied into twin tails, and she had violet eyes.

"Mom?" Issei spoke.

"Oh, Itachi, Issei. Welcome home! Why do you look so shocked?" Their mother asked as Asia was hiding behind Issei and Itachi whom were staring at the two girls.

"Long time no see, Issei-kun, Itachi-kun." The chestnut-haired girl said as Issei gained a confused expression but Itachi remained calm. "Don't you remember me? It's me!"

"Uh…"

"Shidou Irina-san." Itachi said as Issei looked at him in shock.

"Wh-What?!" Issei questioned.

"She was such a tomboy back then, but now she's so girlish I almost didn't recognize her." Their mother said.

"W-Wait that's her?!" Issei questioned.

"Yes, the one you though were a boy." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"Really? Issei how rude, you should have noticed that she was a girl back then!" Their mother scolded.

"I understand. I was pretty boyish back then. But it looks like a lot's happened while we were apart. You can never really tell how people will change!" Irina said.

"Indeed." Itachi said keeping his calm.

"Itachi-kun, you're still so emotionless. I told you, you won't get many friends if you seem like such a downer." Irina said as Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I remember…" Itachi said as Issei let out a nervous chuckle.

"Asia, why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while. You're probably exhausted." Issei said trying to come up with an excuse so that Asia could go upstairs.

"Y-Yes." Asia then walked up the stairs.

Itachi looked at the blue haired one whom been staring at them. 'She seems to know were Devils, I assume Irina must know as well. They're only keeping up the façade because of mother.' Itachi thought. After some talking the two girls eventually left. And a few minutes later Rias came rushing in through the door with a worried expression that turned into relief when she saw that they were okay.

Ones they were gathered in Itachi's room Rias embraced the three of them in a hug. "I'm so glad that your all right! I will take much better care of you three later on. I'm so glad."

"I can't… breath…" Itachi uttered as his face was stuck between Rias's breasts. She quickly let go and sat on Itachi's bed.

"What where they doing here?" Itachi asked.

"I don't really know, but I'm meeting them tomorrow." Rias replied.

"Tomorrow?!" Issei questioned.

"After school tomorrow, they'll be coming to the club room." Rias announced.

 **Later the next day in the clubroom**

"We appreciate your cooperation." The blue haired girl said as she and Irina sat on the couch opposite from Rias and the others stood behind her. "I am Xenovia."

"I am Shidou Irina."

"For what reason, would servants of God desire to meet a Devil?" Rias asked.

"Although one is yet to be found, the six remaining Excaliburs have been kept by three divisions of the Church. Three of those have been stolen by Fallen Angels." Irina said.

"Stolen?" Issei questioned.

"The ones that we have are this, the Holy Sword of Destruction, Excalibur Destruction…" Xenovia said referring to her large sword in bandages.

"…and my Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic!" Irina said referring to a frilly band on her shoulder.

"So, what do you want from us?" Rias asked.

"This particular problem is between us and the Fallen Angels. We can't afford to deal with the Devils of this city." Xenovia said.

"You're awfully condescending. You thought we would side with the Fallen Angels to do something to the Holy Swords?" Rias asked feeling a little angry.

"Devils despise Holy Swords. You're in the same position as the Fallen Angels." Xenovia said as Rias's eyes glowed red. "If we must, we will completely destroy you, even if you are the sister of a maou."

'They basically want confirmation from Rias that we will stay out of their way.' Itachi thought.

"If you know that much already, then let me tell you something else: I will never side with a Fallen Angel. In the name of the Gremorys, I swear I will never do anything to humiliate the maous." Rias said.

Xenovia gained a small grin. "I am glad to hear that. That was just what our headquarters were after. I am sure the sister of a maou would not be so foolish."

"Then you must know that I will not side with you and your god, correct?"

"Of course. We simply would like you to pledge non-intervention in this ordeal." Xenovia said.

"Understood." Rias said.

"Thank you for your time." Xenovia and Irina stood up.

"Won't you stay for some tea?" Rias offered.

"I am sorry, but we cannot befriend Devils. We shall take our leave now." Xenovia and Irina walked towards the exit when suddenly Xenovia stopped and looked at Asia. "I've been wondering this since I visited the Hyoudou residence. Are you Asia Argento?"

"Y-Yes." Asia replied.

"I never thought I'd see a witch here." Xenovia said.

"Oh, you're that ex-nun who became a witch? I did hear that you were exiled, because you could even heal Devils and Fallen Angels, but I never thought you'd become a Devil!" Irina said.

"U-Umm… I…" Asia grabbed on to her skirt.

"Asia…" Issei muttered.

"To think that a saint has become a Devil… Nobody's perfect, I suppose." Xenovia said as Asia was shaking in fear.

"Hey! Shut the hell-" Issei shouted but was stopped by his brother.

"Stay down." Itachi ordered.

"Do you still believe in our god?" Xenovia asked.

"Xenovia, she's a Devil." Irina said.

"Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and retain a little of their faith. I can sense that from her." Xenovia said.

"Oh, really? Hey, Asia-san, do you still believe in the Lord, even though you're a Devil?" Irina asked.

"I-I just can quite let it go." Asia said as tears fell down from her eyes. "I believed in him all my life."

"In that case, let us kill you now. Whatever sins you have committed. God will always forgive you. I will punish you…" Xenovia gave Asia a cold glare.

Itachi then appeared in front of Xenovia with his katana directed at her neck. "In this situation… it seems you want to start a war between us and your Church?"

"I have no intention of anything of that sort." Xenovia replied.

"Then could you take back that threat. After all Asia is now a servant of the Gremory household, and I myself view her as a little sister. So please… stand down." Itachi said activating his sharingan.

"You might want to lower your weapon… Devil." Xenovia said in a cold tone.

"Apologize." Itachi said as the katana vanished in a magic circle. "Will you take back that threat now?"

"No, it is my duty as a woman of faith." Xenovia said.

"Shut the hell up!" Issei went up to Xenovia's face. "You called Asia a witch?"

"In her current situation, it seems fitting." Xenovia said.

"You're the ones that started calling her a saint. Asia was…always alone!" Issei said shaking in anger.

"Issei-san." Asia muttered.

"A saint needs only God's love. Those seeking more love and friendship are not worthy of sainthood." Xenovia said.

"Screw faith… and God. You're all idiots for not understanding Asia's kindness!" Issei said.

Xenovia narrowed her eyes. "What are you to Asia Argento?"

"Her family! Her friend! Her ally! If you do anything to Asia, I won't be afraid to fight every last one of you!" Issei said as Itachi let out a sigh but still had a smile on his face.

"May I take that as a challenge to the entire Church? What a bold statement from such a feeble Devil." Xenovia said with a smirk.

"Issei, stop it." Rias ordered.

"Very well. I will be your opponent." Kiba said having entered the room.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"Your senpai." Kiba replied.

"Yuuto?" Rias uttered.

"Guess there is no stopping them." Itachi sighed.

Everyone gathered outside with Kiba and Issei facing the Church duo. "Let us begin." Xenovia said as she and Irina removed their robes leaving them in a black combat gear that was a tight unitard with a sliver cross around their neck.

"Is this really okay? Should we be fighting Church affiliates on our own accord?" Akeno asked.

"This is simply an unofficial sparring match." Rias replied.

"If either of our higher-ups knew, we'd be in big trouble!" Irina turned the ribbon around her arm into a katana.

"We'll do our best not to kill you." Xenovia said as she removed the bandages around her sword. Kiba then let out a small laughter. "Your laughing?"

"Indeed, because I finally found what I've been dying to destroy." Kiba said as multiple swords popped up from the ground.

"Sword Birth… I remember now. It was said one subject from the Holy Sword Experiment escaped disposal." Xenovia said.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun!" Irina said with stars in her eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"I can't believe my two old friends became Devils during out years apart. Is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?!" Irina said.

"Oh, I remember now… She used to have a crush on Issei." Itachi commented.

"Is that so?" Rias asked with a surprised look.

"I finally became compatible with a Holy Sword and even flew over the sea thinking I could be of use! Is this another of the Lord's trails?! Although, overcoming this will bring me one step closer to him!" Irina said passionately.

"She's completely lost in her own faith…" Issei said with a sweat drop.

"Come, Issei-kun. Let me use my Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!" Irina charged.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei activated his Boosted Gear gauntlet.

 **Boost!**

Irina moved an incredible high speed and appeared above Itachi with her sword raised above her head. "Look out, Issei-san!" Asia warned.

Issei quickly dodged as a piece of his uniform was cut off. "That was close! Sparring my ass! You're trying to kill me!"

"I've returned to my hometown after all these years, only to have to slay a friend from my past! Oh, how tragic a fate that binds us!" Irina said with a smile that showed that she was enjoying this.

"Remember don't get directly hit by it, or it's game over!" Itachi warned.

"I know! I know!"

 **Boost!**

"The Red Dragon's Gauntlet, Asia Argento's Twilight Healing, your Sword Birth, and those strange eyes of Itachi Hyoudou… They are all truly unique." Xenovia said.

"My ability has its roots in the grudges of those held captive with me…" Kiba pulled out a sword from the ground and focused on Xenovia's Excalibur with hatred. "Grudges born as my friends were killed in the depths of despair! And I'm going to use this ability to shatter the Excaliburs and their wielders!" Kiba said as he and Xenovia dueled with their blades, for each strike sparks flew around them.

"Merely touching a Holy Sword will hurt a Devil." Rias said as she and the others watched the battle.

"We're at a grave disadvantage." Akeno said.

"Yuuto can make up for it with his speed, but Issei…" Rias said when suddenly they saw Issei block Irina's sword with his Boosted Gear.

"I can't believe how lucky he is sometimes." Itachi commented as he used his sharingan to memorize the fight for later analyzes.

"I suppose the Holy Sword has no effect on that arm." Rias said.

"No, it has some affect. The gauntlet mostly blocks the affect since it's a dragon's arm, but it does not fully belong to the dragon." Itachi said as he saw Issei twitch his body in pain slightly.

"You shouldn't be as strong as this, Issei-kun!" Irina pouted.

"I've got no other choice now. No, I'll regret if I don't do it! No, this is the only chance I'll get!" Issei said as his Boosted Gear let out a green glow.

 **Boost!**

Issei then gained a perverted grin which Itachi and Koneko recognized instantly. "What's with that dirty look?" Irina questioned.

"Be careful. Issei-senpai can annihilate the clothing of any woman he touches." Koneko warned.

"Clothing?!" Irina questioned with a blush.

"Koneko-chan! Why'd you warn the enemy?!" Issei questioned.

"You are the enemy of all women." Koneko bluntly replied.

"That was a low blow…" Issei bowed his head down in defeat.

"What a satanic ability, Issei-kun! Not only have you become a Devil, but you even let evil stain your heart! O Lord, I beg you not to forgive this sinful pervert!"

"He's scum." Koneko commented as the girls chuckled nervously.

"He's actually been a pervert the whole time though. It had nothing to do with him becoming a Devil. He was even a pervert when we meet her, the only reason she didn't know back then was because he thought she was a boy." Itachi commented.

Kiba put his sword down and pulled out two new ones. "Burn to crisp and be frozen solid!" One of the swords was then merged with fire as another one turned to ice. Kiba charged at Xenovia swinging the swords.

"Naïve!" Xenovia swung her Excalibur of destruction and destroyed the swords. She then stabbed the sword into the ground making the whole ground shake as a large crater formed around her. "There's a reason Excalibur Destruction is called the Holy Sword of Destruction!"

"If one of the seven holds this much power, I wonder how the original was." Itachi commented.

"That Xenovia, she just goes and blows the ground away out of nowhere. Well then, let's finish this." Irina charged.

 **Boost!**

"Now!"

 **Explosion!**

Issei let out a huge amount of energy as his devil batwings popped out from his back. "Dress… Break!" Issei leaped at Irina with a perverted grin.

"How indecent!" Irina dodged with a blush.

"I'm not giving up!" Issei charged again.

"No! Stop! No!" Irina dodged every attack.

"Issei-kun's movements have suddenly become swift and fluid!" Akeno said.

"It's just a testosterone rush." Koneko commented.

"You're crazy!" Irina tried running away when suddenly Issei stood in front of her.

"Don't underestimate my perversion!" Issei leaped at Irina who ducked and Issei was heading straight towards the gang. He then touched someone leaving a magic circle on their clothing, he then fell to the ground and accidently flicked his fingers as pieces of clothing touched the ground.

"KYYYAAAA!" Asia screamed.

"Ara, ara." Akeno giggled with a blush.

"I-Itachi…" Rias said with a big blush as Itachi stood there naked with a dark expression.

Issei simply looked up in horror as he was looking into Itachi's sharingan. While every girl had a blush in their face, Rias and Akeno even both gained small nose bleed, even Xenovia had a faint blush. "I-I'm sorry…" Issei uttered. He then paled as what he saw between his brother's legs was a large snake. He then looked down in his own area and began to cry. "N-No fair…" Itachi then punched him flying across the field.

"For crying out loud." Itachi muttered in annoyance. He then looked back at the girls, Koneko was covering her eyes while blushing slightly, Asia was desperately trying to cover her eyes, Rias and Akeno on the other hand enjoyed the view as much as they could. Itachi quickly covered himself with his hands, and quickly used a magic circle to change into his tracksuit. "I feel so violated…"

Issei then got back up. "I feel as if my manhood has lost a battle." He then focused on to Irina. "I will not fail this time!" Issei charged at Irina whom dodged and swung her blade.

"I suppose I underestimated you a bit. You're very agile… but…" Irina said with a smirk as Issei fell to his knees.

Ow! What the hell's going on?" Issei looked down to see a cut on his stomach.

"But it only scraped him!" Asia said.

"It's because it's a Holy Sword." Akeno said.

"This is nothing…" Issei tried to get back up.

 **Reset!**

Issei then fell to the ground. "Dammit… I can't… move!" Issei's Boosted Gear then vanished.

"What's going on?" Asia questioned.

"He has no more energy to support the Boosted Gear." Akeno explained.

"It's over." Irina turned her sword back into a ribbon tied around her arm.

"I suppose it is. Shidou Irina-san, we acknowledge your victory." Rias announced.

Kiba then concentrated his energy into his sword making it grow in size. "Your Holy Sword versus my Demonic Sword… Let's see which is more powerful!" Kiba charged.

"Tough luck." Xenovia tilted to the side and slammed the handle of the sword into Kiba's gut. Kiba the coughed-up blood and fell to the ground. "You are equipped with a variety of Demonic Swords and exceptional agility. But not only do you lack the power to wield a giant sword, you slow yourself down by doing so. You even lack the ability to make that judgment."

"S-Stop."

"Try cooling off a little before your next fight, senpai." Xenovia mocked and walked away. "That will do it. Would you agree, Rias Gremory?"

"Yes. I appreciate you not finishing off my servants with your Holy Swords." Rias said.

"Well then, we'll be counting on your cooperation on the aforementioned matter." Xenovia said putting back on her robe.

"There's one thing I would like to know: have you found out which Fallen Angels stole the Holy Swords?" Rias asked.

"A leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel, was directly involved." Xenovia replied.

"You were going to fight him alone? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Rias asked.

"We would rather destroy the Holy Swords than let them rest in the hands of Fallen Angels." Xenovia said.

"We know what were doing. One of us has already been killed. He was a priest who was investigating this city." Irina said.

"It was him. Freed Zelzan did it." Kiba said.

"Freed?!" Issei questioned.

"That stray exorcist?" Rias questioned.

"By pure coincidence, I was there when it happened. He was wielding a Holy Sword." Kiba said.

"A stray exorcist, you say? So, that's who did it. We appreciate the information, but we ask that you not meddle in our affairs hereafter." Xenovia said as Kiba twitched in anger. "Goodbye."

"Hold on, Xenovia! All right, we'll get going now. Issei-kun, anytime you feel like getting butchered, just give me a bell, okay?" Irina kissed her silver cross. "Amen!" Then they walked away.

Late on when everyone was gathered in the clubroom. "Hold on Yuuto! I won't let you leave me. You're a Gremory knight." Rias said.

"Buchou, I'm sorry." Kiba walked out the door.

"Yuuto!"

Itachi stared at the door. 'Kiba seems to get consumed with his goal for vengeance.'

"Indeed, I have seen many people walk down that path, it never ends well." Itachi Uchiha said inside Itachi's head.

'Is there any way to help him? I would rather not lose a good friend like him.' Itachi thought.

"First, we need to know the full story, which means you have to ask him yourself. Then we can find out a way to help him." Itachi Uchiha said.

 **Next morning after school**

Kiba was walking out the school gates when suddenly someone grabbed onto his shoulder, he turned around and saw Itachi. "Hey. Want to hang out?"

"Itachi-senpai?" Kiba questioned.

"We haven't done much lately together. How about we go to karaoke or something? Or maybe just to get a bite to eat. Whatever I'm bored let's do something." Itachi said as Kiba only started at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

They were sitting at a café having some coffee. "So, the fan girls have really been more energetic for the last few days, how about you? Are they chasing you now all around campus like they usually do? Or have they resorted into something more extreme? Like follow you into the bathroom?" Itachi asked trying to make conversation.

"Itachi-senpai…"

"I even heard a rumor that you and Issei are gay now, then again I found out that the source was from Issei's two moron friends."

"Itachi-senpai, what is it you want?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned.

"Usually I'm the one who invites you to these kinds of things. What brings this on? Why are you suddenly so interested in hanging out?" Kiba asked.

"We're friends, aren't we? Is it that difficult to believe I'm trying to make an effort?"

"You never do anything unless you want something, or you want to know something. Usually you only focus on your studies and training to even bother with these kinds of things." Kiba said.

"Well seems like you've managed to analyze me somewhat, but you're wrong on some parts. Like why I do things, it's true sometimes I would like to get information and such. But sometimes I also just want to help my friends. Although that almost never happens since I have such few friends." Itachi said with a light chuckle.

"You really are a kind loving person, Itachi-senpai. But I know that you want to help me by knowing something." Kiba said with a sad smile.

"Heh, you know me so well. You truly are my best friend." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"You want to know about my past, don't you?" Kiba asked.

"I just want to hear it, how am I supposed to help you without knowing the full story?" Itachi said.

"Nii-san, Kiba." Issei's voice was heard as next to him were Saji, Koneko, Xenovia and Irina.

"Let's go to the park." Itachi said as they wall gathered in the park and Issei explained how he wanted to help Kiba by working together with Xenovia and Irina in order to destroy the Excaliburs.

"I see. But frankly, I'd rather not be getting permission to destroy an Excalibur from the people who wield them." Kiba said.

"Your words are full of contempt. I heard that you left the Gremorys. If you're s stray, I can slay you right here." Xenovia said with a cold glare.

"That's one idea." Kiba said with an equal cold glare as he grabbed on to a sword.

"Calm down! Let's not fight before we've even done anything." Issei went between them.

"Your hatred towards the Holy Sword Project is understandable. It is an affair that even we abhor. That's why the leader of the project was deemed a heretic and was exiled." Xenovia said.

"His name was Balba Galilei. He's also known as the Archbishop of Massacre." Irina said.

"Balba…" Kiba uttered in anger. "That man… he killed my…"

"He had a stray exorcist as his assistant." Xenovia said.

"Freed I assume." Itachi said.

"It's not uncommon for those exiled from the Church to work together. There's a good chance that Balba is a part of this incident." Xenovia said.

"Now I no longer have a reason to refuse cooperating with you." Kiba said.

"That seals the deal, then." Irina said.

"We will repay you for the meal someday, Emperor of Red Dragon, Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia said as she and Irina left.

"That worked out great, huh?" Issei said placing his hand on Saji's shoulder.

"Great my ass! Never mind how we could've been chopped up, we could've started a war between the Church and the Devils!" Saji said.

"Issei-kun." Kiba said.

"You've saved my ass untold times!" Issei said with a smile.

"I'd like you to take no part in this. This is my personal pursuit for vengeance. I'd rather not drag you into it." Kiba said.

"But we're family! We're friends! Am I wrong?" Issei said.

"You're not wrong, but…" Kiba said when Itachi placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Just give up, you're not going to be able to change his mind. Plus, are you really okay with Rias getting upset because of your foolishness?" Itachi said.

"Rias buchou, yes, it is thanks to the Holy Sword Project that I met her." Kiba said as he began explaining his past. On how they were all performed experiments on in belief that it was all for God. Then suddenly they decided to dispose of them when the project was declared a failure. How all of the other kids helped Kiba escape by holding the men from the church back. And when he was about to die he saw Rias whom took him in. "That's why I need to use their grudges to power my Demonic Swords and destroy the Excaliburs. As the sole survivor, it is my duty to get vengeance for my friends' deaths."

Saji was then crying from hearing Kiba's past. "Kiba! I didn't know that you'd gone through so much! I don't care what my president does to me! I'll do all I can to help, Hyoudou!" Saji said shaking Issei's hand.

"R-Really? Thanks."

Koneko then grabbed onto Kiba's sleeve. "I will also assist you."

"Koneko-chan?" Kiba questioned.

"I don't want you to go, Yuuto-senpai." Koneko said with a cute sad expression.

"Shoot. If even you're trying to stop me, I suppose I can't go on this one alone." Kiba said with a smile.

"Does that mean…?" Issei asked.

"Now that I know who my real enemy is, I'll gladly accept all your help." Kiba said.

"Then it is: One for all, and all for one!" Itachi said as they all raised their fists in the air.

""Yeah!""

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now like we said we will diverge from cannon by the end of this season. So we will keep going on mostly with the cannon story line until then with some changes here and there.**

 **Anyway, we have a little issue between the two of us. We don't know who's going to get paired up with Koneko. My co-writer doesn't want her to be paired up with Issei since he doesn't think he deserves her. But at the same time, we have decided that we will only have a love triangle between Itachi, Rias, and Akeno. So, I was suggesting Kiba, but he decided to also suggest Gasper. So, let us know what you think about this in the reviews and maybe help us decide.**

 **Also, who are these mysterious chakra users? Well guess we have to wait and find out.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	8. ORC vs Kokabiel!

**merendinoemiliano: Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Genokiller: Huh, I did not know that. And thanks.**

 **faust79: Thanks!**

 **tenshiakuma14: Lol, he always gets in weird situations.**

 **Leagyfan19: :D**

 **Harambe: Umm, thanks I guess.**

 **Dat boi: Well, I said I was wondering if you would ever say something else, and you did so… that was an interesting review.**

 **fenixrojo36: Thanks!**

 **The Rupture: Like we said in the PM, the Tsukuyomi thing was the one thing we ended up agreeing on. That was a mistake on my part, Raiser should have been knocked unconscious for days.**

 **Scorez: Well for one thing we are planning on diverging from cannon very soon actually.**

 **VegetaUchiha: The day might one day come, who knows maybe we will show you all in a lemon at some point. But the day is not today or any were in the near future.**

 **Chapter 7: O.R.C vs Kokabiel!**

Inside of the old abandoned church where Issei had once battled against his ex-girlfriend, the fallen angel Raynare. And where he rescued Asia. Itachi, Issei, Kiba, Saji, and Koneko were dressing up as exorcists. As Xenovia and Irina waited for them. "Is it really a good idea for Devils to dress up as exorcists?" Issei questioned.

"This way we have less of a risk of getting caught. Sometimes it's better to do things smart rather than charging head on." Itachi said buttoning up his priest coat.

"I'll do anything to have my revenge." Kiba said.

"We won't accomplish much in a large group. Let's split up." Xenovia said.

"We will take the east side of the city." Issei said.

"Then we'll take the west side. If you find anything, give Irina a call." Xenovia said.

"All right." Issei nodded.

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei. I have something I needed to tell you." Xenovia said as she gained a serious expression.

"Me?"

"The White Dragon is awake." Xenovia said as Issei widened his eyes in shock.

"White Dragon? What is that about?" Itachi questioned looking at his younger brother.

"…According to Ddraig, the White Dragon is my rival, and the one I'm destined to fight one day." Issei said with his head lowered down.

"And I'm only hearing about this now? How long have you known about this White Dragon?" Itachi asked.

"For a few days now…" Issei replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked and then Issei ran out the door. Itachi followed him but not before giving the others a look that said that they needed to talk alone. They all nodded in response as Itachi followed after his little brother. He looked down at Issei whom was sitting at the staircase in front of the entrance to the church while looking up at the full moon. "So, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you… You always go and say how much of a bothersome little brother I am, how I'm always getting into trouble and you having to rescue me. Well this time, it's something I'm going to take care of on my own. It's my fight and my fight alone." Issei said clenching his fist.

"… Idiot." Itachi poked Issei's forehead. "I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you no matter what. It might be troublesome but it's my responsibility to make sure you will still be breathing, and I wouldn't give up on that for the world."

"Still this is my destiny, and it's honestly really annoying sometimes how you don't think I can't take care of myself! It was fine when we were kids but now I'm old enough to take care of myself and to deal with my own problems!" Issei said as memories of how Itachi has always been helping him out whenever he was in trouble, if it was with bullies or with girls trying to beat him up for peeking, his older brother was always there to pull him out of it. Talking calmly to the girls making them back off, and sometimes being forced to beat up the bullies. Issei was thankful for all of it but sometimes he didn't want to always relay on his brother for help. The moment Ddraig told him about the White Dragon Issei had decided to deal with this by himself without help from Itachi.

"But you might need some help, you have no idea how strong this enemy might be. And you might not be-"

"I know! I know, I'm not as strong as you. You've always been the talented one, the smart one, and you've always been the good son, while I am a stupid failure." Issei said shaking as he didn't want to admit it, but he's always been jealous of his brother. And not just because of his luck with the ladies, but how their parents seem to be way more proud of Itachi than they are of him. It always feels like his stuck in Itachi's shadow and that he can't catch up no matter what. And ever since they both became Devils, Itachi has clearly shown the difference between them in terms of power.

"… You hate me, don't you?" Itachi said, and the moment those words came out from his mouth a shiver ran down Issei's spine. "That's fine, I'm fine with living my life being hated. Sometimes in life one must take that path. Besides I don't care if you hate me. I will always be there for you, like a wall you need to climb over. Even if it means being hated, that's what big brothers are for." Itachi said with a smile.

"I-I don't hate you… I… could never…" Issei uttered, shaking and clenching his fists.

"It's fine. Hate is a natural emotion for all living things. Same is jealousy, despite, anger, love. All of it is what makes us alive, having those emotions is a sign of being alive. Even I am sometimes jealous of you to be honest." Itachi said as Issei looked at him in confusion.

"You? Jealous? Of me?"

"Sometimes, the way you can carefree enjoy your life, how you live in the moment and don't worry about what the future might bring. Those are some of the things I envy about you sometimes. You might not think much of yourself, but you are a great guy. And you would be able to see it, if you stop trying to compare the two of us. Everyone is their own self, no one is the same and no one can be the same. We all have different things that define us for who we are. Just like you being a big pervert, and just like me being an overprotective brother. Those are some things about us that won't change no matter what." Itachi said and gazed upon the night sky.

"Heh, you're starting to sound more like an old man." Issei joked with a light chuckle.

"Old man huh? Well at least I'm not a degenerate pervert." Itachi joked and lightly punched Issei in the shoulder, as they both shared a small chuckle.

"The two of you ready?" Xenovia asked standing in the open door with the others behind her.

"Yeah, we're ready." Issei said and stood up.

"Let's go and hunt down that stray exorcist." Itachi said and stood up.

 **Later**

Itachi, Xenovia and Irina are investigating the west side of the city. And so far, they haven't seen any trace of Freed, the Holy Swords or Kokabiel. "I wonder if Issei's group has better luck than us?" Itachi said as a crow flew down and landed on his right shoulder. "Have you found anything, Yukino?"

"Not yet, Itachi-sama. There doesn't seem to be anything further up either." Yukino replied.

"How can you be sure that crow can locate anything?" Xenovia questioned.

"I will have you know lady, that I'm able to detect any source of power! And I know the difference between an average human and people like you! So, if I say I haven't detected anything out of the ordinary in this area, then I haven't! And my name is Yukino!" Yukino yelled at Xenovia whom backed away a little.

"Take it easy, how about on the side where Issei and the others are? Can you detect anything out of the ordinary over there?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm, I will send some of my clones over there and check." Yukino said as another crow flew out from her body.

"Okay then, in the meantime we should continue the search on our front as well." Itachi said as they walked down into an alley.

"This is the area where we found the dead priest. We should see if we can find some clues." Irina said.

"I see, well then let's begin." Itachi activated his sharingan and was able to detect some sources left of holy magic that was probably left from Freed's Excalibur when he killed the priest and fought against Kiba. "There are some small sources left of magic power, however I don't think I will be able to track him down with only this small amount."

"Itachi-sama…" Yukino whispered.

"What?"

"Someone is watching us." Yukino whispered.

"Are you sure? I can't sense anything." Itachi said and looked around.

"What's going on?" Xenovia questioned.

"Yukino said that someone is watching us." Itachi replied to which Xenovia and Irina grabbed a hold of their blades as they looked around.

"I can't see anyone." Irina said.

"That's because they are looking at us from a far distance, but I feel that they are looking directly at us." Yukino whispered into Itachi's ear.

"But how? My sharingan is able to see traces of energy from a far distance, so how is this person able to see us from an even greater distance?" Itachi questioned.

"There is only one eye I know of that can see such wide distances." Yukino said.

"It is definitely a byakugan wielder." Itachi Uchiha said in Itachi's head.

'Byakugan? What is byakugan?' Itachi thought.

"It's another dojutsu like the sharingan. It's the kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan." Itachi Uchiha replied.

'Hyuga clan?'

"A fellow clan from Konoha, they were the only other clan in the village besides the Uchiha whom had special eyes. They were a very powerful clan, a clan master of the taijutsu art known as Gentle Fist style. Like the sharingan the byakugan is also able to see chakra however it can see the entire chakra network in a person far clearer, and with the Gentle Fist style they can strike certain points in your chakra network to block the flow of chakra. And also like the sharingan they can detect high speed movements giving them time to react to an enemy attack. Not only that, but with the byakugan one is able to see extreme long distances, of course that varies from person to person some are able to see a couple of meters further, and some are able to see things several kilometers away. And from what I have heard, a byakugan user is able to almost see everything around him with only a tiny blind spot." Itachi Uchiha explained.

'So, this person could be several kilometers away from us?' Itachi thought.

"Yes, probably even longer. This person is one of the chakra wielders I told you about. They know about you now, and they seem to only be observing at the moment, but be ready for anything we still don't know what their attentions are." Itachi Uchiha warned.

'I know.' Itachi turned to the exorcist duo. "It seems to be just a bird, let's move on."

"Are you serious right now?" Xenoiva asked looking a little annoyed.

"Ehehe. Sorry, I was just trying to keep my guard up." Yukino said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh! I just got a text, it seems they have found Freed!" Irina said.

"Let's go!" Xenovia said as they rushed to the others.

 **50 kilometers away**

A young woman with long brown hair reaching to her lower back stood on top of a skyscraper, she wore a traditional Japanese kimono that had a tan color, and was decorated with red flowers, she wore a matching knee-length skirt, and had a white obi around her waist, the top of the kimono was slightly open revealing her large cleavage. Her eyes were white with veins bulging near her temple. Next to her was the lazy delinquent with his hair tied into a spiky ponytail, and the creepy hooded girl with the bugs. "So, he's the guy?"

"That's him, Jin and Fujiwara told us to simply observe them for now though. Well mostly Fujiwara told us." The delinquent said.

"Shiro, Mako…" The girl with the byakugan turned to face the two of them. "How much do we know about this, Itachi?"

"We know that he's able to control his flow of chakra pretty good. He seems to have a high amount of it, but his reserves are pretty much average. So far, he's been seen to be able to use fire, wind and water style based jutsu. He also seems to have some kenjutsu skills, and he's very skilled with his shuriken. He seems to be above average when it comes to both taijutsu and genjutsu. He's a reincarnated devil under the house of Gremory. Not only that but he seems to be a reincarnation of an Uchiha since he's able to use sharingan." The delinquent known as Shiro replied.

"As for his power from what we have seen so far, he seems to be the level of a high-class devil or angel. He might have improved after his battle with Raiser Phenex." The hooded girl known as Mako said.

"A reincarnation of an Uchiha? Well seems like things are getting interesting. Should we attack him to find out if he has improved since his fight with Raiser?" The byakugan wielder asked.

"No need, seems that he might end up having to go up against a leader of the Grigori, Kokabiel. We should be able to determine how strong he is then." Shiro said.

"Kokabiel? Are you sure someone whom was high-class level will be able to deal with someone like Kokabiel?"

"No need to worry, Hana. Fujiwara has taken some precautions should anything bad happen. The precaution being your precious Jin." Mako teased with a slight smirk on her lips as the byakugan girl known as Hana had a faint blush.

"Wh-Whatever, let's go!" Hana stormed off.

"Sometimes I wonder what Fujiwara is thinking. I mean why can't he just do it instead of a battle maniac like Jin?" Shiro questioned with a yawn.

"Jin is the boss, and he volunteered. It can't be helped." Mako said and followed after Hana.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Shiro commented before following after the two girls.

 **On the east side of town**

Freed was on a roof top of the abandoned building where Itachi and Issei first saw a stray devil, with Kiba in front of him. While as on the ground were Issei, Saji, Koneko, and an old man in front of them wearing a white coat with a golden cross decorated on it this man was, Balba Galilei. Freed held a sword that was letting out a golden glow and he leaped towards Kiba with his sword raised above his head. "Die!" Freed swung the sword down but it was blocked by Xenovia. "Huh?"

"Xenovia!" Issei said.

"Hello there!" Irina ran in to battle.

"Shidou Irina?" Saji questioned.

"Hi! We got your call!" Irina said.

"That was the plan." Koneko said holding up her cellphone.

"Blasphemers Freed Zelzan and Balba Galilei…in the name of God, I will punish you!" Xenovia declared as she and Freed pushed their Excaliburs at each other trying to push the other one back.

"Don't you ever say…that fuckhead's name in front of me, bitch!" Freed said with a wicked grin when suddenly Kiba leaped at Freed with his sword raised, Xenovia leaped to the side and Freed bounced back and landed next to Balba. When suddenly Itachi appeared behind Freed with his katana raised.

Freed quickly turned around and blocked Itachi's katana. "Sneaky little punk!"

Itachi vanished in a pack of crows and appeared behind Freed, grabbing him by the collar and threw him into a pillar. Balba looked at Itachi with a hint of fear as Itachi directed his katana at him. "Your Balba?" Itachi asked to which the old man nodded. "Then the job of killing you doesn't belong to me." Itachi said and looked at Kiba whom was glaring daggers at the old man.

Freed leaped out from the rubble and swung his Excalibur at Itachi whom leaped back and dodged. "I will kill all of you!"

"Freed…" Balba said.

"Huh?"

"Your job is to eliminate the Church's spies. Besides, both of them have Holy Swords. Let's retreat for now." Balba said.

"Hear ya loud and clear! Smell ya later!" Freed threw a ball that let out a huge amount of light and in the very next moment they were both gone.

"Dammit!" Kiba cursed.

"Let's go Irina!" Xenovia said as she, Irina and Kiba ran after them.

"Hey! Wait up, Kiba!" Issei shouted and ran up to the group. "Would you guys clam down for a sec?!"

"We should hurry after them." Itachi said as he ran into a barrier. "What the?"

"My, my. You're such naughty children." Rias's voice was heard, they all then turned around to face Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki.

"Buchou!" Issei screamed.

"President!" Saji screamed.

"Rias…" Itachi muttered.

"Now, which one of you want to explain what's going on here, Itachi, Issei?" Rias asked.

"You will explain, Saji." Sona demanded as Issei and Saji paled to the shade of white, while Itachi got a little blue.

After some explaining inside the old building, Itachi and Issei were on their knees facing Rias and Akeno while Koneko stood next to the two brothers. And Saji was bowing his head down on front of Sona and Tsubaki. "Although we pledged a non-intervention, to see what was going on, I had Akeno keep an eye on the two from the Church." Rias said.

"What?"

"Saji!" Sona shouted as Saji shook in fear.

"Y-Yes?!"

"How dare you do such a thing on your own accord? You really are…a bad boy." Sona said with an ice-cold glare that would make almost anyone scared for their lives.

"I-I'm so sorry, President!"

"So, Yuuto has… gone after this Balba?" Rias asked the two Hyoudou brothers.

"Yes, with Xenovia and Irina. I think they'll give us a call if anything happens." Issei said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you so sure? With him so obsessed with his revenge, I doubt he'll even be able to think about calling us." Rias said.

"We're so sorry." Itachi said as he was actually afraid of what kind of punishment he might have to endure from Rias.

"Koneko." Rias turned to the little girl.

"Yes?"

"Why are you involved in this?" Rias asked.

"I…don't want to lose Yuuto-senpai, either." Koneko replied.

Rias sighed. "I guess there's no use crying over spilled milk, but what you have done may affect the Devils' world. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes." Koneko nodded.

"Yes." Issei said.

"Have I said how sorry we are?" Itachi said.

SPANK!

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Saji screamed making them all turn to the side to see Sona spanking Saji using her magic power.

"You need to be taught a lesson!" Sona raised her arm and swung it down hard on Saji's behind.

"I'm sorry! I beg your mercy, President!" Saji cried.

"No. You deserve a thousand spankings." Sona said coldly.

"She's using magic to spank him?! That's gotta hurt!" D-Don't tell me… Are you…" Issei began shaking in fear as Rias stood up while as Itachi was sweating bullets.

"Itachi, Issei, Koneko…" Rias said.

"Y-Yes?"

"You naughty children!" Rias said and hugged the three of them with Itachi in the middle. "You had me worried sick!"

"Look, they've settled things nicely!" Saji cried in jealousy.

"They have their ways, and I have mine!" Sona said and kept spanking Saji.

'I am relived somewhat, but something tells me… we're not getting out from this unpunished…' Itachi thought.

Rias then broke the hug. "Now… Itachi, Issei, show me your behind." Rias said.

"Huh?!" Issei questioned.

"I knew it…" Itachi uttered.

"Weren't you going to forgive us, buchou?!" Issei questioned.

"I can't do that. It's my job as your master to teach you to behave. Both of you will get a thousand spankings." Rias said as two magic circles appeared one on each of her palms.

"A thousand?!"

"Now, be good boys and show me your behinds!" Rias said raising her arms.

"Wait, buchou. Itachi-senpai and Issei-senpai wasn't the only one involved in this. So please punish me as well." Koneko said as she directed her behind to Rias while on her kneed next to Itachi and Issei whom were doing the same thing.

"Koneko-chan?!" Issei said.

"All right. Koneko, show me your behind." Rias said.

"Yes." Koneko said and bent down.

"Buchou-" Issei was about to interrupt when Itachi grabbed on to his shoulder. "Nii-san?!"

"I will take all of the punishment. Let Issei and Koneko go." Itachi said.

"What?! No, nii-san this was my idea. I will take the punishment with you, but Koneko-chan should not take the punishment!" Issei said.

"You throw me under the buss with you?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

"Move aside, both of you." Rias ordered.

"But!" Issei said, but gave up knowing there was no use in arguing.

"Are you ready, Koneko?" Rias asked.

"Yes, buchou. I am." Koneko said as Rias raised her hand and gave Koneko two light taps on the butt making her let out a small moan.

"That's all. Koneko, it's truly great that you can reflect on your actions. That's why this is all you deserve for your punishment." Rias said with a smile.

"Thank you, buchou." Koneko thanked with a faint blush.

"That's buchou for you. So strict, yet so kind." Issei said.

"The two of you are up next, Itachi, Issei." Rias said with a smile that managed to fool Issei, but Itachi knew better.

"Let's do this." Issei said and happily bent down while Itachi did the same.

"You really are ignorant, aren't you?" Itachi said.

"Huh?"

"Let's take up the rest shall we, Koneko took one of the thousand for each of you." Rias said as a magic circle appeared on each of her palms. She then bent down to Itachi and whispered into his ear. "I will go a little easy on you, don't want to destroy that ass of yours after all." Rias said and giggled a bit.

"Gee thanks…" Itachi said with a sarcastic tone.

Rias then swung her hands on their behinds. ""AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"" Their screams echoed throughout the building.

 **Later**

Itachi, Issei and Rias were walking back to their house. "OW! My butt is dead!" Issei cried.

"I feel violated…" Itachi uttered.

When they arrived at the door, Asia opened it standing there with nothing but a white apron. "Welcome home!"

"Wha—" Issei uttered in utterly shock.

"You must be tired after working so late. I'll make dinner right away." Asia said.

"Asia, what's with that getup?" Issei questioned.

"Umm… my classmate, Kiryuu Aika-san, told me… that this was the best way to soothe a tired gentleman." Asia said.

"That four-eyed perverted girl again?" Issei questioned.

"I see! That's a great idea!" Rias said as Itachi and Issei looked at her in confusion. "Asia, you have the potential to become a succubus. You're very seductive."

"I don't want to be a seductive Devil!" Asia said.

"A-Anyway, you should get changed! What if mom sees—" Issei said.

"Oh, I'm all for this, you know? Welcome home!" Their mother greeted. "I helped her get dressed!"

"We have a messed-up family…" Itachi commented with a sweat drop.

"Mother! I would also like to wear nothing but an apron! Itachi seems tired and I want to help sooth him!" Rias said.

"Oh, of course!"

"I will leave now." Itachi said but was stopped as Rias pulled him down by his collar.

"Come on back here." Miss Hyoudou said.

"Thank you." Rias said and dragged Itachi with her so that he won't escape.

Later on, everyone was gathered in the living room as Asia and Rias whom now was also wearing nothing but a purple apron with a red heart shaped area around the chest. "As it's already late, we'll make something quick and easy." Rias said as she and Asia were cooking.

"Right!" Asia said as they both giggled.

Itachi and Issei sat at the dinner table, Issei trying to hide that he was peeking at the girls while reading a comic, while Itachi was tied up in his chair with chains enhanced with Rias's magical power. "Dad will freak when he sees this…" Issei muttered.

"Really? My guess is that he will have the same reaction as you." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"The two of you sure are lucky." Miss Hyoudou said with a giggle while looking at her two sons.

"I still feel rather conflicted about Asia…" Issei said peeking over at Asia's naked back as she and Rias were making food.

"It's obvious that she likes you, why not just ask her out already?" Itachi said.

"You're on to talk." Issei said blushing a little at the thought about dating Asia. "It's obvious that buchou likes you, so why not just ask her out?"

Itachi looked over at Rias as she and Asia seemed to enjoy themselves. He then focused on Rias's smiling face. He then imagined how it would be like if they dated, going on dates, them both graduating and starting at college, perhaps marriage, children. But he then remembered that there was another certain girl in their club that was interested in him. "It's complicated…"

"What do you mean?" Issei questioned.

"Akeno seems to have a thing for me herself." Itachi said as Issei's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor.

"Akeno-san, likes you?" Issei asked in a whisper tone so that the girls wouldn't hear them.

"It seems so… honestly I don't know what I feel sometimes, I know that I like Rias that much is clear to me, but honestly I don't know what I feel about Akeno… But I don't think it would be fair unless I try and figure it out first before I try and make a decision." Itachi said in a whisper tone.

"Why not just take both of them?" Issei asked.

"…" Itachi did not know how to respond to that one, true apparently, a Devil can have more than one wife. But Itachi still didn't knew if he liked the idea of it. Having more than one wife sounded a little troublesome, but for some reason it felt as if the universe was trying to go for the more than one wife thing for him. It was almost as if someone was writing it to make it happen.

"Hey nii-san… I have a question."

"What?"

"Does those chains hurt?" Issei asked.

"Their extremely tight so I can't move a muscle, but no they don't hurt…much." Itachi replied as the girls went over to them with the food ready. However, they didn't take of the chains around Itachi.

"Here Itachi, say Ahh~!" Rias said spoon-feeding Itachi. Itachi backed his head away a bit he then looked into Rias's big blue eyes. "Ahh~" Itachi then noticed that Rias was wearing still only her apron as she moved in closer to him and her boobs bounced almost right in his face. He looked back into Rias's big blue eyes as she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Itachi decided to give in and opened his mouth as Rias feed him. "Is it good?"

Itachi swallowed and looked at her face that was so close to his, he gained a small faint blush. "Hn… It's good." Itachi replied as Rias giggled. While in the background Asia was pouting at Issei's jealous reaction.

 **Later**

Everyone was gathered at the clubroom where they heard that Kiba has not yet contacted anyone. In a matter to find him everyone had sent out their familiars around town to locate Kiba and the two exorcists. Rias was then contacted by her familiar saying that she has found Irina. They all teleported to the outskirts of the town. When they arrived there, they saw Rias's familiar in her human form tending to a beaten Irina whom had her clothes torn into almost nothing. "Irina!" Issei ran to his childhood friends side with Itachi not to far behind him. "Asia!" Issei called the former nun over to heal Irina.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Asia rushed over to Irina's side and began using her Twilight Healing to heal her.

Irina began waking up. "Irina, what happened?! Where are Kiba and Xenovia?!"

"They… ran." Irina uttered weakly.

"Ran?"

"I just…didn't…make…"

"Don't talk!" Asia said and continued to heal her.

"He's… incredibly strong!" Irina uttered.

"He?" Itachi muttered.

"Watch… out…" Irina fell unconscious.

"Irina!" Issei shouted when suddenly Sona, Saji and Tsubaki arrived with a magic circle.

"Sona, you came." Rias said.

"Why wouldn't I come after you called me?" Sona said and went over to the injured Irina. "She is badly hurt."

"Y-Yes. Twilight Healing can't recover the energy she lost." Asia said.

"My house has a healing room. Tsubaki." Sona called her queen to take Irina to this healing room.

"Right." Tsubaki lifted up Irina's unconscious body.

"Take care of her." Sona said.

"Yes ma'am." Tsubaki said and vanished in a magic circle.

"Hn." Itachi threw a kunai with a paper bomb tag attached to it at a tree. Out from behind the tree leaped out Freed as the paper bomb tag exploded.

"My, my, my! Looks like everyone took the bait, doesn't it? How do you do… Devil shits?!" Freed said with his wicked grin.

"Freed!"

"Oh, would you look at that? If it isn't the traitor, Asia-chan. Enjoying life as a Devil shit?!" Freed said looking at the frightened former nun with killing intent.

"Hey! You lay a finger on Asia-chan, and I'll…" Issei stood in front of Asia with his Boosted Gear activated.

Sona and Rias got in front of them with magic circles on their palms. "Woah! Time out! Time out! Gotta chat with that redheaded dame for a sec." Freed said.

"Chat?" Rias questioned.

"Yeah. My boss wants to." Freed said as the sky turned dark and above them was a pale man dressed in some sort of black noble coat with golden shoulder pads, he had long spiky ears like an elf, he had long dark hair, and eyes that glowed red while his pupil was yellow. And on his back, was ten Fallen Angel wings.

"A Fallen Angel." Koneko said.

"He has ten wings. He's a leader." Akeno said.

"We have never met before, have we, Daughter of the Gremorys? My name is Kokabiel." The Fallen Angel leader said with a wicked smirk.

"Good day to you, Fallen Angel Leader. My name is Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rias said.

"What beautiful crimson hair. You look just like your brother, Sirzechs, the Crimson Satan. Just the thought of him makes me sick." Kokabiel said.

"So, what exactly might be the purpose of this meeting be? It's uncommon for a leader to come out for a chat." Rias said.

"I'd like to have some fin in the area around Kuoh Academy, your headquarters in this city." Kokabiel said as everyone widened their eyes in shock. "If I do, Sirzechs will have to come help. Isn't that right?"

"That's only going to cause another war between God, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils!" Rias said.

"I expected Michael to come after the Excaliburs, but all he sent was a weak exorcist and two women with Holy Swords. It's not enough. It's far from enough!" Kokabiel said as he was itching for a battle.

"Then your goal right from the start has been to begin another war?" Sona said.

"That's right! That's dead right! I couldn't resist my boredom after the last three-way war! Neither Azazel nor Shemhazai wanted another war."

"Azazel? Shemhazai?" Issei questioned remembering his old "girlfriend" Raynare speaking those names before.

"Azazel, the highest lord of the Fallen Angels." Akeno said.

"So basically, he's the one in charge of all of them." Itachi said as Kokabiel then noticed him and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Azazel wasn't just against the war, he started collecting these Sacred Gear things and doing research on them." Kokabiel said.

"So, you're after Holy Swords and Sacred Gears?!" Issei said.

"Your Boosted Gear might be of some use to someone, but I couldn't care less. Azazel might want it, though. He's pretty fanatical when it comes to his collectibles…" Kokabiel said with a condescending smirk.

"My Sacred Gear is not some collectible!" Issei shouted.

"I swear I have seen you somewhere before…" Kokabiel said as he looked at Itachi. "Who are you?"

"Hyoudou Itachi…" Itachi replied as he narrowed his eyes at the Fallen Angel Leader.

"Itachi? Where have I heard that name before?" Kokabiel pondered looking at Itachi while rubbing his chin. "Ah!" Kokabiel widened his eyes as he looked closer at Itachi's appearance. An image of Itachi Uchiha switched places with Itachi Hyoudou, him wearing his headband and Akatsuki cloak as he stood with a shark like man whom had a sword wrapped up in bandages, and also wore a similar cloak. And around them was a battle field and flames everywhere. _"Leave, before we take your life."_ The words of Itachi Uchiha echoed through his mind as the image of the sharingan eyes appeared in his mind. Kokabiel then let out a small laughter. "So, you're the one everyone's been talking about in the underworld. How amusing, the reincarnation of a legendary Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi!"

'You know him?' Itachi thought.

"Back in the day when Fallen Angels started appearing, sometimes we would come across them trying to make deals with humans. However, a rare few knew that they even existed. The day I meet this man, he was trying to take the world by force. I was on a mission when this happened and I happened to come across him. We started to fight he lost I won, and he left back to the underworld." Itachi Uchiha said inside Itachi Hyoudou's head.

"I never thought I would see your face again! This is a most unexpected surprise!" Kokabiel said with a dark chuckle.

"Be careful, I don't think you're able to beat him alone as you are now." Itachi Uchiha warned.

"Right." Itachi nodded and activated his sharingan.

Kokabiel's grin widened when he saw Itachi's eyes. "Yes… The legendary sharingan. Not only do I have the sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory, and the sister of Leviathan, Sona Sitr here. But now I also have the reincarnation of Uchiha Itachi here. The place of your learning shall become the perfect place to start a new war!"

"He's crazy!" Saji said.

"This guy's completely insane!" Issei said.

Freed let out a laughter. "Don't you love how my boss is so fucked up?! He's why I'm so enthusiastic about this! He even gave me these presents!" Freed said as he showed two more Excaliburs inside his coat, plus Irina's Excalibur Mimic in its ribbon state wrapped around his arm.

"A-Are those?! Are all those three…" Issei said in shock.

"It seems so." Itachi said.

"Of course, indubitably, I can use all of them. I'm invincible!" Freed said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah, this Holy Sword of Mimicry, Excalibur Mimic, though… I got this one from the pigtailed girl."

"Let's start a war, Sister of Satan Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" Kokabiel said as a magic circle formed in front of him releasing light spears.

"Everyone, run!" Rias warned but Itachi jumped in front of them. "Itachi!"

 **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!**

Itachi spitted out a wave of fire that expanded into a wall of fire blocking all the light spears. Once the smoke cleared Kokabiel and Freed were gone. "Where did he go?" Itachi questioned looking around.

"He went that way!" Koneko said pointing at the academy. "To Kuoh Academy."

"Are they seriously going to…" Issei said.

"No, they mentioned the area around the academy as well. This is going to be on a very large scale." Sona said.

"That's right." Rias said.

"But…" Issei said.

"A Fallen Angel of his level could easily erase this remote city." Sona said.

"No way. No way, you asshole Angel! There's no way I'll let you do that!" Issei declared.

"We, there's no way we will let you do this." Itachi said placing his hand on Issei's shoulder. "Stop talking as if you're going to war by yourself." Itachi said with a smile.

"We're going to the academy." Rias declared.

 **At the Academy**

Sona and her peerage created a barrier around the academy. Now it was up to Rias's peerage to keep Kokabiel occupied until Sirzechs arrives with his army to take care of Kokabiel, which would take about an hour. The Gremroy group went into the Academy and went over to the track field where they saw a golden magic circle in the air. "What is that?" Asia questioned.

"I heard that this man's been dying to fuse four Exacliburs into one." Kokabiel's voice was heard, everyone looked to the source and saw him sitting on a floating throne. "Is Sirzechs coming? Or will it be Serafall?"

"In place of my brother and Leviathan-sama, we have come." Rias said as Kokabiel flicked his fingers sending a light spear into the gymnasium, reducing it into a pile of rubble in a crater.

"The gym?" Issei questioned.

"How dull. Oh well. We'll have some laughs." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"He's way out of our league…" Itachi said looking at the crater as the light spears still remained stabbed into the ground.

"He fought in a war against the Satans and God and survived. What else would you expect." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Can we even beat him?" Itachi questioned.

"At worst case scenario, you will go blind for overuse of the Mangekyou in the fight." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Blind huh? Well I have Asia to heal my vison so that shouldn't be a problem." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Since you've come all the way out here, why don't you play with my pets?!" Kokabiel said as a ray of light crashed into the ground making a magic circle, that let out a huge amount of fire and out came a large tree headed dog.

"Cerberus?!" Rias questioned in shock.

"The dog that guards the gates of hell." Akeno said.

"He summoned it to the human world?! Let's go Akeno, Koneko!" Rias ordered but Itachi leaped up in the air bringing out his devil batwings. Blood ran down his eyes as they morphed into Mangekyou.

 **Amaterasu!**

A wave of black flames caught on fire at Cerberus on the back. Making it howl in pain. The dog then split in two into another tree headed dog. Itachi had some of the flames move to the other dog as they both were burning. A third one then arrived behind Itachi but it was blasted by a wave of destruction and lighting from Rias and Akeno. "Be more careful, Itachi!" Rias scolded.

"Sorry, but it's not that easy to focus when I'm using this ability." Itachi said as he felt the pain in his eyes increase.

Koneko leaped at the third dog and punched it in one of its heads, and then kicked another head in the eye. "Take that."

 **Boost!**

Issei charged up his Boosted Gear. "I'm almost ready to use my Gift ability!" Issei declared.

The third Cerberus was about to eat the little Koneko when suddenly one of its heads was sliced off as Xenovia had arrived. "I'm here to help!"

"Xenovia!" Issei said as Xenovia cut the tree headed dog in half.

Itachi kept focusing his eyes on the two other Cerberus that let out one howl before they burned into ashes by the black flames. "That takes care of them! Now for you!" Itachi focused his eyes on Kokabiel as the black flames charged at him.

"Nice try!" Kokabiel formed a magic circle barrier around himself as the flames started burning around them. "I can keep this barrier up for a while, and recreate it if needed. How long can you keep those flames burning until you run out of power I wonder?" Kokabiel questioned with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Itachi placed his hand over his right eye. "Damn…"

"You're not strong enough to keep the Amaterasu going for much longer, deactivate it and wait for the perfect moment to attack him." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Rias and Akeno went to Itachi's side.

"I'm fine…" Itachi said as his mangekyou turned into his normal sharingan. "Just need to rest a little."

"Guys! I'm ready to use Gift!" Issei said and ran up to Itachi, Rias and Akeno. "Boosted Gear… Gift!"

 **Transfer!**

A large amount of green light surrounded Issei as the energy was transferred into Rias, Akeno and Itachi. As the tree of them let out a green light. "Heh, maybe not." Itachi said with a smirk as he felt the power flowing in him.

"We can do this!" Rias said.

"Indeed!" Akeno said.

"Akeno."

"Right. Thunder, shake the earth!" Akeno said and gathered lightning into a magic circle as Rias charged up her own attack.

Kiba then leaped in next to Itachi. "Hey senpai, sorry I'm late."

"Took your sweet time." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Akeno!" Rias said.

"Yes, buchou!" Akeno and Rias sent a wave of lightning and destruction magic at Kokabiel. Kokabiel just swung his arm to the side reflecting the attack crashing into the tennis court blasting it into oblivion.

"No way!" Rias said in disbelief.

"I see. The Emperor of Red Dragon's power cam make you this much stronger. Intriguing! So very intriguing!" Kokabiel said with a wicked smirk.

Suddenly the light from the magic circle shined brightly as you could see a sword in it. "Now, at long last!" Balba said with a grin.

"Upon the fusion of the Holy Swords, I will take the energy that will be released. That was our deal." Kokabiel said.

"No way! Are you telling me our hometown is going to disappear?!" Issei said in fear and anger.

"Get out before it's too late. This city will be razed to the ground within twenty minutes." Balba said as everyone focused on him and the Excalibur.

"If you want to stop it… you'll have to defeat me. What now… Rias Gremory?!" Kokabiel said as he brought out his Fallen Angel wings and his throne vanished.

"Need I answer?!" Rias said and blasted Kokabiel with a wave of destruction magic. But Kokabiel just extended his hand and gathered the blast into a sphere. Akeno then blasted him with a wave of lightning that Kokabiel used his other hand to gather it into a sphere. He then gathered them together creating a large sphere of destruction and lightning.

"Fools!" Kokabiel threw the sphere at Rias and Akeno.

"I won't let you!" Itachi flew in front of them as a red spectral skeleton formed around him with a shield forming in its arm. Once the sphere hit it got reflected back at Kokabiel, whom dodged by flying to the side. "Without Issei's Gift power, I don't think I could have pulled this off." Itachi said as his mangekyou turned back into normal sharingan and the spectral skeleton vanished. "I need to save up my energy for later."

"Itachi, thank you." Rias thanked with a smile.

"You really saved us there." Akeno said as they stood beside him.

"Hurting my friends is a mistake you won't live to regret." Itachi declared in a cold tone with killer intent.

"You really are quite the man." Akeno said with a small faint blush.

Itachi formed a few hand signs. "Get ready, you warmonger." Itachi said and inhaled his breath.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out multiple balls of flames that took the shape of a dragon's head, directed at Kokabiel. "Foolish." Kokabiel flicked his fingers creating a magic circle sending multiple spears of light crashing into the flames creating large explosions in the sky. Out from the smoke came Itachi with his katana raised above his head, he then swung it down on Kokabiel whom caught it with two fingers. "Is that all? You're much weaker compared to your old self."

"Heh. That's true, but there are other ways to fight." Itachi said as his katana caught on fire burning Kokabiel's fingertips.

"Ugh!" Kokabiel grunted and backed away. "Ohh, not bad. But wits won't save you." Kokabiel formed a spear of light and threw it at Itachi whom vanished in a puff of smoke. "A clone?!" Kokabiel questioned.

"Not sure I agree!" Itachi was behind Kokabiel and swung his blade down. Kokabiel quickly went to the side but felt that some pain. He then saw Itachi having cut off a tiny piece of the tip of his right ear.

"Little punk!" Kokabiel flicked his fingers as several thin light spears blasted directly at Itachi making several cuts in his uniform and cut marks on his body.

"Ugh!" Itachi grunted in pain as Kokabiel kicked him down. Itachi crashed into the ground with bruises on his body. "Okay, that hurt."

"Itachi-san!" Asia ran over to him and began healing him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Itachi said with a comforting smile as he stood up with his injuries healed. "Thank you, Asia."

"Kiba!" Issei's voice was heard, Itachi looked in the direction where Issei was looking and spotted Kiba walking towards Balba.

"Kiba…" Itachi muttered, and decided to let Kiba solve this on his own. This was his revenge he had nothing to do with it.

"Balba Galilei…" Kiba said the man's name with venom in his voice. "I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Experiments. In truth, though, you killed me. I was only able to live by being reborn as a Devil. I could not die… before I avenged my deceased comrades!"

"Look out, Yuuto!" Rias screamed as Kokabiel threw a light spear at him.

Itachi then appeared behind Kiba facing the light spear approaching him.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire that collided with the light spear creating a massive explosion. "Hmm, sneaky little weasel." Kokabiel said.

"Thank you, senpai." Kina thanked Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi responded.

"Freed!" Kokabiel called out.

"Yes, boss!" Freed arrived.

"This is the last act. Use the power of the four Holy Swords, and destroy these Devils!" Kokabiel ordered.

"Gotcha! O Gloriously Upgraded Excalibabe you surely doth rest in my hands. Now, then, who's going first? Looks like it's a devil and a nun steak for dinner tonight!" Freed said with a wicked smirk when suddenly Xenovia leaped in, but Freed vanished in high speed. "Too slow! It's your good friend, Rapifly, the chopper." Freed appeared right behind her. "This toasty Excalibabe's fresh out of the oven, and nobody can stop it!" Freed swung the blade down but was kicked in the face by Itachi sending him crashing into the dirt. "You fucking bastard! You're gonna fucking pay for kicking me in the face!" Freed declared as his Excalibur extended while letting out a golden glow.

"Mimic huh?" Itachi and Xenovia leaped to the side.

"Mimic ain't all I got!" Freed swung the blade up wards as the tip of it split into several thinner blades that charged at the two of them.

"Stay back!" Xenovia said as Itachi leaped back and she blocked all the blades with her Excalibur.

"Nightmare!" Freed split into several afterimages. "Here's Excalibur Nightmare! Boom! Boom! Boom! Next up: Transparency!" Freed said as his blade looked like it vanished but Itachi could see it easily with his sharingan.

"The middle one is the real one!" Itachi said as he could see it with his sharingan.

"Thanks!" Xenovia thanked and charged at the middle one and blocked his strike as Itachi appeared behind her and looked Freed in the eye with his sharingan spinning.

Around Freed everything turned dark as a portal opened beneath him with demon like hands grabbing on to him pulling him down. "What the?! An illusion won't get me that easily!" Freed said and stabbed the Excalibur into his left hand as everything around him went back to normal.

Itachi and Xenovia leaped back. "He broke free from my illusion by inflicting pain on himself."

"He's using the abilities of each Excalibur." Xenovia said.

"Now, time for you to go buh-eye!" Freed charged.

Koneko threw Issei towards Freed, and Issei then kicked Freed in the chin. "Don't forget that we're her too!"

Kiba looked at the battle when suddenly he heard Balba's voice. "I did hear about a subject on the loose… but who would have thought he had become a Devil?! I am grateful for your contributions. Thanks to you, the experiments finally succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Kiba questioned.

"The power of each of you subjects had was not enough to wield a Holy Sword on its own, which brought me to a solution. I simply had to take the power out of them! Then I found a way to crystallize it. This is a crystal made from the subjects' power! The last one, that is!" Balba said as Kiba fell to his knees.

Freed let out a laughter. "Everyone else dies 'cuz their bodies couldn't handle da powah! Makes ya think, I gotta be made of super awesomesauce, huh?!" Freed swung his Excalibur at Issei and Koneko whom dodged it just in time.

"Damn you!" Issei cursed.

"That's…" Xenovia said as she saw the crystal. "At the time, we were blessed with the power to wield the Holy Swords, she put one of those into her body." Xenovia said as memories of how Irina got blessed by placing one of those crystals inside her came to mind. "It was to give us the power we lacked?"

"Those hypocrites… They shunned me as a heretic, yet they kept using the results of my research! All to create more exorcists like Ben! If it were Michael, he probably took power from the people without killing them!" Balba said with a wicked smirk.

"T-There wasn't any need to kill us, then. So why?!" Kiba questioned in anger.

"You were simply materials for those experiments. What was I supposed to do with you if I didn't dispose of you?" Balba said with his wicked cold grin.

"We believed that we were serving the Lord… and bore excruciating pain. Yet you… You… Materials?... Dispose?" Kiba shook in anger.

"Take it if you want! We have the technology to mass-produce even more refined crystals." Balba threw the crystal to the ground and Kiba picked it up as memories of his friends dying right before his very eyes flushed through his mind.

"My friends…" Kiba muttered.

"You bastard! You're going to hell for this!" Issei screamed with tears forming in his eyes.

"Thirst for power will always exist in life no matter what. People like this man will continue to exist. And cruelty will keep on happening, that is sadly a natural part of life." Itachi Uchiha said in Itachi's head whom was also beginning to form tears in his eyes. "And sometimes corruption goes so deep that some people are forced to commit evil deeds to accomplish something for the greater good, but that's not the case here. Balba did it all for power."

"Balba Galilei… How many lives did you put to waste for your experiments and your greed?" Kiba asked as several blue lights at the shape of people appeared around him. "I've…always…always wondered…if I…if I deserved to be the only survivor. Many of them had grander dreams than I ever did. Many of them wanted to survive more than I did. Did I deserve to live in peace?" Kiba looked around and saw all of his dead comrades.

The spirit of a little girl then pulled on his sleeve and looked at him with a smile. Their spirits then began to fly around him. "Don't worry."

"If we all come together…"

"Open your heart…"

"to all of us."

"I'm not scared, even if God doesn't exist. Even if God isn't watching…"

"Our hearts will always be…"

Kiba had a few tears run down his cheeks as he smiled. "One…"

"It's so warm." Koneko commented as Rias and Akeno smiled, and Asia cried tears of both sadness and joy.

"Why? I can't hold back my tears!" Issei said, crying.

Itachi looked at Issei with a smile as he himself had a trail of tears running down from his eyes, he then looked over to Kiba.

" **That Knight has reached his peak."** Ddraig said from Issei's arm. **"When a Sacred Gear owner's hopes and dreams change to such a degree that they move against the flow of the rest of the world, the Sacred Gear will exceed its limits, creating…a Balance Breaker."**

"My comrades didn't want me to exact vengeance for them. They never did. However, I must slay this evil that stands before me. I must prevent…any from following in our path!" Kiba said bringing out a sword.

"Freed!" Balba called out in fear.

"Coming!" Freed stepped in front of Kiba.

"You fool. You should've died when you had the chance." Balba said.

"Kiba! Wreck Freed and his Excalibur! Don't let your friends' souls got to waste!" Issei shouted.

"Do it Yuuto. You are Rias Gremory's family. An Excalibur should be nothing for my knight." Rias said.

"Yuuto-kun, you can do it!" Akeno said.

"Fight!" Koneko said.

"Do it, Kiba-san!" Asia said.

"Go for it." Itachi said with a smile and thumps up.

"Everyone…"

"What's with the Hallmark moment? You're making my skin crawl over here! I wanna slice and dice y'all and get me some satisfaction!" Freed said with a wicked smirk.

"I will become a sword. My comrades, now one with my soul, let us fulfill our regrets and our dreams of those days." Kiba said as his sword let out a light mixed with a black light. "I will become the sword of buchou and my comrades. Sword Birth! Behold, the Sword of Betrayal… a blade that is both holy and demonic!"

"A holy demonic sword? Impossible! Two opposing forces coming together? That could never happen!" Balba said in disbelief.

"Knight of Rias Gremory, do we still stand as allies?" Xenovia walked beside Kiba.

"I hope so." Kiba replied.

"Then, let's work together to destroy that Excalibur." Xenovia said.

"Are you sure?"

"It is a Holy Sword, but is nor a sword that is holy. An anomalous sword."

"All right."

Xenovia extended her hand to the side and stabbed her Excalibur to the ground. "Petra, Basilius, Dionysus, and Mary, the Holy Mother… hear my voice." A magic circle appeared and out came a large sword wrapped up in chains. "In the name of the saint which rests within this blade, I will unleash… the Holy Sword, Durandal! It's an Excalibur-tier Holy Sword said to be able to split anything in the world."

"It can't be! My research hasn't produced anyone who can wield the Durandal!" Balba said.

"Unlike him or Irina, I'm all-natural." Xenovia said with a smirk.

"Flawless aptitude?! You're a genuine Holy Sword wielder?!" Balba questioned.

"This thing cuts through anything it touches. I can hardly control it myself, so we must keep it sealed in another dimension." Xenovia said.

"Ain't that a bit cheap?!" Freed charged with his Excalibur extending it into thinner blades, but Xenovia swung Durandal at the Excalibur blades and shattered them into pieces. "Huh?! Seriously?!"

"That isn't a complete Holy Sword. It's no match for the Durandal." Xenovia declared.

"You bitch!" Freed cursed when suddenly Kiba appeared behind him, then suddenly Freed's Excalibur shattered into pieces and blood gushed out from Freed's chest from a cut. "N-No way… This little Devil shit beat me?"

"Did you see that, my comrades? My power has surpassed that of Excalibur!" Kiba said.

"I can't believe my eyes! In theory, the Holy and Demonic can never—" Balba backed away in fear as Kiba turned to him.

"Balba Galilei, prepare to die!"

"I see! I understand! Everything makes sense if the balance between the Holy and Demonic is skewed! Therefore, both the Satans and God—" Balba said when suddenly he was stabbed by a light spear.

"Balba, you were very capable. The fact that you reached that conclusion proves it." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"Kokabiel, what's going on?!" Rias questioned.

"I don't need these men to complete my plan. Now I'm done watching. Red Dragon Emperor maximize your power and give it to the reincarnation of Itachi Uchiha!" Kokabiel said.

"You're giving us a chance? You must be joking?!" Rias said.

"You must be joking! You think you can defeat me?" Kokabiel said with a condescending smirk.

"Do it." Itachi said.

"Right."

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Issei said as he and Itachi stood side by side and bumped their fists together.

 **Transfer!**

Itachi's body got surrounded in a green glow. "Keep boosting in case I need more later."

"Yeah, yeah! You don't have to tell me!" Issei said with a smirk.

Itachi then began letting out a huge amount of pressure when he activated his sharingan. "A-Amazing!" Rias said in awe.

"I can feel the pressure of his power all the way from here!" Kiba said in awe.

Kokabiel let out an amused laughter. "That's some good power you got there! This is the power of the Uchiha clan! Go on go further!" Kokabiel said amused as Itachi activated his mangekyou. Itachi vanished in a pack of crows that flew around Kokabiel and appeared behind him.

 **Fire Style: Blazing Drill!**

Itachi's right arm got surrounded in huge violent amount of fire at the shape of a drill, Kokabiel quickly turned around and blocked the fiery drill with a spear of light creating a massive explosion. "Amusing! Entertain me until Sirzechs arrives!" Kokabiel flew out from the smoke of the explosion when suddenly a wave of lightning came from Akeno, that he blocked with his wings. "You dare try to stop me, wielder of Barakiel's power?"

"Do not… associate me with that man!" Akeno said in rage and intensified her power in the attack.

"Barakiel?" Itachi questioned.

"He's a leader of the Fallen Angels. He controls lightning, hence his alias, "Lightning."" Xenovia said.

Akeno panted as her attack vanished since she had used up her magic power. "You actually deferred to the Devils. You've got an interesting peerage, Rias Gremory. The Reincarnation of Uchiha Itachi, Red Dragon Emperor, a remnant of the Holy Sword Experiments, and Barakiel's daughter!"

"Akeno is the daughter of a Fallen Angel?" Itachi questioned with a shocked expression.

"Rias Gremory, I see that you like to collect junk, just like your brother." Kokabiel mocked.

"I won't allow anyone to ridicule my brother, our Maou. And above all, such words towards my servants must be punished by death!" Rias declared.

"The try and kill me!" Kokabiel challenged and landed to the ground.

Itachi leaped at him at immense speed and delivered an upper-cut punch to his jaw. "I won't let you mock my friends, my family, I will show you what we are capable of."

"Heh, bring it!" Kokabiel said and formed a sword out of light. Kokabiel charged as Itachi charged with his katana covered in flames, as their blades collided it sent shockwaves around them. Kokabiel pushed Itachi back, as Itachi brought out some shuriken's.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi spitted out several small balls of fire and threw his shuriken's in them merging them together as they flew towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel blocked them with his wings. Xenovia then appeared behind him with Durandal raised above her head, as she swung the sword down, Kokabiel blocked it with a sword of light and pushed her back.

"Take this!" Kokabiel blasted her with a wave of light that she blocked with her Durandal. However, the impact sent her flying back. "I'm surprised that you're still fighting after losing your master."

"What? Kokabiel, why did you say I've lost my master?!" Xenovia questioned.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell." Kokabiel said with an evil smirk.

"Answer me, Kokabiel!" Xenovia demanded.

Kokabiel only laughed. "Of course, I almost forgot! I'm stirring up a war, so there's no need to hide anything! In the Great War, the Four Great Satans died, and so did God!" Kokabiel said as everyone gained a shocked expression.

"I-It can't be." Xenovia said shaking.

"God id… dead?" Rias questioned in shock. "You're crazy! Such a thing has never happened before!"

"The war brought an end to all Satans and many High-Class Devils, as well as most lower Angels and Fallen Angels. Pure Angels could no longer reproduce, and there are very few pure-blooded Devils." Kokabiel said.

"There's no way!" Asia said in disbelief at the fact that God was dead.

"All three factions needed to rely on humans to survive. The leaders of the three major factions, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils concealed God's death to make the humans, who believe in God, survive!" Kokabiel said.

Xenovia fell to her knees. "Lies. Liar!"

"That doesn't matter to me, though. What I truly can't bear is that after the deaths of God and the Satans, we decided that war was no longer meaningful! I can't bear it! They told us to lower our raised fists! We would have won if we'd kept on fighting! That asshole Azazel even proclaimed there's never be another war. Unbelievable!" Kokabiel said in pure rage directed at this Azazel.

"If the Lord is gone… then where is His love coming from?!" Asia questioned.

"Michael's doing a good job. He's taken God's role in leading both Angels and the humans." Kokabiel said.

"Archangel Michael is substituting for God? Then… we were…" Xenovia uttered.

"As long as the system is working, prayers, blessings, and exorcisms should work, at least to some extent." Kokabiel said as Asia passed out.

"Asia!" Issei said.

"She can't help it. I'm surprised that I haven't lost my mind myself." Xenovia said as her body was shaking.

"There has, however, been a decrease in the number of people who believe in God. With the absence of an entity to maintain the balance between the holy and the demonic, anomalies such as that Holy Demonic Sword are bound to happen. The two elements should never come together. I'll end this war how it was supposed to end…and take your heads as souvenirs!" Kokabiel said with a wicked smirk.

"Shut up! Your little complaints are no reason to destroy our homes and our friends! And I'm…going to become Harem King! I won't let you stop me from achieving my dream!" Issei declared.

"Harem King? That's the Emperor of Red Dragon's goal? Then follow me. You'll become the Harem King in no time. Wherever you go I'll provide you with the most beautiful women. They'll even sleep with you." Kokabiel said.

"If you accept that offer I will kill you on the spot." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"I-I'm sorry…" Issei muttered.

"Anyway, try and focus you moron-" Itachi said when suddenly he was stabbed by a spear of light. Issei widened his eyes as he saw his brother cough up blood.

"Nii-san…"

"Itachi!" Rias screamed.

"Itachi-kun!" Akeno screamed.

""Itachi-senpai!"" Kiba and Koneko screamed in unison.

"There, that should end the Uchiha's power forever." Kokabiel said with a smirk.

"Asia, wake up! You need to heal Itachi-senpai!" Kiba said shaking the unconscious Asia.

"Itachi hang in there!" Rias and Akeno went to his side, with Akeno tending his wounds.

"N-Nii-san…" Issei muttered as his body was shaking. Memories of his and Itachi's time growing up together, Itachi always protecting him, then the conversation they had yesterday at the church. _"I will always be there, like a wall you need to climb over. Even if it means being hated, that's what big brothers are for."_ Issei clenched his fist so hard that blood dripped from it. "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!**

Issei's body got covered in a red dragon scale armor. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Issei leaped at high speed and punched Kokabiel in the gut making her cough up blood. He then kicked him across the jaw sending him flying. Issei then leaped towards him and sledgehammered him into the ground. Issei lifted Kokabiel up and threw him in the air and delivered an upper-cut punch.

"Issei-kun achieved Balance Breaker…" Kiba muttered in awe. As he still tried to wake up Asia.

"I will kill you!" Issei screamed and kneed Kokabiel in the gut, and then elbowed him in the face.

"Damn you!" Kokabiel formed a very large light spear and threw it at Issei, it collided with Issei in a powerful explosion. Issei flew out from the explosion with some of his armor torn. Kokabiel formed multiple magic circles around him sending a rapid fire of light spears, Issei flew at high speed to dodge the rapid fire of light spears.

"Asia-san! Please wake up!" Kiba shook Asia as she opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Asia, quick heal Itachi!" Rias ordered as Asia looked over and saw Itachi in a pool of blood.

"I'm coming!" Asia ran over to them and began healing him.

"Ugh…" Itachi slowly began opening his eyes seeing Rias and Akeno's teary faces. "Wh-What happened?" Itachi sat up as he looked over and saw someone in a red dragon armor fighting Kokabiel. "I-Is that I-Issei?"

"He went into a pure fit of rage and activated his Balance Breaker." Rias said.

"…I see, triggered by emotions… well it's nice to know that he cares." Itachi stood up and activated his sharingan.

Issei threw a punch across Kokabiel's face sending him crashing into a soccer goal. Kokabiel had a trail of blood running down from his face and had several bruises around his body. "I've had enough!" Kokabiel gathered as much energy as possible into a wave of light and blasted it towards Issei. Issei was about to fly to the side but then his Balance Breaker armor vanished as the time had run out. Issei closed his eyes ready for impact.

 **Susano'o**

Itachi appeared in front of Issei with a spectral armored humanoid holding a shield in his arm that reflected back at Kokabiel. "Nii-san!"

"Hey, say can you use that Gift thing again?" Itachi asked panting as the Susano'o vanished. And his left eye turned grey having lost its light.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec." Issei said.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Kokabiel flew out from the rubble flying at high speed at Itachi and Issei, and he looked pissed. "I will kill you!" Itachi's last mangekyou had blood running down from it.

 **Amaterasu!**

Black flames erupted on Kokabiel's right arm. "ARGH!" Kokabiel screamed in pain, he quickly formed a sword of light and cut off his own right arm. "Nice try!"

"Dammit!" Itachi clenched his hand over his eye in pain.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

"Just one more!" Issei said.

Itachi formed a drill made out of fire on his right arm. "This will be… my last justu…"

Kokabiel charged at Itachi with a sphere of light gathered around his left hand, Itachi also charged at Kokabiel. They both collided their attacks together sending shockwaves around the area. "Die! You maggots!" Kokabiel screamed pushing Itachi back.

 **Boost!**

"Ready!" Issei leaped at Itachi while letting out a green light.

 **Transfer!**

Issei slapped Itachi on the shoulder, Itachilet out a powerful green glow as the fire drill expanded in size and power. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Itachi screamed as the fire drill began overpowering Kokabiel.

"N-No way!" Kokabiel said in fear as the fire drill began drilling through his gut. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Kokabiel screamed in pain as his body got torn apart by the flame drill. "DAMN YOU!" Kokabiel screamed before his entire body was burnt away in flames.

Itachi fell to the ground with his right arm being covered in burn marks. He was sweating and panting and his sharingan turned back into his normal black eyes. "I-It's…over…" Itachi uttered and the very next moment everything went dark.

 **Later**

Itachi woke up in his bedroom. "Wh-What happened?"

"You used up all of your energy. But you managed to kill Kokabiel in the end with help from Issei." Itachi Uchiha said in his mind.

"How long have I been-"

"Two days or so."

"I've been sleeping for two days?" Itachi questioned and noticed that he could see with both of his eyes. "Looks like Asia healed my vison again."

"Without her, you would have been blind by now." Itachi Uchiha said with a small chuckle.

"So, is everyone okay?"

"Their fine."

The door opened with everyone standing there. "Itachi!" Rias leaped in for a hug.

"Rias your hurting me." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Thank goodness." Akeno said with a sigh.

"Nii-san! Good to see you awake!" Issei said with a smirk.

"Good to be awake. What happened while I was asleep?"

"The White Dragon came and took Freed's body and left. After that…" Issei moved to the side and saw Xenovia in a female Kuoh Academy school uniform. "She joined our little group." Issei said as Xenovia brought out devil bat wings.

"That's surprising… Anyway, could you take those away before my parents see them." Itachi said as Xenovia retracted the devil bat wings. "What about Irina?"

"She left back. I couldn't tell her that God was…" Xenovia said with a saddened expression.

"Understandable, she had more faith in Him than anyone I have ever seen, with maybe the exception of Asia." Itachi said as he sat back up discovering that he was naked. "Why?"

"What? We needed to heal you. And we needed to make sure that you would heal as fast as possible. So, me and Akeno decided to sleep with you naked every night since the two of us have the most magic power. While Asai used Twilight Healing." Rias said, as she didn't seem to know that Akeno also offered to do so for a different reason.

"Please tell me nothing else happened…"

"Well… we had to come up with an excuse to mom and dad as to why you were unconscious, so…" Issei said nervously.

"Is he awake?!" Their mother was heard screaming.

"He's awake!" Issei replied.

Suddenly their mother came running up at incredible speed and looked at Itachi with an angry expression. "Hi mom… is everything alright?"

"Alright? Alright?! You got drunk and almost died and passed out for two days! No, it's not alright! Do you know what excuses I had to come up with to the school! I had to lie and say that you were sick!" Miss Hyoudou scolded as Itachi backed away frozen in fear. As he looked at his friends and brother waving at him with an expression that said "good luck". "Do you have any idea how much it hurt! To find out that my good little boy, had been out all night drinking!"

 **The outskirts of town**

On a cliff looking down on the town was Hana, Shiro, Mako and two other figures standing there looking down on the town. One tall muscular man with broad shoulders, he had long red hair tied into a ponytail that went over his right shoulder, and a bang going across between his eyes that were blue. He wore a Navy-blue Prince Charming like outfit with golden lines around his collar and going down the button line. He also had a Katana strapped on his black belt. "He defeated Kokabiel I would say now is the time."

"Let's wait a little longer, Fujiwara." The second figure said. He had slicked back black hair with the middle bang going over his forehead, he was slightly muscular not as much as the first figure that is now known as Fujiwara. He wore a biker like outfit, which consisted of a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath. He also wore black pants, and gray boots. "Let's just wait until he's recovered before we act shall we. After all, he's the reincarnation of my ancestor." He said as he looked at town with his red glowing sharingan.

"If say so, Jin." Fujiwara sighed.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Anyway, we or I am planning (Since my co-writer is on vacation) on trying to post several chapters this week since I have a break for a whole week.**

 **Also, soon this story will begin to diverge from cannon, very soon. Probably two or three more chapters until that happens.**

 **Also, Itachi is getting stronger, yay! He's still not at his old full power(not even close) but he's getting there.**

 **And in case anyone is wondering why people like Azazel and Kokabiel knows Itachi Uchiha. Well since I don't believe it is stated anywhere about how old they are so I figured why not. We know that Sirzechs is a couple hundred years old or something but I don't believe it was mentioned anywhere about how old Azazel was. Maybe there is, I haven't exactly gotten that far with the novel so I wouldn't really know.**

 **In case anyone is wondering why Itachi doesn't use his mangekyou abilities more, well if you didn't understand it in this chapter I will say it now. Since he has not reached his full peak yet using the mangekyou's powers drains very much of his chakra.**

 **Like always leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	9. The return of Shinobi

**lolkid: It is still Itachi, he still has his Uchiha body and bloodline. The only difference between them is their experience in life.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks, and Itachi teaching the others some moves hmm, maybe once he's been fully trained himself.**

 **Harambe: Thanks dude!**

 **fenixrojo36: We discussed it in the PM, so no use for me to say the same thing twice.**

 **VegetaUchiha: lol we will think about it. Thanks!**

 **atchoum35: Thanks!**

 **Chapter 8: The return of Shinobi**

Inside of the clubroom Issei had some news about a client of his, a certain rich man he and Itachi once went to form a contract with. "This is unbelievable! The leader of the Fallen Angels was trespassing on my territory and interfering with my business?! Moreover, he tried to take one of my servants! He deserves to die!" Rias threw a tantrum.

"Well to be fair he only talked to Issei, he didn't exactly try and take him." Itachi said trying to calm her down.

"Buchou, is it true that the leaders of the factions are meeting here?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, I've just received word to that effect. The leaders are going to meet to discuss the future of their relations." Rias replied.

"That must mean that Kokabiel's actions have disrupted the relations between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils." Their newest member Xenovia said.

"Had the leaders of the Devils and Fallen Angels faced each other here, however… things would have been much worse. Still I wonder what Azazel is up to?" Rias pondered.

"Was he after my Boosted Gear?" Issei questioned.

"If he were, you wouldn't be alive." Itachi said patting Issei on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

 **Later: The School's pool**

"Goddamn." Issei said as he looked down at the filthy pool water.

"It hasn't been cleaned since last year." Akeno said.

"And why are we cleaning it?" Itachi questioned.

"It would usually be the job of the Student Council, but since they helped us fight Kokabiel, I volunteered to do it. In exchange, once the pool is clean, we get to take a dip before anyone else!" Rias said with a cute smile.

"I guess that's fair…" Itachi looked over to his brother whom looked very excited.

"Bring it on, dirty pool!" Issei cheered.

"Issei-senpai your expression is dirty." Koneko commented.

"In the name of the Occult Research Club, let's make this pool cleaner than it has ever been before!" Rias declared.

""Yes!""

"You guys are taking this too seriously…" Itachi said with a sweat drop.

Everyone went into the locker rooms to change into their swimsuits. Inside the boy's locker room Issei was beyond excited as he kept chanting. "Swimsuits, swimsuits…"

"And this is why our family is not allowed at public pools anymore." Itachi commented.

"Itachi-senpai." Kiba said having unbuttoned his shirt, he stood in front of the two Hyoudou brothers. "I promise… if someone were to come after you, I would do all I could to protect you. Same for you, Issei-kun."

"Wh-Why are you saying that here?!" Issei questioned looking a little freaked out.

"It's hard to talk about this when there are others around." Kiba said.

"Isn't that the kind of line a guy says to the heroine?" Issei whispered to Itachi.

"Pretty sure yeah." Itachi whispered back not sure what to make of this.

"You don't think he is…" Issei whispered.

"I don't think so… I'm his best friend and he's never mentioned anything about this to me." Itachi whispered, he then decided to ask. "Umm, Kiba, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, I'm feeling better than fine. I am indebted to you for saving me. One who didn't return such a favor wouldn't be fit to be a Gremory knight." Kiba said moving closer with his arms open. "As the friends, we are, let me show how grateful I am with a hug."

"…."

"…."

A gush of wind blew through the room as Issei had paled and Itachi had a "what the fuck" expression. "Huh?"

"Is that a no?" Kiba asked looking a little depressed.

"Umm, help me." Itachi whispered the last part to Issei whom ran out so fast that he left a dust shaped version of him in the room that slowly vanished. "Umm, well… I can't see the harm…"

"Thank you, senpai." Kiba embraced Itachi in a hug.

'I'm pretty sure he has no idea that he sounded like he was into me… yeah, that's it he's just clueless…' Itachi thought.

"You're so warm senpai."

'Or maybe… he is…' Itachi thought twitching his eye in annoyance as this made him feel rather uncomfortable.

"Huh, according to your mind you would rather be hugged by Rias now. I feel sorry for your friend here, his hearts going to break when he finds out you don't swing that way." Itachi Uchiha commented inside Itachi's head.

'Chances are that he's only clueless though…'

"Probably… but I doubt any guy is that clueless that they would hug a half-naked guy for thirty seconds."

"Okay, that's enough of the hugging now…" Itachi said as Kiba broke free from the hug. "I will go now." Itachi said and rushed out the door before anything else strange happened.

"Itachi-senpai!"

"How did it go?" Issei asked having hidden himself on the side of the locker room.

"…" Itachi punched Issei in the face.

After the cleaning of the pool was done Akeno used a magic circle to fill it up with water. "Now, let's swim to our hearts' content!" Rias said and turned over to Itachi. "Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"How do you like my swimsuit?" Rias asked as she was wearing a tight white bikini revealing much of her skin and curves, and cleavage.

"It looks good." Itachi said emotionless and out of nowhere embraced Rias in a hug. "Oh yeah, this is much better." Itachi said as Rias had a confused expression and a faint blush.

"Ara, ara. Stepping up the game, aren't you, buchou? You must have been dying to let Itachi-kun see you in that." Akeno said with a giggle as she was wearing a tight tiny red and blue bikini that revealed slightly more skin than Rias', also revealed much of her cleavage as it was a clearer that her breasts were slightly bigger than Rias'.

"Are you in any position to say that to me, Akeno?" Rias said looking rather suspiciously at Akeno.

"Who knows?" Akeno said with her usual smile.

Itachi looked around and saw Asia showing Issei her swimsuit which was a standard school swimsuit, Koneko wearing the same. "Looks like they didn't try and overdo it like these two." Itachi said to himself in a whisper tone.

"Itachi!" Rias said gaining the oldest Hyoudou brother's attention.

"Umm, yes?"

"Which one of us looks better? Me? Or Akeno?" Rias asked as they both stood in front of him.

"Umm, I…would say you both look good…" Itachi replied.

"Okay, but which one looks better?"

"Umm… I… Umm…" Itachi tried desperately to find a way to dodge the question, and then noticed that a certain new blue haired member was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Xenovia?"

"She was having some problems changing into her swimsuit so she told us to go on ahead." Akeno said.

"I see…" Itachi said as in the background he could see Kiba teaching Koneko how to swim, and Issei teaching Asia. 'Well, looks like they are having fun…'

"I'm going for a swim, myself. Want to join me, Itachi-kun?" Akeno asked placing Itachi's arm between her large breasts.

"Not so fast, Itachi's going to do a favor for me first." Rias said grabbing Itachi's other arm and placing it between her large breasts. Akeno just shrugged her shoulders and went into the pool for a swim.

"So, what is this favor?" Itachi asked as Rias laid down on a towel and un-hooking her top.

"Could you rub some oil on me?" Rias asked with a seductive look.

"Umm, yeah sure." Itachi put some oil on his hands and placed his hands on Rias's back, he could feel her silky-smooth skin as he rubbed the oil on her back.

"Hey, Itachi? Could you oil my chest as well?" Rias asked with her big blue eyes looking at Itachi looking very seductive.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to put oil on my chest?" Rias asked again.

"Umm, I-" Itachi stopped midsentence as he felt something big and soft pushing up against his back.

"Ara, ara." A topless Akeno was pushing her bare breasts up against Itachi's back. "Why is she getting special treatment?"

"Akeno?" Itachi questioned with a small faint blush.

"Hey Akeno! He hasn't finished oiling me yet!" Rias stood up as she was also topless.

"You are aware that you are topless, aren't you?" Itachi questioned as he could hear Issei scream from the other side of the pool, most likely dying from a nosebleed.

"Hey, buchou, would you mind if I took Itachi-kun?" Akeno asked with her normal smile.

"Huh?"

"No! He is mine! You'll never take him from me!" Rias declared.

"Hey, Itachi-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Have you had sex with buchou yet?" Akeno asked.

"Umm, no." Itachi replied.

"Ara, ara. You poor child. Then, how about you have sex with me?" Akeno said.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned as Akeno nibbled on his ear. Rias the fired a warning shoot and destroyed a diving board with her destruction power. "Oh, no…" Itachi said having never felt this terrified his whole life.

"Reminds me of when mom used to scold dad… And then my father would sit me down and say; This is the power of women, they are terrifying…" Itachi Uchiha said in his mind.

"Akeno, don't you think you're getting a little full of yourself?" Rias said forming an orb of destruction in her hand.

"Ara, ara. If that's the way you would like to settle this, I won't hold back." Akeno said as lightning flickered around her hand.

"Not good." Itachi said as the very next moment there was an explosion.

"I won't let you have Itachi!" Rias said.

"Why can't I just love him?" Akeno said with a smile.

"Besides, don't you hate men?" Rias questioned and threw her destruction orb at Akeno whom dodged by stepping to the side.

"Says the woman who wasn't interested in them because they all look the same." Akeno said and threw a wave of lightning that Rias dodged by stepping to the side.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Itachi questioned as he was caught in the crossfire.

""No!"" They both bluntly replied making Itachi sweat drop.

"This takes me back when my fangirls would fight over me. Guess somethings never change." Itachi Uchiha commented.

"Can you help me find a way to solve this?" Itachi asked.

"Well the way I see it you have three options. One, you knock them out with genjutsu. Two, you pick one of them. Or three, you go in between them and hope they don't hurt you too badly. Personally, I would take the first option." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Won't they be mad later if I picked the first option?" Itachi questioned.

"Good point, you have two options." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Ah, dang it." Itachi ran into the crossfire, as Akeno and Rias charged at each other. "Wait!" Itachi shouted as he crashed into both of them. "Ow, okay that was a bad idea…" Itachi said to himself as he felt his hands touching something big and soft. He looked down and saw him grabbing one of Rias's boob with his right hand, and one of Akeno's with his left. And to make matters worse his knees was between their legs and very close to their special garden. He then accidently slipped in some spilled water and landed face first into four large breasts pushing up against his face, he then heard two moans coming from the two girls as his hands had somehow slipped into their lower bikini half.

"Ara, ara. Itachi-kun how bold of you." Akeno said and hugged him tighter.

"Baka Itachi…" Rias said and let out another moan, and like Akeno hugged him tighter.

"Can't…breath…" Itachi uttered as everything went dark.

 **Later at the clubroom**

Itachi woke up on the coach. "I think I saw grandma for a second there…" Itachi woke up and looked over to the side seeing Asia scolding Issei. "Okay, what happened? Did he do something indecent while I almost died?"

"No. He was just trying to get me pregnant." Xenovia bluntly replied.

"Can you just keep quiet?!" Issei shouted.

"…Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"While you… Umm tried to umm…" Rias said looking too embarrassed to talk about it as her face was almost the same shade as her hair.

"While you were having some fun with us, Asia busted Issei and Xenovia whom were about to do it." Akeno replied showing no signs of embarrassment.

"Seems like you're having fun. Is something special going on?" Sirzechs and Grayfia arrived from a magic circle.

"O-Onii-sama?!" Rias questioned.

"Maou-sama?" Itachi questioned as they all, besides Asia and Xenovia bowed.

Sirzechs looked over to Asia. "Are you Asia Aregento?"

"Y-Yes." Asia replied.

"Thank you for helping my sister. I've heard many good things about you." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"I-I'm flattered!"

"No need to be so tense. I'm here on personal business." Sirzechs said.

"Personal business?" Rias questioned.

"Are you a Satan? Pleased to meet you. I am Xenovia" Xenovia introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure, Xenovia. When I heard the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's peerage, I could hardly believe my ears." Sirzechs said.

"I still believe that I was quite bold to choose to become a Devil. Sometimes, I still regret it." Xenovia said. "Really, why did I become a Devil? Was I desperate? But I didn't… Uh…" Xenovia began getting confused.

Sirzechs let out a small chuckle. "My sister's family always makes me smile. Xenovia, I hope that you do your best to support the Gremorys as one of my sister's peerage."

"I can't possibly betray such words from Lucifer, the legendary Satan. I will do the best I can." Xenovia said.

"Thank you."

"That aside, Onii-sama, why have you come?" Rias questioned.

"Don't tell me you don't know. Parents' Day is coming up." Sirzechs replied.

"Y-You can't mean…" Rias said, looking a little scared.

"I would love to see my sister busy in her studies." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Grayfia told you, didn't she?!" Rias questioned.

"Don't worry. Father will be coming with me." Sirzechs said.

"You're a Maou. You shouldn't be leaving your works for such a thing." Rias said trying to get her brother to change his mind about going.

"I'm visiting for work, too. I would like to host the conference for the three factions here, at this academy." Sirzechs declared.

"… Why is always this school?" Itachi questioned.

 **Later: At the Hyoudou residence**

"I'm glad to hear that my sister isn't causing you any trouble." Sirzechs said having decided to spend the night at the Hyoudou residence.

"You must be kidding! Rias-san has been a very good girl!" Miss Hyoudou said.

"Yes, she's such a good girl she might be just what Itachi needs." Mister Hyoudou said and brought out another bottle of Sake. "Here have some more."

"Ah, thank you." Sirzechs thanked.

"Man, you can hold you liquor! I like you!" Mister Hyoudou said with a laugh.

"Wonder how he would react if he knew who Sirzechs actually was…?" Itachi said in a whisper tone.

"Itachi, why did you offer that he could stay here?" Rias questioned.

"It's fine. Besides he said he's going to find a hotel tomorrow. What' the big deal?" Itachi questioned.

"Jeez. This is so awkward." Rias said with a faint blush.

"Ehehe, sorry…" Itachi lightly chuckled.

It got worse later when this happened. "What do you mean, I can't sleep with Itachi?!" Rias questioned standing outside of Itachi's bedroom door wearing her nightgown.

"I'd like to talk to him before I go to sleep. You can have him back after tonight." Sirzechs said.

Rias then hugged Itachi. "Can you go to bed alone? Will you be okay without me next to you? Because I'm not! I have I'll-die-if-I-don't-sleep-with-Itachi syndrome!"

'Seriously?' Itachi thought with a sweat drop.

"Come, Milady. This way." Grayfia stood in the doorway.

"I know, Grayfia." Rias replied, with her expression looking like someone stole her toy.

"Good night." Grayfia bowed and escorted Rias out of the room.

"Good night." Itachi bowed.

"G-Good night, Itachi." Rias said looking like she was scared that she would never see him again.

"Good night, Rias." Itachi said with a smile. "I will see you in the morning, in the meantime. Here." Itachi gave her a plush version of himself. 'I've predicted that something like this might happen one day, and had this one stored up for weeks now. Never thought I would actually need to use it.' Itachi thought.

"T-Thank you, Itachi…" Rias said looking as she was about to cry as she and Grayfia walked into her room.

"You really take good care of her." Sirzechs said with a smile. "By the way? Did you just happen to have that thing prepared?"

"I thought something like this might happen someday, so I made it several weeks ago, as insurance." Itachi replied.

"You really are prepared for anything." Sirzechs said with a small chuckle.

"So, unless you want to share a bed, I have a futon in the closet. Or do you want the bed?" Itachi asked.

"The futon will do just fine, thank you." Sirzechs thanked.

Later, during the night. Itachi for some reason couldn't sleep. It was as if something was missing. He then looked down to Sirzechs. "If you want to switch, I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor."

"It's fine. I am actually really grateful. After all, nobody in my world treats me like a normal guest. Things don't work like that over there. I find more comfort here than any lavish pampering could give me." Sirzechs said.

"I see, so you're this big shot and yet you like it simple." Itachi said.

"Pretty much. And when Rias was in the Underworld, she was never as cheerful as she is now. It's all thanks to you." Sirzechs said.

"You think so? I think she was the one who made my life more exciting." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Hyoudou Itachi. Please take good care of Rias."

"Don't worry. Without her me nor my brother wouldn't be alive today. I will do anything to protect her, no matter what."

"Thank you. Would you mind if I called you Itachi-kun?" Sirzechs asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Itachi replied.

"Well then, Itachi-kun, could you call me by my given name as well?" Sirzechs asked.

"Huh?"

"Or you could call me Onii-san if you like."

"I would prefer to call you by your name." Itachi bluntly replied.

"How cold." Sirzechs chuckled.

"Will calling you Sirzechs-sama be alright?" Itachi asked.

"That's fine. By the way, I heard that you've been getting training from your old Uchiha self."

"Umm, yes. He's been teaching me some techniques." Itachi replied.

"The Uchiha clan used to be one of the top 3 powerfullest group of people in existence. Even to this day, their name is quite famous among the three factions. I also heard that you've been able to use the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan." Sirzechs said.

"Yes to some extent. It's still rather difficult to use it."

"I thought as much, you've come a long way. Soon I assume you will have the full power of your old Uchiha self."

"According to him, I still have a long way to go before I reach that level. He said that in his prime he was about your level." Itachi informed.

"Is that so? Even though the Uchiha clan was powerful, very few of them reaches the level of a Satan and a God. Only a handful have reached that level in the past from what I understand." Sirzechs said. "By the way on a side note. Could you ever see yourself marrying my sister in the future?"

"M-Marriage? I haven't really thought about it." Itachi replied.

"Really? I think it would be cool to have little versions of you and Rias running around with our family's power and your sharingan. That would be a powerful new generation."

'Little versions of me and Rias? Her power and my sharingan?' Itachi thought.

"Well, since your body is technically my body, you have my Uchiha DNA mixed with your families' DNA. So, your children should be able to awaken sharingan." Itachi Uchiha said in Itachi's mind.

 **Later: In the morning**

The very next morning Itachi walked out of his bedroom door Rias had hugged him and cried about how lonely she felt, and that the plush helped ease her loneliness a little. They were gathered outside of the house. "I'll be showing Onii-sama around, so I'll be back late." Rias said.

"I'll see you at Parents' Day, Itachi-kun, Hyoudou Issei, Asia Argento." Sirzechs said.

"Take care!" Asia said.

"Grayfia, let's go sightseein-" Sirzechs said.

"Business comes first." Grayfia turned Sirzechs's offer down.

"Why do I have to do this?" Rias said with a sigh.

Itachi, Issei and Asia went on to school. When they reached the school gate they saw a young man with white spiky hair, he had blue eyes, he was wearing a high collared leather jacket with a green V-neck shirt underneath, he wore black pants with a chain decorated on his right side. "Who's that?" Issei questioned.

"This is the second time we've met here." The young man said.

"What?"

"Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei… I believe this is my first time meeting you though, Hyoudou Itachi, reincarnation of the Uchiha. I am Vali. The White Dragon Emperor…the Vanishing Dragon." Vali introduced with a smirk.

"You're…" Issei suddenly felt a huge amount of pain in his arm.

"What's wrong?" Itachi questioned not taking his eyes of Vali.

"It feels as if my left hand is burning." Issei replied. "Ugh!"

Itachi stepped in front of Issei and glared at Vali with his sharingan. "Heh, if it weren't for you I could have used a magical-" Vali was interrupted as Kiba and Xenovia stood beside him directing the blades at his neck.

"Your joke is getting out of hand." Kiba said.

"We can't let you start a fight with the Red Dragon Emperor here, White Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said.

"Issei-san, what's going on?" Asia questioned.

"Asia, stay back!" Issei said.

"Don't even try it. You could barely defeat Kokabiel, so you're no match for me. If you don't mind people seeing, then by all means, go ahead." Vali said calmly as Kiba and Xenovia retracted their swords and went beside Itachi and Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei, where do you think you rank in power amongst the people of the world?" Vali asked.

"What?"

"I saw you use your Balance Breaker, although incomplete, is four digits from the top. It ranks somewhere between one and one thousand five hundred. Actually, considering the strength of the host, probably lower." Vali said.

"What do you mean?"

"Hyoudou Issei is a rare gem, very much worth training, Rias Gremory." Vali said looking behind the two brothers and spotted Rias, Akeno and Koneko.

"White Dragon Emperor. What might you be after? If you are affiliated with the Fallen Angels, we will avoid-"

"In times past, the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon the Red and White have caused all they meet to lead miserable lives. How are things working out for you?" Vali asked with a devilish smirk. "I'm not here to fight today, I have a lot of things to attend to. Oh, and Hyoudou Itachi?"

"What?" Itachi questioned as they stood side by side facing different directions.

"Watch your back, when Lightning Lord Jin comes after you. That guy shows no mercy." Vali said and walked away.

"Wait, who's Jin?!" Itachi questioned as Vali vanished in a gush of wind. "… Lightning Lord, Jin…?"

"Whoever he spoke of, I have never heard that name before." Rias said and narrowed her eyes looking angry. "Whoever this Jin is, he will not come near you."

'Although, it means a lot to hear that… There are somethings that no one can control.' Itachi thought and clenched his fist. 'Any idea who Lightning Lord Jin is?'

"No idea. Must be some new guy only known by a selected few people in the world. Maybe try and ask Sirzechs, he should know. Try and ask him during Parents' Day." Itachi Uchiha said.

'Will do.'

"Anyway, come to the familiar forest after school, you need more training." Itachi Uchiha said.

 **Later: The Familiar Forest**

"Hello, Itachi-sama!" Yukino greeted with a hug.

"Let go, Yukino…" Itachi ordered.

 **Shadow Clone!**

Itachi Uchiha appeared in a puff of smoke. "Let's begin." Itachi Uchiha wasted no time and charged at Itachi Hyoudou, Itachi Uchiha threw a punch. Itachi managed to push the fist back with his arm. Itachi Uchiha then kneed Itachi in the gut sending him crashing into a tree.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi Uchiha spitted out a large ball of fire at Itachi Hyoudou whom widened his eyes in surprise as the ball of fire collided with him creating a large explosion. "Nice try." Itachi Uchiha said looking at the fiery inferno in front of him. He leaped back as Itachi Hyoudou popped up from the ground. Itachi Uchiha while in the air threw some kunai knifes at Itachi Hyoudou with paper bomb tags attached to them.

Itachi Hyoudou leaped onto a tree as the paper bomb tags exploded. "Seriously? Isn't this getting a little out of hand?!"

"Do you really think Vali or this Jin guy will hold back!" Itachi Uchiha turned into a pack of crows that gathered over Itachi and delivered a kick towards his head. Itachi blocked the kick with his arms sending him crashing to the ground. Itachi leaped onto a lake.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon!**

A dragon made out of water charged at Itachi Uchiha who remained emotionless. He then performed a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire that took the shape of a dragon's head. It collided with the water dragon creating a massive explosion and a steam cloud. Itachi Uchiha appeared behind Itachi with a kunai directed at his throat. "It's over."

"No, it's not." Itachi Hyoudou vanished in a puddle of water.

"A water clone, huh?" Itachi Uchiha said calmly as he felt a katana pointing at his neck.

"I win this one." Itachi Hyoudou said with a smirk.

"Heh, not quite." Itachi Uchiha vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You used a shadow clone?" Itachi said and then looked around. 'Okay, where are you? Left? Right? Above?' Itachi thought when a hand grabbed his leg from underground and pulled him down. The very next moment Itachi Uchiha stood in front of Itachi Hyoudou's head popping up from the ground.

"Looks like you lose." Itachi Uchiha said.

"… Wrong." Itachi Uchiha was suddenly stabbed by a katana blade, as Itachi Hyoudou stood behind him, and the Itachi in the ground vanished in a puff of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone? Since when?" Itachi Uchiha questioned with a surprised expression.

"When you first used the fireball on me and when I went underground." Itachi Hyoudou said and pushed the blade further in.

Itachi Uchiha had a small smile creep up on his lips. "You've gotten stronger. I'm impressed. Although if I had been serious, you would have lost."

"I am well aware, if you were serious you would have used an illusion from the very beginning." Itachi Hyoudou said with a smirk as Itachi Uchiha vanished in a puff of smoke. "Sometimes, I wish you could train me with your full power."

"That's impossible I'm afraid." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Is there any way I can reach your prime power faster? I have a feeling I might need it." Itachi Hyoudou said.

"…"

"Well?"

"… There is one way, but I can't." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Just tell me what it is." Itachi demanded.

"If we merge and become one, your body will slowly grow stronger and in a matter of days you will reach my prime power. But in doing so you will regain my memories something I do not wish for you to have." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What happened to you that you don't want me to know?" Itachi questioned.

"…" Itachi Uchiha didn't respond.

"… Well shall we move on to mind training then?" Itachi asked giving up on asking any further.

 **Later: Hyoudou residence**

The full moon shined in the sky as Itachi arrived home. "Ah, I'm sweaty… I need a bath." Itachi entered the bath and saw a half-naked Rias.

"Oh, Itachi." Rias said like it was no big deal.

"Umm, I will come back later." Itachi turned to walk out but was stopped as Rias pulled him inside.

"I don't mind, let's take a bath together." Rias said with a smile.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned and before he knew it he and Rias were sitting naked together in the bathtub, Itachi hugging his knees together as nuzzled up against him.

"I've always wanted to take a bath with you like this." Rias said.

"I can only imagine." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Hey, Itachi? Are you enjoying this bath with me? Or no?" Rias asked pushing her breasts up against his arm.

"Well… I can think of worse things." Itachi said trying to dodge the question.

"Hmm, well I at least want to do this everyday." Rias leant in closer as she lied on top of him, pushing her big soft breasts up against his chest.

"I don't think so…" Itachi said trying to keep a calm expression.

"Then, how about five times a week?" Rias lent her face in closer and looked at Itachi with her big seductive blue eyes.

"Is bathing together really necessary?"

"Of course it is, at least we're alone in here." Rias said and began kissing his neck. "We can do whatever we want." Rias said as she placed her lips close to his ear and began nibbling on the tip. Itachi desperately tried to remain calm but he's body began shaking a little and he had a faint blush on his cheeks. "You're so cute." Rias said with a giggle.

"P-Please stop… don't go any further." Itachi uttered.

"Okay then, I only want to do the big it with you if you want to. I'm in no rush." Rias said as Itachi sighed in relief. "But, that doesn't mean I will stop teasing you." Rias said with a cute smile and a small giggle.

"Okay I think I am done bathing." Itachi tried to get out from the tub when suddenly Rias's arms wrapped around him, as her right hand slowly went down. "Hey, where do you think you're touching?!"

"Come on big boy, let's have some fun." Rias said with a giggle as the horror for Itachi continued.

 **Next day: In class**

The day had come for Parents' Day and Itachi sat at his desk looking a little pale. 'I can't believe I somehow managed to keep my and Rias's virginity intact last night. She's getting even more aggressive.' Itachi thought as his parents stood in the back of the classroom with the other parents, and his father was holding a video camera. 'Rias did seem worried about today, I guess her family is stranger than mine.'

"Okay then, this is a very advanced math problem. Can anyone in here tell me what x equals?" The teacher asked, looking around seeing only Itachi raising his hand. "Ah, yes Hyoudou."

"The answer is, x=9." Itachi said.

"That is correct, thank you."

"That's my boy!" He heard his father cheer from the background while his mother was clapping.

Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance. 'I think I can understand why Rias doesn't like Parents' Day. When will they go to Issei and Asia's class?'

 **Later: Outside of the school**

"Things sure get annoying easily in this time of year." Itachi said taking a sip from a soda can.

"This is the only thing I don't like about school." Rias said with a sigh.

"I think it's quite amusing." Akeno said with a giggle.

"You just think it's amusing to see us suffer." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Yo! There you guys are!" Issei waved as he and Asia walked over to them.

"Ah, so your class is over? How did mom and dad act?" Itachi asked.

"They kept cheering for Asia, while ignoring me." Issei said.

"Ehehe." Asia laughed nervously.

"Guess they really wanted a daughter in their life, huh?" Issei said looking up in the sky seeing birds fly by as he looked pale as a statue.

"Yeah, instead they got us." Itachi said sharing the same expression as his brother. As the girls only giggled a little.

"A magical girl!" A boy was heard shouting. The group looked towards the source and saw an army of boys running into the gymnasium.

"As an ex-photography club member, I must record every detail through my lenses!"

"A magical girl?" Issei questioned.

"It can't be…" Rias said in shock.

"Ara, ara." Akeno giggled.

When they entered the gymnasium, they saw a short young woman with long black hair tied into pigtails, she had violet eyes, and was wearing a pink magical girl outfit, also despite her being a little short she had huge boobs that bounced around as she did poses. "Wait, that's… Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative cosplay!" Issei said.

"You're very knowledgeable, Issei-san." Asia said.

"A repeat customer once had me marathon the entire anime series." Issei said.

"A repeat customer?" Asia questioned.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You're at school! Shoo! Party's over!" Saji said to the crowd of boys.

"Shut up, you tyrant!" The other two perverted trio members, Matsuda and Motohama were among the crowd.

"Why can't we have a photo shoot?!"

""Yeah!""

"I think your two moron friends are in the crowd." Itachi said as Issei sweat dropped.

"I'm not surprised." Issei said.

"It's Parents' Day. Quit making a racket! Go away!" Saji said as the crowd growled and walked away. "Are you family of a student?" Saji asked the girl to which she nodded. "We can't have you walking around school in those clothes."

"What?" The girl questioned and then began doing a dance that Itachi assumed was from the anime she was cosplaying from. "Mil-mil-mil Spiral!"

"Be serious-"

"Hey, Saji. Good to see you hard at work." Issei said.

"Shut up, Hyoudou." Saji said.

The doors then busted open with Sona standing in the entrance. "Saji, what's going on here?"

"Oh, President, I was just-" Saji tried to explain.

"Found you, So-tan!" The Magical girl said making Sona feel shivers running down her spine.

"Could she be…an acquaintance of yours?" Saji questioned.

"So-tan!" The magical girl ran towards Sona aka So-tan. "So-tan, what's wrong? You're blushing like crazy. You've finally been reunited with your onee-sama. I think you should be much happier to see me! I wouldn't mind us cuddling and having some girl-on-girl action, where you say Onee-sama! And I say So-tan! You know?" The magical girl said with a cheerful tone.

"She's Sona's older sister?" Itachi questioned in shock.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama." Rias said.

"One of today's Four Maous and Presidents onee-sama. It's the first time I've ever seen her, though." Saji said.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that someone like her is a Maou?" Itachi questioned as he found it very strange that someone that dresses up like a magical girl is a Maou.

"You're actually super duper happy to see your onee-sama again, aren't you?" Serafall said with a cutesy tone as Sona twitched her eyes in annoyance.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a while." Rias walked over to the two sisters.

"Oh, Rias-chan! It's been ages! How ya been?"

"I've been well, thank you. Are you here for Parents' Day?" Rias asked.

Serafall nodded. "So-tan's so mean. She didn't say a word to me about Parents' Day! I was devastated! I was so angry I was about to attack Heaven!"

"I can't tell whether or not she's kidding." Issei said.

"Probably both." Itachi commented.

"Rias-chan, is those two boys the brothers I have heard about? The one with Ddraig and the other one an Uchiha reincarnate?" Serafall pointed at the Hyoudou brothers.

"Yes. Itachi, Issei, come and introduce yourself." Rias called them over.

"Y-Yes! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Hyoudou Issei! Rias Gremory-sama's pawn!" Issei bowed.

"Hyoudou Itachi. I was originally supposed to be a pawn but my piece mutated into a queen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Itachi bowed casually as if this was no big deal.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Serafall Leviathan, a Satan!" She then did a few poses, and in doing so when she span around you could see her white panties under her short skirt. "Call me Levia-tan!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Issei said.

"I prefer to call you Serafall-sama." Itachi said.

"Call me Levia-tan!" Serafall pouted.

"No chance, Serafall-sama." Itachi bluntly said.

"Mou~ It-tan! You're just like a male version of So-tan!"

"Please don't call me that." Itachi said.

"Onee-sama! You can't just go and give people nicknames!" Sona scolded.

Serafall pouted. "You're no fun." And then quickly turned back to Itachi. "But you act just like her! Ahh~ You're just as cute as my little So-tan with that emotionless face!"

"Onee-sama! I am in charge of the Student Council here. Even if you are family, such behavior and attire is completely unacceptable!" Sona said.

"Say it ain't so, So-tan! If that's what you think, your onee-sama… will be very sad! You know that your onee-sama is into Magical Girls, don't you?! I'm gonna use my shiny stick and slaughter all the Angels and Fallen Angels!" Serafall said holding her magical staff in the air.

"Onee-sama, please behave yourself. Your little sparkles could level a small country in seconds." Sona said.

"Hey, Saji. During the battle against Kokabiel, Sona didn't contact her onee-sama, but it's not because they don't like each other, is it?" Issei asked.

"It's the opposite. Because Serafall-sama loves her sister, President Sona, so much, calling her would only cause trouble." Akeno said.

"That's true. She may have screamed, "My sister's gonna be brainwashed by the Fallen Angels!" and caused a war." Saji said.

"I… I can't stand this any more!" Sona ran out with what looked like tears coming from her eyes.

"Wait up, So-tan!" Serafall ran after her.

"Stay away from me!" Sona screamed.

"No So-tan, No life!" Serafall cried.

"Get out of those clothes!" Sona screamed.

"Okay, I gotta back my president up." Saji said and ran after them.

"Good luck!" Issei said.

"Well that was… interesting." Itachi commented.

"Saji-san has his hands full." Asia said.

"I hate to say this, but the four current Maous are all like this." Rias said.

"Like what?" Issei questioned.

"They're sort of crazy in private. Painfully so." Rias said.

"And they are allowed to be leaders?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop. They walked back into the main building.

"Itachi! Issei!" The two brothers turned and saw their father and mother talking to a man with long red hair, his eyes were blue, and he had a red goatee on his chin.

"Rias, there you are." The man said.

"Father!" Rias said.

"Father? You're kidding, right?" Itachi questioned as Rias shook her head. 'But he looks so young.'

"Are you Hyoudou Itachi-kun? I am Rias's father. Thank you for looking after my daughter." Rias father said.

"Hello." Itachi bowed.

"Dad, what's going on?" Issei asked their father.

"I bumped into him in the hallway." Their father replied and turned to Mr. Gremory. "It tiring to talk here. We don't have much room, but would you like come talk at our home?"

"Ah, that would be excellent."

""What?"" Itachi and Rias questioned in unison.

 **Later: Hyoudou residence**

Not only Rias's father but Sirzechs were there as well to enjoy the feast Miss Hyoudou had prepared. "This is splendid." Mr. Gremory complimented.

"It looks delicious." Sirzechs said.

"I made the finest food I could!" Miss Hyoudou said.

"Why don't we start with a toast?"

""Cheers!""

They then began watching videos they had taken on Parents' Day. "There you are, Asia-chan!"

"It's a little embarrassing." Asia said.

"You're always so feisty, Issei." Mr. Hyoudou said.

"Oh, and here's Itachi! Look at my good boy solving math problems!" Miss Hyoudou said with excitement.

"Let's see the video of Rias next." Mr. Gremory said.

"Ah, you filmed her?" Mr. Hyoudou questioned.

As they played the video what you could see was an embarrassed Rias trying to stop making them filming. "It's a parent's duty to watch his daughter work!"

"This must be new kind of torture." Rias said in embarrassment.

"Look! Our Ria-tan is answering the teacher's question!" Sirzechs said.

"I can't stand this! Onii-sama, you dummy!" Rias ran upstairs.

"… I will go after her." Itachi got up and followed Rias. He walked upstairs and saw Rias crouching in front of his bedroom door waiting for Itachi to come after her. "Hey, let me guess you want to go into my room?" Itachi asked as she nodded. "Fine." Itachi said with a smile as they went in and Rias laid down on his bed. "Well even though they are embarrassing, both your family and my family. I'm glad that they meet and got along."

"I know… Hey, Itachi? Are you glad that you met me?" Rias asked.

"Huh?"

"I am." Rias said.

Itachi smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Of course I am. Without you, not only wouldn't me and Issei be alive. But you made my boring life more interesting. I'm glad that I met you, and I will always be grateful that I did." Itachi said as Rias leant in closer to him and kissed him. "Mmph!" Itachi could feel Rias moving her tongue exploring his mouth, and before Itachi knew it he found himself kissing back.

Rias broke the kiss as a trail of saliva was left from their lips. She then placed her head up against his chest and hugged him. "I love you, Itachi…"

"I… I lov-"

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Sirzechs opened the door.

"Sirzechs-sama?"

"Onii-sama!"

"Rias, I had a thought." Sirzechs said.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Why don't you release your other bishop soon?" Sirzechs said.

"Huh? Other bishop?" Itachi questioned.

"His ability was too dangerous for me to control and was sealed away." Rias said.

"Really? What kind of ability does this bishop have?"

"I thought you were the one that decided that he would be sealed." Rias said looking at Sirzechs.

"That's right, but after your battle with Phenex and Kokabiel, I have begun to change my mind." Sirzechs said.

"Then…"

"You've expanded your peerage and strengthen your forces. I think you can handle him. Release him, Rias." Sirzechs said.

"If the Great Maou, Lucifer-sama, commands it…" Rias said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, Sirzechs-sama." Itachi said.

"What?"

"I have something I need to ask you. Have you ever heard the name Lightning Lord Jin?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm, no can't say I have. Why do you ask?" Sirzechs questioned.

"The White Dragon, Vali. Mentioned him when he came to talk with Issei. Told me that this Jin was coming after me. I was wondering if you knew anything." Itachi replied.

"Lightning Lord Jin? Hmm, I will look into it and contact you when I find anything." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you very much." Itachi said with a bow.

"No problem." Sirzechs said and walked out the door, he then activated a magic circle where a hologram of Grayfia appeared. "Grayfia, do me a favor. See if you can find anyone called Lightning Lord Jin. I have a feeling Itachi-kun is in danger."

 **Next day: Old Schoolhouse**

"This place?" Issei questioned as they stood in front of the sealed off door with yellow banner.

"A bishop like me?" Asia questioned.

"The seal breaks late at night, and he's allowed to wander around in his building. However, he refused to do so." Rias said.

"So he's a shut in?" Issei said.

"He is making the most money out of all of us, though." Akeno said.

"Seriously?!" Issei questioned.

"He makes special contracts via internet." Kiba said.

"Wait? So, that's an option?" Itachi questioned.

"You said that he was sealed because he was too powerful. What's his ability?" Xenovia questioned.

Suddenly a red magic circle formed in front of the door and the banner vanished as well as the chains. "The seals been broken." Koneko said.

"I'm opening the door." Rias opened the door and was meet by a.

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAA!"

"Wh-What the?" Issei questioned.

"Good evening. I'm glad you're doing well." Rias said as Itachi looked around the dark room and saw that the room looked like it belonged to a little girl, in the center of the room was a casket.

"Wh-What's going on?!" The voice came from the casket.

"Your seal's been broken. Now, why don't we-" Akeno opened the casket and inside was what looked like a little blond girl dressed in a girl school uniform.

"No! I wanna stay here! I don't wanna go outside!" The "girl" turned around and faced the group looking at them with big purple watery eyes.

"A girl! And she's a blonde, just like Asia! Do we have two blonde bishops?!" Issei questioned as Kiba let out a chuckle. "What, Kiba?"

"This is a boy." Rias said.

"Huh?" Issei questioned in shock. "Buchou, what'd you say?"

"She said he's a boy." Itachi said seeming calm.

""What?!"" Issei and Asia questioned.

"He likes to cross-dress." Akeno said with a giggle.

"His name is Gasper Vladi." Rias embraced the frightened little crossdresser in a hug. "He's a part of my peerage… and my other bishop. He's a freshman at Kuoh Academy, and he was half vampire, half human before he was reborn."

"V-Vampire?" Asia questioned.

"A vampire?! This kid?!" Issei questioned as the spotted his fang. "There's no way! This couldn't possibly be happening!"

"But he looks so cute." Asia said.

"That makes it even worse! Nobody's gonna see you cross-dressing if you never leave this room! Who are you dressing up for?!" Issei said.

"B-B-But… I look cuter this way." Gasper uttered.

"Quit acting like a little girl, dammit!" Issei said and then fell to his knees. "For a moment, I was fantasizing about a pretty, blonde girl bishop duo."

"There, there." Itachi patted his fallen brother on the shoulder.

"Gasper, let's go outside, okay?" Rias asked kindly and gently.

"No!"

"Come on, you have to do what buchou says-" Issei grabbed onto Gasper's wrist as in a flash Gasper was gone.

"Don't get mad! Please let me stay here!" Gasper cried in the corner.

"What was that? He just…" Asia said in confusion.

"He definitely did something." Xenovia said.

"Forbidden Balor View. It his Sacred Gear, dubbed the Evil Eye of the Inert World." Akeno said.

"When he's distressed, he can stop anything within his sights for a period of time." Koneko said.

"Stop time? That's definitely a useful ability." Itachi looked at the boy in curiosity.

Later they all gathered in the clubroom. "Because Gasper-kun can't control his power, Sirzechs-sama decreed that he be sealed in that room." Akeno said, while Gasper stood in the center of the room looking uncomfortable.

"It also turns out that the power naturally refines itself over time, giving it the potential to be a Balance Breaker." Rias said and sighed as Gasper vanished from where he once stood.

"I don't want you to talk about me. I don't want attention!" Gasper's voice came from a box in the corner.

"When did he-"

"Geez, get out of there!" Issei lightly kicked the box.

"I can live inside this box! It will be my dragon-guarded castle!" Gasper said.

"Heh, it's funny cause you're a dragon, and your attacking the box or "castle"." Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"Buchou, it's almost time." Akeno said.

"Yes, I see. Akeno and I have to attend the preliminary meeting for the leaders' conference. Yuuto." Rias turned to her knight.

"Yes, buchou?"

"Onii-sama would like to know more about your Balance Breaker. Come with me." Rias said.

"Yes ma'am." Kiba walked over to Rias and Akeno as a magic circle formed behind them.

"Could I ask you to train Gasper while I'm away?" Rias asked.

"Train him?!" Issei questioned.

"I have things to do, so you're on your own." Itachi said and walked out the door.

"Seriously?!" Issei questioned.

 **Later: Unknown location**

A magic circle arrived in the ancients' ruins of Konoha, and out of the circle came Itachi whom was met by Yukino. "Why are we here, Itachi-sama?"

"Just wanted to see if I could find something." Itachi replied and walked through the ancient ruins. He then could see images of adults and children running through the streets, some people wearing a headband and a green vest.

"No one's been here for millions of years. What exactly do you want to find out?" Yukino asked.

Itachi looked at the head statues and saw one of a girl wearing glasses with what looked like sharingan carved into it. "That girl, who is it?"

"Huh? Oh, that the 9th Hokage Sarada Uchiha." Yukino replied.

"Sarada Uchiha? My old self's niece. Yukino, what is a Hokage?" Itachi asked.

"Hokage is the leader of Konoha. The protector and the strongest shinobi in the village. There was also something called the hidden Hokage a role that went to someone who protected the village from the shadows. It says the first one was Sasuke Uchiha, but actually he was inspired to create the role from his older brother, Itachi Uchiha." Yukino replied.

"Someone whom protects the village from the shadows…" Itachi muttered not taking his eyes of the Hokage stone face wall.

"The village, friends, family, loved ones, the world. Also, someone who's not afraid to bear the darkness of the world." Yukino said and looked at Itachi. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, basically." Itachi replied.

"Why did you come here? To learn more about your old life? Or something else?" Yukino questioned.

"..." Itachi didn't respond and walked through the streets.

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"…"

"I take that as a no." Itachi walked to the graveyard, he then put new flowers on the graves of Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada, Izumi Uchiha. "You only came here to take care of the graves?"

"Not just the graves, I figured since I was here, why not." Itachi replied and closed his eyes paying respects.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, what else are you here for?" Yukino questioned.

"Remember those Chakra wielders you guys told me about?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I figured that if there were to be some information if anyone survived the so-called purge of the shinobi it could be here." Itachi said and once he was done he went over to the building under the Hokage statue wall. "This is the Hokage office?"

"Yeah." Yukino replied as they entered the building and went over to what looked like the main office.

Itachi started looking through some of the files in the archives. "Let's see… this should be around that time period, considering all death recorded in here." Itachi had sat there for hours before he even knew it was night. "According to these records at least 100 clans survived across the globe, and there was mostly 5 members of some of these clans that survived none of the clans had higher numbers than that. "Amongst these clans were Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Nara, Hyuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Fuma, Hozuki etc. Most of the clans came from Konoha as it was the most powerfullest village at the time. And there are no further records after this time period."

"Well, all the villages fell there was no one to record history afterwards about the shinobi world. Also, most of those clans died out later on through history, mostly for unknown reasons. Others were killed by villagers where they were seeking shelter." Yukino said.

"What? Why?" Itachi questioned.

"Shinobi's were viewed as freaks of nature after what happened. Everyone hated them afterwards. Once anyone found out you came from a shinobi family you would be executed or exiled. It kept going on and on through history until multiple of them had been killed." Yukino said. "Those chakra wielders, I assume a few clans had managed to survive and remain in hiding all this time. We know for sure one of them is a Hyuga other than that we have no idea."

"…You don't think… it could be possible that this Jin guy Vali told me about. Comes from a surviving shinobi family? I mean it would make sense as to why someone like Sirzechs doesn't know who he is, because he's been in hiding all this time like his ancestors." Itachi said.

"Hmm, it's possible. I mean from what I know all shinobi were supposed to be extinct. Then suddenly I feel the presence of chakra users." Yukino pondered.

"Anyway, let's go back. We won't find anything else here." Itachi said and prepared a magic circle.

 **At Kuoh Academy: The old schoolhouse**

"Ah, Itachi-senpai welcome back." Kiba bowed as Itachi exited from a magic circle.

"Hey Kiba." Itachi looked around. "Where's Issei?"

"He's talking to Gasper I think. I was just about to see how things were going over there." Kiba said as they both walked towards what used to be the sealed off room. Once they opened the door they saw Gasper and Issei sitting and talking. "Good job, Issei-kun." Kiba said.

"Ah, nii-san, Kiba." Issei greeted.

"You're getting along with Gasper-kun already." Kiba said.

"Great timing! I was going to talk with Gasper about how the men of the Gremory peerage could work together." Issei said looking excited.

"Oh, let me hear it." Kiba said.

"Don't bother, knowing him it's probably something perverted." Itachi said.

"Ah come on, just hear me out!" Issei begged.

"… Fine, let's hear it." Itachi sighed.

"I give my power to Gasper, then Gasper stops time!" Issei said.

"I see. What's next?" Kiba questioned.

"Then, I touch all the girls that can't move!" Issei declared.

"Told you…" Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Um… What would you need me and senpai for, then?" Kiba asked.

"We might get attacked by enemies as I do my thing! You two do your thing and keep me covered! Now that's teamwork!" Issei declared with a proud smirk.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Issei-kun, I'm willing to do anything for you, but why don't we actually think of our future as a peerage?" Kiba said.

"Shut up, Prince Charming! And you stop looking at me like I'm hopeless!" Issei pointed at Itachi. "You've both got good looks! Meanwhile, girls wash their eyes out every time theirs meet mine!" Issei said as tears ran down his face.

"That only happened to you once, and that girl was really mean." Itachi pointed out.

"Shut up! When she saw you on the other hand! She looked like she was going to burn up from blushing!" Issei yelled and pointed at Itachi with tears of jealousy running down his face.

"Yes, but remember what I did afterwards, I said I don't like mean girls that pick on my precious little brother." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"What was the deal with calling me precious?! You made it sound like I was a little kid!" Issei yelled.

"I don't see what's so bad about calling you precious."

"Yeah, me neither." Kiba said with a chuckle.

"Damn you two!" Issei clenched his fist and then turned over to Gasper whom sat in the box, only this time it was open. "Why the hell are you in the box again?!"

"S-Sorry. I just feel more comfortable talking to people like this. Don't worry. The top's open." Gasper said.

Issei facepalmed. "That's not the problem!"

"You can't stay here forever, especially now that your seal's been broken." Kiba said.

"B-But." Gasper uttered.

"Oh, you're getting along." Xenovia said as she, Asia and Koneko entered.

"Hi!" Kiba gretted.

"Huh? Why are all three of you here?" Issei questioned.

"We think you shouldn't be the only one who's looking after Gasper-kun, so we were discussing how we could help him." Asia said.

"H-Help me?" Gasper questioned.

"Gya-kun is one of us." Koneko said emotionlessly.

"Gya-kun?" Itachi questioned.

"K-Koneko-chan!" Gasper said with a smile.

"Have a present." Koneko threw garlic at the cross-dressing vampire.

"KKKKYYYYAAA! Garlic!" Gasper cried when suddenly Xenovia slammed a brown paper bag over Gasper's head that had two eye holes.

"How's that?" Xenovia asked.

"Huh? I feel safe. Huh? Huh? I like this." Gasper said.

"What's going on?" Kiba questioned.

"It was Asia-senpai's idea." Koneko said.

"Was it really necessary to throw garlic at him?" Itachi questioned looking at Koneko.

"Gya-kun is cute when he's freaking out." Koneko commented emotionlessly.

Itachi sweat dropped. "Since when do you tease people?"

"Well that was a great idea, Asia!" Issei said.

"Umm, I only said how sometimes I feel uncomfortable talking to people, yet I'm fine on the phone. I just told those two that hiding my face might help me. So, they figured to use that idea on Gasper-san." Asia said.

"That's when I remembered these things and thought to put something on his head." Xenovia said holding up packs of condoms.

Issei instantly snatched the condoms and put them in his pocket. "You still had these?!"

"Care to tell me what that's about?" Itachi said looking at his brother and Xenovia.

"I thought that before Issei and I try and make a baby we should practice first." Xenovia replied with no shame whatsoever.

"Huh? Well at least your using protection." Itachi said.

"You're just going to treat it like nothing?!" Issei questioned.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought your lifelong dream was to become the Harem King with Xenovia and Asia you're getting closer to your goal." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"How is it? How do I look?" Gasper questioned as he walked towards them looking rather, creepy as the eyeholes on the paper back let out a red glow, and it didn't help that he walked towards them like an undead.

"You've got a very looming presence." Kiba said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah. It's like a pervert is coming after you. It's simply…overwhelming." Xenovia said.

"This is nice. I like it." Gasper said.

"I've never been this surprised of you." Issei said.

"Really?! Maybe this'll help me become a full-blown vampire! Thank you very much, everyone!" Gasper bowed.

"Why does he care so much what you think?" Itachi questioned.

"Hehe, I've become his role model!" Issei declared with a proud expression.

"I feel sorry for the kid already." Itachi commented.

 **Later**

The two Hyoudou brothers were walking up a stone stair way to a shrine. "Why does Akeno-san want to meet us here? Besides, aren't shrines bad for Devils?" Issei questioned.

"Since she says we should meet here, it should be fine." Itachi said.

"Welcome, Itachi-kun, Issei-kun." Akeno greeted in her priestess outfit. "Sorry for making you come here on such a short notice."

"We don't mind." Issei said.

"Where's Rias?" Itachi asked.

"She'll be here after her final meeting with Sirzechs-sama." Akeno replied.

"Don't you have to be with her?" Issei questioned.

"I must welcome somebody here." Akeno replied.

"Somebody?" Issei questioned and looked at Itachi whom shrugged his shoulders. Once they arrived at the top they saw a large shrine. "Wow, I didn't know there was a shrine this big here."

"It was abandoned after its last priest passed away. Rias held on to it for me." Akeno said.

"Is this the Red Dragon Emperor, and the Uchiha reincarnation?" A voice was heard as a blinding light covered the sky. "Nice to meet you. Hyoudou Issei-kun. Hyoudou Itachi-kun." A man with twelve golden wings on his back said. "I am Michael…leader of the Angels." He had long blond hair and green eyes. And he wore some robes decorated with a golden cross.

Later on, inside the shrine the two brothers sat in front of the smiling man with a halo over his head. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room revealing a sword. "Hyoudou Issei-kun." Michael said.

"Y-Yes."

"This is the Dragon Slayer, a Holy Sword mean for killing Dragons, Ascalon."

"I-It kills dragons?" Issei questioned.

"The name Dragon Slayers refers to those who hunt Dragons for a living and the equipment that they use." Michael said. "I would like to give this to you."

"Huh? T-To me?" Issei questioned.

"Perhaps I should say merge it with your Boosted Gear. Since you're said to be the weakest hosts in history, I believe it would give you a fine boost in power." Michael said.

"The weakest…" Issei uttered in shame. "I'm doing the best I can, you know? Though I can't say I'm not weak. But why help me?" Issei questioned.

"There have been no large battles since the end of the Great War, but as you may know, skirmishes between the three factions still occur from time to time." Michael said referring to the battle against Kokabiel.

"If that was a skirmish I don't think I want to know what a full-on scale battle is." Itachi said.

"If this situation continues, all three will some day come to ruin. Or… even before then, some other faction may take the opportunity to attack us." Michael said.

"Another faction?"

"The three factions are only the largest of many mythical factions. I believe this conference will be a great opportunity. For the three factions to work together, and stop war once and for all." Michael declared.

"Stop war…"

"In the Great War, there was a time when we fought together… to slay the Red and White Dragons who were running amok on the battlefield. Back then I put a charm on you or rather, the Red Dragon Emperor, to bring us together once again." Michael said.

"Issei-kun, let us accept his gift." Akeno said.

"If you say so, Akeno-san." Issei stood up as the sword flew closer to him. "I have to merge with a Holy Sword? Is that even possible?"

" **A Sacred Gear answers to its wielder's will. If you have the will to do it, it shouldn't be a problem."** Ddraig said.

"If I have the will…"

" **Partner, concentrate on your Boosted Gear."**

"All right!" Issei grabbed onto the sword with his Boosted Gear gauntlet.

" **Synchronize your energy with the sword's!"**

The sword and the gauntlet let out a bright light, when the light died down it revealed Issei's Boosted Gear gauntlet with the blade of the sword sticking out from it. "They fused?!"

"Now, for Hyoudou Itachi-kun. I wish to simply know something." Michael said.

"What is it that you want to know?" Itachi questioned.

"Have you heard of someone named Jin?" Michael asked.

"Lighting Lord Jin?" Itachi questioned.

"You have? What can you tell me about him?" Michael asked gaining a serious expression.

"Nothing, I only know his name thanks to the White Dragon. Why do you ask about him?" Itachi asked.

"A few days ago, a human male with power to control lightning attacked Heaven and stole something. He said his name was Jin. And since I detected that he uses chakra like a shinobi from the ancient days, I thought someone like you might know something." Michael replied and let out a sigh. "Guess he will remain a mystery."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything." Itachi bowed.

"Likewise, that was all I came here for. I'll be leaving now."

"Hey…I…need to ask you something." Issei said.

"I'm afraid I haven't any time to spare. I will see you during or after the conference." Michael said.

"Please do."

"I will. I promise you that. Hyoudou Issei." Michael said with a kind smile and vanished in a flash of light.

"So, are we finished here?" Issei asked.

"Yes, that was it." Akeno said.

"Well then thank you for your hospitality Akeno, we will leave then." Itachi said with a bow.

"Wait a minute, Itachi-kun. Could you stay here a bit, I need to talk to you." Akeno said with her big purple eyes.

"Then, I will leave. I promised to help Gasper with his training. See ya!" Issei went out the door.

"Yeah, see ya." Itachi waved as he sat back down and Akeno poured them some tea. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm, at our battle with Kokabiel… and when he said I was a… you know." Akeno said seeming a little scared.

"The daughter of a Fallen Angel leader, was that true?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, it's true. My birth was the result of the union between Barakiel, a leader of the Fallen Angels, and a human. My mother lived at a shrine somewhere. One day, she found Barakiel, wounded, and helped him. I was conceived as a result of that encounter." Akeno said with a hint of shame in her voice.

"I see…" Itachi said as Akeno stood up, turned around and lowered her top as two different kinds of wings popped out, one devil bat wing, and one black Fallen Angel wing. "That wing… A Fallen Angel."

"Yes. I have both a Devil's wing and a Fallen Angel's wing. It was in the hope that I could be rid of it… of this wicked wing, that I met Rias and I became a Devil. However, all that did was make me an abomination with one Devil's wing and one Fallen Angel's wing. Perhaps it's fitting for a woman of wicked blood, like myself." Akeno said.

"Akeno…"

"What do you think of such a monstrosity? Don't you hate Fallen Angel's? You, Issei-kun and Asia-chan had your bodies and heart's scarred by them. They took your lives, and they even tried to destroy your hometown. There's no doubt that you would hate them." Akeno said with sadness in her voice.

Itachi stood up turned her around and hugged her, Akeno widened her eyes in shock and confusion. "I hate Kokabiel, Raynare, and the rest of her friends. I don't judge people based on their blood and where they come from. You are you, and I like who you are."

"But what if I said the only reason I have been acting so aggressively towards you, was so that you wouldn't hate me for being a Fallen Angel? I truly am a witch." Akeno said.

"Heh, then I think you have wasted your time. Because I have never hated you, I never will. Same goes for Issei, he wouldn't hate you for being a Fallen Angel either. You are just the same Akeno I have always known, nothing has changed. You being a Fallen Angel is no problem for me." Itachi said as he broke the hug and looked her in the eyes with a comforting smile.

"You just… stole my heart. What else can I do but love you now?" Akeno said as a trail of tears ran down her eyes.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned as Akeno tackled him to the ground hugging him. "A-Akeno?"

"I have made my decision."

"Huh?"

"I've made my decision. Hey Itachi-kun, I don't mind being second." Akeno said with a smile.

"What? Second?"

"Yes, second. It's not a too bad of a place to rank. Not to mention, it feels like I'm having an affair. It's thrilling." Akeno tightened her hug pushing her huge breasts up against his chest.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Itachi-kun. Ask anything of me, and I'll do it for you. If Buchou won't let you do certain things I will do them. Can you just do one thing for me?" Akeno asked with a pleading look as she brought her face closer to his. "Can you kiss me?"

"K-Kiss you?" Itachi questioned in surprise. "Umm, I-I umm…"

Akeno then giggled and brought her face closer. "Rias is right, you really are cute." Akeno said and placed her soft lips on his.

"Mmph!" Itachi could feel Akeno moving her tongue exploring his mouth. Itachi eventually without realizing began kissing back.

Akeno broke the kiss and looked at Itachi with a faint blush. She then licked herself across her lips. "Tasty. I wonder how Rias would react if she saw this."

"S-She would probably be angry…" Itachi said looking at the door, as he looked a little pale.

"Ara, ara." Akeno giggled seeing Rias standing in the door looking down at them in anger.

"Hm, Itachi…" Rias began letting out a red glow.

"I-I can explain, I hope…" Itachi said as Rias walked over to him.

"I can't take my eyes of you a second." Rias said pinching Itachi by the cheek. "Is Michael gone?"

"Yesh!" Itachi replied.

"Then there's nothing more to do here. Let's go." Rias said sounding cold.

"Y-Yes."

"I envy buchou, who's first on the list." Akeno said as Rias walked out the door.

"I-I will see you later, Akeno. Rias wait up!"

"Baka Itachi." Rias pouted.

"You know, it's kind of hard to believe that your mad with that cute face." Itachi said.

"Not funny." Rias said coldly.

"Guess that won't work…"

"Hey Itachi, what am I to you?" Rias asked.

"You're Rias, Rias Gremory. My master, the woman I admire the most. And umm… the one I want to protect…" Itachi said the last part while scratching his cheek with a small faint blush.

"Really?" Rias asked, looking at Itachi with her big blue eyes,

"Really."

"Thank you… The conference is tomorrow so I need to make final preparations. What about you Itachi?" Rias asked.

"I think I will just go and help Issei with Gasper's training at the club." Itachi replied.

"All right. See you later, then." Rias said with a smile and then walked away.

Itachi was walking towards his school. "Hey." An unfamiliar voice called, Itachi looked over and saw a young man with slicked back black hair and he was dressed as a biker. "Itachi Hyoudou."

"Who are you? How do you know my-" Itachi said when suddenly the man vanished in a flash of lightning, he appeared behind Itachi and kicked him flying by some trees until he landed in an area surrounded by trees the young man arrived in front of Itachi in a flash of lightning. "Who are you?!"

"Heh." The young man smirked as suddenly they were surrounded by a barrier of some kind. "Thanks, Fujiwara."

"No problem." A new voice was heard, coming from another young buff looking man dressed like a prince, he had red hair tied into a ponytail that went over his right shoulder. And beside him was a young woman with long brown hair and white eyes, she wore a tan colored kimono with a matching short skirt. There was also a delinquent looking young man with long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail with some bangs going over his right eye. And a girl wearing a black hoodie with her face hidden under the hood, all that was visible were some black bangs and a blue eye.

"Who are you people?!" Itachi questioned and activated his sharingan.

"Oh, how rude of us. We must introduce ourselves. Mako why don't you start." The biker looked over to the girl with the hoodie.

"Mako Aburame." The girl in the black hoodie introduced herself with an evil smirk.

"Shiro Nara." The delinquent said with a bored expression.

"Hana Hyuga." The woman with the kimono said motionlessly.

"Fujiwara Uzumaki." The guy dressed like a prince introduced.

"And I'm, Jin, Jin Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you, ancestor." The biker introduced with a devilish smirk.

"Jin?" Itachi narrowed his eyes getting in a fighting stance.

"Heh, it's pointless." Jin said as lightning flickered around him. "I will deal with him on my own." Jin charged at Itachi and vanished in a flash of lightning. He then appeared behind Itachi.

 **Chidori Rotation!**

Jin rotated his body sending waves of lightning electrocuting Itachi. "AAAAARRRGGGGHHH" Itachi screamed in pain sending him flying. Itachi leaped up in the air and performed a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire at Jin whom smirked as the ball of fire collided with the area where he stood creating an explosion. "Too slow." Jin appeared behind Itachi and kicked him in the back with his foot covered in lightning sending him crashing into the ground. Jin then charged at Itachi stomping his foot on Itachi's back creating a large crater. Jin lifted Itachi up by the collar. "Heh, I will give you this. You have improved a lot since we started watching you."

"H-How long have you been watching me?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh, ever since the battle you and your friends had with that Fallen Angel Raynare." Jin said and headbutted Itachi.

"Argh!" Itachi grunted in pain as he now had a bruise mark on his forehead that had a trail of blood running down his face. Jin threw Itachi in the air and delivered an upper cut at him with his fist covered in lightning, making him cough up blood. Itachi recovered and formed a few new hand signs.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!**

Itachi spitted out a wave of wind at Jin, he then performed a few new hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

The fire merged with the wind creating a large blazing ball of fire that flew towards Jin. "Heh, nice try."

 **Chidori Bomb!**

Jin threw a large sphere of lightning at the ball of fire creating a large explosion of an inferno with lighting flickering around it. Itachi closed his eyes, and when he opened them they had turned into Mangekyou. A trail of blood ran down Itachi's right eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

A wave of black fire flew towards Jin, whom covered his body in lightning and vanished at high speed. "Did you know? The Amaterasu's weakness…" Jin appeared behind Itachi and kicked him in the back. "If your faster than the user's eyes than you can avoid those black flames with ease."

"Dammit!" Itachi cursed when suddenly out from a puff of smoke came Itachi Uchiha and charged at Jin and kicked across the face.

"A clone?" Jin questioned as he landed on the side of a tree. "No, this clone is too strong to be a clone from him. Ah, I see. You're my ancestor."

"I never would have imagined that the Uchiha clan were one of the survivors. And now I see these so-called chakra users. One Uchiha, an Uzumaki, Hyuga, Nara, Aburame." Itachi Uchiha said. "I'm impressed that this generation has an Uchiha this close to me in my prime."

"He's close to your prime?" Itachi questioned.

"His just as strong as Sirzechs, and that Uzumaki is only slightly weaker than him." Itachi Uchiha morphed his eyes into Mangekyou. "I will buy you some time, run I can only fight for a few minutes."

"How am I going to get out from this barrier?" Itachi questioned.

"Every jutsu has a weakness you just need to find it. This barrier has some tags around the area, destroy one and you will be able to create a small hole in the barrier." Itachi Uchiha said as he caught Jin's lightning fist and threw him into a tree, Itachi Uchiha vanished at high speed and kneed Jin in the gut.

"Heh, interesting. But in this clone state you won't be able to beat me." Jin said as his index finger on his right hand flinched. And the very next moment a bolt of lightning came crashing down on Itachi Uchiha.

"Ugh!" Itachi Uchiha flinched his body as Jin punched him across the face and kicked him sending him flying.

Itachi spotted a paper tag attached on a tree. "Alright then." Itachi spitted out a small ball of fire burning the tag as a slight crack enough for Itachi to fit through opened in the barrier. Suddenly Fujiwara appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut making Itachi cough up blood. 'I-It feels like he broke some of my ribs…' Itachi thought as Fujiwara kicked Itachi back.

"You're not going anywhere." Fujiwara said.

Hana leaped down and slammed her palm into the center of Itachi Uchiha's chakra point. "Argh!" Itachi Uchiha vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Charge a clone in the center spot, and they vanish." Hana said with her byakugan activated.

"Thanks, now let's see if the reincarnation has anything more to offer." Jin said with a devilsh smirk as lightning flickered around him.

"Take this!" Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke. He then appeared behind Jin with his fist covered in flames at the shape of a drill. Jin quickly turned around with lightning flickering around his palm.

 **Blazing Drill!**

 **Chidori!**

Itachi and Jin were locked in a power struggled as flames and lightning spread around them destroying some pieces of the ground and cutting down some trees, as a large explosion finally erupted almost covering the entire barrier. Itachi was on the ground panting as Jin stood over him with some burn marks on his right hand. "You have potential to apparently be stronger than I am now. But unfortunately, you're dealing with me as you are now!" Jin grabbed Itachi's fist, he then took out a kunai from his sleeve and cut Itachi across the chest as blood gushed out from Itachi whom screamed in pain. Jin then kicked Itachi in the side sending him crashing into a tree that broke in half.

Itachi looked Jin in the eyes with his Mangekyou. "I-It's not over.."

 **Tsukuyomi!**

"…"

"…"

"Why is nothing happening?" Itachi questioned, and then felt something strange. "Wait, this feeling… genjutsu." Itachi bit his own lip as a trail of blood ran down his lips. The image of Jin in front of him changed into a rock. "Since when?"

"When we were locked in that power struggle." Jin stood behind him looking down at him with his sharingan glowing red. "But seriously, is that all you got?"

"Not by a long shot!" Itachi activated his susano'o in its humanoid state. The susano'o then swung its fist down on Jin whom leaped back.

"A susano'o? How interesting." Jin said with a smirk as he gathered lightning between his hands.

 **Lightning Style: Beast Blast!**

A large tiger made out of lightning got blasted into the susano'o, creating small cracks in the armor. Itachi widened his eyes as the cracks healed. "Ugh!" Itachi placed his hands over his eyes. "Damn using this hurts a lot!" The susano'o then formed magatamas bound in a circle.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

Itachi's susano'o threw the projectile as it was spinning towards Jin. When it collided, it created a large explosion that looked like an exploding star. "Jin!" Hana screamed.

"He's fine." Fujiwara assured.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a gray armored susano'o with red glowing eyes. "I must admit you surprised me there. But funs over." Jin said as his susano'o vanished and so did Itachi's. Jin vanished at lighting speed and appeared in front of Itachi lifting him up by the collar.

"What the hell do you want?!" Itachi growled.

"I have a proposition for you…" Jin said as Itachi looked at him in anger as his body was covered in bruises and his school uniform was covered in blood stains. Jin had a devilish smirk on his lips.

 **Later: Kuoh Academy**

"Where's Itachi?" Rias questioned as they were all gathered in the clubroom.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since we were at the shrine with Akeno-san." Issei said.

"Strange? He said he was going to help you train Gasper." Rias said starting to look worried.

"I'm sure he decided to train, I mean that's what he mostly does." Kiba said.

"Still I can't help to worry either." Akeno said as thunder was heard outside and rain drops started falling down.

"Nii-san is fine, he probably decided to go home, and-" Issei said when suddenly Itachi flew crashing through the window. Itachi flew across the room looking beaten up as he was covered in cuts and bruise marks with blood dripping from his forehead and a large cut on his upper body, with a lot of bloodstains on his body. He crashed into the table in the center of the room destroying it.

"Itachi!" Rias screamed and ran over to the beaten unconscious Itachi. As everyone gasped in shock.

"Itachi-kun!" Akeno screamed.

"Nii-san!" Issei lifted up Itachi's unconscious body shaking his body. "Wake up! Wake up! Nii-san!" Issei yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Senpai…" Kiba clenched his fist in anger as everyone shared a shocked terrified expression.

"Asia! Issei called the ex-nun.

"I-I'm coming." Asia went over to Itachi and began healing him. "S-Somethings wrong… he's not breathing…"

"Akeno, quick send an electric pulse through his body!" Rias said as she had tears on the verge of falling from her eyes.

"Right!" Akeno placed her hand on his chest. "Clear!" She sent a small wave of lightning, there was no reaction. "Clear!" She sent another small wave of lightning, but again no response. "Please… please work…" Akeno began to cry and sent another wave of lightning, and the very next moment Itachi inhaled his breath.

"Who did this?! I will beat them to death! Who did this?!" Issei yelled gritting his teeth in anger.

"Is breathing yet?!" A voice came from outside and everyone rushed to the broken window and saw Jin standing on a tree top smirking, as Issei glared at this unknown man in pure rage.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Okay this will be the second last chapter I will post this week, and also the second last chapter until the end of this season.**

 **And don't worry, I'm not planning for an Kiba Itachi thing. I just decided to add that small part for the laughs.**

 **Anyway, hopefully I will finish the next chapter in two days or so. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, if it was good or bad, what you liked and what you didn't like, etc.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	10. My Path!

**Guest: We might re-write it at some point. But we just want to finish the story first.**

 **Harambe: Thanks! And we all will learn some few things about Jin in this chapter, but not the whole story just yet.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks! And I will check out your friends' story when I find the time.**

 **VegetaUchiha: Thanks! And maybe, just maybe.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks!**

 **Chapter 9: My Path!**

"Who the hell are you?! Did you do this?!" Issei questioned as his body let out a green glow.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jin asked with a devilish smirk and with lightning flickering around him. "My name is Jin, Jin Uchiha."

"Jin? Uchiha?" Issei questioned.

"Jin? You're Lightning Lord Jin!" Rias said as she was letting out a huge amount of destruction aura, so much that the room began to shake.

"Has my reputation reached someone like you already? And here I was trying to keep a low profile." Jin said with a small sigh.

"You…! You hurt my brother! I will kill you!" Issei screamed and jumped out the window with his Boosted Gear activated, Issei raised his fist and was about to punch a smirking Jin in the face. The fist was inches away from Jin's face as he vanished at lightning fast speed. Issei looked around and saw Jin standing on top of the old schoolhouse.

"Man, you're even slower than your brother. I didn't even need my sharingan to dodge that." Jin said with a mockingly chuckle, Kiba and Xenovia appeared behind Jin with their swords raised above their heads. Xenovia swung down Durandal, and Kiba swung down his Holy Devil sword. Jin grabbed both their blades with his hands covered in lightning. "How pathetic." Jin kicked Kiba in the gut making him cough up blood, and sent him flying off the roof. He then kicked Xenovia in the gut sending her flying off the roof.

"You hurt my Itachi… You will pay…" Rias glared at Jin in pure rage and sent a wave of destruction magic at Jin. The wave of destruction vanished as a thin wave of lightning flew through it, as Jin stood there with a mockingly grin, pointing his right hand with his index finger sticking out with lightning flickering around it.

"I have more power than any of you in this finger, there's no way you can beat me." Jin said in a mockingly tone. Rias then sent an even larger destruction wave, and Jin shoot another wave of lighting from his index finger. But to his surprise Rias's destruction magic overpowered the wave of lightning and crashed into Jin. An unharmed Jin then arrived behind Rias. "Interesting, your power can increase with your emotion. Who knows you may have potential to surpass your brother."

Rias quickly turned around and formed a magic circle defending her from Jin's punch, the circle broke from the impact sending her flying back. "Akeno! Now!" Rias looked up in the air seeing her best friend floating above them.

"Yes, buchou!" Akeno formed a cage made of magic circles around Jin. "Take this!" The circles sent waves of lightning into the cage as it looked like a large ball of light.

"You almost had me there, almost." Jin appeared back on the tree top from where he stood in the beginning of the fight. Koneko stood in front of the tree and punched it, breaking it in half. Jin leaped down from the tree and down to the solid ground. Koneko then charged at him throwing punches and kicks. Jin dodged them all like they were nothing. "Although you have strength you lack speed."

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Explosion!**

Issei formed a small orb of red energy directing it at Jin. "Die! You bastard!"

 **Dragon Shoot!**

Issei punched the orb sending a red beam at Jin, whom performed a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Jin spitted out a large ball of fire that collided with the beam creating a massive explosion, leaving a large smoke cloud. "You sure are weak, and to think Vali has to call you his rival. Tell Itachi if he survives that he will meet me again. Until next time." Jin said and when the smoke cleared Jin was gone.

"Come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" Issei screamed.

"Issei! He's gone, we have to tend to Itachi!" Rias said waking the younger Hyoudou brother out from his rage.

"Y-Yes…understood, buchou." Issei said as everyone went back inside seeing Asia still healing Itachi, while Gasper was looking scared in the corner.

Rias walked over to the unconscious Itachi, she sat down and gently placed his head on her lap. She looked down on the beaten Itachi as tears began flowing down her eyes and dripping on his face. "I'm sorry, Itachi… I failed you… I'm sorry…"

Issei stood in the back and seeing his brother beaten like that made him angry, angry at this Jin, and angry at himself for not being there to help him. Issei clenched his fist so hard that blood dripped down from his hand. "Damn that Jin, I swear I will make him pay one day!" Issei growled in anger.

"I promised I would protect senpai, and yet I failed him… I swore that I would protect him and I failed." Kiba uttered ashamed of himself.

"Itachi-kun… please be alright…" Akeno muttered with a trail of tears running down her eyes.

Itachi slowly began opening his eyes and saw everyone looking down at him. "Itachi!" Rias cried in joy and hugged him the moment he sat up. "I'm sorry! I should have been there, I'm so sorry…" Rias cried into his shoulder.

"Nii-san-" Issei stopped as he saw Itachi's emotionless expression. "Nii-san?"

Itachi then placed his hand on Rias' head stroking her hair. "It's not your fault…" Itachi said motionlessly as he stroked her hair.

"It is, I'm supposed to protect you… and I failed you…" Rias kept crying.

"One cannot prevent one from getting hurt. It human nature to get hurt… It's not your fault." Itachi comforted Rias. "How did I get here?"

"That damned Jin threw you in through the window." Rias replied, with venom in her voice when she mentioned that name.

"I see… Did Jin leave? Did he hurt anyone of you?" Itachi asked with a concerned expression.

"He fought us a little, then he called us weak and left." Akeno said as she bent down to Itachi and embraced him in a hug. "We were so worried about you…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry either of you. I'm truly sorry." Itachi said.

"You don't have to apologize. But are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." Rias said placing her hands on Itachi's cheeks.

"… It's nothing, I'm just tired that's all." Itachi replied.

"Then how about we take you home so that you can rest?" Rias suggested as Akeno began preparing a magic circle.

"Sounds good." Itachi got up, wobbling a little at first. He then walked over to the magic circle with Rias supporting him.

"We will take him back home, could you guys clean up here while we tend to him?" Rias asked the others as she and Akeno prepared the jump.

"We will take care of it, just make sure he's okay." Issei said with a look of concern.

"Issei, don't go looking for Jin… he's too strong." Itachi said to which Issei gave a thump up, and the next moment Itachi was in his room. The girls helped him get to bed, as he just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Next morning**

Itachi woke up at the sound of birds from outside his window. He felt heavy, he looked down and saw a naked sleeping Rias and Akeno, both of them using each of his half as a body pillow. 'They've stayed here all night. Well at this point I'm not really surprised to wake up seeing naked women.' Itachi thought.

"Are you thinking about what that Jin guy said?" Itachi Uchiha asked.

"… Yes. What should I do?" Itachi questioned.

"At the moment, you should think about the various options you can take. Then you must make a decision." Itachi Uchiha replied.

"Various? He only gave me two." Itachi said.

"There are always multiple options, even if you might have been given them you can easily find your own."

"But what option should I pick, I can't think of one that will end good." Itachi said as all you could see in his eyes was sadness.

"True, none of the options will have a happy result. But still you have no choice but to pick one." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Morning Itachi, are you feeling alright?" Rias asked as she and Akeno had woken up, Rias was showing a look of concern.

"Does it still hurt?" Akeno asked also with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, the pain is gone." Itachi replied motionlessly.

"Itachi? Usually you would react when seeing us hugging you like this naked. Are you sure your feeling alright?" Rias leant in closer.

Itachi looked at the two girls and their adorable faces, he couldn't help but smile despite his situation. Itachi poked both Rias and Akeno's foreheads. "Sorry, I just have something on my mind that's all. I didn't mean to worry you two."

"What are you thinking about?" Rias asked.

"Has it something to do with that Jin?" Akeno questioned.

"… I'm thinking about how were going to deal with him and his friends." Itachi replied.

"Friends? Who else works for him?" Rias questioned.

"From what I've seen he has four co-workers, all of them comes from a shinobi clan from the ancient days. Each one of them is far more powerful than Kokabiel." Itachi said as the two girls widened their eyes in shock.

"We should inform onii-sama about this during the conference." Rias said.

"Yeah, about that. Would you mind if I stayed here? I just need to rest for a bit." Itachi said as Rias kissed his forehead.

"Of course, just focus on resting okay? We will talk more about this after the conference." Rias said with a cute smile.

"Do you want me to stay here and take care of you?" Akeno asked.

"No need, my parents are here. You need to accompany Rias and the others at the conference." Itachi replied.

"Very well then, we should get dressed and get ready, buchou." Akeno said as she went out of the bed and picked up her clothes getting dressed.

"Yeah, Itachi if there is anything you need contact either of us for help." Rias said giving a look of concern for Itachi.

"Will do." Itachi said as Rias as Akeno got off the bed and got dressed. Once the two girls got dressed in their school uniform they teleported to the academy. "What now?"

 **Later**

"Yes, thank you." Itachi said as he had a small magic circle in his palm that vanished. He moved over to his window and saw with his sharingan a barrier forming around the academy. "It has begun."

 **At the Academy**

Issei and the group, minus Itachi, Koneko and Gasper as the last two are in the clubroom, entered a room and in there were Sona and Tsubaki, Serafall, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Michael, Irina, Azazel, and Vali. "Allow me to introduce them. This is my sister and her peerage. They did very well in their recent battle with Kokabiel." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you very much. We appreciate your efforts." Michael said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My guy got a little out of hand." Azazel said with a smirk.

"All of the representatives are here." Sirzechs said as Rias began giving her report on the battle they had against Kokabiel.

"There are incidents in which I, Rias Gremory and my peerage, have taken part." Rias said.

"I, Sona Sitri, testify that she has said nothing but the truth."

"Thank you, you may step down." Sirzechs said.

"Thank you, Rias-chan, So-tan." Serafall said as Sona gained a faint blush.

"I'd like to hear the Governor of the Fallen Angels' opinion on Rias' report." Sirzechs said looking over to Azazel.

"There's nothing much to say. Kokabiel acted of his own accord." Azazel said.

"It has nothing to do with you?" Michael asked.

"I was waiting to find out what he was up to. Looks like he never expected me to come to the city personally. I like this place." Azazel said looking over at Issei with a smirk.

"Please stay on topic." Sirzechs said.

"Hey, the Red Dragon Emperor and his brother the Uchiha reincarnation took care of it. I even sent the White Dragon Emperor to help, although he got there a little late. Kokabiel is dead now anyway, he won't come back." Azazel said.

"Our concern here is Kokabiel's motives. He said that he was not content with your decisions." Michael said.

"Yeah, he was pretty mad that I decided to pull out of the war when he was on a roll. I've got no interest in war, anyway." Azazel said.

"He was an unstable individual, then." Serafall said.

"I've heard a bunch about you guys, too." Azazel said.

"That has nothing to do with this conference. Today's conference is-"

"Yeah, enough small talk." Azazel interrupted Sirzechs. "Let's sign that peace treaty already. You guys were getting ready to do that anyway, weren't you?"

 **With Itachi**

Itachi stood on the top of his house and looked towards the academy. "Seems that organization has attacked the conference. I want to help them, but…" Itachi clenched his fist.

"With the decision, you've made, you know what you have to do." Itachi Uchiha said.

 **Back at the conference**

"The ones who started the war, God and the Satans, are gone, after all." Michael said.

"That's why we've got two guys here who, although not part of our stand-off, have the power to change the world. Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor, I'd like your input on this." Azazel said.

"I just want to fight strong guys." Vali said, looking bored.

"Heh. You don't need a war to find though opponents." Azazel said.

"Thought you'd say that." Vali said with a smirk.

"Well, Red Dragon Emperor, what do you think?"

"Wha- U-Uh… That's a little too much to process…" Issei said rubbing the back of his head.

"In that case, let me break it down for you. Hyoudou Issei, if we're at war, you can't have sex. But if we declare peace, survival and propagation of the species become the priority." Azazel said.

"Propagation… of the species?!" Issei questioned with a perverted grin.

"That's right. Every night, you and your future harem could be making babies. Peace lets you spend every day having sex with tons of beautiful devil women, which shouldn't be a problem since I think most women would like to have children with the Red Dragon Emperor. But if there's war, you won't have time for sex. How's that? Makes it simple, right?" Azazel questioned with a sly grin.

"I want peace! Make peace, not war!" Issei declared and then realized he was not alone in the room. "A-Anyway, I'm only going to use my power for buchou and my friends! And of course, for my brother! And, I will beat that creep!"

"Creep?" Azazel questioned.

"One of my servants, Hyoudou Itachi. Was attacked yesterday by a man named Jin." Rias informed.

"Jin? Lightning Lord Jin?" Michael questioned.

"So, Jin made a move huh? I did warn him." Vali said with a chuckle.

"Do you know where he is?!" Issei questioned glaring at Vali.

"No, not really. I have just fought against him before." Vali replied.

"This Jin recently attacked Heaven. Tell me anything you know about him." Michael said looking at Vali.

"Don't know much about him. Only a few things really. Such as his full name is Jin Uchiha." Vali said as everyone widened their eyes in shock besides Rias and her group.

"He's an Uchiha? But they are all supposed to be dead…" Michael uttered.

"I don't know how his family survived, but they did. I also know that he is at the same level as all of you four." Vali said looking at all the leaders whom narrowed their brows. "I also know that he's a part of a certain organization. Well a faction of that organization."

"Oh, is it that organization?" Azazel asked as most of the people in the room gained a look of confusion.

"Who knows." Vali shrugged his shoulders while smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Issei questioned.

"I will tell all of you later, don't worry." Azazel said.

"Very well then, Hyoudou Issei-kun. You had something you wanted to ask me?" Michael said.

"Yes, it' about Asia. Why did you exile her?" Issei asked as Asia gasped looking at Issei in shock. "Asia was so faithful, so why was she exiled?"

"After God died, only his system remained. You could call it a force that controls protection, mercy, and miracles. I am just barely keeping it running, so I had to remove all those who could cause it to malfunction." Michael replied.

"So, it was because Asia could heal Devils and Fallen Angels?" Issei questioned.

"We are maintained by the devotion from our adherents. We must remove any elements that could possibly harm our System." Michael said.

"And is that why an adherent who was accidently told of God's passing is also at risk of doing so?" Xenovia asked.

"I suppose so. We had no choice but to exile you and Asia Argento. I beg your forgiveness." Michael said as Irina stared at Xenovia in shock.

"There is no need for that, Michael-sama. Being a faithful Christian for most of my life, I had some regrets, but now, as a Devil, I am happy with my life." Xenovia declared. "My apologies to the other people of God present."

"I, too, feel happy with my life. I've found so many great people here." Asia said.

"I cannot thank you enough for your forgiving hearts." Michael said.

"Oh yeah, I heard one of my girls tricked and killed that girl over there." Azazel said with a carefree expression.

"Don't say that like it's none of your business! Some Fallen Angel woman killed Asia out of respect for you!" Issei yelled.

"I am responsible for what my subordinates do, so I'll pay you back with something only I can do." Azazel said.

"Issei…" Rias grabbed onto his arm trying to calm him down.

"What?!" Issei glared in anger when suddenly they began feeling some strange energy and everyone froze in time besides the leaders, Issei and Vali and those with Holy Swords, and Rias.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi walked up a hill that had a full view over Kuoh Academy, on top of the hill were Jin, Fujiwara, Hana, Shiro, and Mako. "Oh, you came." Jin said with a smirk as Itachi gave them and emotionless stare with his sharingan activated.

 **Flashback**

"A proposition?" Itachi questioned as Jin lifted him by the collar.

"Yes, a proposition." Jin replied with a smirk.

"What is it?!" Itachi questioned.

"Join us." Jin replied.

"You've got to be kidding?! Join you?! Why would I do that?!" Itachi questioned gritting his teeth.

"Like us you are a shinobi, and you have Uchiha blood otherwise you wouldn't be able to use certain mangekyou abilities after such a short time of learning them. Like it or not, but you are like us. Besides we need all the help we can get to reach our goal." Jin said.

"Goal? What kind of goal?!"

"We want to bring back the shinobi name into the world. We want to show the world that rejected us, that we rule! We will take over the world! We will show them whom rejected us that we are not freaks! We will show them that we are Gods among men!" Jin declared with a wicked smirk.

"Take over the world?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, after all shinobis have done for the world… Shinobis have saved the world countless of times! And then they go and reject us, telling us that we are freaks of nature! Each and every one of us have been discriminated! Forced to go into hiding for centuries! Some of us have even witnessed people kill our loved ones, just because they had special abilities! Well no more…! If it weren't for shinobi the world would have been destroyed a long time ago… so we will take what is rightfully ours." Jin clenched his fist as lightning flickered around him, and with his sharingan glowing.

"And how are the five of you going to take over the world?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"Well… That's were a certain organization we are a part of comes in." Jin said.

"Organization? What organization?" Itachi questioned as his body was shaking in pain.

"Khaos Brigade… An organization that has elements of all three factions. And several other creatures. We are a faction in that organization, we are called the Shinobi Faction. Although we have no interest in Khaos Brigade's goals, we need them to make sure our goal becomes a reality. Of course, we do a few things for them, while we also do our own thing." Jin explained.

"Khaos Brigade? What kind of organization is that?!"

"Heh. A terrorist organization, consisting of the old Maou's and their followers. They want to retake control of the underworld so they only attack things involving the three factions. While we assist them in some ways, while we also have our own agenda. While we work on our goal to rule the world, and among other things such as taking back a few things the Three Factions took from us." Jin said

"Took from us? What did they take?!" Itachi questioned.

"During the fall of the shinobi, the Three Factions took a few tools and jutsus sealed inside scrolls. And divided them between each other. They can contain all sorts of things." Jin replied, and brought Itachi's face close to his. "Now, what is your answer?" Jin asked with an evil grin.

"… No way…" Itachi said and headbutted Jin forcing him to let go. Itachi got up and charged. But then, Jin was suddenly in front of Itachi and punched him in the gut making him cough up blood.

"Then how about this? Your either with us or against us. Just so you know, if you're against us it will affect your friends as well." Jin said with a cold expression.

"Did you just threaten my friends?!" Itachi questioned in anger.

"Heh. If you go against us your friends will end up fighting us along with you. And then they will die. That's unless you think they stand a chance against us? After all, me and Fujiwara are at the same level as Sirzechs Lucifer. And the other three are way more powerful than Kokabiel." Jin said as Itachi widened his eyes in fear and his body was shaking. "So, let me ask you again. What is your answer?"

"…"

"I will give you to the end of the conference to decide. After all, Khaos Brigade is going to attack it. Gives us the perfect reason to go and kill you and your friends, if you say no." Jin said and lifted Itachi up by the collar once more. "Think about it. And come and find us when you have an answer." Jin tossed Itachi in the air, Jin then flinched his index right finger as a bolt of lightning struck Itachi, knocking him out.

 **Flashback end**

"I take it, this means yes?" Jin said with a devilish smirk.

"…" Itachi clenched his fist. "The answer is no… For Hyoudou Itachi that is." Itachi said as they looked at him in confusion. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. Thanks to you knocking out Itachi Hyoudou I was able to take over this body. I'm willing to join you in order to achieve my goal."

"Your goal?" Fujiwara questioned.

"I desire power, I shall surpass the legendary Madara Uchiha. I will become the greatest Uchiha of all time." Itachi said with a cold smirk as he clenched his fist.

"If that was your goal, why did you try and help him take us down?" Jin questioned.

"How was I supposed to know what you wanted with him? If you had killed him I would have died as well. Therefor I had no choice but to protect him, I have been building up this bodies strength so that it one day will suit my power. As we speak now my power is increasing to my prime level. Soon I will be able to pursue my goal, and siding with you guys is the quickest way to do so. So, sure, I will help you out." Itachi said with a grin.

"Heh. I've heard stories of Itachi the Clan Killer. I must say, you are more interesting than I thought. Oh, and I respect you and your search for power." Jin said with a smirk.

"So, he's one of us now?" Hana questioned.

"Seems so." Shiro replied with a bored expression.

"Let's make it official." Fujiwara stepped to the side as a little girl appeared from a magic circle, she had long black hair and grey eyes, she wore a Gothic Lolita outfit. And when Itachi looked at her with his sharingan, her energy looked like a bottomless pit.

"W-Who is this?" Itachi questioned.

"Ophis, the leader of Khaos Brigade." Fujiwara replied as the little girl went up to Itachi. "She's the Dragon God of Infinity."

"Pleasure to meet you." Itachi extended his hand.

"Welcome to Khaos Brigade." Ophis shook Itachi's hand. "What's your name?"

"Itachi… Itachi Uchiha."

 **Flashback**

"The way I see it you have three options. One you don't side with them and hope for the best, that your friends will be okay. Two, you side with them and forget all about your friends. Or three, you side with them for the meantime and play along that you're on their side, until your friends and brother becomes strong enough to deal with them, and have them become stronger by playing the role of the villain giving them the desire to grow stronger." Itachi Uchiha said in Itachi Hyoudou's head.

Itachi looked at the academy from the rooftop of his house. "Either way my friends will end up getting hurt." Itachi clenched his fist.

"However, only one of them is a certainty to lead them to their deaths. The other two options will allow them to live." Itachi Uchiha said.

"So, what? I will just become a terrorist? Kill people, commit crime that will forever make me a villain of the Three Factions." Itachi said and placed his hand over his temple.

"There is one option that might help." Itachi Uchiha said.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"Blame me, I'm already a criminal after all." Itachi Uchiha said.

"You're a criminal?" Itachi questioned.

"I had to choose something similar once it made me a criminal forever and disgraced my name. You can say that I took over your mind and body. And when the time comes you can pretend that Issei and the others saved you from me. You will be the victim and I will be the culprit." Itachi Uchiha said.

"Are you sure about this? You'll end up disgracing your name even further." Itachi said showing signs of concern.

Itachi Uchiha let out a small chuckle. "Trust me, my name is disgraced enough. I doubt this will do much more to it."

"Even if that solves that. How am I supposed live with myself after what I might have to do?" Itachi questioned.

"I will help you, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. You will be forced to live a difficult life no matter which option you pick. So, we might as well merge." Itachi Uchiha said with a sigh.

"Merge? Are you certain about this?" Itachi questioned.

"There's no other option. Close your eyes." Itachi Uchiha said, and Itachi complied and closed his eyes. When he opened, them he was in a dark space with Itachi Uchiha standing in front of him. "Let's begin. It was nice to see you live your peaceful life as long as it lasted." Itachi Uchiha smiled as his body let out a blue glow.

"Thank you, for everything you've done and ever will do for me." Itachi said with a thankful smile. "Will I still be me?"

"Yes, with maybe some slight personality differences since you will regain my memories. And like I have said, slowly you will begin to achieve my full power. But remember Jin and Fujiwara are not far away from my prime power. So, do not try anything until Issei and the others are strong enough." Itachi Uchiha said as his body slowly turned into little blue orbs that flew into Itachi Hyoudou. "I will miss training you. Well at least… the people most precious to us will live. Goodbye." Itachi Uchiha vanished into the blue orbs as they all flew into Itachi Hyoudou.

The next moment Itachi was back on the rooftop as memories from Itachi Uchiha slowly began returning to him. It was like he was watching a movie, he could see everything clearly. Tears started running down his eyes as memories of him losing so many friends, and slaughtering his own clan, parents, lover. All in order to protect the world from breaking into a new great war and to protect his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Everything returned to him. "Heh. Now I remember why I didn't want my memories to return… It was so I could get a fresh start…" Itachi placed his hand over his temple. "Now then, guess it's time for my act to begin."

 **Flashback end**

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to be a part of your organization." Itachi said with a fake smile that looked identical to a real one.

"Now all that remains is for you to sever the ties with your friends." Jin said.

"I will take care of it." Itachi said with a cold emotionless expression.

"You will do so by meeting up with Vali once it's time for him to retreat." Fujiwara instructed.

"Vali is a part of the Khaos Brigade?" Itachi questioned.

"He has his own team in the organization that we work sometimes with." Fujiwara replied.

"So, all I have to do, is get Vali and officially sever all ties with the friends Itachi Hyoudou made?" Itachi asked.

"Yep, then we will welcome you. And help you reach your goal, as well as you helping us reach our goal." Jin said with a small smile.

"What is your goal, Ophis-ojousama?" Itachi asked.

"I wish to return to the world of silence. I wish to defeat Great Red who stole my home. I want to return to the Dimensional Gap." Ophis said showing no sign of emotion.

"I see." Itachi said as he had no idea what the Dimensional Gap was, but he decided not to ask anything more about it. "Well then, I will get into position." Itachi vanished in a pack of crows.

 **The Academy**

Itachi arrived at the academy as his crows managed to fly in thanks to the opening some magicians whom worked for Khaos Brigade had made. The crows formed into Itachi on a rooftop. He looked down and saw Azazel battle against a woman that was surrounded by black snake like things, the woman had brown hair tied into a bun, her skin was tan, she wore a low-cut dress with a high slit exposing a large portion of her breasts. And Azazel was fighting in some sort of golden armor. Itachi then spotted Issei and the others fighting the magicians. His eyes focused on Issei, Rias and Akeno. 'I'm truly sorry that things had to come to this, please forgive me everyone.' Itachi thought as a trail of tears ran down his face.

Itachi wiped the tears away and gained a stone-cold expression. "There's no turning back now." Itachi said as he witnessed Azazel's arm was tied up by her as she declared she was going to take Azazel down with her. Azazel cut off his own arm and threw a light spear at her head vaporizing her to dust. Azazel then deactivated the armor that turned into a small purple crystal ball in his hand. Itachi then saw the others finishing of the magicians. "They have grown stronger, but they need to keep on growing stronger." Itachi then saw a blue light crash Azazel into the ground. "Guess it's time."

Azazel crawled up from the hole. "Ow! I must be getting old. Vali?" Azazel looked up at Vali whom was in his Balance Breaker.

"Forgive me, Azazel. This side seemed more interesting." Vali said with an amused tone.

"Vali! So you were the one who betrayed us?!" Issei questioned in anger.

"Hey, Vali." Azazel dusted himself off and brought out his multiple Fallen Angel wings. "I want to ask you something. Shemhazai, my second in command, noticed that rebels from the three great factions were banding together. The Khaos Brigade, was it?" Azazel said with a smirk.

"Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs questioned.

"A group of rebels?! There aren't many who can control a bunch of guys like that…" Serafall said.

"And their leader is the Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis." Azazel said.

"Ophis?! It can't be?!" Rias questioned in shock.

"A Dragon?" Issei questioned.

"The Dragon God of Infinity. Feared by even God himself, he's one of the strongest Dragons." Rias explained.

"Indeed, I am working with Ophis, but neither of us want to rule the world. Some idiots came after us for our power." Vali said.

"That explains a thing or two. I thought you'd gotten all buddy-buddy with Katarea…because neither of you could become a Satan." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Neither of you?!" Serafall questioned.

"What do you mean?!" Rias questioned.

"My name is Vali Lucifer." Vali declared.

"What?" Sirzechs questioned in shock.

"Lucifer?!" Issei questioned.

"It can't be." Rias said.

"I am a descendant of a previous Satan. Sired by the grandson of a pure-blooded Satan, and birthed by a human woman, I'm a half Devil." Vali declared smirking underneath his armor.

"I see a half… No wonder we had not heard of you." Sirzechs said.

"Even though he shares blood with a Satan, his human half allowed him to host the Vanishing Dragon. It's hard to believe you even exist." Azazel said.

"Perhaps I epitomize the word miracle." Vali said as he had eight devil bat wings on his back.

"Of all the hosts of the White Dragon Emperor, past, present, and future, this man is, without a doubt going to be the most powerful." Azazel said.

"Hyoudou Issei. Fate is cruel thing, is it not? With the power of a Satan and a Dragon, I am the mightiest being of all. Meanwhile, you are a mere human. Until you were reborn as a Devil, you were nothing more than an average high school boy. That is to say, without your Boosted Gear, you are nothing. So pitiful… So laughably pitiful! Our Sacred Gears are fated enemies, and yet our abilities are worlds apart." Vali mocked Issei.

"So what of it?!" Issei questioned in anger.

"I know! How does this sound? You devote yourself to revenge… after I kill your parents. If a man like me were to kill your parents, you ought to be willing to face your fate. I'm sure it will be much more exciting end for your parents than letting their lives slowly peter out. It's brilliant!" Vali said as Issei's body was shaking in rage.

"Show me how strong you are now, Issei." Itachi said to himself still standing on the rooftop.

"I'm gonna kill this asshole." Issei grunted in anger.

"Issei!" Rias said.

"What have my parents' lives got to do… with your goddam plans?!" Issei yelled as his body began letting out a green glow.

 **Welsh Dragon, Overbooster!**

Issei entered his Balance Breaker. "You will never kill my parents, you son of a bitch!"

"Look Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power just grew exponentially." Vali said with amusement in his voice.

" **A Sacred Gear's strength comes from its wielder's will. He's consumed with blind rage against you. Rage, of all feelings, is the most effective in powering a Dragon."**

"If that's the case, he's more suitable host for a Dragon than I."

"Shut your, damn mouth already! Ascalon!" Issei flew up in the air.

 **Blade!**

The Ascalon sword popped out from his right gauntlet, he charged at Vali whom flew to the side dodging him.

" **A Dragon Slayer… Even a single hit will cause severe damage."**

"Then all I have to do is dodge." Vali said as the next moment it looked like a white flash and a red flash was colliding in the sky. "So weak! Too weak!" Vali kicked Issei in the gut making him cough up blood.

 **Divide!**

Issei's red aura vanished, as he crashed to the ground. "My power… I almost forgot. That guy absorbs the power from anyone he touches."

"Issei!" Rias screamed.

"I'm alright buchou! Don't worry about me!" Issei got back up.

"Issei-senpai don't lose." Gasper said.

"Yeah… I'm gonna win!" Issei declared as he let out a green glow.

 **Boost!**

"I see." Vali said as it looked like red light flew off from his wings.

"What?!"

" **He's discarding the power he can't contain through his wings. That allows him to maintain maximum power."** Ddraig said.

"Even the strongest hosts have their limits, huh?" Issei questioned as Vali gathered white energy in his hands.

"I remembered something. You fought Kokabiel to protect your brother and friends. Should I kill your friends before I do your parents?!" Vali threw orbs of white energy at Asia and Gasper.

"Asia!" Issei leaped in front of the attack.

"Over here!" Vali charged.

"Fucker!" Issei crashed into Vali. "I've had enough of your shit asshole!"

"Hate me! Loathe me! Use your strength to entertain me, Hyoudou Issei!" Vali pushed Issei off.

"Ddraig! Transfer our power to the Ascalon!" Issei said as a green flow of energy embodied the sword.

 **Transfer!**

Issei punched Vali across the face breaking some parts of his mask. "Got ya!"

 **Transfer!**

Issei transferred his power into Vali. "I'll enhance your absorption and emission and put an excessive load on your system! So much that your wings will give in!"

" **We're going into overdrive. It's best we back off and regain our footing."** Albion said.

"Take the power of the Dragon Slayer!" Issei said and punched Vali with the edge of the Ascalon breaking his armor.

Vali landed on the ground clutching his chest and coughing up blood. "Impressive… You blew my Sacred Gear apart. Not bad at all. You truly are my rival!" Vali smirked and got up and reactivated his Balance Breaker.

"Are you serious?!" Issei questioned.

" **It's not over until the host can no longer stand. That's how we fight."** Ddraig said.

The Sacred Gear then let out a glow. "What's wrong?!"

" **The armlet's time is almost up."**

"My weakness is holding me back again?!"

" **We can't let that time be a limiting factor. Running's your only option!"**

"I can't run away and leave everyone behind!" Issei said and then spotted a blue crystal from Vali's old broken armor in front of him. "Ddraig, you told me that a Sacred Gear can evolve to satisfy its wielder's will, right?" Issei picked up the crystal.

" **Interesting. Are you willing to die for it, though?"**

"I don't want to die. I haven't even lost my virginity yet. But… I'll take all the pain for it!" Issei declared.

" **That's my partner! I'll do whatever you want! I am the manifestation of oure power, the Red Dragon Emperor! Let's make it through this alive, partner! Ready, Hyoudou Issei?!"**

"Yeah!"

"What are you up to now?" Vali questioned.

"Vanishing Dragon, Vali! I'll be taking you power!" Issei crushed the crystal and then he began screaming in pain while holding onto his arm.

"Wh-What's going on?" Gasper questioned.

"It hurts! It hurts! Those spears of light are nothing compared to this!" Issei screamed in pain.

"You're trying to absorb my power?" Vali questioned in surprise.

"Kiba was able to put the holy and the demonic together! So I'm going to take your power of annihilation and give it to my Sacred Gear!" Issei declared as his arm was letting out a white glow.

" **How foolish. We are polar opposites. That is only going to kill you."** Albion said.

" **Albion, if there's anything I learned from this host, is that if a fool is foolish enough, he'll achieve the impossible!"** Ddraig said.

"Call me a fool! If I don't have any other talent, I might as well be the greatest fool of all! Evolve to my will!" Issei shouted.

 **Vanishing Dragon, Power is Taken!**

One of Issei's gauntlets turned white. "I guess you could call it the Dividing Gear!"

" **Impossible… That's impossible!"** Albion said in disbelief.

" **You just slashed a huge chunk off your lifespan, even though, as a Devil, you practically had eternal life."** Ddraig said.

"I don't need to live that long! There're plenty of things I still need to do, though. Vali. I've got your power now!"

"How interesting!" Vali let out a laughter. "It's time that I showed you my true power!"

"Enough!" Itachi leaped down between them.

"Nii-san?!" Issei questioned.

"Itachi!" Rias said in relief.

"What are you doing here-" Issei stopped midsentence as Itachi gave him a cold glare. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Itachi Hyoudou is gone! I'm Itachi Uchiha! I have taken over this body, after all this time! Finally, I have truly been revived!" Itachi declared with a cold grin.

"What are you saying?!" Rias ran up to Itachi but stopped as a kunai flew past her cutting her shoulder. "Ugh! Itachi…?"

"I told you, Itachi Hyoudou is gone." Itachi said with a sinister laughter.

"What are you saying?! Nii-san!" Issei shouted as he stepped in front of Rias.

"I'm not your brother. Like I said he's gone." Itachi said coldly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sirzechs questioned.

"The moment Jin knocked out Itachi Hyoudou I was finally able to take over his body. You see back when the spirits of the otherworld decided to reincarnate me, I latched my old soul onto it, that way I would one day be able to achieve my goal that was robbed from me!" Itachi clenched his fist and put up an expression of anger. "Finally I will become the mightiest Uchiha that has ever lived! And I shall become a God, and thanks to my old foolish little brother Sasuke. That goal is possible, in the Uchiha stone tablet he had written down how one would awaken the legendary Rinnegan. And with that I will become a true God, and claim my right to be the strongest. And I will achieve this goal by joining Khaos Brigade."

"A God complex seriously?" Azazel stepped forward with a sarcastic grin.

"But why? Since when have you been like this?! You have helped us and Itachi before!" Rias said.

"Oh that, that was only to ensure that this body would reach the strength I needed. Also, to keep him alive until he reached that level. I couldn't care less about either of you." Itachi said while inwardly hating himself for saying this.

"What the hell? You took over my brother's body for this?! Let him go!" Issei shouted and charged at Itachi. Itachi stepped to the side with a drill made out of fire forming around his right arm, he then pushed the drill into Issei's gut making him cough up blood, and his armor broke into pieces and he was sent flying into the gymnasium wall.

"I will walk my own path, don't get in my way or I will kill you." Itachi said looking down on Issei with his sharingan glowing.

"Let… my… brother… go!" Issei grabbed onto Itachi's leg.

"Hn." Itachi kicked Issei away.

"Issei-san!" Asia screamed and ran over to him along with the others.

"HIIIYYYAAAHHH!" Kiba charged at Itachi with his sword raised above his head. "Let senpai go!"

Itachi stepped to the side as Kiba's sword hit the ground. Itachi then roundhouse kicked Kiba across the face sending him flying back. "Fools."

"We thought you were our comrade… Let my Itachi go free!" Rias demanded with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Do you wish to see him? Here you go." Itachi used his sharingan to cast an illusion on Rias.

She was in a dark space seeing Itachi Hyoudou chained up in a dark space inside a cage. "Itachi?" Rias questioned.

"R-Run Rias… He's serious about this…" Itachi uttered and coughed up blood.

"Itachi!" Rias screamed and was back in the real world.

"Well, how was it inside my mind?" Itachi asked with a cold emotionless expression.

Rias was shaking with tears running down her face. "Let him go!" Rias demanded and blasted Itachi with a wave of destruction. Itachi took out a kunai with a paper bomb tag attached to it. He threw it at the destruction wave making a small explosion.

'Forgive me Rias, Akeno, Issei, everyone… Forgive me!' Itachi thought.

"Stand back, he's too strong for any of you. I will deal with him." Azazel stepped up.

"You really think you can beat me with one arm, Governor?" Itachi said emotionlessly.

"From what I sense, despite you having gotten a huge power boost. Your body still hasn't reached your full power. I would say we both have a handicap in this fight." Azazel said and created a light spear with his one arm.

"Hn, I still have far better skills than you." Itachi said in a cold tone.

"Before I start beating you, care to tell me what your plan is?" Azazel questioned.

"Simple, I just want to be the strongest. And I will achieve the level of a God. And since I promised to help Jin and the rest of his group. I suppose you could I say I'm also going to take over the world and restore the shinobi name." Itachi said.

"So, that's Jin's goal, nice to know. While as you are simply a power-hungry maniac." Azazel said mockingly.

"Say what you want about my goal, but the fact is I can actually achieve it." Itachi said with a small grin.

"And how do you intend to achieve the legendary Rinnegan that will supposedly make you into a God?" Azazel asked.

"I already have the one thing I need, now I just need to find the last thing and its power will be mine." Itachi said with a cold malicious smirk.

"If that's the case, I will just stop you here and now!" Azazel threw the light spear that pierced Itachi whom turned into a pack of crows.

Itachi appeared behind Azazel. "Like I said, I have far better skills then you." Itachi stabbed Azazel through the stomach with his katana.

"Damn!" Azazel coughed up blood.

Itachi pulled the sword out and kicked Azazel down. "Hn." Itachi then dodged a destruction wave from Sirzechs.

"Release Itachi-kun, or else you will have to deal with me." Sirzechs said as his eyes glowed red as Serafall and Grayfia stood on his side.

"Even I'm not foolish enough to go up against all of you at once, yet that is." Itachi said as his eyes morphed into mangekyou.

"Itachi-kun, please come back to us…" Akeno said as she was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Hn." Itachi looked at Akeno with his mangekyou and in the next moment Itachi stabbed Akeno. Akeno fell to the ground as Itachi seemed not to have moved an inch.

"What did you do to Akeno-san?!" Issei questioned as he struggled to get back up.

"I placed her in an illusion. Now, are you still standing? You're far more durable than I thought." Itachi looked at Issei with a cold stare. 'Please stay down, please…'

"Nii-san! Fight! Don't let him control you!" Issei shouted trying to reach his brother, not knowing that his brother was actually well aware of what was going on, and what he was doing.

"It's useless, I control everything now." Itachi said motionlessly.

"I will not let you leave…! I will not let you take my brother away!" Issei yelled and went back into his Balance Breaker. Itachi raised his brow in surprise.

"I must say, you are a fool among fools. The way you are, you can't beat me, the way you are you will never be able to bring your dearest older brother back. He will forever be trapped in my mind. I shall accomplish my goal no matter whom I have to kill to accomplish it, if it's you or Rias and Akeno then so be it." Itachi said with a cold dead serious expression.

"Don't you fucking, dare…! Don't you dare say those words, with my brothers face!" Issei began letting out a powerful red glow. "I will break your legs if I have to! And then we will push you out from my brother's mind!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Explosion!**

 **Dragon Shot!**

Issei punched a red wave of energy at Itachi whom remained calm. "Let me show you the difference with your power and mine."

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire, that was even larger than the old schoolhouse. When Issei's wave collided with it, the wave got easily overpowered. An equal large wave of destruction from Sirzechs collided with the ball of fire creating a massive explosion that sent most people flying back. "As expected of you Sirzechs-san. You bring a lot of firepower." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Thank you, Sirzechs-sama." Issei thanked.

"Issei-kun, you might want to stay back. Even though that wasn't my full power I didn't expect him to match that wave in power. He is growing stronger by the minute, he's approaching Satan-class level and fast. You're no match for him as you are now." Sirzechs said as he looked at Itachi with grief and sadness. "Itachi-kun…"

"I don't have time for this. Now!" Itachi shouted as the barrier around the academy broke and down landed a man with short black hair wearing some sort of Chinese armor, he held a staff in his arms.

"Bikou? Why are you here?" Vali questioned.

"Jin and his gang said I had to pick you and our new recruit up. Also because you and I have to fight those people from the Norse." The man known as Bikou replied.

"I see it's time already." Vali said.

"Who the hell is that?" Issei questioned.

"He's the decedent of Son Goku, the famous monkey from the Journey of the West." Azazel said as Asia was healing his injury.

"Nice to meet ya, Red Dragon Emperor!" Bikou greeted.

"Let's go already." Itachi said and walked over to Vali and Bikou.

"You're not going anywhere!" Issei yelled.

"… Get going Bikou." Itachi ignored Issei.

"I said you're not going anywhere!" Issei charged at Itachi with his fist raised.

'Forgive me for doing this, Issei.' Itachi turned around and looked Issei in the eye with his Mangekyou.

 **Tsukuyomi!**

Issei was suddenly attached on a cross with several Itachi's surrounding him. "I will show you the difference between the two of us. For the next 72 hours, you will feel nothing but pain." Itachi stabbed Issei all over the body with katana blades.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Issei screamed in pain for each stab, his wounds vanished quickly, he didn't die, he only felt the pain of the blades digging into his flesh.

"In the world of Tsukuyomi, time and space, even physical matter. I control it all." Itachi said as he kept stabbing Issei with the katana blades.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! Ugh! I-I will not let you win! I will not let you have my brother!" Issei yelled filled with determination.

"I wonder… how long will that spirit of yours last?" Itachi kept stabbing Issei as Issei either screamed or grunted in pain. "If you wish to get your brother back, you and your friends need to get stronger. Much, much, stronger."

"J-Just you wait… I will get so strong… I will knock you right out from his mind!" Issei declared as he was sweating and panting.

Itachi had a small smile creep up on his face. "Interesting. Let's see if you can. Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go."

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

In the real world Issei was screaming in pain as he fell to his knees, he fell to the ground looking at Itachi while panting. "N-Nii-san…" He then slowly closed his eyes as he fell unconscious.

"Issei-san!" Asia rushed over to Issei.

"Issei!" Rias and the others rushed over to him as well. Rias looked at Itachi with tears streaming from her eyes. "Just you wait… we will rescue Itachi from you no matter what!"

"Oh, before I go." Itachi performed a few hand signs and placed his right palm on his chest. "Release!" His chest began to glow red. "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! Ugh! Argh!" Itachi screamed in pain as slowly out from his chest came a chess piece. Itachi panted and picked up the piece and threw it to Rias. "There, now… I'm no longer a part of your peerage. Let's go."

Rias picked up the chess piece and held it close to her chest as the tears won't stop coming. 'Forgive me… Rias…' Itachi thought as a small trail of tear fell from his eyes. He quickly turned around as a drop of tear fell to the ground. "Let's go." Itachi said as Bikou swung his staff and opened a portal beneath them. 'Forgive me… everyone.' Itachi thought as he, Vali and Bikou vanished through the portal.

 **Later: Issei pov**

Issei woke up as Asia had her hands placed on Issei's head. After everything was over Issei asked Michael if he could allow Asia and Xenovia to pray, which he agreed to.

 **Elsewhere Itachi pov**

 **Play: Of These Chains by Red**

Inside a mansion walked Itachi with Vali and Bikou. "This is the Shinobi Faction's base?! Are you kidding?!" Bikou questioned looking around the mansion.

"It's Fujiwara's." Vali said.

Itachi remained silent until he spotted little Ophis standing in front of him. "Itachi, welcome."

"Ophis-ojousama, thank you." Itachi bowed.

"Is there anything you want?" Ophis asked.

"Some new clothes would be nice." Itachi replied.

 **Issei pov**

Now everyone was gathered in silence at the clubroom. No one said a word as they were all trying to get it to sink in that Itachi was gone. 'I failed nii-san… I need to get stronger and free him…' Issei thought clenching his fists.

Rias looked at a group photo where she and Akeno were hugging onto Itachi's arms as he had a faint blush, as Issei had his arm over Asia's shoulder with s large grin and as all the other club members were gathered in front of the old schoolhouse. A drop of tear from Rias fell onto the Itachi in the photo. Akeno had the same sad expression as Rias as she was struggling to hold back her tears.

"Excuse us." Sona and Tsubaki entered the room. "Rias, how are you feeling?" Sona asked her childhood friend with a concerned expression.

"…"

"Rias, I'm sorry to say this but. Snap out of it." Sona said bluntly as Rias flinched. "You need to get a grip, you need to stay strong for your peerage. You need to stay strong for Itachi, if you want to bring him back." Sona said.

Rias wiped her tears from her eyes. "Yeah… I know… I'm sorry." Rias said with a sad smile.

The door then opened with Azazel having both arms walking in. "Hey, I'm the new official advisor for the club! Now, I realize that all of you are sad about Itachi. That's why I'm here to help you!"

"Help us?" Issei questioned.

"I will train all of you to use your Sacred Gears, and I will help you all improve in power. I even got permission from Sirzechs. I will use my research to help all Sacred Gear users in here to reach their full potential! You're gonna call me Azazel-sensei for now!" Azazel declared.

"Azazel-sensei? That just feels wrong." Issei said.

"Well that's it. Best of luck!" Azazel said with a carefree expression.

"Best of luck?! I haven't agreed to anything!" Rias said.

"I have a message from Sirzechs Lucifer, all of the girls from the Occult Research Club, will live at the Hyoudou residence from now!" Azazel declared.

""What?!""

"Also, tell me what is your main goal, Hyoudou Issei?" Azazel questioned.

"I will bring my nii-san back, then I will become the Harem King!" Issei declared.

"I see. And the rest of you?"

"We will all focus on bringing Itachi back." Rias declared.

"We will bring back Itachi-kun." Akeno declared.

"I will bring back my best friend, Itachi-senpai." Kiba declared.

"We will bring back Itachi-san!" Asia declared.

"Bring senpai back." Koneko declared showing a little determination.

"B-Bring Itachi-senpai back…" Gasper uttered from his box.

"We will bring back senpai." Xenovia declared.

"Good." Azazel said with a smile and left the room.

 **Itachi pov**

Itachi was in a changing room as two magic circles with holograms of Sirzechs and Azazel. "I'm thankful for your cooperation back at the conference." Itachi bowed. "And again Azazel, sorry about stabbing you"

" _Don't worry about it. I'm just sorry that you had to do this, Itachi."_ Azazel said showing signs of grief.

" _Itachi-kun, are you sure there is no other way?"_ Sirzechs asked with a look of concern.

"There isn't. With Ophis along with Jin and Fujiwara, not to mention the rest of the Shinobi Faction. Things have gotten complicated, this is the only way for me to keep the others safe."

" _I'm ashamed that we have to result using you in something like this. Good luck, Itachi-kun."_ Sirzechs said before his hologram vanished.

"I trust you to make Issei and the others stronger, Azazel." Itachi said.

" _Count on me. Sorry about this, old friend."_ Azazel said with a sigh and then his hologram vanished as well.

"Thank you."

 **Issei pov**

Issei stood in front of his parents with the girls from the club behind him. "What?! Itachi went to study abroad?!" Miss Hyoudou questioned.

"Yeah, he said he will be back in time for graduation." Rias said.

"Still, the fact that he didn't tell us… seriously that boy will worry me to death." Mr. Hyoudou sighed.

Issei chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but he'll be back. And then you can scold him." Issei hid his right fist behind his back as he was clenching his fist. 'I swear it, I will bring him back.'

 **Itachi pov**

Itachi walked into a room that had large windows with Ophis, Jin, Fujiwara, Hana, Shiro, Mako, Vali, and Bikou. Stood in the end of the room as two lines of Devils in armor were kneeling before him on each side as Itachi walked past them to the end of the room. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds decorated on it, he wore a grey shirt and pants, black sandals, his toes and finger nails had black nail polish, he also wore a black belt that had his katana strapped on it. You could only see his back as he walked to the end of the room. When he arrived in the end standing in front of the others, he turned around and placed his old ANBU mask over his face as his blood red sharingan glowed from the masks eyeholes.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Surprise (well maybe not) Itachi once again sacrificed his own life to protect the ones he loves. Not only that, but he's finally merged with his old self and is slowly approaching his old full power.**

 **Now even Issei has put his goal of Harem King on hold until he saves Itachi from his "Itachi Uchiha". Now the next chapter Itachi will begin to go on missions given to him by the Shinobi Faction.**

 **The Shinobi Faction's goal is pure and simple. They want to restore the shinobi name in the world by taking over the world and make sure everyone appreciates the shinobi for everything they once did for the world. They each have their own reason for following this goal which we will tell you all in the future.**

 **And Itachi will pretend that his goal is that he wants to become the strongest (which was the fake goal he told Sasuke that he wanted, before his truth was revealed) While his real goal is simply to play the role of a villain giving Issei and the others a reason to grow stronger, then when they reach the level needed to fight the Shinobi Faction Itachi will return to them.**

 **And since I have updated this story 3 times this in a row, it might take a little longer until we update again. Maybe 5-6 weeks from now, or maybe sooner I guess we will just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	11. Walking Down a Dark Path!

**merendinoemiliano: Thanks, and the O.R.C will have to work hard and get stronger if Itachi is to come back. And as to how the world of Naruto became the world of DxD, there are a few things left that I will have to keep a secret for a little while longer. But basically, the shinobi world fell into chaos for a mysterious reason. And since it happened because of the shinobi, in the people's eyes anyway. They began treating the shinobi as freaks and outcasts of the society which caused several of them to go into hiding and keeping a far distance from the civilized world until they could blend in with them. During this time without shinobi mankind slowly began to progress into the modern society which became the world of DxD, a world were almost every single human have forgotten that shinobis even existed (well the ones whom could spit fire and everything)**

 **ronlol2: Thanks!**

 **ZAR ROMANOV: Oh, well Itachi did what he had to do. Hopefully he will be able to return back to them someday.**

 **acthoum35: Thanks!**

 **VegetaUchiha: Yeah, brings back so many memories when people thought Itachi was an evil badass, now he's still a badass but much cooler.**

 **Dat boi: Thanks!**

 **Hell Fire: Thanks! And Itachi's prime power is coming back to him, he's getting stronger by the minute.**

 **Harambe: Sadly, my friend, no.**

 **AnimeKingNate: Thanks!**

 **soulesssoldier: Thanks, and that's a first we hear about someone who likes the powerlevels.**

 **Chapter 10: Walking Down a Dark Path!**

In the time of the night, inside of Itachi Hyoudou's bedroom was the Gremroy princess Rias, sleeping on his bed. Her face buried in the pillow which had wet spots from tears she had cried. In her right hand, she held a red queen chess piece that used to be a pawn piece, and that used to belong to the owner of this room. Rias lifted her face from the pillow and looked down at the chess piece in her hand.

 **Flashback**

Itachi panted as he looked like he was in a lot of pain, he held the chess piece in his hand having extracted it. "There, now… I'm no longer a part of your peerage." Itachi threw the chess piece at the ground in front of Rias.

 **Flashback end**

Rias looked at the piece with an expression filled with sadness and sorrow. She walked over to Itachi's study desk and placed the piece next to a framed photograph of the entire group gathered in front of the old schoolhouse with Rias and Akeno each hugging one of Itachi's arms whom had a faint blush. "Itachi… I wonder… what are you doing right now?" Rias looked out the window at the full moon lighting up the dark night sky.

 **In an unknown location**

Itachi was dressed in his Akatsuki cloak and wearing his ANBU mask over his face, he was standing on the rooftop of a Victorian mansion and he looked up at the full moon. 'Rias… Akeno… Issei… everyone.' Itachi thought when suddenly a voice reached his ears.

"Yo! We have a meeting inside. Let's go!" It was Jin whom was standing on the grass field on the ground. The mansion was surrounded by woods as far as the eye could see, with a small path way leading to the main gate. This was the headquarters of the Shinobi Faction, also the home of Fujiwara Uzumaki's family whom except for him were all gone.

"Understood." Itachi vanished from the roof and appeared next to Jin as they walked into the mansion.

They entered the living room of the mansion, which was decorated by several paintings on the walls, two couches gathered in the center of the room with a large table between them, and at the end of the room was a bar. Everyone were gathered in the center of the room, Hana, Mako and Shiro sat on one of the two couches as Fujiwara sat in the other. Itachi and Jin both took a seat on the couch with Fujiwara. "Good, now that everyone is here, let's begin." Fujiwara said and threw a file towards Itachi.

"What is this?" Itachi questioned and opened the file seeing pictures of a small church that was heavily guarded by men dressed in black coats, these men were most likely exorcists. While as there were at least five angels in the picture floating above the church.

"It's your first mission." Fujiwara said.

"My mission?"

"Inside of that church is a scroll, one of the many scrolls which the Angels took from what remained of the shinobi world. That scroll contains either a jutsu, a weapon, or just some other useful information. Your mission is to retrieve it." Fujiwara explained.

"Oh, and one more thing, show whomever is guarding it no mercy." Jin said as he laid back with his arms placed behind his head. "Unless some of them are too strong for you to handle that is." Jin smirked.

"… It won't be an issue." Itachi replied calmly and emotionlessly.

"Oh, but it actually might. Look at the fifth picture in the file." Jin said and Itachi browsed through the pictures until he arrived at the picture of a man with short blond hair and green eyes wearing a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a priest coat with a cross around his neck. But although Itachi didn't know the man he recognized his face, it was the face of a warrior. The man's face looked completely emotionless and bored. "That's Grand Exorcist Ben. He's said to be the strongest exorcist in history. Not only that, but it is said that he once picked a fight with Sirzechs, and he survived as you can see."

"Ben? I heard Balba mention that name when he told Kiba Yuuto about how they made Holy Sword wielders." Itachi said and stared at the photo.

"Yeah, here's the thing. Not only is he the strongest exorcist, but he doesn't even use a Holy Sword, just normal equipment plus a special weapon, although we have no idea what it is." Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, recently he's been spotted near this church. So, you might want to keep your guard up."

"Where even is this church?" Itachi questioned.

"You may actually know that already. In fact, a certain former nun you used to know lived there once." Fujiwara informed.

"This is the church Asia Aregento was raised in?" Itachi questioned and looked at the picture of the church in silence for a moment. He then clenched his fist while holding the photo. "When do I leave?"

"Right now, I will prepare for your transport. Just get whatever you need to bring with you before you go." Fujiwara said and Itachi nodded and exited the room. "Does he really have to show no mercy?"

"We need to be sure, don't we? How do we know he's not just playing along until he and his friends finds a way to take us on? If he shows those people no mercy, then he has proven himself for me." Jin said with a sly grin.

"I do understand what you are saying. And you are right." Fujiwara said.

"We can't exactly trust him completely either way, now can we? If what he said was true, that his old Uchiha self has taken over. Who's to say he will not backstab us later on for his own personal gain?" Shiro said letting out a yawn.

"I don't know, seemed pretty real to me how his friends reacted to his betrayal." Hana said.

"For all we know they could have been good actors." Mako pointed out.

"That's true. Which is why I gave him this assignment. If he is telling the truth, then we will just need to keep a closer eye on him. If he's not, then well let's just say that he won't have any friends to return to." Jin said with his sharingan glowing bright red.

Itachi packed a few kunai knifes and shurikens inside of some scrolls. 'I know that they're probably testing me to see if I'm loyal. Hench the request to show no mercy. Doesn't matter there's no turning back, I knew that eventually I would have to do these kinds of things… No matter how much I don't want to.' Itachi thought and sealed his weapons inside of the scroll.

Itachi walked back into the living room, where Fujiwara and Jin were waiting for him. "Ready?" Fujiwara asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Itachi walked up to Fujiwara. Fujiwara then performed a set of hand seals and slammed his palm into the floor. "Reverse Summoning!" A bright light was let out as the three of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **With Rias**

Rias still sat in the dark room that belonged to Itachi Hyoudou when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Buchou, school's about to start." Akeno's voice came from behind the door.

"Right, I will be right there." Rias walked to the door and opened it facing her queen. However, the outside of the room did not look the same, the hallway was now, way wider as there even was an elevator leading up to a third floor, but it didn't stop there the entire Hyoudou residence had changed into a six-story building.

"Looks like the renovating is finished. The only thing remaining of the old house is this room." Akeno said with an equal sad expression over the loss of Itachi.

Back when Rias' father offered to renovate the house Rias had requested that they let Itachi's room remain as it was. "He probably won't like it being renovated, he tended to like it simple." Rias said with a sad smile. "When we bring him back, I want him at least to be able to be comfortable in his own room."

"Issei-kun seems to be taking it hard as well, Asia says he tends to not sleep that much anymore and that he always wakes up early to train." Akeno informed.

Issei was down in the basement which was now a training area. Issei was struggling to do push-ups with one arm as his sweat dripped down on the floor. "Come on! Come on!" Issei lifted himself up. "One… hundred." Issei fell to the floor panting. "It's… it's not enough…" Issei looked up as an image of Itachi looking at him with an evil smirk came to mind. _"If you wish to get your brother back, you and your friends need to get stronger. Much, much stronger."_ Itachi's words echoed through his mind. Issei then punched through the vision of Itachi with a determined expression. "I will, I swear it!"

 **With Itachi**

Itachi, Jin and Fujiwara appeared on top of a hill in a puff of smoke, as there was a seal tag planted on the ground beneath them which was what allowed them to teleport here. "Down there is the church. You have some time I suggest you use it well." Jin said as he and Fujiwara vanished.

Itachi looked down from the hill holding his ANBU mask in his right hand, looking at the many exorcists guarding the church. "Guess I should set some traps." Itachi looked at the woods that surrounded the back of the church and the side. 'That will work.' Itachi created two shadow clones. "You know what to do." Itachi said as they nodded and leaped off into the woods.

 **Play: Indestructible by Disturbed**

Itachi looked down at the church one last time before he placed his ANBU mask over his face with his red sharingan glowing through the masks eyeholes, and the full moon glowing over them in the black night sky. Itachi then jumped down from the hill, he landed on the pathway leading to the church and he slowly began walking. His footsteps were the footsteps of death as he approached the church calmly.

"Hey who's that?" An exorcist questioned and grabbed a hold of a gun hidden in his cloak.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" Another exorcist said and grabbed a hold of a light sword handle, and activated the light blade. The masked man dressed in the black cloak with red clouds, did not stop he just slowly walked towards them.

"Hey! Get out of here!" An exorcist walked up to the masked man, but that turned out to be a mistake. The moment the exorcist got close, the cold blade of a katana blade sliced across his chest. "ARGH!" The exorcist screamed in pain as blood gushed out and the masked man holding the katana, kept walking towards the church.

"What the?! Get him!" Another exorcist shouted as the entire exorcist army ran towards the masked man.

The masked man began running towards the exorcist army with his katana blade in his hand. The masked man threw the katana stabbing into chest of the exorcists in the front. The masked man jumped onto the man and grabbed the handle of the katana pulling it out as blood gushed out from the exorcist. The moment the exorcist fell to his knees Itachi used his body as a springboard and jumped further into the ocean of exorcists.

"Argh!" An exorcist screamed as Itachi cut his arm clean off and then sliced the katana across his throat ending his life. Itachi then turned around and kicked another exorcist in the chest sending him flying, Itachi pulled out a kunai and threw it into the flying exorcist, whom once landed in the crowd of exorcists discovered that in the kunai was a paper bomb tag.

"What the-" The exorcist questioned as his body exploded into bits taking several other exorcists with him.

Itachi at incredible speed cut through the exorcists one after another. Itachi tilted his head to the side dodging a light sword, Itachi quickly grabbed onto the wrist of the exorcist holding the sword and pulled him in and stabbed the katana through his torso. Itachi then pulled the katana out and swung the blade at the exorcist's neck cutting his head clean off.

"Fire!" An exorcist shouted as they all fired their guns at the masked man. However, Itachi with his sharingan dodged all the bullets with ease and even deflected some of them with his katana. Two exorcists charged at him with their light swords raised above their head, Itachi swung his body and sliced off the leg of one exorcist and threw a kunai into his throat. He then grabbed the other exorcist by the arm and pulled the exorcist's arm behind his own back into a lock, he then stabbed his katana through the exorcist's heart. Itachi heard gunshots from behind him and quickly turned around using the body of the dead exorcist as a shield. Itachi then placed a paper bomb tag at the exorcist's body and kicked him off his katana and to the crowd, an exorcist caught the dead exorcist in his arms and then discovered the paper bomb tag on his back. He didn't have time to react as the tag exploded, taking him and several others with him.

The remaining exorcists looked at the masked man in fear, one of them however ran towards Itachi with his light sword raised. Itachi looked the man in the eyes with his sharingan making the exorcist freeze in his steps. Itachi then swung his katana across the man's neck decapitating him. "Wh-What is he?! Who is he?!" An exorcist questioned in fear.

"It doesn't matter! We have a duty here! Protect what's inside the church! Fight bravely men!" Another exorcist readied his light sword. "Now charge!"

"Hn." Itachi had three shurikens in each of his hands, and threw them to the side into the woods.

"Wh-What's he doing now?!"

The shurikens flew into the woods and cut a thin wire each. Suddenly multiple kunai knifes flew out from the woods stabbing into most of the remaining exorcists. ""AAARRGGGHHH!"" All the exorcists that were stabbed by a kunai screamed in pain and fell over dead.

"It's another one of those exploding tags!" An exorcist shouted as some of the kunai knifes had a paper bomb attached to them. "Run!" The remaining exorcists leaped back and most of them managed to dodge the explosion.

The remaining exorcists looked around themselves seeing that only 50 of them remained. Some of the younger exorcists looked at the ocean of dead bodies in fear as they saw the red glow coming from the masked man's eyeholes, as the masked man walked over the dead bodies with the fiery smoke burning behind him. "Stay calm young ones." An elder exorcist said. "The fight is not over yet." Suddenly 10 angels appeared flying above them, with one of them having six wings.

"You shall pay for your sins." The six-winged angel said and directed his palm towards the masked man, forming two magic circles on his sides. Out from the magic circles came a barrage fire of light spears. Itachi with his sharingan dodged the spears as with one hand he formed the tiger seal and his katana sword let out a blazing fire around it. Itachi then deflected some of the light spears with the katana. "Tch!" The angel gritted his teeth in annoyance as all the other nine angels were floating around Itachi.

An angel behind Itachi threw a light spear at him, Itachi noticing it in the corner of his eye steps to the side and grabs the light spear. The throw, however, was very powerful making Itachi skid back leaving a trail of teared up ground. Using the momentum, he twists his body and throws the spear back at the angel, but with double speed. "What?!" The angel questioned in surprise when suddenly his own light spear impaled his gut.

All the nine remaining angels throws a light spear each at the masked man, the light spears stabbed into the ground around Itachi exploding creating a mushroom cloud of smoke and dust. Thinking it's over some of the angels smirks in victory, but the six-winged angel could still sense the masked man's presence. "He's still alive! Get ready!"

"What? Where is he?" Another angel questioned when suddenly they see several fiery lights coming from the smoke cloud. And out of the smoke came fifty fireballs that crashed into 4 of the angels that flew in front incinerating them. The remaining 5 angels flew up in the air dodging the fireballs. But then the masked man leaps out from the smoke, hovering in the air above the 50 exorcists.

 **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!**

The mask man spitted out a wave of fire that spread across a wide area. The exorcists looked in horror as they were blasted by the flames. ""AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!""

The angels looked at the masked man horrified, as when the smoke cleared all that was left was a burning pile of bones in torn cloaks, and with guns and light swords laying around them. "Y-You monster…" The six-winged angel said in anger.

"5 left." The masked man said.

The 5 angels flew up in the air and threw multiple light spears at the masked man. Itachi threw two kunai knifes at the two of the angels whom tilted their heads to the side dodging them. "You missed." An angel mocked, but unknown to them the kunai bounced off from the church clock tower that was behind them and flew back at them stabbing them in the neck making the two high-class angels fall to the ground, dead.

"Now." Itachi leaped above the three remaining angels with his katana raised above his head, he aimed for the six-winged angel. While two clones of the masked man leaped out from the woods towards the two other angels.

 **Leaf-style: Crescent Moon Dance!**

The two clones sliced their blades through the two angels and vanished in a puff of smoke, but the six-winged angel blocked the real masked man's katana with a sword made of light. "One left." Itachi said as he was pushed back, Itachi landed back on the ground and faced the six-winged angel.

"You fiend! You shall meet your end by my hand!" The six-winged angel charged at Itachi, and swung the light sword at Itachi whom blocked it with the katana. Itachi looked at the angel with his sharingan. The angel froze as he felt like spikes stabbed around his body. "Ugh! Wh-What the?!" The angel widened his eyes in horror when suddenly Itachi swung his katana at his neck. And the very next moment the angel's head fell from his body and rolled on the floor, the body fell to the ground.

"It's over." Itachi walked past all the bodies, burnt corpses and bones. And went inside the church. According to the file the scrolls let out an aura of chakra, so all Itachi had to do was to find it with his sharingan. "The top floor, huh." Itachi's body vanished in a pack of crows that flew to the top floor of the church.

The crows gathered into Itachi when they arrived at the top floor. On the top floor Itachi saw the chakra coming from behind a wall. 'This one.' Itachi pushed his hand up against a brick that pushed inwards into the wall. The wall opened revealing a wooden chest, Itachi opened the chest and in there was a single scroll. "This is it." Itachi picked up the scroll and placed it inside a pocket inside his Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi then turned into a pack of crows that flew out an open window, they then flew to the roof of the church and gathered into Itachi. "Guess I'll leave." Itachi said but suddenly felt a strong presence. He turned around and faced a man with short blond hair and green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, he wore a black exorcist outfit with a cross around his neck. "Grand Exorcist Ben." Itachi narrowed his sharingan,

"…" Ben stood there motionlessly and opened his mouth as his breath was visible from the cool night air. They both stood there and stared at each other. Itachi then began running alongside the church with Ben as they kept looking at each other. Ben then pulled up a black gun with golden lines decorated on it from his coat. He aimed at Itachi and began shooting. Itachi deflected the bullets with his katana.

Ben turned and charged at Itachi, he brought out a handle from his pocket and pushed a button as a blade of light popped up. Ben then vanished at incredible speed, he appeared behind Itachi with his sword raised above his head. Itachi turned around and blocked the sword of light with his katana, however, the impact was so great that Itachi was pushed to his knees as the roof beneath him began to crack. Itachi widened his eyes in shock as he even saw his katana beginning to crack. "Hn." Itachi pushed Ben off and leaped back. 'His strong.' Itachi sheeted his katana. 'I don't have time to deal with him now.' Itachi formed a few hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi spitted out a volley of small fireballs at the Grand Exorcist. Ben brought forth a metal staff with three claws on the end with a cannon like thing between them. Ben stabbed the staff into the ground and pushed a button as a golden energy shield formed in front of him blocking the fire volley. Ben stood there motionlessly as the fire balls flew around him and crashed into his shield.

Itachi appeared on Ben's side and threw three kunai knifes with paper bomb tags. Ben casually pulled the staff up from the ground and swung it towards the kunai knifes, shielding him from the paper bomb explosion.

Ben then deactivated the shield and ran to the side while still looking at Itachi, as he dragged the metal staff on the ground as yellow lightning flickered on the top of it. He then swiftly turned his body around and blasted a golden lightening orb at Itachi. Itachi ran towards the end of the roof top dodging the lightning orb.

Ben then vanished at incredible speed and appeared in front of Itachi, he placed the end of the staff at Itachi's chest and electrocuted him. But then Itachi's body was suddenly replaced by a log. Ben turned around and saw Itachi jumping off the roof. Ben quickly followed him and grabbed onto his belt pulling out a wire with a hook attached to the end, Ben attached the hook to the roof and jumped down after Itachi.

'He's a stubborn one.' Itachi thought and threw a shuriken at Ben's wire cutting it. Ben then brought forth his light sword and stabbed it into the church wall. When Itachi landed on the ground Ben looked at him emotionlessly as Itachi vanished in a pack of crows. He then widened his eyes in surprise as multiple paper bomb tags were attached across the church's wall. Ben pulled his light sword out and leaped down from the wall as the paper bomb tags exploded reducing the church to a pile of rubble.

The crows gathered into Itachi once they reached the hill. Itachi fell to his knees panting. Itachi looked at the burning church and the field where he saw all the dead burning bodies. He clenched his fist. 'May you all have a better life in the next world.' Itachi thought and walked away from the scene.

Not so far away from the hill, stood Jin and Fujiwara hidden behind a few trees. "Well he showed no mercy." Fujiwara said.

"Yeah, so it seems he's telling the truth. Meaning we need to keep a closer eye on him. Like Shiro said, who's to say he won't betray us eventually for his own personal gain." Jin said.

"So, we just let him work with us until that day might come?" Fujiwara questioned.

"Yeah, he still needs us for his goal. And we still need him for ours." Jin replied and began walking towards the direction Itachi walked in. "Let's meet up with him." Jin said and Fujiwara nodded and followed after him.

Itachi was leaning up against a tree while looking at the scroll he took from the church. 'I wonder what is sealed up in here.'

"Looks like you did it. Nicely done." Jin arrived with Fujiwara. He looked at the scroll in Itachi's hand. "Well, go one open it. Whatever's in there is yours." Jin said as Itachi gained a confused expression.

"Why?" Itachi questioned.

"You fought for it, you got it, that's the rule in our group. What you recover from battle is yours to keep." Jin replied.

"…" Itachi opened the scroll, he then performed the hand seals and placed his palm on the scroll. "Release!" A puff cloud of smoke came from the scroll, and when it cleared it revealed a gunbai, not just any gunbai, a gunbai that was passed down into the Uchiha clan for generations until Madara took it with him.

"A gunbai?" Fujiwara questioned.

"This gunbai belongs to the Uchiha clan, it was last used by Uchiha Madara from what I remember." Itachi said and lifted it up. Itachi gave it a swing and with the powerful wave of wind from the gunbai, he cleared out multiple trees in the forest. "This will come in handy."

"Yes, and there are several other scrolls out there. Each one containing an equal powerful weapon, jutsu, and some valued information. And it's guaranteed that they are in there, since no one besides a shinobi can open them." Jin said with a small smirk. "Now let's get back to base. Fujiwara."

"Understood." Fujiwara slammed his palm into the ground as the three of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **At the Shinobi Faction's hideout**

Out from a door were there was a lot of steam exited a naked young woman with quite the curvy figure, silky milky white skin, and her breast size rivaled that of a certain blue haired Durandal wielder. She was drying her short black wet hair, she removed the towel from her face revealing her blue eyes. "Hana, could you lend me some clothes? Mine are in the wash." The young beautiful woman said to the brunette haired Byakugan wielder whom blushed a little.

"Mako! Don't just casually walk out here like that! Shiro is right here!" Hana scolded, as next to her sat the Nara delinquent hiding his blushing face behind a book.

"So?" Mako questioned showing no care whatsoever.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in the room. "We have returned." Fujiwara announced.

"EEP!" Mako vanished from the room at incredible speed as neither of the three males that arrived saw anything due to the smoke.

"What was that?" Fujiwara questioned.

Jin looked over at Hana. "Let me guess, Mako?"

"Yeah." Hana sighed.

"Mako-san? Why would she yelp like that, is she feeling ill?" Fujiwara questioned with a look of confusion.

"I will go and help her." Hana sighed and walked out from the room.

"Dude, you may be smart but your dense as hell." Jin said as Fujiwara only gained a further look of confusion.

"What?" Fujiwara questioned.

"Did the mission go well?" Shiro asked and then spotted the gunbai Itachi was carrying. "Never mind, it seems it went well."

"Yep, things went good. But, now he has something to worry about." Jin said as both Shiro and Itachi gained a confused expression.

"Now that Ben has fought you, he will hunt you down. He's quite persistent when it comes to that." Fujiwara said.

"So, I can expect to face him again in the future?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Most likely." Jin said.

"Well then let him come." Itachi said and began releasing a huge amount of pressure. "Now I have finally regained my full strength, I will be ready for him next time."

 **The remains of the church**

Ben was walking through the church rubble with an emotionless expression looking at a kunai left behind from the masked man. "Ben, do you have any idea who it was that attacked this church?" A nun asked.

"…" Ben didn't reply, but his silence was enough to confirm that he was going to hunt down this attacker.

"I guess that means you don't know who it was, yet that is." The nun said as Ben walked away.

"A ninja, he used ninja tools." Ben uttered before walking away and placing the kunai in a small bag.

 **With Itachi**

Like his family's new home, unknown to him however, the Shinobi Faction's base has a training room in the basement. Itachi stood in front of Fujiwara. Itachi swung his new gunbai over his head and slammed it into the floor. "Let's begin." Fujiwara declared and vanished from where he stood. He now appeared in front of Itachi with his fist raised.

Itachi quickly reacted and blocked Fujiwara's punch with the gunbai, the impact of the punch was strong enough to send Itachi skidding back a little. Itachi then pushed Fujiwara back a little and swung the gunbai sending a blast of wind at the Uzumaki. Fujiwara blocked the blast with his arms in an x-formation, yet the blast torn his sleeves a little and send him back a few steps.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!**

Fujiwara performed a set of hand seals, and then out of the tiniest sweat drops from both him and Itachi he formed a large snake like dragon out of water. 'His water affinity rivals that of the second hokage Tobirama.' Itachi thought astonished and quickly performed his own hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire that crashed into the water dragon creating a lot of steam. Itachi stood in the mist looking for Fujiwara with his sharingan, when suddenly Fujiwara appeared behind Itachi and swing his leg into his back. But then Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke. "A Shadow Clone?"

Itachi appeared out from the steam and swung his gunbai at Fujiwara whom turned into a puddle of water. Fujiwara then appeared above Itachi with a blue sphere in his right hand. 'A rasengan?' Itachi quickly swung his body around and blocked the rasengan with the gunbai.

 **Uchiha Reflection!**

The rasengan then got absorbed into the gunbai, and then the blast from the rasengan reflected back on Fujiwara. Fujiwara leaped out from the smoke from the blast and performed a set of hand seals.

 **Water Style: Water Drills!**

The puddle of water from the water dragon around Itachi formed into drill of water. Itachi jumped up to avoid the water drills. Itachi widened his eyes in surprise as Fujiwara stood on the ceiling with a sword in his hand. "Your reaction speed is fast, I'll give you that." Fujiwara swung his sword towards Itachi whom vanished in a pack of crows. "Genjutsu." Fujiwara uttered as the ceiling began to look like it was melting and Fujiwara looked like he was sinking inside of the liquid that the ceiling had become. Fujiwara remained calm and performed a tiger seal. He focused his chakra flow and shut it off, then let it out in a burst of power as the space around him shattered. Fujiwara was falling down to the floor, he quickly swung his body and landed on his feet.

Itachi stood in front of him and swung the gunabi creating three large whirlwinds. He then performed the tiger seal and spitted out a wave of fire that merged with the whirlwinds creating three blazing tornadoes. Fujiwara performed a set of hand seals.

 **Water Style: Super Water Explosive Shockwave!**

Fujiwara spitted out a large amount of water that formed into a large tsunami that crashed into the blazing tornadoes creating so much steam it covered the entire training room. Itachi leaped out from the steam with his gunbai raised, Fujiwara lifted his hand to the side as some summoning markings formed in the air creating a puff of smoke. "I got this from one of the scrolls we have gathered." Fujiwara swung out a large sword covered in bandages at the gunbai blocking it. "I believe it's called, Samehada or Shark Skin." Fujiwara pushed Itachi back. "It's supposed to be very heavy, yet I can lift it just fine."

'His strength is unreal, so is his chakra. Out of all the Shinobi Faction members I can clearly see, he has the most amount of chakra. As expected of an Uzumaki.' Itachi thought.

"That's enough!" Jin's voice was heard coming from the balcony of the training room where he and the other Shinobi Faction members stood. "He has shown that he can use the gunbai, training's over."

"His gotten a lot stronger since the time you fought him." Hana said.

"He's regained his so called prime power now, his stronger than both me and Fujiwara now. Just by a bit though." Jin narrowed his sharingan at Itachi. "His chakra level is very high, but his reserves are average. While as Fujiwara is a beast when it comes to chakra, physical strength, and stamina."

"Each one of us have our own strengths and weaknesses." Shiro pointed out.

"I am aware, I do wonder how this fight would have gone down if they were both serious. Itachi's mangekyou vs Fujiwara's sealing abilities." Jin said with a small chuckle. "Even I would find it difficult to go up against Fujiwara."

"Jin, Vali contacted us. He has requested if we could help some members of his group." Mako said as a magic circle vanished from her side.

"Hn? What does he want?" Jin questioned.

 **With the O.R.C**

The summer time had come, and now summer vacation was here. And Rias had an announcement. "Eh?! We're going to the underworld?!" Issei questioned in shock.

"That's right, since your all servants of my devil family. It's only natural that you will accompany your master. Your coming to my home together with me. Now that I think of it, this is also the first time for Xenovia, right?" Rias turned to the former church member.

"Yes, I've been interested in the underworld. However, for the sake of going to heaven, I had to serve the Lord… But now that I'm a Devil, there shouldn't be any possibility of me going to heaven… I feel irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to hell as divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil." Xenovia said.

'Ah, your once again becoming depressed over futile worries, Xenovia…' Issei thought with a sweat drop.

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August. It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the underworld." Rias said and then looked down with her big blue eyes. "Especially training…" Rias said as an image of Itachi came to mind. The mood then changed into a more depressing one.

Issei clenched his fist and gained a look of determination. "Buchou, I'm ready to get stronger! I will bring nii-san back no matter what!" Issei declared as everyone in the room gained a smile.

"That's the spirit. Hope you're ready, because it's going to be though." Azazel stood in the doorway and smirked.

 **With the Shinobi Faction**

Itachi and Fujiwara gathered on the balcony along with the others as they could see Jin talking with a hologram of Vali. "Very well then." Jin said and the hologram vanished. "We have a new mission, well one of us."

"What is it about?" Fujiwara questioned.

"Team Vali have their own agenda planned, while we have ours. Apparently, he has found a job that will benefit both our teams. In a few weeks from now, there's going to be a party in the underworld where several high-class devils and even the Maous will gather. And they want our help in getting them a new recruit, and what we get in return is a scroll." Jin replied.

"Vali has a scroll?" Itachi questioned.

"Not exactly, he knows that one is hidden in the building where the party takes place. So, we just send one of us to help two members of his team with their thing and our member can go and find the scroll while he or she is there. The question is, who wants to go?" Jin asked with a small grin. "I myself have other plans on finding another scroll, and so does Fujiwara and Hana. Meaning the three of you can decide who goes on this one." Jin looked over to Shiro, Mako, and Itachi.

'If this is a high-class devil meeting Rias will be there, and most likely everyone else. I can't allow to let anyone else go, they will be in life threatening danger then.' Itachi thought and stepped forward. "I will go. I'm interested in testing my newest weapon in the field." Itachi said with a stone-cold expression.

"Heh, very well then. You will go, you should take the few weeks you have and rest, I will tell Vali to let you know when the mission starts." Jin said.

 **With the O.R.C**

Onboard a train traveling through a dark space, were Rias Gremory's peerage. Issei and Asia looked out a window when suddenly they exited the dark space and saw a landscape. A purple sky, and mountains. "Mountains and trees too! Hahahahaha! Amazing! Amazing!" Issei said in awe.

"Amazing! Amazing!" Asia let out her cries of excitement.

"It's fine if you open the window now." Rias said.

"Really?!" Issei questioned and Rias let out a small giggle and nodded, feeling as if she was watching some younger siblings visiting an amusement park or something.

Issei opened the window and stuck his head outside feeling the wind, breathing in the fresh air of the underworld that for some reason felt more natural then the human world, probably because he was a devil now. Issei looked back and saw a black hole where they came out from that was the dimensional tunnel linking the human world and the underworld.

"They really are energetic." Rias said with a warming smile.

"Indeed, they are." Akeno said with a small giggle, as she was sitting on Rias' right.

"Yeah, don't you think so to, Itach-." Rias stopped midsentence as she looked over at the empty seat on her left. She then gained a depressed expression, and suddenly felt Akeno's hand on her shoulder.

"I know I miss him to… sometimes back at the house, I would expect him to come through the front door saying, I'm home." Akeno said with trying to comfort Rias with a smile.

"Yeah… same here… I except sometimes when I wake up that he will be there right next to me… That's why we just have to fight harder, and save him from the Uchiha's control." Rias gained a warm smile. "And we will save him, no matter what happens, he will always have a home with us."

Azazel-sensei then suddenly walked in with a serious expression, like he was bearing bad news. He looked over to the blond ex-nun. "Asia."

"Yes?" Asia turned towards Azazel in confusion.

"… The church you were raised in… was attacked a few days ago… it's gone." Azazel said as Asia froze with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Asia's body began shaking.

"What…?! The church where Asia was raised, is gone?! How?!" Issei questioned.

"The attacker blew it up. There's nothing left but rubble, an entire army of exorcists and ten angels were killed in the process." Azazel clenched his fist. "The man whom did it… wore a cat mask… a black cloak with red clouds… he used ninja tools…"

Everyone widened their eyes in shock and Issei began shaking his head. "Y-You don't mean…" Issei muttered as Rias, Akeno, and Asia were on the verge of breaking into tears.

"The man had red eyes with three black tomoes, he had a sharingan…. And his hair was black tied into a ponytail… I'm sorry, it was Itachi…" Azazel said.

"No…" Asia fell to her knees and began crying. "Itachi-san… could never…"

"Remember, his body is under the control of Itachi Uchiha. It's not Itachi-senpai's fault…" Kiba said.

'Asia… she's crying despite what that church has done to her… I don't care about those people from the church who made Asia suffer… But I care about Asia too much.' Issei clenched his fist and bent down to the crying nun and embraced her in a hug.

"He's officially been ranked as a criminal..." Azazel informed.

Issei's body began shaking as images of his and Itachi's childhood came to his mind. Memories of their times as devils, the time they have spent with Buchou and everyone, then those images were replaced by an evil smirking Itachi. "… So, what? I don't care… I'm bringing him home, I will save him… I promised I would!"

"Heh, I figured you would say something like that… but first you need to get stronger. And I have the perfect trainer in mind for you." Azazel said with a smirk.

"A trainer?" Issei questioned.

"Yeah, and I have a training schedule for all of you. Once we're all settled in the Gremory castle. We will begin training, all of us." Azazel declared.

 **Later**

After having arrived at the incredible large castle that was Rias' family's house. And meeting Rias' family, her father whom they meet during Parent's Day at school, and they meet Sirzechs' son Millicas whom was a little boy with red hair and blue eyes dressed like a little gentleman. And something that especially surprised Issei was Rias' mother whom looks like she's old enough to be Rias' sister, her mother instead of having red hair and blue eyes and brown hair and purple eyes.

Now they had all gone with Rias to a meeting for the young devils. They meet up with Rias's cousin Sairaorg and arrived in the middle of an argument between two high-class devils, resulting in Sairaorg stepping in taking out a high-class devil delinquent whom was later escorted out from the meeting along with his peerage. While there they also meet Saji and President Sona. The high-class young devils all six gathered, except the delinquent that started the argument, the young devils began introducing themselves.

A young woman with green hair and purple eyes with glasses over them stood up, she was the one arguing with the delinquent. "I am Seegvaria Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, next head of the Sitri family." Rias and Sona greeted everyone that were gathered as all the masters had their servants standing behind them.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King." Sairaorg the number 1 young devil introduced himself with a majestic air around him.

A boy with a gentle atmosphere around him took a sip of tea and spoke up. "I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone." This young man was from the same family as the current Maou Beelzebub, he had short dark hair and looked like a gentleman.

"Umm, the delinquent from before if I'm not mistaken is from the Glaysa-Labolas family, he's from the same family as the current Asmodeus-sama. Is it okay for the next head of the family to be someone like that? I heard from others that, with the influence of the overly free-spirited Maou-samas, their siblings were all serious and diligent." Issei spoke his mind.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be next head of the family just had an unforeseen accidental death. The delinquent from before, Zephrodol is said to have become the candidate for the next head." Sairaorg explained.

Later on, the delinquent that started the argument earlier came back although he still had a swelling on his cheek from Sairaorg earlier, and the four Maous arrived sitting in very high places in the room. Sirzechs and Serafall were the only ones Issei recognized. While the other two were new faces, both of them looked young, one had slicked back green hair while the other one was bald with a black goatee. But, just like Sirzechs and Serafall these two had a powerful magic presence.

After some words given by elderly devils to the "young generation", and words of Rating Games held between these six were mentioned. But then Sairaorg decided to ask a question. "Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?"

Issei wanted an answer to that question just as much as Sairaorg, and so did everyone else in the Gremory peerage. The closer they got to Khaos Brigade, the closer they would get to Itachi, and the sooner they could bring him back. But then Sirzechs replied to Sairaorg's question. "I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible."

Sairaorg raised his eyebrows. "Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we just receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done-"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow." Sirzechs said.

"I understand." Sairaorg said with a dissatisfied expression.

The difficult talking kept on going, which in the end became too much for Issei to comprehend. But for some reason, he felt something watching him he looked from the corner of his eyes, but couldn't find anything.

Behind Sirzechs was a pillar decorated with a red curtain, and behind that curtain was Itachi disguised as an underworld guard, wearing a full-on devil armor that covered most of his face. He looked down from the corner of his eyes at Issei and the others, Itachi had his arms crossed and clenched his right hand. Sirzechs looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. "Now then, I apologies for keeping you with this long talk." Sirzechs spoke up to the young devils. "Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasure of the underworld. To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

"My dream is to become Maou." Sairaorg declared.

The higher ups let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal. "It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it."

"When the people of the underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one." Sairaorg further declared. Itachi had a small smile planted on his lips. Sairaorg's dream reminded him of a certain blond haired shinobi's dream of becoming hokage, from his earlier life as Itachi Uchiha.

Next up to speak was Rias. "My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle. But before anything of that happens, I will bring back a very special person from his path of darkness." Rias declared making Itachi's smile grow further, with a hint of sadness that he couldn't be there for them more. Sirzechs even let out a beaming smile at this and looked at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. Although, Itachi could see that Sirzechs' eyes contained hints of regrets for letting Itachi walk down this path. Itachi raised his index and middle finger as a sign saying "it's alright".

The other young devils stated their dreams, leaving Sona in the end. "I wish to build a school for the Rating Game in the Underworld."

The higher ups scrunched up their eyebrows. "If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school I want to build is one where low-class and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction." Sona declared.

Then suddenly the higher ups erupted in laughter. "That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

"I see! So, you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

Itachi understood that discrimination between high-class devils and low-class devils still exist and is considered to be natural, especially considering how Raiser looked down on him and Issei before. Still Itachi could only see those devils to be nothing but caged birds, too afraid to fly and explore.

Yet Sona spoke out frankly. "I'm serious." To which her older sister Serafall nodded strongly in agreement.

A higher up then spoke with cool-headed words. "Sona Sitri- dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't build such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils have entered a period of change, change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern…"

"Why have you been looking down on President's- on Sona-sama's dream like that while I've been listening silently!? It's strange! Why should you decide that it won't come true!? We're serious here!" Saji shouted out at the higher ups.

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated devil. Sona-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained."

"What are you saying!? You're much stranger! Why do you say such things, even though you told them to say their dreams!?" Issei spoke up.

"…I apologies. I'll speak to him later." Son said with an emotionless expression.

"President! Why!? These people, they mocked your, our dream! Why, do you remain silent!?" Saji questioned.

"Saji, be silent. This isn't a place you can display such an attitude. I simply told them my future goal. That's all." Sona said narrowed her eyes and scolded Saji.

"In that case! If my Sona-chan wins magnificently in the games, you won't have any complaints, right? Since many things are granted by saving up good results in the games!" Serafall suggested as she was pissed off at the higher ups for mocking her precious So-tan's dream. "Geez! You oji-samas are all joining forces to torment my So-tan! Even I have my limits of endurance! If you bully her that much, I'll torment you as well!" Serafall spoke with watery eyes. The higher ups blinked their eyes at the livid Maou Leviathan-sama, and had trouble reacting. Sona covered her face in seeming embarrassment.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games, between these young people." Sirzechs spoke. "Rias, Sona, would you not like to fight each other?"

"…"

"…"

Rias and Sona started at each other, and blinked in surprise. Sirzechs then continued to speak. "Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the factions, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona."

Both Rias and Sona looked at each other with a smile. "It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias." Sona spoke.

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona." Rias said as sparks flew between them.

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes! It may fire things up!" Serafall said in excitement.

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later." Sirzechs said.

Once this was decided, Rias and her peerage went back to her family castle to get ready, as they're training started the very next day. Sirzechs stood up and Itachi followed him into a private room that Sirzechs sealed off with the protection magic circle. "Now, Itachi-kun. What did you come to tell me about?"

"You know the party in a few weeks from now, the Khaos Brigade has plans to infiltrate it." Itachi informed removing his helmet. "Among the infiltrators will be myself, and two members from the White Dragon Emperor's team."

"What are they after?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Well, the Shinobi Faction wants me to retrieve a scroll that the devils took from the Shinobi world long ago. While as Vali's team, they want two things… one of them involves Loki the Norse God of Mischief. The other, is Koneko. Although I'm not sure what they have planned with Loki, seems they wish to recruit Koneko." Itachi informed.

"I must say, I feel like a little hypocrite." Sirzechs said with a sad expression.

"Sirzechs-san?"

"I said all we care about is the next generations future… yet I allow a young man like you do these kinds of things… You even had to kill all those people at that church."

"I had no choice in that matter… if I hadn't showed no mercy the Shinobi Faction would begin to get suspicious about my loyalty, and that would risk Rias and everyone's safety." Itachi closed his eyes as he felt Sirzechs' hand on his shoulder.

"You are not at fault here… Besides, it might ease your mind that most of those exorcists were corrupt."

"… Do you have what I asked for?" Itachi asked and Sirzechs nodded and handed over an envelope of some kind.

"Here's the list of all corrupt devil family's. They secretly capture people and torture and kill them for their own amusement, or transports them as slaves." Sirzechs said.

"Good, if I'm going to be forced to kill. I would rather prefer that they aren't innocent." Itachi said as a crow landed on his shoulder, Itachi tied the envelope around its leg, and it flew out the window.

"I will also make sure that some of those scrolls the Underworld is in possession of will appear at their territory. That way at least you won't be forced to kill too many innocents." Sirzechs said still having a look of guilt for letting Itachi walk this path.

"Sirzechs-san, please at the party, go a little easy on me." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"Heh, I will try… make sure to put up a good show." Sirzechs said with a small smile and chuckle. "And don't kill anyone at the party."

"Don't worry, I have not gotten any orders to do that. At worse I might just hurt them really badly." Itachi said.

"Good luck, Itachi-kun." Sirzechs said as Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke, as he was just a clone.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi stood on top of the roof at the Shinobi Faction base, he was in his Akatsuki cloak and wore his ANBU mask when suddenly a crow flew out from a magic circle and landed on his shoulder with the envelope tied around it's leg. Itachi took the envelope and placed it in his pocket inside the cloak. He leaped down from the roof as on the ground was Bikou the new Monkey King he met during the conference, and a young woman with a large breast that rivaled Rias and Akeno's, she wore a black kimono decorated with a few bells, she had long black hair and golden eyes, on the top of her head was black cat ears and on her back, was two black cat tails sticking out. "Nya. Is this him?" The young cat lady asked.

"That's him, Kuroka, meet Itachi." Bikou introduced.

"Hn." Itachi gave them a nod of greeting.

"We have a few weeks to prepare, so let's go!" Bikou said and slammed his staff in the ground creating a dark portal beneath them. "Don't worry Jin, Fuji, we will bring your man back once we're done!"

"Just leave already." Jin said looking at Bikou with an annoyed expression as Fujiwara stood beside him twitching his eyes in annoyance at that nickname.

"Nya. You know Shirone, right?" Kuroka asked Itachi as he stepped in the portal with them.

"She prefers to be called Koneko." Itachi said and Kuroka let out a pout.

"Her name is Shirone! Nya."

"And how do you know her?" Itachi asked.

"Nya. She's my little sister." Kuroka replied with a smile.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, how do you guys think this chapter went? Itachi having to go cold blooded killer for a while there, facing off against my co-author's and my OC Ben the mightiest exorcist.**

 **Also, we are willing to take requests for what you want Itachi to find in those scrolls. Jutsu's, weapons, anything. Just put them in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time!**

 **-Later!**


	12. Reunion!

**soulessoldier: Thanks!**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks! Ben's source of strength will be revealed sooner or later and it's not some experiment thing. And Fujiwara is not necessary Naruto descendent he is the descendent of the Uzumaki clan, but he could be coming directly from Naruto's bloodline. Not exactly easy to tell considering there's been over millions of years since Naruto lived. And thanks for the suggestion, but remember the suggestions might not necessary go to Itachi it could go to the other Shinobi Faction members.**

 **Guest: Well first, a fresh start doesn't necessarily mean it will result in a good life. And his not really repeating his life since his not planning on dying and he has learned from his past mistake hence why he's relying on help from Azazel and Sirzechs.**

 **Harambe: I see, well Itachi will get stronger, eventually and he might get rinnegan though.**

 **Nikieboy: What can I say, this is just the type of character Itachi is.**

 **Senpai the God: Like I said in the PM this is the type of character is.**

 **Lashamore: Thanks! And, why wouldn't he? Itachi does love his (new) little brother just as much as he loved Sasuke.**

 **Chapter 11: Reunion!**

After a few weeks of going over the plan, Itachi arrived through a portal with Bikou and Kuroka on a small mountain hill. Itachi looked up with slight wide eyes seeing that the sky was purple. In his view a slight distance away was a town from the looks of it. With a large hotel where the party was being held. "So, this is the underworld." Itachi uttered as his sharingan glowed through the ANBU masks eyeholes, and the wind blew through his long black hair and his Akatsuki cloak.

"Nya, Shirone, onee-chan is coming to see you." Kuroka hummed in a cheerful tone.

"The party starts tonight, let's camp out here and-" Bikou said when suddenly Itachi just walked down the mountain towards the town. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Teleporting in there will be a little risky, it's better to just walk into town and immobilize any guards." Itachi replied and kept walking.

"Awww, man come on. It's like a few hours of walking!" Bikou whined a little sounding like a little child.

"Precisely, by the time we get there the party will have just started." Itachi said.

"But what if we get caught, nya?" Kuroka questioned.

"They won't expect us at the party anyway, and they most definitely will not expect us to walk into town. Once we get in the town we can find a way to sneak into the hotel without being discovered." Itachi replied and they couldn't find anything to go against his arguments, it was a good plan. If they had teleported in there they would have had a greater chance of being discovered. The two Vali Team members sighed and followed after Itachi.

Standing outside of the gate leading into the town stood two devil guards dressed in armor with black trident spears guarding. "Huh?" The guards spotted three figures walking out from the woods, a man wearing a mask dressed in a black cloak with red clouds decorated on it walking in the center, with a young tanned skinned man with short black hair dressed in Chinese battle armor on the masked man's right, and on the man's left was a young woman with black hair dressed in a black kimono.

"What the? Who are they?"

"State your business!" The two guards brought their tridents in an x-formation blocking the trios path. The young woman and the young tanned skin man were about to attack when suddenly the masked man raised his hand stopping them. The man looked into the guard's eyes as his eyes glowed red.

The guards began to look a little drowsy. "Oh, forgive me sir. Please proceed." The guards stepped to the side and the trio walked past them. The guards then fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" Bikou questioned.

"I just simply altered their memories, they thought we were important guests for the party. I then put them to sleep and deleted the memory of them ever seeing us." Itachi replied.

"Huh, neat. But why not just kill them?" Bikou questioned.

"Because their bodies might be found and the whole town would be at high alert. It's just much simpler this way." Itachi replied motionlessly.

"Well not that I mind, as long as the job gets done I'm satisfied." Bikou said with his arms on the back of his head while he had a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-kun, is it going to be difficult for you to fight your old friends?" Kuroka questioned with a curious expression.

"They're Itachi Hyoudou's friends, I couldn't care less what happens to them." Itachi replied hating himself for saying it, but he couldn't risk it despite not being a part of the Shinobi Faction Kuroka and Bikou are still terrorists and could easily report any strange behavior from Itachi to Jin.

"So, it's true? Your Itachi Uchiha and you have taken over the body of your reincarnation. Nya."

"Yes, it's true." Itachi said as they walked into the town seeing devils going through their normal lives, children running around playing, shopkeepers sealing merchandises, people walking around the market shopping.

"Ne, ne, then is your sharingan like Jin's or is it more like a Sacred Gear?" Kuroka asked in a little lower tone so that the people around them could not hear them.

"It's a bloodline trait like Jin's." Itachi replied.

"Ne, ne, then would you like to make a baby with me? Nya." Kuroka stepped in front of Itachi and looked at him and gave him a wink.

"I would rather not." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"Nya… Just like Vali, he said no to." Kuroka sighed with a slight disappointed expression.

"Why did you even ask me that question in the first place?" Itachi questioned.

"I want strong kittens that's why. Nya. That's why either your power or a dragon will do just fine." Kuroka replied.

"Hn, seems like most of you women now a days only care about strong offspring." Seriously, first Xenovia asking Issei to give her strong children and now Kuroka asking me, then again, she would probably ask anyone she gets drawn to by the power they have.

"Kakakaka! Your one cold dude, even colder than Vali." Bikou laughed with a big goofy grin.

"There it is." Itachi looked up at the hotel building where the party will be held. It had a forest on the edge in the back. "Hn." Itachi then spotted a familiar face. "Grayfia." Sirzechs queen, and the strongest queen there is was discussing with some guards about the security.

"Lady Rias and her peerage should arrive soon, and same with Lucifer-sama. Make sure security is at high alert. We do not wish for this party to be attacked by Khaos Brigade or any enemy." Grayfia informed the guards.

""Yes, ma'am!""

"Hide, we don't want to deal with her now." Itachi said as the trio walked into an alley. However, Grayfia spotted the Itachi's cloak in the corner of her eye. She narrowed her eyes at the alley way where the cloak vanished into.

"If I'm not wrong that was Sirzechs Lucifer's queen, Grayfia Lucifuge. You made a good call avoiding her. Nya." Kuroka said.

"From what Fuji and Jin told us about you, shouldn't you be able to deal with her?" Bikou questioned with a puzzled expression.

"I could, but fighting her would draw too much unwanted attention." Itachi replied.

Suddenly the alley they were in got surrounded by a barrier. "What the?" Bikou questioned in a slight shock and confused expression.

"Where did this barrier come from? Nya." Kuroka questioned and then felt the source of the power. "She followed us!"

"Grayfia Lucifuge." Itachi turned around to face the mighty silver haired queen.

"That voice, Itachi Hyoudou, or perhaps it's more fitting to call you Itachi Uchiha now." Grayfia sent Itachi a cold stare.

"Damn, looks like we have no choice but to fight!" Bikou swung his staff above his head with a slight nervous grin.

"Stay back, your methods of fighting are way to noticeable." Itachi stepped in front of his two companions.

"The New Monkey King Bikou, and the Underworlds most wanted criminal Kuroka. I will capture all three of you here and now." Grayfia let out a ton of magic pressure.

"My way however, if far more efficient than these two." Itachi narrowed his sharingan at Grayfia whom avoided Itachi's eyes. "I see that you have learned from the history books of the sharingans power. However, I have powers you can't find in any book." Itachi pointed his finger at the queen.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes as she formed a magic circle in front of her that sent a barrage fire of large ice crystals. Itachi had kunai knifes falling into his hands from his cloak and threw them at the ice crystals, the kunai knifes had paper bomb tags attached to them that once they connected with the ice crystals it created an explosion.

"I have you now." Grayfia said as magic circles formed around Itachi. "Sirzechs-sama gave me an order, if I were to ever encounter you I would capture you alive. Now, freeze." Grayfia directed her hand at Itachi and suddenly ice started to grow around his legs and work its way up to his body.

Itachi however, remained calm when suddenly the ice around him began to melt. "Hn." Itachi smirked a little.

"What? But how?" Grayfia questioned, when suddenly out from the walls of the buildings in the alley around them, walked out Itachi's like ghosts passing through walls. "Clones?" Grayfia formed several magic circles that shoot out ice needles that pierced the Itachi's that exited from the walls. The Itachi's floated in midair when suddenly they all turned into a murder of crows that spread across the area. The Itachi in front of her suddenly also bursted into a murder of crows. "An illusion? But how? I didn't even look him in the eyes."

The murder of crows gathered into Itachi in the air above Grayfia. "Your knowledge of the sharingan may be useful. But these eyes are not all I need to cast genjutsu. All I need is a single finger."

"Back then, huh?" Grayfia narrowed her eyes, she then took in a deep breath and bursted her power out.

The space around them began to shake. "She's trying to break free. Hn, impressive Grayfia-san, as expected of the strongest queen. However…" Itachi raised his index finger and middle finger on his right hand as Grayfia's body got stabbed all over with kunai knifes.

"Ugh!" Grayfia grunted a little in pain. "It's just… an illusion… nothing more…!"

"Telling yourself that it's just an illusion will do you little good, pain is still pain no matter how you look at it." Itachi said as several crows flew towards Grayfia. The crows then suddenly turned into shuriken.

"Hngh!" Grayfia bursted out so much power that the space around her cracked. She looked in front of her and saw Itachi, Kuroka and Bikou not having moved an inch since the beginning of the fight.

"She broke free." Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Please stay down, I don't want to hurt you.' Itachi thought.

Grayfia panted a little and stared at the trio in front of her. "It's not over yet." Grayfia formed a large magic circle in front of her that sent out a large ice crystal. Itachi then formed some hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire that collided with the ice crystal. The smoke from the fire ball cleared as the ice from Grayfia turned into a puddle of water. "Hn." Itachi had three kunai knifes fall into his right hand from his cloak's sleeve.

Grayfia widened her eyes and formed a barrier of magic circles around her, as the puddle of water turned into water drills and crashed into the barrier around her. 'I couldn't even see the hand seals. Luckily I managed to spot the water moving just in time to realize he was up to something.' Grayfia thought. Once the water drills vanished Grayfia leaped back and shoot out multiple ice needles from a magic circle.

Itachi began to throw multiple kunai knifes and shuriken at the ice needles deflecting all of them. The stalemate of shuriken and ice needles continued and several ice needles and shurikens were stabbed on the ground and the walls around them. They then leaped at each other and Itachi grabbed onto Grayfia's right wrist and Grayfia grabbed Itachi's right wrist. Then from behind Itachi leaped up another Itachi holding three kunai knifes in his right hand.

'Even after all that he was able to wave the signs for a clone?' Grayfia widened her eyes as Itachi threw the three kunai knifes at Grayfia.

Grayfia then focused her magic power to create a magic circle to block the kunai knifes. The magic circle the shoot an ice spike through the Itachi holding her wrist and that Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Let's end this little game, shall we?" Itachi charged at Grayfia, Grayfia got into fighting stance wh en suddenly Itachi whom was in front of Grayfia vanished in a murder of crows. Grayfia widened her eyes in shock when out from the murder of crows was another Itachi whom looked Grayfia in the eyes with his sharingan. "It's over." The sharingan morphed into the mangekyou.

 **Tsukuyomi**

The space around Grayfia then suddenly turned black and white as her body was tied up with chains. "Welcome to my world, in here I control everything." Hundreds of Itachi's where gathered around her.

"This illusion, it's what you used on Raiser and Issei." Grayfia gritted her teeth.

"Yes, although it was Itachi Hyoudou whom used it against Raiser. And since he didn't use it to its full potential all that immortal bird suffered was some mental trauma, but I on the other hand know how to use this perfectly. By the time, I'm finished with you, you will either fall into a coma or die." The Itachi's suddenly all had katana swords in their hands and they all proceeded to stab Grayfia. "In the world of Tsukuyomi. Time and space, even physical matter, I control them all. For the next 72 hours, you will feel nothing but pain."

"Argh!" Grayfia screamed in pain as the stabbing continued for hours and days.

In the real world, Grayfia fell to her knees panting. "Wh-What are you here for? What do you seek? Is it Rias ojou-sama, or is it Issei Hyoudou?"

"No, we seek the Hell Cat. And something your kind has kept hidden from my people." Itachi replied as his eyes turned back into normal sharingan.

'The scroll, and Koneko, huh.' Grayfia thought before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"So, what? Now we finish her off?" Kuroka asked.

"…"

"Halt!" Several guards ran up towards them with trident spears and gathered around Grayfia to protect her. "Step back! We will not allow you to kill Grayfia-sama!"

"Heh, like these small fries are any match for us." Kuroka smirked.

"Let's take them out!" Bikou readied his staff.

"Bikou, Kuroka stop it. We didn't come here to start a war, let's leave we have more important things at hand." Itachi said and the two stood down.

"Heh, whatever these guys wouldn't have been that much fun anyway." Bikou slammed his staff to the ground. "Where to?"

"Where you suggested we teleported to in the first place, there's no point in the original plan now anyway." Itachi replied.

"You got it." Bikou said and a black portal formed beneath them and they vanished.

 **Inside the hotel**

In a dark corner inside the hotel formed a black portal and out of it came Bikou, Kuroka and Itachi. "Now what? Nya." Kuroka questioned.

"First, we need to find an isolated location away from everyone. From there you can let Shirone know your presence and she will come to you. In the meantime…" Itachi said as he made two shadow clones of himself. "Spread out." The two clones formed a hand sign and they all transformed, one of them turned into an old butler and the second one turned into a maid that resembled a female version of himself, with a surprisingly large bust.

"Umm, why does that maid version of you, have big boobs?" Bikou questioned.

"More importantly, why did you have him transform into a maid? Nya." Kuroka questioned.

"Well for one thing they will notice less if there is a mix extra of the staff, and as for the breasts… from my experience most devil females seem to have large breasts." Itachi replied and they both stared at him with a sweat drop. "… Is this not the case?"

"No, no, it's mostly true." Bikou uttered.

"Yeah… whatever let's just get going." Kuroka said and the two clones leaped away like shadows, and Itachi, Bikou, Kuroka leaped away also.

 **With maid Itachi**

'I hope I don't resemble myself too much, I would hate to run into anyone I know looking like this.' Maid fem Itachi thought and looked around to get a good view of security.

"Miss, how come you don't have any beverages to serve the guests." A butler said and handed Itachi a sliver tray with different drinks.

"Umm, I'm sorry I just finished serving and was about to get more beverages." Itachi apologized in a feminine voice, and slightly bowing his/her head. 'Sirzechs said that he would hide that scroll somewhere around on the top floor.' Itachi walked past an elevator when suddenly he heard a ring coming from it and out exited. 'Oh, no…' Out of the elevator came Rias and the others. The girls including Gasper dressed in western dresses. Itachi kept a normal expression up and slowly turned around.

"Excuse me, maid-san. Could you give me a drink?" Rias requested not seeming to recognize him/her.

"Umm, yes Rias Ojou-sama. Here you go." Maid fem Itachi handed Rias a drink that was juice, at least he hoped it was.

"Thank you." Rias took a sip. "Apple juice, delicious."

'Thank goodness.' Itachi thought. "Would you like some as well?" Itachi asked in the feminine voice.

"Thank you." Akeno took one and the others said thanks as well and took one as well.

But something that really disturbed Itachi now, was looks Issei was sending him, and glancing at maid fem Itachi's large bust. 'Oh, dear God no…' Itachi felt like he was getting a little sick. What turned out to be even worse was that they were going the same way. And Issei seemed to try and stay a little close.

"Have I seen you before? You look familiar?" Rias questioned.

"Umm, I don't think so Rias Ojou-sama." Maid fem Itachi replied.

"Hmm, what's your name?" Rias asked.

"Oh! Umm, I'm Yuki Mikoto." Itachi replied with a cute smile using his old self's late mother's name.

"May I call you Mikoto-chan?" Rias asked.

"I-I would be honored, Rias Ojou-sama." Itachi turned towards them and bowed politely. "W-Well I will be going now…"

"Oh, well see you around perhaps, Mikoto-chan." Rias said with a cute smile that Itachi has missed so much.

"Y-Yes, perhaps…"

"Whoah!" Issei slipped on the carpet and fell face down between Mikoto's breasts. "I-I'm uhh, so soft- No wait, I mean-"

Itachi aka Mikoto slammed the silver tray into Issei's face while twitching her eyes. "Please sir, be more careful."

"Y-Yes…" Issei uttered.

Rias sighed. "Sorry, he's quite a pervert."

"He slipped, it's no big deal." Mikoto replied and waved before she left. She then walked into a corner. "I think I'm going to be sick…" Mikoto said in Itachi's voice.

 **With butler Itachi**

Butler Itachi was walking around a gorgeous hall. On this incredible large floor was a crowd of devils and Butler Itachi like many other butlers and maids were serving the quests delicious food. The ceiling was covered by a huge chandelier.

"Ohhh!" Several let out breaths of admiration, Itachi looked in the direction everyone else were looking and spotted Rias and her peerage.

'That's where the maid me went, I wonder if he/she is okay.' Butler Itachi thought. He then took a good look at Rias and Akeno. 'They sure look beautiful, shame that I can't celebrate with them. I truly miss all of them.'

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

'Speaking of Sirzechs, where is he?' Itachi thought and began looking around. Itachi walked around the room until he arrived at a corner where a guard was talking to Sirzechs.

"What? Grayfia's unconscious? What happened?!" Sirzechs demanded in an extreme serious tone and he even grabbed the guard by the collar.

"S-She fought against a man in a mask wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Sh-She said that she would deal with him on her own… by the time we got there she was on the ground." The guard replied nervously.

"A mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it?" Sirzechs questioned and the guard nodded. 'I see, Itachi-kun.' Sirzechs thought and released the guard from his grip. "Make sure she gets the best treatment, I will see to her myself later hopefully with someone that can help her."

"Very well, sir!" The guard bowed and left.

Sirzechs walked up to a wall and placed his back up against it and let out as sigh. "Was that really necessary?" Sirzechs asked as old man butler Itachi stood on the other side.

"She just wouldn't give up, I couldn't risk dragging things out. But don't worry, Asia should be able to wake her up." Itachi replied.

"I see, well that's good at least… You didn't beat her too, badly did you?" Sirzechs asked.

"I went as easy as I could with the Tsukuyomi, so that it was just enough to knock her out. She's quite the though woman." Itachi replied.

"Heh, you got that right. You better hope you don't met her again too soon, she can hold quite the grudge." Sirzechs let out a small chuckle. "Is it almost time?"

"Yes, once Koneko leaves to find Kuroka it will begin. I will make sure that someone follows after her so that she will have some help." Itachi said and transformed back into himself. "Go easy on me." Itachi said before he vanished like a shadow and appeared on the large chandelier.

"Guess I will get Grayfia the help she needs first." Sirzechs approached Rias and her peerage.

"Onii-sama?" Rias questioned.

"Sirzechs-sama, it's great to see you again." Issei bowed.

"Greetings, Rias-chan, Issei-kun, everyone. I would like to borrow Asia-chan for a moment." Sirzechs said with a serious expression that gave the others a puzzled expression.

"Why? What's going on?" Rias questioned.

"I need her to heal Grayfia, she was found unconscious in an alley and seems to be in some sort of coma. I was hoping Asia-chan could try and wake her up." Sirzechs said and everyone gained a shocked expression.

"Grayfia?! What happened to her?!" Rias questioned in shock.

"She seems to have fought someone before she got knocked out. Anyway, Asia-chan would you please help her?" Sirzechs turned to the former nun.

"O-Of course!" Asia replied.

"This guard will escort you to her," Sirzechs said as a guard walked up to them. "the rest of you stay here at the party we don't want to alarm anyone." Sirzechs said and the others nodded.

Itachi sat on the chandelier looking down on the others, he then noticed Koneko sneaking away. Itachi took a small rock from his pocket and threw it at the floor that made Issei look in Koneko's direction, and Rias and Xenovia even looked there as well. The three followed after the short little white haired devil as she went down in an elevator.

"Where is she going?" Issei questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this." Rias replied.

"Should we go after her?" Xenovia questioned.

"Yeah, let's go, Koneko-chan seemed troubled so we should help her out with whatever it is." Issei said and they went down the elevator after Koneko.

"The original is down there with Kuroka and Bikou, knowing that I doubt they will be in any deadly danger." Itachi muttered he then looked down and let out a deep breath. "It's time." Itachi leaped down and crashed into the center of the room sending a lot of dust around the room as he created a small crater.

"What was that?!"

"Look someone's in the center of the smoke!"

"What the-" Kiba uttered and readied a sword.

"What's going on, buchou-" Akeno turned around and didn't see Rias, Issei, Koneko or Xenovia. "Where did they go?"

"Focus on what's going on in front of us! This could be whoever attacked Grayfia-san." Kiba said and they all turned their attention towards the figure in the smoke. Once the smoke cleared it revealed a masked man wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds. And from his masks eyeholes came a red glow.

"Wait, that cloak, those glowing red eyes, it can't be…" Akeno widened her eyes as she recalled the description Azazel gave them about the man whom attacked the church where Asia was raised. "… I-Itachi-kun…" When those words came out from Akeno's mouth Kiba and Gasper let out a gasp.

"Itachi-senpai… is that you?" Kiba questioned, shaking.

"Greetings, Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Gasper-san, it's been awhile." Itachi spoke as his sharingan glowed red. Itachi leaped up dodging a wave of water that came from Sona whom had Saji next to her. "Sona-san, Saji-san, greetings to you as well."

Kiba leaped at Itachi with his sword raised, Itachi raised his hand and in a puff of smoke came a gunbai that blocked Kiba's sword. "New toy?" Kiba questioned trying to push his sword further but to no avail.

"I got this from a church." Itachi replied and pushed Kiba back.

"That's from Asia-chan's church?" Kiba questioned as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes, what of it?" Itachi questioned in an emotionless tone.

Kiba gritted his teeth and clenched his grip on his sword. "You dare use senpai's body to commit such a genocide, you will pay." Kiba leaped at Itachi once more. Itachi blocked Kiba's sword with the gunbai and kicked Kiba back. "Sword Birth!" Kiba slammed his palm on the floor and several swords rose from the floor around Itachi stabbing through his arms and legs. "Got you!" Kiba said when suddenly Itachi vanished in a murder of crows.

"Your too slow on the uptake." Itachi appeared behind the prince charming and kicked him in the back sending him crashing into a wall. "Hn?" Itachi was surrounded by a barrier of magic circles as he got blasted with a wave of lighting.

Akeno was in her shrine maid outfit with tears forming in her eyes. Once the smoke cleared in Itachi's place was a burned log. "What the?" Akeno quickly turned around and blocked a strike from Itachi's gunbai with a magic circle. "Did you attack Grayfia?!"

"…"

"Answer me!" Akeno demanded.

"She got in the way, she's lucky I didn't kill her." Itachi said coldly, suddenly he turned to the side and blocked a wave of destruction with the gunbai, but the impact send Itachi skidding back.

"If he was though enough to take on Grayfia, I'm the one who should fight him. Everyone just stay back!" Sirzechs flared up in an intense aura.

"I'm curious what the legendary Sirzechs Lucifer is capable off. Shame that you won't use your full power thinking about how it may kill some guests at the party." Itachi swung the gunabi over his head and slammed the tip of it in the ground. "Well, I can't use my full power either so I guess that's fair." Sirzechs sent another destruction wave at Itachi whom performed a few hand signs and then inhaled his breath.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire that collided with the destruction wave sending a massive shockwave around the hotel. From the collision arouse a lot of smoke, Sirzechs kept a calm and calculated expression when suddenly Itachi leaped out from the smoke and swung his leg into Sirzechs's right cheek sending the Maou skidding to the side a little. Itachi then swung the gunbai sending a small tornado towards Sirzechs, Sirzechs brought his arms in an x-formation and when the tornado hit him it sent him flying back.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at Itachi and flicked his fingers creating several destruction spheres around him. Itachi performed a set of hand seals as Sirzechs sent the destruction sphere's flying towards him.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out several balls of fire that took the shape of a dragon's head, they crashed into the destruction sphere's creating several explosions. Itachi and Sirzechs leaped at each other as the explosions continued, Itachi grabbed Sirzechs's left wrist and Sirzechs grabbed Itachi's left wrist. And they both sent out a tremendous amount of pressure that shook the room, as everyone stared at the battle in awe while cheering for Sirzechs.

Itachi then released his hand from Sirzechs wrist and grabbed onto his hand instead. And then he forced Sirzechs left hand to perform with Itachi's right hand the horse seal, then the tiger seal, then serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse again, and tiger. Sirzechs widened his eyes in shock as Itachi inhaled his breath.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi directly spitted a large ball of fire in Sirzechs' face. Sirzechs leaped out from the burning inferno with his cloak slightly burned. "Impressive." Sirzechs muttered.

"Hn?" Itachi questioned when suddenly him and Sirzechs were surrounded by an ice dome separating them from the guests.

"Magical Levi-chan! Has arrived!" Serafall appeared next to Sirzechs in her magical girl outfit and gave a wink. "Need any help, Sirzechs-chan?" Serafall asked in a playful tone.

"Heh, maybe a little, it's a little frustrating trying to fight him while holding back." Sirzechs let out a light chuckle.

"Well, today is the day we bring back Itachi-chan!" Serafall said and looked at Itachi with a serious expression. "Rias-chan has been so sad lately after all."

"One problem though." Sirzechs said.

"What?" Serafall questioned.

"This is not the real Itachi, it's just a clone." Sirzechs replied and Serafall gasped a little in shock and Akeno, Kiba, and Gasper along with Sona and Saji whom were standing outside of the ice dome widened their eyes in shock when they heard what they said.

"Then, where is the original?" Serafall questioned.

"I don't know." Sirzechs turned to the Itachi clone in front of them. "Where is the original?"

"Hmm, at the moment he should be fighting Issei and your little sister." Itachi informed and everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"Where are they?!" Akeno slammed her hands on the ice dome, while looking at Itachi.

"Who knows?" Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"Show the cameras around the hotel, now!" Sirzechs demanded and several images appeared on hologram screens, and one image showed Issei, Rias, Koneko, Xenovia standing in front of an Itachi and a black-haired woman wearing a black kimono with cat ears on the top of her head, and two cat tails sticking out from her back, and a man in Chinese armor battling Tannin in the air. "This is the forest in the back of the hotel."

"Let's go!" Akeno said and Kiba and Gasper nodded and Sona and Saji followed them towards the elevator. But suddenly a barrier of some kind formed around the room. "What's happening?!"

"Sealing tags, I placed them around here before the battle. No one is getting out from this room unless you defeat me." Itachi replied from the inside of the ice dome with Sirzechs and Serafall. "I wonder will you be able to beat me before the original takes care of them?"

Sirzechs and Serafall let out a tremendous amount of pressure. "Even though we can't use our full power, a mere clone with only some of the originals full power won't be a match for the two of us." Sirzechs said.

"You won't even be a match for one of us." Serafall said.

"I don't need to match you in power, nor do I need to beat you. I just need to stall you." Itachi said as his sharingan morphed into Mangekyou.

 **A little earlier, with Issei, Rias and Xenovia**

After having arrived to the bottom they exited the elevator, and Rias called forth her familiar to find Koneko. They found out that she had entered the forest and they rushed in after her. They hid in the shadow of a tree as they spotted Koneko looking around like she was looking for something or someone.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Nya." Kuroka whom was on a tree branch.

"You!" Koneko's whole body shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan. Nya." Kuroka said in a playful tone while moving her hand like a kitty's paw.

"Kuroka-neesama…" Koneko uttered and Issei looked shocked. "Nee-sama. What is this about?" Koneko asked with anger in her voice.

Kuroka just smiled. "Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? that's why I was a little interested. Nya."

A laughter was heard and out from the shadows came Bikou. "Could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?" Bikou looked at Koneko and then averted his gaze at the spot where Issei, Rias and Xenovia were hiding. "Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit."

Itachi was on the other side of the tree where Kuroka was, standing on a branch while hiding in the shadows. He looked down and saw Issei, Rias and Xenovia stepping out from the shadows, and Koneko whom looked surprised to see them.

"Issei-senpai, Buchou, Xenovia-senpai." Koneko uttered.

"Yo, damn monkey-san. Is Vali doing well?" Issei asked Bikou.

Bikou let out a small laugh. "Pretty much. As for you… Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?" Bikou said and Issei looked a little confused as to how he knew that. "Didn't I tell you? I also have an interest in senjutsu, and I know the flow of your spirit to a degree. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met. But it's still not enough, right, Itachi." Bikou turned to Itachi's direction and Issei, Rias, Xenovia and Koneko widened their eyes when they heard that name. Itachi leaped down from the tree branch and faced his little brother and the others.

Issei couldn't tell first because of the mask, but when he saw the eyes he was certain. That was Itachi. "Nii-san…" Issei spoke.

"Itachi…" Rias uttered while shaking a little, as she had an image of a smiling Itachi in her mind that was now replaced by what she saw in front of her.

"It's been a while, Rias-san, Xenovia-san, Koneko-san, Hyoudou Issei." Itachi spoke saying the last name with a slight cold tone.

Issei clenched his fist. "First, answer me this. Did you really attack Asia's church?!"

"… I did, I killed everyone there except for one." Itachi replied motionlessly with no hint of regret in his voice, although he still felt regret for what he had done.

"You use my brothers body… to kill… to harm our friends… I will never forgive you!" Issei shouted and activated his Boosted Gear.

"…" Itachi remained silent. 'It's not time yet, Issei.' Itachi thought.

"I will beat you, and bring my brother back! That's what I've trained for!" Issei declared as his Boosted Gear let out a green light.

 **Boost!**

"You can't beat me as you are now, after all even Grayfia-san was no match for me." Itachi said and they widened their eyes further.

"Y-You did that to Grayfia?" Rias questioned while shaking.

"You will need our help, Issei." Xenovia said and summoned Durandal. "We have trained to after all."

"No matter how many you are, the result will be the same." Itachi said in a motionless tone, not even faced by any of this.

"Why are you even here? Is this a terrorist attack?!" Issei questioned.

"Well not from us, but for him it might be different." Bikou looked over at Itachi. "Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. Kuroka was the one who suggested visiting the devils' party. And since she wouldn't likely return easily, I came along with her too. But there was something Kuroka wanted of course." Bikou smirked and then looked back at Itachi. "He would probably have come here without us, he has something he wants from this hotel."

"I'm simply retrieving what belongs to the Shinobi Faction." Itachi spoke.

"What is it that you want?" Issei questioned.

"What I seek is none of your concern." Itachi bluntly replied.

"So, that's the breast loving Red Dragon Emperor?" Kuroka asked looking at Issei.

"That's right." Itachi replied.

"Anyway, we're leaving and I'll take Shirone with me. Nya." Kuroka said with a wide smile and narrowed eyes. Koneko's tiny little body began to shake in fear.

Issei stepped in front of Koneko with Xenovia beside him, while Rias went and hugged Koneko gently stroking her hair. "This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group. I won't allow you to take her away. In fact, the only one who's getting taken with someone is him!" Issei pointed at Itachi.

Bikou and Kuroka let out a laugh. "No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?" Bikou said.

Rias then stepped forward with an angered expression. "This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her."

"Ara, ara, what are you saying nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege." Kuroka glared at Rias whom returned the glare as the atmosphere changed. "Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you. Nya." Kuroka said as it felt like they entered a new space and that the air changed.

"Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?" Rias said making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered the entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world. Nya. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye. Nya." Kuroka said.

Suddenly a large roaring voice was heard. **"When I received information that Miss Rias, Issei, and Xenovia had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, to think I would be sealed in by a barrier…"** A large dark purple western dragon with long golden horns, wearing a loin cloth, and with devil like wings appeared in the sky.

"Tannin-ossan!" Issei said.

" **What an ominous aura. These visitors aren't suitable for this party."**

Bikou looked at the dragon in delight. "Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the former Dragon King Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin! So, you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka, Itachi! We have no choice but to fight now!" Bikou smirked. "Kintoun!" A golden cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and he then flew off into the sky to battle Tannin. "Nyoi-Bo!" A long staff appeared in Bikou's hand. "Exteeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!" The staff extended and tried to hit Tannin.

As the two battled in the air Itachi kept his focus on what was in front of him. "Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So, please overlook these people." Koneko said.

"What are you saying-" Issei spoke.

"What are you saying?! Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!" Rias tightly embraced Koneko.

Koneko shook her head. "It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou, Xenovia-senpai, and Issei-senpai… Even with the power of a former Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu…"

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help you!" Rias spoke in anger and Kuroka just smiled.

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than the likes of you, you know?"

Koneko shook her head. "No… I don't want that kind of power… I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that…" Koneko trembled in fear.

"Pathetic." Itachi spoke.

"What?" Kuroka questioned and everyone looked at him.

"You don't need a weakling like her, look at her trembling in fear. I doubt Vali or Ophis-ojousama will accept a weak pathetic runt like her. Especially when Khaos Brigade wants power, we won't accept someone who's afraid of their own power." Itachi spoke coldly.

"Shut up!" Issei shouted. "Don't speak to Koneko-chan like that! You power hungry maniac!"

"Hn."

"That's it! I challenge you to a fight! If I win I get nii-san back!" Issei declared.

"Go away, I have no interest in you." Itachi said coldly.

Issei clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Then fucking get interested!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei charged at Itachi with his fist raised. Itachi pushed Issei's arm to the side and kicked him flying back. "Not done yet!" A thin mist then appeared bringing Rias to her knees along with Koneko and Xenovia whom was right next to Issei. "Buchou!" Issei said when he noticed that the green jewel on his Boosted Gear turned dark.

"Poison mist, huh?" Itachi said motionlessly and leaped up on the tree branch next to Kuroka.

" **Partner, the Sacred Gear won't move."** Ddraig said from Issei's gauntlet.

"What do you mean Ddraig?!"

" **The Sacred Gear has entered an ambiguous state."**

"Ambiguous?! Why has it become like that?!"

" **With the training, you reached a crossroad. I think the Sacred Gear will change with one more push, but I don't know whether that change will be a normal power-up, or Balance Breaker."**

"So, is both the normal power-up and Balance Breaker good?" Issei asked.

" **Yeah. If it does a normal power-up, you may be able to achieve victory in a flash, but if a dramatic change isn't born inside you, you won't be able to attain Balance Breaker. But remember this. Right now, you only have a chance to attain Balance Breaker. The rest depends on you."**

"Even if you tell me that, what am I supposed to do?! I don't know what to do even if you suddenly say that I need to go through a dramatic change! What do I do to attain Balance Breaker?! Hey, Ddraig. Is it bad if I go for the power-up and leave Balance Breaker for next time?" Issei questioned.

" **You won't be able to grasp this state again whenever you want. It may be months or years before the chance comes again. Besides, I don't see how you can beat your brother without the Balance Breaker."** Ddraig responded.

"Then I need to take this important chance! But I don't know how! Dammit!" Issei cursed.

"Hmph, typical your power seems to only increase by some perverted act." Itachi mocked but was really trying to give a hint.

"That's it! Xenovia!" Issei turned to the former exorcist whom was the closest one he could reach.

"Yes?"

"Please let me poke your breasts!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Please, it would help me get the power!" Issei begged while everyone was speechless while Itachi was sweat dropping.

"Right!" Xenovia said without any hesitation and pulled down the top of her dress.

"Th-Thank you very much!" Issei said as Xenovia's breasts were revealed with their pink nipples sticking out and as Issei's finger approached them, he let out a gulp. "Umm, which one do I poke first?!"

Itachi twitched his eyes a little while Kuroka had a puzzled expression. "Is this some kind of strategy?" Kuroka questioned looking at Itachi.

"No, it's not. It's just a moron being a moron." Itachi sighed.

"Why not just poke both?" Xenovia questioned with a deadpan expression not seeming embarrassed by her current situation.

"Wh-What a ground-breaking idea! Okay, here I go!" Issei poked his finger at Xenovia's nipples pushing them in feeling her elasticity and softness and feel of her skin. Issei has a small nosebleed from this as his finger were buried in Xenovia's breasts whom had a small blush and let out small moans.

" **You attained it. You really managed to attain it!"** Ddraig laughed.

Issei's Boosted Gear let out a massive green light. "Oh, yeah!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!**

"You're the worst:" Koneko commented while Rias sighed.

"Well that's one way to enter it I guess" Itachi said narrowing his eyes as Issei in his Balance Breaker was surrounded by a massive red aura. "Kuroka, stay out of this one. He wants to fight me, then so be it."

"Nya. And here I was hoping to have some fun." Kuroka pouted a little and the mist vanished.

"Come on then." Itachi spoke as he faced Issei.

"Fine by me!" Issei sent out so much pressure that the ground beneath him turned into a crater.

" **Partner, congratulations. But, you're terrible. I'm going to genuinely cry soon."** Ddraig spoke.

"Yeah, thank you. And sorry for being perverted! So, how is my state?" Issei asked and glared at Itachi.

" **You can maintain Balance Breaker for thirty minutes. The results of your training have come out. For the first Balance Breaker state of the weak you, that's a fairly good time limit."**

"How many times can I do my max doubling?"

" **I think that each time will be used up within five minutes if you release it at the max. you can do it five times at the most. When you include your other movements, your sixth time will be the same as nothing, it's the same when you use the transfer ability too."**

"Alright! Let's test this out!" Issei charged at Itachi once he appeared in front of Itachi he punched him in the gut, but to Issei's surprise Itachi exploded in a fiery explosion. Issei leaped out from the explosion seemingly unharmed.

"I see, so that's your power." Itachi appeared behind Issei and kicked him in the back sending him crashing into the tree where Kuroka was and the tree broke in half.

"Nya! Hey watch it!" Kuroka scolded and leaped away from the battle.

Issei vanished at high speed and appeared in front of Itachi with his fist raised. Itachi dodged the punch and grabbed onto Issei's arm and threw him to the side. "Hn."

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive ball of fire towards Issei, Issei stretched his hand out towards the fire ball and sent a red blast from his hand that created a massive explosion clearing out most of the forest around them, Rias, Xenovia and Koneko formed a barrier around them to shield themselves from the explosion and suddenly the barrier around them exploded.

Issei flew to the side and Itachi kept his eyes on Issei. 'His speed has increased.' Itachi thought and then ducked as Issei appeared behind him and threw a punch, Itachi then swing his leg into Issei's gut sending him skidding back a few steps.

 **With Sirzechs and Serafall**

The two Maous were slightly bruised and so was Itachi as his Akatsuki cloak was slightly torn. Serafall directed her magical girl staff at Itachi and the ice dome around them grew spikes that stabbed into Itachi, whom turned into a murder of crows. The crows gathered into Itachi behind Sirzechs whom swung his fist back at Itachi, with the fist covered in destruction magic. Itachi blocked it with the gunbai as the destruction magic got absorbed.

"Uchiha reflection!" Itachi said and Sirzechs' power was reflected back at him sending him skidding back a few steps.

Serafall then appeared behind Itachi and blasted him with a fire shot. Suddenly a red spectral ribcage formed around Itachi and blocked the fire shot. "Playtime is over." Itachi leaped back as the spectral ribcage grew into a spectral skeleton that grew flesh turning into a spectral humanoid.

Both Sirzechs and Serafall blasted Itachi with the best amount of their power they could use so that the hotel won't get destroyed. Itachi's susano'o then formed a shield on one of its four arms and the attack was reflected back at the Maou duo. The susano'o swung its fist at Sirzechs and Serafall that leaped back.

"That shield, it just reflected our attack!" Serafall said as her face was in serious battle mode.

"There's no mistake about it, it's the Yata Mirror." Sirzechs said and Serafall widened her eyes in shock.

"The Yata Mirror? But that shield's been lost since the Shinobi world still existed." Serafall said.

"Guess we now know why." Sirzechs said and narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"You don't think he has that sword as well, do you?" Serafall questioned.

"If he does we're in serious trouble." Sirzechs said but then noticed that Itachi was panting. "Looks like this clone is running out of energy."

"Perfect, then let's take him out." Serafall said as it looked like the susano'o around Itachi was about to fade.

'I'm running low on energy, soon I will vanish.' Itachi thought and smiled beneath his ANBU mask. 'Thank you, Sirzechs-san.' The susano'o vanished and Serafall destroyed the ice dome now as Itachi's clone had so little energy he wouldn't be much of a threat to the guests. "I have one more move." Itachi swung the gunabi creating a massive tornado, he then spitted out a wave of fire that merged with the tornado creating a blazing whirlwind. The gunbai then vanished in a puff of smoke. 'This should make it look believable, I'm confident that Serafall can freeze this.' Itachi thought as Serafall swung her arm to the side and the blazing tornado turned into a pile of ice. "Guess I'm done here." Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Phew. Now to get to the real one!" Serafall declared with a cute smile.

 **With Itachi and Issei at the forest**

 **Play: Numb by Linkin Park**

Itachi dodged a blast from Issei that flew further into the forest and the next moment, there was a red flary explosion in the distance and the blast was far enough to reach them. "Wow that was intense." Issei said in awe at his own power.

"Guess I can use this now." Itachi summoned the gunbai in his right hand.

"With my new power! I will break that gunbai!" Issei charged at Itachi with his right fist gathering a lot of energy.

" **Wait, partner! Something's not right with that gunbai!"** Ddraig warned but it was too late.

Itachi blocked Issei's punch with the gunabi and absorbed the energy from Issei's fist. "Uchiha reflection." The power of the punch reflected back at Issei sending him flying back with some of his armor torn. "Looks like Sirzechs and Serafall has beaten my clone, won't be long before they arrive. Guess I should finish this quickly." Itachi swung the gunabi creating a massive tornado that even reached the height Tannin and Bikou were flying at. Itachi then spitted out a wave of fire that merged with the tornado that now blazed in flames.

Issei gasped in shock. "Damn, I must do something, and quick!"

 **Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei flared up in an immense red aura. "Take this!" Issei punched a red sphere of energy sending a massive red wave at the tornado. The collision created a massive explosion. Xenovia appeared behind Itachi and swung Durandal at him, Itachi turned his body around and blocked the strike with his gunbai.

"We're taking senpai back home!" Xenovia declared.

"Weakling, get out of my sight." Itachi pushed Xenovia back. Itachi then turned his attention towards Rias whom looked conflicted as she stood next to Koneko. Itachi then appeared in front of her. "… Hn." Itachi brought out a kunai and was about to stab them. Rias closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi struggling to stab her, as if something was holding him back.

"Itachi?" Rias questioned as Itachi's right eye was black and his left was still his sharingan.

"R-Rias… it's okay! Attack my body with all you got!... don't worry about me I will be fine! Quick, I can't hold him back much longer!" Itachi said gritting his teeth.

Rias closed her eyes as drops of tears fell from it, and she blasted Itachi with a wave of destruction magic that send him crashing into a tree. "I-I'm sorry… Itachi…"

"It's okay… You've grown stronger Rias…" Itachi said with a warm smile underneath his mask, although Rias couldn't see it, she could tell from his eyes that he was smiling. Then both his eyes returned into sharingan and the smile vanished. "That was unexpected, well that will be the last time I will allow anything like that to happen." Itachi said with a motionless tone.

Issei suddenly shoulder charged Itachi sending him flying to the side. "It's time you give my brother back!"

Itachi stood up and looked over at Issei. "This time, I will achieve supreme power. And I will not let anyone stand in my way!" Itachi perfomed a set of hand seals.

 **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!**

Itachi formed a shark made of water using a small lake. The shark crashed into Issei and exploded sending him flying back. Itachi then appeared in front of Issei and slammed his fist into his gut, he then kicked Issei in the chest sending him crashing into a rock.

 **Boost!**

Issei let out an even more intense red aura, he charged at Itachi at full speed and threw a punch. Itachi blocked the punch with the gunbai and leaped back as Issei flew after him and threw a series of punches and kicks that Itachi blocked with the gunbai as he leaped backwards from each blow Issei threw and Issei followed. Itachi then jumped high up in the air dodging a blast from Rias. He then turned around in midair and blocked Xenovia's Durandal with the gunbai. Issei then appeared behind him with his fist raised.

"Hn." Itachi quickly reacted and formed the susano'o ribcage with one skeleton arm growing from it that formed into a fist that blocked Issei's punch. Itachi then looked Xenovia in the eyes with his sharingan and she began to look drowsy, and then she fell towards the ground.

"Xenovia-chan!" Issei flew down and caught her bridal style. He then gently placed her on the ground next to Rias and Koneko. Issei then flew back at Itachi.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!**

Itachi spitted out small wind waves that looked like bullets, they crashed into Issei creating cracks in his Balance Breaker armor, but the cracks quickly recovered and Issei glared at Itachi. "I refuse to give up!" Issei blasted a red orb of energy at Itachi. Itachi whom was still in midair blocked the blast with his gunbai but the impact sent him flying back, Itachi landed on the ground while he skidded back dragging some of the ground with him. Issei then appeared in front of Itachi whom directed the side of the gunbai at him. "Still haven't learned. Uchiha reflection!" The gunbai then sent back the blast but Issei vanished. "What the?" Itachi questioned when Issei appeared behind him and swung his leg into Itachi, sending him flying into the smoke of the reflected blast.

Itachi landed on his feet feeling like Issei broke a few ribs there, Issei then leaped out from the smoke with his fist raised. Itachi quickly blocked the punch with the gunbai, pushed Issei back and swing the gunbai into his side. "Argh!" Issei coughed up a little blood as he was sent flying to the side.

 **Boost!**

Issei upgraded his fifth and final power up as he flared in an immense red aura. "I will win! I will bring Itachi nii-san back!" Issei screamed from the top of his lungs and once he leaped towards Itachi he left a large crater behind. Issei raised his fist gathering up tons of energy. He vanished at high speed and appeared in front of Itachi whom widened his eyes in slight shock.

Itachi leapt up dodging the punch, when suddenly Issei vanished again and appeared behind Itachi. "Uh!" Itachi widened his eyes as Issei slammed his fist into Itachi's mask shattering it to pieces. Itachi fell to the ground and leaped back with his bangs covering his face. He looked up and they all could see his face.

"Heh, finally I get to see your face!" Issei smirked.

"Destroying my mask means nothing, you're still a loser." Itachi said coldly as his gunbai vanished in a puff of smoke.

Rias stared at Itachi face, the face she hadn't seen for a few months, the face of the man she loved, only that it had that cold expression that gave her chills. She stood up and sent glares at Itachi. "We will defeat you and bring our Itachi back! That's a promise! You hear me?!"

"Heh, if you think you can defeat me you are mistaking. I haven't even showed my full power yet." Itachi smirked.

Rias let out a huge amount of magic power as she flared up in her destruction magic glow. She then gathered a large sphere of destruction magic and blasted it at Itachi. Itachi then formed the spectral skeleton known as susano'o that slapped the sphere to the side, sending it flying into the forest where it exploded in a red glow.

"We're not done yet!" Issei shouted and formed a lot of energy into his right fist and charged at his brother.

 **Fire Style: Blazing Drill!**

Itachi formed a massive fire drill around his right fist, deactivated his susano'o, and charged at Issei. "HHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Issei let out a war cry and threw his energy punch.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and slammed the fire drill, connecting it with Issei's fist. Fire and red and green energy flared around them like fireworks and sent massive shockwaves around them. "Hn." Itachi increased the size of the fire drill as the flames spread out across the forest.

"Come on! Come on!" Issei pushed himself further trying to push Itachi back. "I have to win! I can't lose this!"

"… Not yet." Itachi said as the fire drill overpowered Issei and send him flying back. 'His grown stronger, but it's still not enough.' Itachi thought.

Issei laid in a crater. "Issei!" Rias and Koneko ran to his side.

"I'm… not… done… yet…" Issei stood up when suddenly his Balance Breaker vanished.

 **Reset!**

Issei fell to the ground as his Sacred Gear vanished as well. "Damn it…!"

"You're nowhere near my level yet, your still just a loser." Itachi hated himself for saying this and doing all of this, but he needed Issei to grow stronger, he needed all of them to grow stronger.

"Buchou! Issei! Koneko! Xenovia!" Akeno shouted and ran towards them with Kiba, Gasper, Sona, Saji, Sirzechs, and Serafall, plus several soldiers. Akeno then widened her eyes when she saw Itachi's face.

"We're leaving. Bikou!" Itachi called and Bikou flew down with his cloud as Tannin quickly followed the monkey brat, Kuroka stood next to Itachi.

"Later, everyone!" Bikou slammed his staff into the ground as a black portal formed underneath them and they vanished.

 **Later at the hill where they first arrived in the underworld.**

Bikou, Kuroka and Itachi leaped out from the portal. "What are we doing?" Bikou questioned.

"Waiting." Itachi replied as a crow suddenly flew towards them and landed on Itachi's shoulder, it had a scroll in its mouth. "Well done." Itachi said and the crow vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where did that come from? Nya." Kuroka questioned.

"Remember my maid clone? It went to look for this while we were fighting. And now I have what I came here for, send me back home." Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah, you got it." Bikou opened another portal.

Itachi looked at the hotel in the distance. 'Your growing stronger Issei, keep on doing so and we will go to school together again very soon.' Itachi thought as he vanished through the portal.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Boy, that was some reunion! Itachi has now gotten an idea about what level Issei and the others are at, and they will keep growing stronger and then he will test them out.**

 **Oh, and to everyone that asks me why we had Itachi go down this path. Here's the answer. It's because this is the kind of character Itachi is, the kind who will sacrifice his own happiness for the ones he loves. And unlike how he did it in his old life, his getting help from both Sirzechs and Azazel so that he won't be alone in all this and not fail, and his not planning on wanting Issei to kill him or anything like that.**

 **Also, for the scroll he just got what should be in it? A new weapon? A jutsu? Or some knowledge? Some of you have already made suggestions, and some of you haven't. So, far I have gotten mostly weapon suggestions, would be nice to get some other suggestions as well.**

 **Anyway, remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	13. Gremory vs Sitri!

**Guest: Well I assume you won't be reading any further.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Like I said in the PM Sirzechs and Serafall are beings capable of destroying countries and they had to hold back so that a hotel won't crumble to the ground. And If Itachi ever gets the rinnegan it won't be the same way Sasuke got his and it will be in the final arc.**

 **JAKEkenstein: Interesting, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Shu Ouma GC: LOL! Maybe they should have.**

 **The Big Pickle: Huh, well good for you. And thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Harambe: Yep!**

 **KnightOfHypocris: I'm not about to argue with you over where Itachi should have ended up. And most of the Uchiha clan, almost everyone, was or used to be a shinobi since it was kind of expected for every Uchiha to become a shinobi. And they all would have participated in the Coup, and it wouldn't have mattered since even if Itachi hadn't killed them Danzo and his Root shinobi's would have done it instead.**

 **NoToItachiStu: First of all, my user name is Michael Shadow, not Michael Shadows. Second of all, Itachi could easily kill Sasori. Even though Sasori is smart and powerful he has nothing in his arsenal that poses a threat to Itachi(besides the poison) nor anything Itachi can't counter. Also for the last time, Izanagi is an Uchiha genjutsu no Senju DNA is required to use it, only to use it to its max potential! According to Itachi multiple Uchiha's used Izanagi and I seriously doubt all of them had fucking Senju DNA! Also before you judge, get your facts straight! At the beginning of "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail" when Itachi was sick he was able to use 40% of his power not 30%, also when he fought Sasori Wendy had helped with his sickness making him able to use 60%! And do you seriously think anyone, in the beginning time of Fairy Tail is able to take on Itachi even though he's sick?! Also here is a fact! No one in the Fairy Tail series besides Erza, and possibly Zeref and Mavis has anyway of resisting Itachi's sharingan genjutsu. And the only ones who are able to challenge Itachi's Susano'o is Acnologia, Igneel and most of the dragons thanks to they're destructive power. So basically, everyone in Fairy Tail in a one on one fight against Itachi (healthy) cannot defeat him! The only ones that can even challenge Itachi (healthy, remember we don't know how much his strength, stamina and chakra reserves were lowered by his sickness, from what we saw Itachi's sickness affected his heart and possibly his lungs and people tend to lose a huge amount of stamina and strength if that is the case.) and has the best chance to win, is Acnologia, Igneel, and Zeref. Natsu can't cause he will be so stupid that he will look Itachi in the eyes while fighting and he would lose! And even if he had the information about Itachi's eyes he would probably be to confused about it to even bother to understand! So, a sick Itachi in the beginning time of Fairy Tail (first arc-Battle of Fairy Tail) were the biggest enemies are Laxus, Jellal, Jose. Whom are all around Wizard Saint level and in my opinion could all be defeated by Kakashi in part 1, whom Itachi dominated in a fight when he was sick (proof, Itachi confirms he and Jiraiya are equal, later in the third databook which takes place when Itachi dies confirms they are still equal, and when he only uses the clone thing Kakashi still needs help from Naruto to beat him and this clone only had 30% of Itachi's chakra). And this is called Fanfiction! If you don't like it, then don't read it! It's that fucking simple!**

 **Also, regards from Damien Falls: You're probably a fucking Sakuratard… your dick is probably small to! XOXO Damien Falls.**

 **Turddirt: Here you go!**

 **Dat boi: Huh, wondered where you were.**

 **Guest: Thanks for saying this and all, but I have to say this. Sasori is by no means the second weakest. Deidara even confirmed that Sasori is much more of a dangerous opponent than he is. And Hidan is definitely weaker than Sasori (without Kakuzu there to help him, he would most likely lose his head). In the Third Databook Sasori has higher stats then both Kakuzu and Kisame (although Kisame could still beat him, and since the Third Databook was from the start of shippuden and until Itachi's death.) Kisame is most likely possibly stronger than Sasori since he hadn't shown his full power during that time.**

 **Dlite12345: I already sent you a PM.**

 **Guest: If you had read until this you might have thought differently.**

 **Chapter 12: Gremory vs Sitri!**

Through a dark portal leaped out the black haired nekomata and the descendent of the monkey king, followed by the reincarnated Uchiha. In front of them stood Vali, a young man with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face, and he was dressed in a business suit, this was Arthur Pendragon a member of Team Vali, and hiding behind him was a slim cute foreign girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, her clothing consisted of a sorceress like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars with a matching cape decorated with pink flowers and a white interior, this was Le Fay Pendragon, Arthur's little sister.

"Your back." Vali said and eyed the Uchiha. "Why did you bring him?"

"Well, we went there together, so we escaped together." Bikou replied with a grin.

"Nya, we still didn't get to bring Shirone." Kuroka pouted.

"In other words, you failed." Arthur said with a motionless expression.

"Well… it wasn't an official mission so technically we didn't fail anything." Bikou spoke.

"It was a mission for me." Itachi said and looked over to Bikou. "Take me back to my teams base, would you?"

"Agh! I'm too tired, can't we do it tomorrow." Bikou yawned.

"… Are you serious right now?" Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance at the lazy monkey king.

"Umm, Itachi-sama was it?" Le Fay peaked her head out from behind her brother. "You could just stay here the night… I'm sure your teammates wouldn't be worried if you just called them..." The girl suggested nervously at the intense aura Itachi was releasing.

"Sama? Who is this girl?" Itachi questioned not really comfortable being addressed as "sama".

"She's my little sister." Arthur replied stepping in front of his little sister, acting a little bit defensive.

"Hn, don't worry I have no intension of stealing her from you." Itachi assured the older brother. "Anyway, to answer your question miss…"

"L-Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon." Le Fay replied.

"Le Fay-san, I have no time to sit around and wait. I have a lot of work to do which cannot wait." Itachi said and turned back to the monkey king. "So, send me back to my team's base."

"Aw man, fine, fine." Bikou walked over to Itachi, he span his staff over his head and then slammed it to the floor creating a dark portal beneath him. And then they slowly vanished through it.

"Feel free to ask for my assistance anytime by the way." Itachi said to Team Vali before he vanished along with Bikou.

 **Shinobi Faction base**

A dark portal opened in front of the gates of a giant Victorian mansion that belongs to Fujiwara Uzumaki of the Shinobi Faction. "Thanks again." Itachi said and stepped out from the portal.

"Yeah don't mention it, see ya when I see ya!" Bikou waved with a wide grin as he vanished through the portal.

Itachi entered the main gate of the mansion and walked up to the living room on the second floor. When he entered the living room he saw Jin passed out by the bar with several bottles around the counter, Fujiwara sat on the couch reading a book. "I see that you returned as well, did you succeed?" Fujiwara asked.

"Yes, barely, what about you?" Itachi asked.

"Wasn't too difficult we both got our scrolls and took down any enemies that stood in our way, same with Hana. By the way, somethings been kind of strange with the scrolls lately." Fujiwara closed his book and walked up to Itachi. "Lately they have all been moved from all three factions. Those who were in Heaven have been moved to a few places on Earth, those in the Underworld owned by the Fallen Angels have been hidden in the bases with Kokabiel loyalists, and those the Devils control have been hidden in areas with corrupt devils. Do you find this all strange?"

"Perhaps they decided to hide them where we would least expect looking." Itachi replied motionlessly.

"Seems like it." Fujiwara sighed and rubbed his temple

"Where are the others?" Itachi questioned as only he, Jin and Fujiwara were in this room.

"Hana is taking a shower after her mission, and I have sent Shiro and Mako to track the locations of the scrolls that the Three Factions have re-located. Until they get back we can't go look for other scrolls." Fujiwara replied and went back to the couch.

"May I ask what you guys found?" Itachi asked.

"Jin found information on a Jutsu known as Kirin that was invented by Sasuke Uchiha, your former little brother if I'm not mistaken. Hana found some information about a taijutsu move known as the Eight Gates. As for me… I found these." Fujiwara pointed to a pile of books that looked all too familiar to Itachi the title was "Make out Tactics" seeing this made Itachi remember a certain masked silver haired ninja that used to read them, and the perverted sannin whom used to write them. "I have no idea why they were even sealed up in one of these scrolls…" Fujiwara said as he was actually reading one of the books. "Oh my, what a plot twist." Fujiwara mumbled and kept reading.

"How did these even get in here?" Itachi questioned.

 **Flashback: Before the fall of the Shinobi world**

An old Kakashi held a pile of books in his right arm while he supported himself with a cane on his left hand. The full moon shined upon him as he fell on his knees. "Must… give the future generation… these works of art…!" Old man Kakashi opened a scroll and placed the pile of books in them and the performed a few hand seals. "Seal!" The books then vanished in a puff of smoke. "Okay, now to hide them." Kakashi said when suddenly a bird flew down and swopped the scroll out of his hands. "NO!"

 **Several years later**

After the fall of the ancient Shinobi world, Angels and Devils began looking for artifacts that these powerful humans left behind. One Fallen Angel was walking around the forest and came over a fallen tree with a bird nest containing a scroll. "I found one!" The Fallen Angel was a young Azazel, he picked up the scroll and regrouped with the others.

 **Flashback end**

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise…" Fujiwara uttered with a faint blush as he kept reading the book.

Itachi seeing this sweat dropped, he then took out his own scroll. 'Please be something useful.' Itachi thought and opened it and performed the hand seals. "Release!" The scroll released a puff of smoke and revealed a note as well as something written on the scroll. He read what was on the scroll first. "This is the Second Hokage's Flying Raijin huh now that's useful." Itachi then read the note which made him pale. "T-The Sexy Jutsu? Why is this in here?"

 **Flashback**

The former Hokage Naruto was inside a room filled with scrolls and took the one with the information on the Flying Raijin. "Now tou-san and Lord Second's jutsu will be remembered for future generations. I should also include the jutsu that saved the world. Future generations will need this master piece! Dattebayo"

 **Flashback end**

"P.S this helped saved the world. P.P.S Use the reverse version in case you encounter a powerful female and be sure to take advantage of the Shadow Clones while doing this jutsu. P.P.P.S I just wanted to say that! Dattebayo!" Itachi read the end of the note and sweat dropped. "Naruto…"

"Hey what did you find?" Fujiwara asked and looked up from his interesting book. "Flying Raijin? Huh, sounds useful, is it?" Fujiwara asked and Itachi nodded. "What's that note?" Fujiwara questioned.

"It's from your ancestor, I think this should belong to you." Itachi gave Fujiwara the note whom looked at it with a puzzled expression.

"Sexy Jutsu? Wait, what?" The Uzumaki questioned as he read the rest of the note.

"I'm going to bed, night." Itachi stretched his arms out and went into his room. When Itachi went into his room he took of his Akatsuki robe and just laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. 'The rating game between Rias and Sona is coming up… I should sneak in and see just how strong they have all grown, see if they are close enough to the level I need them to be at.' Itachi thought and let out a small sigh. 'Heh, I kind of expect to wake up with Rias or Akeno laying naked on top of me, guess I have gotten used to that…' Itachi thought with a small smile that faded as he began thinking about everything they have had to go through because of him. He swore that when they day came he would find a way to make things right. Itachi then drifted off to sleep.

 **A few days later**

Itachi was in the living room dressed in a black hoodie decorated with a silver lines in the shape of a Chinese Dragon's head, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers, he also wore sunglasses. "Where are you going?" Jin asked as it looked like he had slept by the bar counter all night.

"I'm going to watch the Rating Game between Gremory and Sitri." Itachi replied.

"Why?" Jin questioned looking confused.

"They swore that they would one day beat me and get back Itachi Hyoudou, I intend to let them one day try so that I can test my ability and finally get full control of this body. Once I kill them my other self will lose his fighting spirit. So, I'm going to check on their progress." Itachi said with a motionless expression, he was really confident in his ability to lie.

"Fine, do what you want." Jin sighed while scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't care less."

"I will be back once the Game is over." Itachi said and summoned a crow. "Yukino, open the portal." Itachi ordered as the crow transformed into the tall slim, beautiful black haired Crow Queen Yukino whom looked at her master with her big black eyes, and as always she was dressed in her black coat decorated with black crow feathers.

"As you wish, Itachi-sama." Yukino created a magic circle beneath herself and Itachi and they vanished in a flash of light.

 **The Underworld**

Itachi and Yukino arrived through a magic circle in a back alley right outside of where the audience gathered for the game. "Thanks, Yukino, you may leave now."

"Yes, Itachi-sama… Itachi-sama, you know I will serve you no matter what. But please tell me you have no plan of dying like you did last time." Yukino said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I will just make sure they grow stronger nothing more, then we can go back to them." Itachi assured his trusty partner.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama!" Yukino smiled happily and hugged Itachi pushing her large chest up against him while she rubbed her cheek up against his chest. She then kissed him on the cheek before giving him a playful smile and turning back into a crow and flying away.

Itachi let out a sigh. "She never changes." Itachi placed his hood over his head covering his face and then he blended in with the crowd of people here to see the Rating Game.

 **With Issei and the others**

Azazel-sensei was discussing with us about strategy for the upcoming Game with the Student Council President. Azazel-sensei then began writing something on the white board.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these Rias is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno-san is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Issei. You're also a Power-type. However, you're also good at being a Support-type as well. With your Gift power." Azazel explained.

Issei was bewildered by everything he had to try and remember, but he basically understood the concept and what type he was and what it meant. He watched as Azazel began to draw a chart with the different types and the names of everyone in our group. But Issei began wondering about something and raised his hand. "Sensei!"

"Yes, Issei?"

"What type is nii-san?" Issei asked hoping that knowing what type Itachi was could help him fight him in the future.

"Your brother and Itachi Uchiha have the same types. To answer your question, he is a Technique-type, a Wizard-type, and a Power-type. He has immense speed and a great fighting style and technique and his illusions are what puts him on Technique-type. He has great control over his elements which are fire, water, and wind. But his main one is fire which is what puts him at Wizard-type. And his Susano'o grants him incredible defense and destructive power, which is why his also a Power-type although this type is also his weakest since his Susano'o drains so much energy that he can't keep it up for long. But he makes up for it with his skills and intellect and that he tends to finish a fight as quickly as possible. This is at least what I managed to gather from your brother while he was still in control, and the records left behind after the fall of the Shinobi." Azazel replied as everyone listened closely on this subject of Itachi.

"Could you give me these records you speak of?" Rias asked as she wanted to find a strategy to somehow beat Itachi Uchiha.

"I will show them to you after the game, in the meantime let's return to our other discussion." Azazel said and went back to the different types. "The thing that Power-types have to be most careful of are counters. A troublesome class among Technique-types, is the counter ability. Itachi even used a counter against Sirzechs and Serafall at the party, and even at you with that gunbai of his." Azazel said looking at Issei.

 **Flashback**

Issei in his Balance Breaker charged at Itachi with his fist raised that was letting out a powerful energy. Issei swung his fist towards Itachi whom blocked it with his gunbai. "Uchiha Reflection!" The force of Issei's punch reflected back at him sending him flying back.

 **Flashback end**

Issei clenched his fist remembering that day, he gritted his teeth in frustration, but what happened on that day made Issei push harder with his training same for everyone else.

Azazel then continued his explanation. "There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Issei, Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

"I-I see, it certainly is scary when your attack is returned to you. If the power of my Balance Breaker state in particular was countered, it would cause damage to not only me, but my friends as well." Issei said

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power." Xenovia said bravely. But Azazel shook his head.

"It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent it a genius in that field. Avoid getting attacked as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against a Technique-types." Azazel finished explaining and they all had the motivation to win.

 **With Itachi in the stadium**

Itachi whom was in his disguise sat along with the rest of the common spectators as they looked at the big hologram of the battlefield were the two teams arrived. Everyone besides Asia and Xenovia were dressed in their school uniform, while Asia had he nun outfit and Xenovia had her black bondage-like battle outfit.

The area where Rias and her group ended up in was a wide restaurant, as it was a fast food restaurant inside a local shopping mall. 'They used the department store near Kuoh Academy as the stage? Unexpected.' Itachi thought as he paid close attention.

" _ **Everyone, I the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the Rating Game between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion."**_

'This brings back memories from the Rating Game against Raiser.' Itachi thought slightly wishing he could join his friends on the battlefield.

" _ **In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighborhood of the school Kuoh Academy that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend which has been prepared within separate space as the game field. Both groups have been transported to their respective bases. Rias-sama's base is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's base is on the first floor of the west side. In order for Pawns to promote, please go to your opponent's bases. This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of healing item Phoenix Tears has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategies before the battle is thirty minuets. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minuets. Then, let the strategy time begin."**_

Now Itachi knew why so many seats around him was empty, most of the audience must be buying some snacks or whatever in the meantime. 'Judging by the battlefield I assume they can't destroy the battlefield considering it's an indoor battle, meaning various of them are at a disadvantage. Issei's Boosted Gear almost has nothing but destructive power, Akeno would have to hold back on her lightning ability, Xenovia would also have to hold back the destructive force of Durandal.' Itachi thought when he suddenly saw in the hologram Gasper holding some glasses. 'Looks like Gasper is not allowed to use his Sacred Gear, how troublesome. Looks like they could have had really good use of my abilities right now, I feel bad that I can't help them, although there is that but I don't think it will come to it.' Itachi thought as time went on, and soon thirty minutes had passed.

" _ **It is time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start."**_

Itachi saw the look on both Rias and Sona's faces from the hologram screens and they were filled with fighting spirit. Xenovia and Kiba divided up to one group while Issei and Koneko divided up to another. 'Sona claims to be smarter than Rias, let's see if it's true.' Itachi thought when to his surprise Koneko grew cat ears on her head and a tail sticking out from her behind. 'Looks like she's not that afraid of her power anymore.' Itachi smiled a little when he noticed Issei staring at Koneko with a lewd face. And of course, he can't resist a Neko loli, even though he didn't have a loli-fetish and neither did Itachi, but even he had to admit it was cute. 'It's a good thing though, she will be able to detect any enemy forces with her senjutsu,'

Suddenly Saji came swinging down on a rope like Tarzan and was about to knee kick Issei. _"Hyoudou! The first attack is ours!"_ Saji shouted as Issei blocked the knee kick with his gauntlet Issei shook a little from the impact. On Saji's back was a girl whom looked like to be a first year. Saji also had connected a black snake like line from his gauntlet to Issei's gauntlet. And it looked as if Issei had another line tied around his right arm, but it didn't come from Saji rather it looked as if it was tied to something far away.

Issei looked to be filled with fighting spirit, he must have really wanted to go up against Saji. Itachi kept watching the game, and then noticed something.

" _ **Rias Gremory-sama's Bishop, retired."**_

'Poor Gasper, he didn't stand a chance against that… although it's the oldest trick in the book on how to deal with vampires. Garlic, turns out to be very much affective. As Sona's group had managed to lure Gasper whom was doing recon with his bats, but when all the bats gather in one area they reverted back to Gasper, and near the place where he reverted, where the Sona's group had lured him, was garlic. Sona used the advantage that the grocery store was on her floor.

Issei looked so angry that he wanted to use his Sacred Gear, but if he did that Saji would just steal his power. This was quite the pickle for Issei. 'I wonder what you will do little brother, how will you overcome this obstacle?' Itachi thought with a smile.

Issei seemed to try and draw back but was pulled by the line making him lose a little balance. _"Are you running away Hyoudou?!"_ Saji grinned.

The space between them shortened and Saji delivered a kick to Issei's abdomen. Luckily for Issei with all his physical training it barely did any damage. Issei then tried to attack Saji directly with his fist raised, but then suddenly Saji fired another line, it flew past Issei and attached itself on a store's light. _"Nimura! Put on the sunglasses we got at the store just before!"_ Saji shouted and both him and his kouhai put on sunglasses that they pulled out from their pockets.

Issei looked puzzled when suddenly the store lighting issued a blazing light that blinded Issei and Koneko. Saji used this opportunity to deliver some punch and kicks at Issei that did some damage from the looks of it. 'Saji's far more resourceful than I thought.' Itachi was actually surprised.

Saji then tried to fire a magic bullet at Issei whom managed to roll over to the side just in time, leaving a big hole in the floor from the blast. _"Not bad, Saji."_ Issei said.

" _Hyoudou. I'm serious. I'm going to defeat you."_ Saji declared and shot another magic bullet at Issei whom dodged resulting in a store getting blown up.

'That was my favorite dango shop…' Itachi thought almost feeling like punching both of them, but calmed down remembering it wasn't real.

But something that was strange is that Saji is supposed to have almost as bad magic power as Issei, yet he was able to fire such a powerful blast. Itachi then noticed there was a line attached to Saji's heart. "I see, so that's how it is." Itachi muttered.

" _Saji! You! Are converting your own life-force… into magic power?!"_ Issei questioned having also figured it out.

Saji smiled. _"That's right. With my low magic, this is the only way for me to shoot powerful attacks. I convert my life-force into magic power using my Sacred Gear's ability. It's just as you see. I'm risking my life, as it were."_

" _Do you really intend to die…?!"_

" _Yeah, I intend to die. I intend to beat you with the intention of dying. Do you understand our frustration, having our dream laughed at! Do you understand our desperation as we believe in our dream? This battle is being broadcast across the entire Underworld. We have to show the seriousness of the Sitri group in of those guys that laughed at us!"_

Issei looked down while clenching his fists. _"Yeah, I understand. My dream is as following to become Harem King. But first, I'm going to rescue my brother! No matter what people think of him! Right now all Three Factions view my brother as a criminal! But I won't let that stop me! I will knock that evil Uchiha bastard right out of him! And bring him back to Buchou and Akeno-san! And back to our club! He never let me down in my whole life, he always protected me and helped me, well this time I will protect and help him! My first step to catch up to him! Is to win this game!"_ Issei declared with passion, so much that Itachi had a sad smile on his face as a trail of tears ran down his eyes.

'My foolish little brother… forgive me, for not being with you and everyone else right now…' Itachi thought.

When he looked back to the fight, Koneko drove her fist that had a white aura around it into her opponent's chest. And a good-sounding noise rang through the surroundings, and then Saji's kouhai dropped to her knees.

"… _I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides… You can't move anymore."_ Koneko said.

"… _Saji-senpai, I'm sorry."_ The girl uttered as she vanished.

" _ **One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired."**_

" _I have become a hellcat. I won't lose."_ Koneko stated looking cool.

In the meantime Issei kept dodging the magic bullets from Saji while telling Koneko that he needed to fight this battle alone. The two perverted idiots went head to head.

Saji gathered a mass of magic power between his hands as the size of the magic bullet was that of a softball. _"With this, it won't affect the surrounding area, and it will completely destroy just your body."_ Saji breathed heavily, being at his limit.

Issei couldn't escape, with Saji's line attached to his left arm he couldn't escape. The magic bullet then hit and bursted open and it's aura spread throughout the surroundings. But just at that moment.

 **Divide!**

A white gauntlet appeared on Issei's right arm and caught Saji's attack as Issei only took half the damage. Saji stared in shock Issei had gambled some of his life-force just to use that gauntlet. _"I'm also risking my life on the line! Let's go! Shine! Boosted Geaaaaaaaaaar!"_ Issei let out a war cry.

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!**

Issei's body got surrounded in a dazzling red light and a large aura, and then changed him into his armor. 'His improved a little since the battle we had at the party.' Itachi thought with a proud smile. 'His already surpassed Mako and Shiro, his nearing Hana's level, or maybe his already surpassed her as well.'

Itachi had also focused on another fight that had been going on, Kiba and Xenovia against the Vice-president Shinra Tsubaki whom held a naginata, a tall girl named Yura that was a rook, and a slim girl named Meguri whom was a knight whom held a Japanese Katana sword.

Itachi was surprised to have found out that Issei had loaned Xenovia Ascalon as Xenovia had been forbidden to use Durandal, guess it's more fitting for a knight to wield it. But Xenovia had found a way to take out Durandal's holy aura and have it wrap itself around Ascalon.

But Tsubaki used her Sacred Gear Mirror Alice to counter Xenovia's powerful slices and reflect them back at her, which caused Xenovia to take heavy damage.

Right now, Tsubaki was about to attack them with her naginata while Xenovia opened a tear in space and had Durandal aura flow around Kiba. Kiba had a determined serious expression.

 **Durandal Birth!**

Holy demonic swords sprang up from everywhere around the parking lot, the attack pierced through Yura and Meguri but Tsubaki seemed to have escaped from the parking lot just in time.

" _ **Sona Sitri-sama's one rook, one knight, retired."**_

" _Kiba that was a nice attack."_ Xenovia said with a smile as she began to disappear as well.

" _Yeah, when you and I work together again, we can make more holy swords bloom."_ Kiba said as Xenovia vanished.

" _ **Rias Gremory-sama one knight, retired."**_

'They all have improved, Xenovia didn't show this during the party.' Itachi thought and went back to look at the fight between Saji and Issei.

Issei looked like he dominated mostly during the fight as Saji was all bloodied and even his hands were broken, but the line on Issei's right arm was still there even though he had gone into Balance Breaker. Made Itachi wonder what it was connected to. Also it seemed that when Saji punched Issei, Issei somehow took some damage.

Saji was determined to win and get one step closer to his dream, despite vomiting up blood, he didn't back down. Saji fired a several lines into the furniture store and dragged the furniture down upon Issei, Issei shot a restrained Dragon Shot at the furniture blowing it up. But then Saji swung a dresser into Issei's back.

Every time Issei knocked Saji down he got back up, he had quite the resolve to make his and Sona's dream a reality. Saji's words of his resolve and how he was going to defeat Issei really seemed to effect Issei. Issei then punched Saji in the face and the Sitri Pawn was about to fall down but both his hands grabbed onto Issei's arm. Even sitting at the stadium Itachi could tell that Saji had lost consciousness, yet he wouldn't let go of Issei's arm. Saji then vanished in a bright light.

" _ **Sona Sitri, one Pawn, retired."**_

Despite Saji's defeat the line was attached to Issei's right arm, which was leading right to Sona's base. When they arrived at the center they saw Sona. _"How do you do, Hyoudou Issei-kun, Toujou Koneko-san. I see, so that's the appearance of the Red Dragon Emperor. I do feel a terrible wave of power from you. It's only natural for everyone to consider it dangerous."_ Sona said in a calm composed tone as she was surrounded by a barrier with two of her Bishops, and Issei spotted that the line attached to his right arm was connected to one of the Bishops.

Then Tsubaki appeared with Kiba running after her. And then Rias arrived. _"… Sona, you're quite bold, to have come right to the center."_

" _Haven't you yourself, the King also moved personally as well, Rias?"_ Sona said.

" _Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage either way. Though it seems to have turned out quite differently from what I expected…"_ Rias said.

'I see, quite clever of you Sona.' Itachi thought as he saw another image of the roof showing Sona. 'A projection most likely, she must have done something so that Koneko wouldn't notice though. Question is what?' Itachi thought while paying close attention to the fight. When suddenly Issei fell to his knees and Asia quickly went over to heal him although it didn't seem to have any effect. Everyone looked in bewilderment at this turn of events. Then Sona's Bishop held out a pack of some kind that was connected to the line attached to Issei. It looked to be filled with blood. 'I see, clever. Issei is too strong and durable for anyone in Sona's peerage to damage him. And since he is a reincarnated devil that used to be a human he can't go on if half of his blood is taken out, then by the Rating Game rules he will be forced to retire and taken to the medical room.' Itachi thought as Kiba used a dagger to cut the line but then blood spilled out on the floor. 'It's over for Issei then.'

Sona turned to Issei. _"Saji. He was always saying that he would surpass you. To Saji, you are a fellow Pawn, a friend, and a rival he wants to surpass. However, you have a legendary dragon inside you. With just that, he possessed an inferiority complex towards you. I wanted to convey to that child that he could fight while crying over such a thing. And that was conveyed to him. The line didn't disappear even when Saji was worn out. He filled it with that much intense feelings. I'll say this to you who is about to disappear from this battlefield soon. Just as you were aiming only for the top, Saji was running towards the objective of defeating you. You aren't the only Pawn that has a dream and lives earnestly! The one who beat you was Saji Genshirou!"_

Suddenly Issei had a mysteriously space expand and unfold with him in the center. The girls from both Gremory and Sitri protected and covered their bodies thinking this might be some improved version of Dress Break. Issei stood up with a proud smile and Itachi leaned in a little closer wondering what he was doing. And then.

" _My new technique, Pailingual! My new technique lets me hear the voice of breasts from women only! When I question them, the breasts tell the answer to only me without lies! It's the strongest technique that lets me understand the heart of the opponent! Ugh, I don't have enough blood… "_ Issei declared and Itachi almost fell over. When Itachi got up he saw all the girls scolding Issei for being a pervert. What's even worse is that by hearing Sona's breasts he managed to find out what was going on, that Sona was really on the roof and that in front of them was a projection that had her spirit which is why Koneko couldn't sense anything.

Sona's Bishops undid the hologram of Sona and the barrier. And one of them set foot into Asia's healing area. _"Reverse!"_ Then the green healing light turned into something red and dangerous.

" _Ah!"_ Asia screamed and vanished same with Sona's Bishops. And then Issei vanished as well.

" _ **One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishops, retired. One of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops, retired. Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, retired."**_

'Issei, has grown stronger. But he really needs to learn to watch his surroundings and not take what looks like an important thing like that line lightly.' Itachi thought with a sigh.

Koneko had managed to detect Sona's presence on the roof now that the hologram was gone. Kiba looked at her cat ears twitched and smiled. _"Your cat ears are very cute, Koneko-chan."_ Kiba said making the little nekomata gain a faint blush.

Akeno then appeared on the battlefield and blasted the remaining Bishop with a wave of lightning making the girl scream in pain as she vanished.

" _ **Sona Sitri-sama's Bishop, retired."**_

'Looks like she's gone through some training like the others, she might even be at Mako's level maybe even Shiro. Makes me wonder how strong Rias has become.' Itachi thought and looked at Akeno, her beautiful long black ponytail, her deep violet eyes, her cold S face. The last thing made him pale a little, wondering what she will do to him when the time comes to reveal the truth, then he began thinking of what Rias might do. It seems it won't end well for our reincarnated Uchiha after all.

Itachi kept watching the remaining battles unfold, Kiba fought against Tsubaki. And to everyone's surprise Kiba was able to summon Durandal, and thanks to his Balance Breaker, Kiba could wield it better than Xenovia could. Kiba let out a violent rampaging surge, and despite trying to suppress Durandal's power, the floor had been cut into two equal halves up to quite a distance away from the shockwave of slashing Tsubaki.

" _This is outside of out calculations, Sona! Even more than Hyoudou-kun…! Their true ace is…! The servant to pay attention to is… Kiba Yuuto!"_ Tsubaki said those words before she vanished.

" _ **Sona Sitri-sama's Queen, retired."**_

'Issei may have more raw power than Kiba, but Kiba makes up for it with his skill and experience in fighting. He might even be able to defeat Issei thanks to all his skills.' Itachi thought and took note on how each one of them had improved. It wouldn't be long now until they would all be ready for Itachi's final test, although they still had ways to go. But the Game wasn't over yet. Itachi turned his attention to the hologram image of the roof of the department store with Rias and Sona.

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko arrived at the top and along with their master, they stood face to face with Sona. _"Sona, why on the roof?"_ Rias asked.

" _The King must survive until the end. That is the duty of the King. If the King is taken out, the game would be over, right?"_

" _Yes, I didn't question the profoundness of that."_ Rias said while staring down her rival.

" _Rias, Saji won against the Red Dragon Emperor. Neither Issei-kun nor you made any mistakes. Please don't make light of that child. You aren't the only ones who are desperate."_ Sona said.

" _Yes, I could sense it within my body. Now then, let's settle this, Sona."_

Rias walked towards Sona ready to face her one on one. Sona gathered an aura of water around her, while Rias formed the power of destruction in her hand. Without any hesitation, Rias blasted the wave of destruction, it was like an endless number of destruction bullets coming from a machine gun. The destruction bullets were at the size of softballs.

Sona then formed the water into hawks that flew towards Rias, snakes that slithered on the ground, valiant lions, wolves that herded together, as well as several huge water dragons.

Rias smiled fearlessly and blasted a countless number of magic destruction bullets in the air. Both of them then unleashed their attacks at each other at the same time creating an explosion that shook the very space around them. Sona ran sideways and Rias did the same, then Sona smirked and flicked her fingers as water gathered beneath Rias's feet making her slip. Then three water dragons charged at her. Rias widened her eyes as the water dragons approached her.

" _Dammit, I can't lose again!"_ Rias cursed when out of nowhere crows started to emerge from her, coming from a different source of energy within her. And some of the crows took the hit of the water dragons.

'Looks like it was used after all.' Itachi thought.

Rias and everyone stared in bewilderment at the murder of crows that gathered into Itachi wearing his school uniform. _"I will bring victory to Rias Gremory."_ The Itachi in the uniform said as he glanced into Sona's eyes with his sharingan making Sona freeze in her steps.

" _Can't… move…"_ Sona uttered.

" _Stand tall Rias, fight on, I believe in you. I have always admired your will and strength, your just simply amazing to me."_ Itachi said with a warm smile then he vanished in the murder of crows that flew off into various different directions. Rias had her eyes widened still in shock same with the others.

Sona managed to break free from the paralyze genjutsu by lowering her magic power to zero, then bursted it out again at full force. Rias whom had regained her footing and balance then looked at Sona and formed a destruction bullet in her hand. And took advantage of the opportunity that Sona was distracted, and blasted her knocking her out. _"What was that?"_ Rias questioned while placing her hand over her chest.

" _ **It is Rias Gremory-sama's victory."**_

'That settles that, I never expected that trap I set to come in view in a game against Sona though. Really unexpected.' Itachi thought as he had actually way before he left them and joined the Shinobi Faction, he had actually planted small traces of his chakra into Rias. He did this after he rescued her from Raiser, the trap was set to activate if Rias was ever close to losing, the crows will form into him and cast the enemy in a paralyze genjutsu.

" **Attention, some of you may be confused as to what just happened. Everyone is familiar with Itachi Uchiha."** Sirzechs voice echoed through the stadium as a hologram of a wanted poster with a picture of Itachi taken from when Issei broke his mask at the party. **"A terrorist and a member of the Shinobi Faction, a faction within the Khaos Brigade. However, he used to be Itachi Hyoudou."** Another hologram of Itachi during a class photo appeared. **"And he was a member of my younger sister, Rias Gremory's peerage. However, it turned out he was a reincarnation of Itachi Uchiha of the ancient Uchiha clan. A shinobi clan that were active several millions of years ago. And Itachi Uchiha had managed to find a way to place his conscious within Itachi Hyoudou's body. And eventually Itachi Hyoudou was taken over and is now trapped within his own subconscious. I myself even consider Itachi Hyoudou like a little brother, and I hope that we will manage to rescue him from Itachi Uchiha. What we just saw, was something placed by Itachi Hyoudou before he was taken over, a measure to protect Rias. Therefor since Itachi Hyoudou did this while he was in Rias Gremory's peerage, we will allow this."** Sirzechs announced.

Everyone whispered among each other and seemed to find logic in what Sirzechs said. And then they all cheered for Rias' victory in the game. Itachi left the stadium and his body vanished into a murder of crows.

 **With Rias**

After having won her first game, Rias had to inform Issei that he was banned from using that technique he just showed ever again in the games, since no girl would ever want to fight against him if he used that. Now she was in a room with Sona, Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, and her own peerage.

"I assume you're wondering about that Itachi thing that happened?" Azazel asked Rias whom nodded while everyone else were also very interested in the subject. "You see, before his Uchiha-self took over, he had planted a trap in each and every one of you." Azazel and everyone widened their eyes in confusion. "The trap is designed to help you whenever Itachi is not around to do so, Itachi's a very smart individual he predicted that after the incident you had with Raynare and the game with Raiser, that he won't always be able to save you. So, whenever he had the chance he would plant a trap in each one of you containing a piece of his own energy that would form into him and place the enemy in a genjutsu."

"Then why haven't we seen them until now?" Issei questioned.

"They all have a trigger word, or arrive at a special situation. In Rias's case it was that she didn't want to lose another Rating Game." Sirzechs informed.

"So, what happened will it be considered cheating or something?" Issei questioned.

"No, Itachi did this when he was a part of your peerage. Therefor it's considered to be an act of Itachi Hyoudou of the Gremory family, so it counts." Grayfia informed. "Everyone who saw the game has been informed about this as well, they all agreed with it."

"However, it seems to be a one-shot deal. So, Rias won't get help like that again. But the rest of you have one right now. It can be unleashed upon a trigger word or a situation." Azazel informed.

"So, Itachi is still watching over us." Rias said with a small smile.

"That does feel comforting." Akeno said and placed her hand over her chest with a smile on her face.

"Nii-san…" Issei uttered and smiled.

"Heh, leave it to the smartest man I have ever met to outsmart me." Sona smirked.

"So-tan, what does that mean?" Serafall questioned.

"Umm, I, umm…" Sona uttered.

"Is this about when nii-san beat you at chess?" Issei questioned.

"Gah!" Sona paled while Serafall gaped.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Do you know what this means?!" Serafall questioned.

"Yeah, well his already in love with Rias so it doesn't matter!" Sona had a faint blush as she backed away a little from her sister.

"Aw! So-tan is so cute when she thinks of Rias-chan's emotions!" Serafall squealed and hugged her little sister.

"Let go of me, onee-sama!"

"What is she talking about?" Rias asked.

"Well…" Sona uttered.

"So-tan decided to marry the person that would beat her in chess. So, that means that she and Itachi-chan are practically almost engaged!" Serafall said as Rias and Akeno paled.

"What?!" Rias questioned in anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" Akeno gave a dark chuckle that made Issei's skin crawl.

"Hold on! I never said I would marry him! Like I said his already in love with Rias! I can just look for someone else!" Sona said.

"Ehhh? But the deal was-" Serafall said.

"I don't care! If he doesn't feel the same way I can't force him! And we can't exactly ask him, now can we? If you forgot, he's been taken over by his Uchiha self!" Sona said which made her sister keep quiet.

"Well one things for sure, once I get my dear cute Itachi back, I'm not sharing him!" Rias declared.

"Ara ara, I don't think that sounds fair Rias. I want him to after all." Akeno said as sparks flew between the two best friends.

 **Several days later: Itachi**

Itachi was in the Shinobi Faction hideout trying to pretend to narrow down the coordinates for some scrolls. Since thanks to Sirzechs and Azazel he already knew where they were but he needed to pretend so that he won't rise any suspicion upon him.

Fujiwara was reading the final volume of Make out Tactics, for the second time. Jin was drying his hair with a towel as he was topless and dressed in shorts, having showered after training. Hana was blushing trying to avoid looking at a topless Jin, while sitting awkwardly at the couch. Mako was pouting over that Fujiwara was to focused on those books. While Shiro was taking a nap.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Itachi stood up and walked to the large door, when he opened it, he was met by Team Vali and Ophis whom was wearing a big white chef hat while having a motionless expression. They all had their bags with them, looking like they had escaped from a blazing inferno. "What happened to you?"

Le Fay had a teary expression. "M-Me and O-Ophis-ojousama. We're going to make, dinner. But then-then-then, I went to check on my big brother with something. And when I came back, the stove was on fire!" The little mage cried as Itachi sweat dropped.

"Long story short, can we stay here?" Vali asked looking a little annoyed.

"Umm, sure, I guess we can't say no when you have Ophis with you." Itachi said and they all marched in.

"Where's your shower? Nya." Kuroka asked.

"Go to the living room there, then down the hall and to the right." Itachi replied when he felt someone pulling his sleeve. He looked down and saw Ophis.

"I want to watch Anime." Ophis said with a motionless expression.

"Sure." Itachi said with a soft smile and petted her head as they walked in to the others.

"What is that monkey doing in my house?!" Fujiwara's voice was heard as Bikou was heard laughing in the background.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, now that the Rating Game between Rias and Sona is over, the next is Diodora Astaroth arc right? I haven't really read all the novels before. This chapter was mostly Itachi focusing on how much Rias and the others have grown by watching the Rating Game between her and Sona. Also, what's your guys thoughts on the traps we had Itachi plant in everyone. Figured that Itachi is the kind of guy to be prepared for anything so we should include something like this.**

 **And yeah, sorry if this chapter was sort of boring for some of you. We were just unsure on where to go with this chapter (writers block) and decided to take a simple route because of plot. If you enjoyed it then good, at least we made someone happy. As for the rest, sorry and don't worry we will do it better next time.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

**Shinobi Faction member's abilities:**

 **Itachi Hyoudou/Uchiha: Fire, water, wind, Yin, Yang release.**

 **Jin Uchiha: Lightning, fire, wind, Yin, Yang release.**

 **Fujiwara Uzumaki: Water, wind, lightning, earth, Yin, Yang release.**

 **Hana Hyuga: Lightning, water, earth release.**

 **Shiro Nara: Fire, earth, Yin release.**

 **Mako Aburame: Wind, fire, Yang release.**


	14. Old-Satan Faction!

**Mikaela Bastian: Thanks, and I find that just as confusing, I even say in the beginning that he will be different.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks! Sorry that it took a while to update. Anyway, we might explain it at some point.**

 **Shu Ouma GC: Ehhh, my co-author has discussed something similar with me not sure what we will decide on though.**

 **The Big Pickle: I got it don't worry, I will go over the different suggestions and maybe use some of them here or on one of my other stories.**

 **Vegeta Uchiha: Thanks!**

 **FloweyTheFlower: Since when has any character in Naruto fought ninja-like? Ninja's would normally kill from the shadows and not be spotted, not something like form a giant ball of energy and charge head on. And as for the rinnegan I will just say this if we decide on him getting it eventually we will have a reason for it and why it won't exhaust him as much.**

 **Guest: True but in this fic the world of DxD is the future of the Naruto verse, so everyone has chakra they just don't know how to access it or use it or even know of it. Plus some genjutsu work by the caster pouring their chakra into someone and Itachi's Tsukuyomi affects a person's brain and senses.**

 **Harambe: I checked on the wikia for the novels, it seems Diodora was first, they just changed it in the anime.**

 **brokenstrings001: Read the fucking beginning! It says from there that he won't be the same because he has no memory of it! And his gone through a whole different life! And we have already talked over PM, I just wanted to point this one thing out.**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: Haters gonna hate am I right.**

 **Rangle: Again, read the fucking beginning! I said that he won't be the same because he has no memory of his past life! Which is what helped form Itachi into the person that he is! But since he has a new life, with different experiences it only makes sense that he will have a personality change! It would be strange for a 18 year old whom has never experienced war or mayhem to look so depressed all the time and always be on guard!**

 **Kaler35: Hey I just made a typo, jeesh I will correct it if I ever decide to re-write this story.**

 **Chapter 13: Old-Satan Faction!**

The Shinobi Faction had new people living with them, Team Vali and Ophis. Kuroka had just had a shower and was now dressed only in a white bathrobe. "Ahh, that was heavenly. Nya." Kuroka said as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Thanks once again for letting us stay here." Arthur bowed to Fujiwara whom was twitching his eyes slightly as Bikou was hanging from the chandelier like a true monkey.

"Aha, so when are you going to get a new place?" Fujiwara asked as he wanted to get all of them, at least Bikou, out of here as quickly as possible.

"Well… I'm not sure." Arthur replied as everyone seemed to have already made themselves at home. His little sister Le Fay was playing video games with Ophis, Kuroka was sitting on the couch while drinking milk, Bikou was still monkeying around, and Vali had gone to the training room underneath the mansion and made good use of it.

"Man, this place is awesome! Way more awesome than our old place!" Bikou said with a laugh. "We might just move in for good!"

"No, you're not." Fujiwara instantly shut down Bikou's suggestion.

"Well, what's the big deal. We're all a part of the same organization anyway." Jin said as he was leaning back on the couch.

"I don't see a problem either." Hana said as she was sitting next to Jin.

"None here either." Shiro said while reading a book.

"Besides, Ophis is the leader, isn't she? It's not like we can turn her down." Itachi said as he was studying the scroll he found about the Flying Raijin.

"Isn't anyone going to take my side in this?" Fujiwara asked looking a little annoyed.

"Umm, I-I agree with you, F-Fujiwara…" Mako uttered with her hand raised. "It's getting a little too crowded for me…"

"Mako! I knew I could count on you!" Fujiwara said as tears of joy ran down his eyes as he hugged the hooded bug lady whom blushed madly.

"Good for you, Mako-chan." Hana gave a thumb up.

"Hn, so it works like that huh?" Itachi muttered to himself while studying the scroll, he then opened a bag with dango in them and was about to eat it, when suddenly he noticed the Dragon God of Infinity eyeing the sweet treat Itachi was holding while a trail of drool ran down from her lips. Itachi sweat dropped a little, not sure what to do at first. "Umm, you want one, Ophis-ojousama?" Itachi asked as he did have more so sharing wasn't a problem.

Ophis looked at him with her stoic expression and nodded. "Mm." She accepted the dango from Itachi and began munching on it. Itachi took another one for himself and ate along with this being of infinity. "Your nice, I like you." Ophis said and took another stick of dango. She then reached into her pocket and brought out several different kinds of candy. "Have one?" Ophis offered him some in order to pay him back for the dango.

"Thank you, ojousama. Anyway, you really seem to like sweets Ophis-ojousama." Itachi said as the being of infinity ate a chocolate candy bar.

"Mm, they taste so good." Ophis replied motionlessly.

She was like a little kid, and despite knowing what she was Itachi couldn't help but see her any other way than a kid. "They certainly do." Itachi liked sweets himself, he has liked them all his life. He then noticed that Ophis had chocolate all over around her lips. "Hang on, Ophis-ojousama." Itachi took a napkin and began wiping Ophis' mouth getting all the chocolate stains from her lips off. "There you go." Itachi said as Ophis looked at him with fascination.

The others looking at this scene sweat dropped. ""They're like a parent and a child… Or a big brother and a little sister."" They all said in perfect unison.

"Nya, they even have the same facial expression." Kuroka said as indeed Ophis and Itachi did share a stoic emotionless expression which made them look more related.

"Ophis-ojousama seems to really have taken an interest to him…" Le Fay said.

"It is indeed strange." Arthur agreed with his little sister.

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

Then suddenly Vali walked into the room having finished his training. "Ophis, shouldn't you get going soon? You have a meeting with the Old Satan Faction soon after all." Vali informed.

"Oh, yes I should go then." Ophis said and packed away what was left of her sweets for another time.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me. Those old guys wanted to talk to you about something as well." Jin said looking over at Itachi whom kept his stoic expression up.

"What for?" Itachi questioned with his eyes slightly narrowed, what interest would the Old Satan Faction have in him?

"Once they heard one of the great members of the ancient Uchiha clan had come back to life, they wanted to see so for themselves." Jin replied not seeming to care. "Anyway, just accompany Ophis on this and get this meeting over with. There will be a new mission waiting for you when you get back."

"Understood, looks like I will be accompanying you, Ojousama." Itachi looked over to Ophis whom nodded and formed a portal for them to walk through. Ophis was the first one to walk through it and Itachi followed soon after.

 **The Underworld**

A portal opened and out of it exited Ophis and Itachi, they were in a conference hall as there was a big round table in the center with five chairs, guards were guarding the door and stood around them up against the walls, all of them carried a black trident spear and were dressed in armor. The large door opened and out came a man with long brown hair that reached his hips with many bangs covering his right eye, he wore a black armor and a coat with a furry collar area. This man was one of the Old Satan descendants, Shalba Beelzebub. Next to him was a man with black hair tied up into a small ponytail, he had violet eyes, pointy ears and pale skin. He wore noble like black clothes with dark red belts and motifs, and a black cape to top it off. This was yet another descendant of the Old Satan's Creuserey lastly there was a young devil with dark green hair and a gentle looking face with a smile Itachi could easily tell was fake, he was dressed in very expensive noble devil clothes.

'So, a traitor huh?' Itachi thought as this young man was Diodora Asraroth, the younger brother of the current Beelzebub, Ajuka. However, Itachi kept his cool and stood there like he was Ophis' guard.

"I see that you brought a guest, Ophis. I assume this is the legendary resurrected Uchiha that recently joined the Shinobi Faction." Shalba said in an arrogant like tone that Itachi didn't care for very much.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, yes. Currently possessing the body of my reincarnate Hyoudou Itachi." Itachi replied and noticed that mentioning the name Hyoudou made Diodora flinch a little.

"Good, I wanted to meet you. Is not every day you get to see someone who's been dead for so long brought back. I'm curious about you, you see." Shalba said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I still don't see why a human like him and his group are needed in our organization." Creuserey growled a little while glaring at Itachi whom didn't flinch.

"I'm no ordinary human, or do you need to be reminded of that?" Itachi said as his eyes turned into his sharingan and released a red glow, Creuserey sweated a little but still growled in anger.

"Now, now, Creuserey we are working with Khaos Brigade for a reason remember? We can't overthrow and execute the current Satan's without the help of the mighty Ophis, and having such ancient power wouldn't be too bad either." Shalba said and turned to Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi huh? I have heard old stories about your clan, and some of the members they have produced over the years in their lifetime. I have heard old ghost stories of the Legendary Madara, Sasuke, Sarada, and I believe your name as well has come up in those ancient stories… Oh yes, Itachi the Clan Killer. Thanks to you most of the Uchiha clan were wiped out and almost brought to the brink of extinction. It was also described that you were one of the most dangerous and strongest members to have ever come out of that ancient clan."

"So, you know about me?" Itachi questioned and got ready for battle if need be, depending on how much Shalba knew.

"Only a little, it's not so easy to learn the full story when most records were destroyed. The fact that you killed your own people is all I know from the ancient stories the underworld managed to gather after the fall of the Shinobi era. I also heard that you recently went up against both Sirzechs and Serafall at the same time, so I'm truly glad to have someone as powerful as you in this organization we're all a part of." Shalba said and Itachi could tell that he wasn't lying, well he could also tell that Shalba didn't exactly like him either, seems he doesn't like humans either just like Creuserey.

"What is it that you all wanted from me then?" Ophis suddenly spoke and everyone from the Old Satan Faction turned to the Dragon God of Infinity.

"Oh, yes Ophis. We would require a new snake from you." Diodora was the one to speak this time.

"I already have given you some. Why do you need more?" Ophis tilted her head to the side.

"Well to win my Rating Game against Rias Gremory of course. And of course to kill the current Maou's by turning that nun's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing into a bomb. And in return you will naturally be given the Dimensional Gap area of the underworld." Diodora said although he seemed nervous as sweat ran down his forehead.

Itachi growled inwardly at Diodora. 'So, they are planning on attacking during the Rating Game between him and Rias… Fools, they seem to underestimate Sirzechs and the other Maou's power, not to mention Azazel will be watching as well. They are all walking into their graves. But what's more… they are planning on making Asia into a bomb?' Itachi thought.

"Very well." Ophis said as a black snake slithered out from her sleeve and towards Diodora.

"Well then seems our business with each other is over. Oh, there was one last thing I wanted to discuss with you Uchiha. I would like for you and your team to aid in the attack as well during the Rating Game, is that acceptable?" Shalba asked with a smirk that made Itachi sick.

Itachi knew he couldn't turn their offer down, it would look way to suspicious. Plus, Ophis was right here, if it was revealed he wasn't really on their side she could kill him instantly if she wanted to. Besides, if he was there he could better insure Rias, Akeno, Issei and the others safety. "Very well, I shall discuss this with Jin and Fujiwara." Itachi replied with a stoic expression. "But if they are going to accept they will need something in return."

Shalba smirked and reached his hand out with a magic circle glowing in his palm, later in a flash of light a scroll was revealed in his hand. "These ancient scrolls each of the Factions have are really important for all of you, aren't they? Tell them if they do it this will be their payment. I hear this is supposed to be a very important one as well." Shalba said and the scroll vanished back through the magic circle. "Of course, you must help us first before we give it to you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Now Jin and Fujiwara are bound to get involved and so are the others… this could prove to be very dangerous. Jin and Fujiwara are supposed to be on par with Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub. What's more I will need to be more careful with my actions if they are there…' Itachi thought and nodded. "Naturally."

"Well then we will dismiss ourselves. Good day." Shalba, Creuserey and Diodora bowed to Ophis as Diodora placed the black snake he got from Ophis in a jar. They then took their leave.

"Make sure to do your best." Ophis said while looking at Itachi whom bowed.

"Of course, Ojousama." Itachi said as they walked back through the portal.

 **At the Shinobi Faction base**

Itachi and Ophis returned and before them stood Jin and Fujiwara. "Well, what did they want?" Jin questioned.

"They wanted some help from us to kill the Maou's during the Rating Game between Diodora Astaroth and Rias Gremory." Itachi replied and Jin let out a snort.

"Yeah, and why would we help them? It's got nothin' to do with us." Jin turned around and began walking.

"Shalba offered us a scroll in return." Itachi said and Jin stopped dead in his tracks. "He showed it to me and said it was supposedly containing something very special."

"…"

"What do you want to do, Jin?" Fujiwara questioned looking at his old friend.

"… Did he want everyone on our team?" Jin asked not turning around to face Itachi with that question.

"That's what he said, yes." Itachi replied.

"That scroll better be good, or else I will take his head as payment." Jin said and walked away.

"Well now that has been decided, here your new assignment. A scroll hidden in an old abandon church ruled by Fallen Angels that follow Kokabiel. They have several elite fighters in there, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." Fujiwara said and handed Itachi a file.

Itachi browsed through the file seeing photos of a church that was overgrown with grass and weeds, it looked like no one had been in that church for over decades now. "Very well, I will leave immediately." Itachi said and tucked the file inside a pocket of his Akatsuki cloak.

"You sure you don't want anyone accompanying you?" Fujiwara asked.

"No, I will be fine on my own." Itachi replied and walked over to Fujiwara whom formed a few hand seals. Itachi stood in a drawn circle on the floor and Fujiwara then slammed his palm into the floor.

"Reverse Summoning!" Fujiwara shouted and Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **In an unknown location**

Itachi arrived in a puff of smoke in the woods. He looked into the sky to see it was night time wherever he was. He looked at the map in the file to find the location to the abandoned church. It was a red line drawn on the map on one end it said summoning spot which Itachi figured was where he was and on the other end it said church.

The forest reminded Itachi a little of the Forest of Death, although it was clearly different but it still reminded him of that forest where he once participated in the chunin exams. As he walked and while reading the map he suddenly noticed a growling noise that reached his ears. He turned to his side and noticed a pack of wolfs having surrounded him.

Itachi didn't react, he just stood still while the wolfs circled him while growling. Itachi sighed as his breath was visible duo to the cold night air. He then released a massive killer intent that made the wolfs freeze up, they glared at him while still growling but they slowly began backing away. Itachi then began to look at each one of them with his sharingan active and they all began to run away knowing Itachi was too dangerous for them to attack.

He suddenly sensed someone calling him, then he formed a magic circle in his palm and out of it popped out a hologram of Sirzechs. "What is it, Sirzechs?"

" **Just thought I would let you know that Rias-chan will have a Rating Game match with Diodora Astaroth in a few days from now."**

"I already know. And there is something you should know to about Diodora. He seems to be allied with the Old Satan Faction and Khaos Brigade. He was in a meeting with Ophis, Shalba and Creuserey. They plan to launch an attack during the Rating Game to take you're and the other Maous life, they plan on doing so by capturing Asia and turn her Sacred Gear into a bomb." Itachi informed and could already see the anger in Sirzechs eyes although he kept a calm expression.

" **Well that sounds like a foolish attempt… And such a close friend of mines own younger brother, how unfortunate… Well guess we could use this as an opportunity to take several of them out."** Sirzechs said.

"It won't be as simple as it sounds. They requested me and the rest of the Shinobi Faction aid them in this assault. He offered us a scroll in return. Seems that someone you trusted it with holds his faith somewhere else."

" **I see, thank you for this information. We will prepare as good as we can, although we need to make it not seem as we overprepared. That might give them a clue that there is a traitor amongst them and your safety would be at risk."** Sirzechs expressed his worry towards Itachi's safety.

"It's the safety of the others I'm worried about. Anyway, I will help anyway I can as well during the assault." Itachi said.

" **Thank you, and there was one more thing. Azazel informed me that during that attack on Asia-chan's former church you encountered an exorcist named Ben."**

"That is correct, yes." Itachi had a hard time swallowing the guilt after the mentioning of him attacking Asia's former church.

" **Be careful, Itachi-kun. Ben is a very dangerous man."** Sirzechs said as his expression hardened.

"How so?" Itachi questioned.

" **In all my life, I have had many battles, but not many where I was injured. And a very few were I was left scared for life."** Sirzechs said as he removed his cloak, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it down revealing a scar across his chest. **"Ben gave me this scar."**

"Wh-What?" Itachi was a little amazed that someone could injure Sirzechs like that. "How did he do that?"

" **It was really strange, one moment I was in this intense battle with him. And the very next moment, before I knew it, I slipped on a banana peel and he was over me and cut me with a massive light sword."** Sirzechs revealed with a serious expression and Itachi sweat dropped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" **Oy! What's with that face?! You think I'm just some big clumsy guy?!"** Sirzechs questioned.

"…" Itachi averted his eyes from the hologram making Sirzechs cry.

" **You did didn't you! That's hurtful, Itachi-kun! I'm telling you he planted it there somehow!"**

"Well Sirzechs, I gotta go bye." Itachi said.

" **Just you wait until it happens to you-"** Itachi deactivated the hologram and kept on moving.

As he pushed through some branches he spotted the old abandoned overgrown church that had the light of the full moon shine upon it. However, the place was filled with blood stains and black feathers everywhere. All the fallen angels guarding the church and the scroll had been killed with only their blood and feathers remaining. Someone had beat him to it, but did they get the scroll?

As Itachi approached the church he began to feel a presence, someone was inside. Whoever killed all these fallen angels was still inside. He could sense that whoever this person was he was incredibly powerful. "I know that energy signature…" Itachi uttered as he saw the traces of energy from the man inside with his sharingan.

Itachi walked up to the main door and pushed it open, the inside looked like any other church except it was run down. Weeds were growing out from the floor, the insides looked more like that one church where they fought Raynare. At the end of the room was a broken stone cross. And then Itachi noticed a man sitting by the alter while looking at the cross.

"This church was once filled with life… men, women, young, old, everyone came in to have their sins cleansed by the Lord and rejoice in his love. Then the war between the Factions came, and the Fallen Angels took over this place that was once one of the many houses of God. It was once a house of God, just like the one you destroyed, Mr. Ninja." The man stood up and was revealed to be Ben, the mightiest exorcists in the world and the one Itachi faced when he attacked Asia's old church. "Looks like this time I get to see your face, your quite younger than I expected."

"Grand Exorcist Ben, it's been awhile." Itachi said with his stoic expression and with his sharingan activated.

"You know my name, yet I don't know yours. Care to tell?" Ben said calmly with an emotionless expression similar to Itachi's, he straightened his glasses and narrowed his green eyes at Itachi.

"…"

"I see… When I first fought, you I thought you might have been someone else, but seeing how young you are, it would be impossible for you to be him. A servant perhaps? Or a student of some kind?" Ben said and Itachi had no idea who he was talking about, another shinobi? It couldn't be Jin or the others considering they are all the same age as him.

"You sure are a lot more talkative than last time." Itachi said calmly and with no emotion behind his words.

"I speak when I find the need to do so." Ben replied with also no emotion. They both stared at each other with their eyes narrowed. "Tell me who do you work for? I'm not interested in some pawn, tell me the name of your boss." Ben demanded implying that Itachi was nothing more than just a pawn.

"A mere pawn huh? Think what you like." Itachi said calmly.

"Seems I would need to take the information by force." Ben brought out two swords handles and pushed a button on them and a sword of light emerged from both of them. Itachi raised his hand to the side and in a puff of smoke came a gunbai. The moon light shined through the holes in the ceiling and upon the two warriors.

Ben then vanished from where he stood and Itachi widened his eyes in shock, he quickly turned around and blocked a strike from Ben's swords of light with the gunbai. 'My sharingan didn't even detect his movements.' Itachi thought in shock as he backed up when he blocked a strike from the exorcist with the gunabi. Itachi leaped onto the broken stone cross at the altar of the church, and then jumped of it as Ben swung the light swords into it shattering it to pieces.

Itachi then threw four kunai knifes at Ben whom deflected all of them with his light swords. Itachi leaped at Ben with the gunbai raised above his head, he then swung it down at the exorcist whom threw the light sword on his left hand into the air and grabbed it with his mouth, and then blocked the gunbai with the light swords, and then with his now free left arm reached into his pocket and brought out a black gun decorated with golden lines. He directed the gun at Itachi and pulled the trigger, Itachi slightly turned the gunbai and blocked the bullet and Ben kept on shooting, and Itachi placed his feet on the gunbai and jumped back.

Once again Ben had vanished from Itachi's sight and despite with his sharingan he couldn't detect his movements. He suddenly felt as if multiple punches and strikes from a staff had been dealt to his body. "Argh!" Itachi grunted in pain, then Itachi could sense Ben from behind and tilted his body to the side as a bullet graced the side of his left arm. He turned around to see Ben holding one light sword in his right arm, the other light sword in his mouth sticking out sideways, and the gun in his left. Ben then deactivated both of his light swords, spitted the one that was in his mouth into his right with the other one, he then placed them into the hilts of his belt underneath his exorcist coat as well as the gun. He then brought out a metal staff with three claws at the end with a cannon like thing between them.

Ben directed the end of the staff at Itachi and in the cannon like thing between the metal claws, charged up a golden energy. Ben then blasted a sphere of energy made of holy light. Itachi swung his gunbai like it was a baseball bat and deflected the energy sphere to the side, the sphere crashed into the church wall and exploded blowing away the entire wall and some of the roof. Itachi then swung the gunbai creating three massive tornadoes that reduced the rest of the church to rubble. The tornadoes then clashed into Ben, however the tornadoes got disabled, and when the wind cleared it revealed Ben covered by a golden energy shield as he had stabbed the metal staff into the ground.

The rubble fell around them with dust gathering around them. Ben then pushed a button and the energy shield got deactivated, Ben then charged at Itachi while dragging the staff across the ground as sparks flickered around the end of it between the claws. He then jumped up and vanished once again, and suddenly Itachi felt as if a powerful blow had been dealt to his gut as he coughed up blood staining the floor beneath him. Itachi then looked above him and saw Ben and multiple golden energy spheres just above him. The spheres crashed into the area where Itachi stood and exploded in a fiery explosion. Ben then leaped back with the altar behind him and he was facing the fiery explosion. Ben narrowed his eyes as a red spectral skeleton was revealed from the fiery smoke, the skeleton grew flesh and let out a loud roar. And in the spectral warrior stood Itachi with his mangekyou activated, he had been saved from the explosion but not completely as the right sleeve on his Akatsuki cloak was burned off as well as some burn marks on his arm.

"Most impressive…" Ben said emotionlessly showing no sign of concern. "This is easily the most challenging fight I have had in years. Only two people have pushed me to my limits in all my life, some have come close, you might just come at the close part of the list." Ben narrowed his gaze at Itachi and placed the metal staff back into his belt and then brought out his gun. He then fired a few shoots at the massive spectral warrior, but the bullets just bounced off it. "Hmm, seems like the defense ability of that massive warrior of yours is extremely high." Ben charged at the Susano'o and brought out a sword hilt, he then activated it popping out a sword of light. He then swung the sword at the Susano'o and the light sword vanished upon impact. Ben quickly leaped back dodging the Susano'o which punched down its massive fist where Ben once stood. "Hmm, one final test." Ben brought out the metal staff and sent a massive sphere of light energy. Once the sphere clashed into the Susano'o it exploded in a massive fiery explosion, once the smoke cleared it revealed a few cracks in the ribcage area of the Susano'o that healed quickly.

Itachi's Susano'o stretched its hand out towards Ben whom vanished from Itachi's sight once again. 'How does he keep doing that?' Itachi thought as another explosion hit the Susano'o in the back from an energy sphere shoot by Ben. 'It's like he vanishes completely from one point to another, it's not speed, then what is it?' Itachi thought as he could have sworn that he had experienced something similar before. Then as he stepped back he slipped on a banana peel. "Wh-What the? Itachi questioned in confusion."

He then looked at Ben whom was standing behind the Susano'o that was still covering Itachi while chewing on something and swallowing it. Itachi noticed the look on Ben's face, he knew that look he was analyzing him.

Itachi got up and looked confused as to how that banana peel got there. He then remembered something from a time where he had not yet merged with his other self, a little cross dressing vampire boy. "So, that's your ability. You can stop time." Itachi said with a narrowed gaze and Ben flinched slightly. "Not only that, but it seems as you can slow down time as well hence your incredible speed. And when you stop time you can only move, not use any blast attacks from that staff of yours or shoot from your gun, otherwise you could have blasted me with that energy sphere while time was frozen or at least shoot me in the head with that gun of yours. While at that one time before I activated my Susano'o you slowed down time and moved behind me to blast the energy spheres. And you managed to throw that banana peel under my Susano'o testing if there was an area that wasn't covering me and you figured the feet area." Itachi said and Ben looked a little impressed. 'I got to remember to apologize to Sirzechs later…' Itachi thought recalling the conversation he had with the crimson haired Maou earlier.

"You seem to have figured it out, I congratulate you. Not many have been able to figure that one out." Ben praised with a slow clap and still a stoic face.

'I don't have time for this.' Itachi thought and then noticed that the place where the broken cross used to be was now a secret underground pathway just like at the church where he Issei and the others fought Raynare. What's more he could detect the energy of the scroll down there.

"Guess I will get serious to." Ben said as he began letting out a violent glow of light while chanting something, but then he made the mistake of looking Itachi in the eyes. Itachi's body vanished in a murder of crows and the sky around him turned red. "What is this?" Ben questioned as Itachi's started to pop out from the ground and surrounded him. "I see, an illusion." Ben quickly brought out a knife and stabbed himself in the hand and the illusion shattered. "That was a rather weak illusion. Hmm, where did he go?" Ben looked around in confusion and then spotted the secret passageway. He narrowed his eyes and ran down the passageway.

He then arrived at hidden lower floor and spotted Itachi holding a scroll that was in front of a large cross. Itachi looked at him and smirked before he once again vanished in a murder of crows that flew out through the passageway where Ben just came from, he ran back out and saw the crows fly into the distant night sky. Ben narrowed his gaze at the murder of crows flying away. "What's in those scrolls that they are so important?"

 **With Itachi**

Itachi arrived at the place where he started, he had purposely placed Ben in a weak illusion to by him some time to get the scroll, and to not waste too much chakra while doing so. He held the scroll and performed the hand signs. "Reverse Summoning!" He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **At the Shinobi Faction base**

Itachi arrived in a puff of smoke and was greeted by Ophis, Jin, Vali and Fujiwara. "Where are the others?" Itachi asked.

"They have all gone to sleep in their bedrooms." Fujiwara replied and noticed the scroll in Itachi's hand "Looks like it went well."

"Yeah, well I encountered Ben again. He seems to be hunting for me now." Itachi said. "If you wouldn't mind I'm tired and I would like to rest."

"Seems he will not rest until he kills you., sure go ahead." Jin said.

"Ben? As in Grand Exorcist Ben? Man, you have some serious problems." Vali said with a smirk. "You really are something if you got his attention."

"Are you okay?" Ophis asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Oh, yeah ojousama, I'm fine. I just need some rest." Itachi petted Ophis' head and walked towards his bedroom.

Once Itachi was in his room and made sure he was completely alone he called Sirzechs. Whom looked at him with a sour face. **"What?"**

"I'm sorry for thinking you were a clumsy idiot." Itachi said with a stoic expression.

Sirzechs blinked and then gained an overconfident smirk. **"You fought him again and you slipped on a banana peel didn't ya?"**

"…" Itachi twitched his eyes slightly.

" **Told ya, he planted it there. What did I tell ya."**

"Once again, I'm sorry, and can you stop with that smirk?" Itachi asked politely as it was annoying him a little bit.

" **Heh, heh, sure sorry Itachi-kun. But did you figure out how he did it?"** Sirzechs questioned.

"He has the ability to stop time or slow it down. Not sure on how he does it though. From what I know his not known for having a Sacred Gear so I'm not sure what it is." Itachi replied.

" **I see, well I have to go now Itachi-kun. Contact me if there is any change in the plan for the attack on the Rating Game."**

"Understood, Sirzechs-sama." Itachi deactivated the hologram.

As night time fell upon them and most of them had gone to sleep. Itachi woke up and walked the hallway to get a glass of water, when he noticed Vali and Bikou getting out from a portal. 'Where have they been?' Itachi thought while hiding his presence preventing the two of them from sensing him.

"Are you sure about this? Warning that Red Dragon Emperor about that Diodora?" Bikou asked and this peeked Itachi's interest.

"I just wanted to warn my destined rival, what's wrong with that?" Vali shrugged his shoulders and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, but Diodora is a part of Khaos Brigade though…" Bikou said.

"So? We're only a group helping them from time to time, what they want got nothing to do with us, but Hyoudou Issei is my rival and that is my business. And I would rather no one finishes him off until I get to have an all-out battle with him." Vali declared with a smirk.

Bikou smirked and patted Vali on the back. "Hey Vali, you can be a really nice guy sometimes."

"Shut it and let's just go to sleep before anyone sees us and start asking questions." Vali said and they walked towards their rooms on the other side of the mansion. Itachi was hiding in the corner with a small smile on his lips.

 **The day of the game**

The Shinobi Faction were all gearing up for the upcoming battle as they would aid in the attack during the Rating Game between Rias and Diodora. Itachi had his gunbai strapped onto his back and had a triple prong kunai strapped around his belt with a marking on it. He also held the scroll he had recovered from the abandoned church and was about to open it.

Jin pulled on some biker gloves while Fujiwara lifted Samehada over his shoulder and strapped it onto his back. Shiro held two chakra blades that Itachi recognized as they were once used by a Jonin from Konoha whom also was the Third Hokage's son. Hana like Jin also put on fighting gloves while Mako prepared some kunai knifes with paper bombs attached to them.

Itachi opened the scroll and slammed his palm into it, then writing got visible on the scroll. Itachi widened his eyes and smiled inwardly, it was a long lecture about the will of fire and how future generations must never forget it.

"Well? Anything useful?" Jin asked as he looked at the scroll. "Will of fire huh? A lecture, we sometimes get those kinds of things in the scrolls. You can hang it up on the wall if you want and we will read through it when we get back." Jin said and turned away.

"I think I will do it later." Itachi said and closed the scroll and placed it on the table for their return.

"Let's get going then." Fujiwara prepared a reverse summoning and they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **In an unknown location**

They arrived in a puff of smoke on top of a pillar, they looked around to see the place was lined up with thick pillars, the ground below the pillar they were standing on was made out of rock. And a big entrance of a shrine on their side. It resembled those you would see in Greek mythology. "Is this the place?" Mako asked looking at the long red haired Uzumaki.

"Yes, look down there." Fujiwara said and they all averted their attention to where he was looking and spotted Rias Gremory and her peerage standing a little far away from them. Then thousands of magic circles appeared around them and out came various devils afflicted with the Old Satan Faction and Khaos Brigade. The very next moment Diodora arrived while laughing like a madman as he grabbed Asia. They then saw Xenovia trying to retrieve Asia by and she was wielding Durandal and Ascalon which Issei handed to her, but Diodora simply blasted her to the side and vanished with Asia in a magic circle.

"Let's go and deal with Sirzechs already, we're wasting time here." Jin said when suddenly they all felt a power full presence. They looked back down to the Gremory group and saw a bearded silver haired old man with one eye lifting up Akeno's skirt taking a peek at her panties. "That's Odin, the Chief of the Norse Gods…" Odin then directed his attention to the soldiers of the Old Satan faction and summoned the spear Gungnir and in one swoop send an out a massive aura that took out all the Old Satan faction soldiers. The entire area shook around them, and the Gremory group ran towards the shrine to fight Diodora.

"You guys go on ahead, I will stay here to deal with Odin. It would be troublesome if he interferes while we fight all the Maous in one spot." Itachi said and was ready to jump towards the Norse God whom had yet to notice them.

"No, I will do it." Fujiwara said and readied Samehada "You guys go on ahead." Fujiwara leaped down towards Odin.

"No point in arguing, let's go." Jin said and they all vanished. Itachi looked in the distance at a crow and nodded before he vanished as well.

Fujiwara landed right in front of Odin whom had finished off all the thousand soldiers. "Oh? Someone quite powerful has arrived, and his nothing but a mere brat."

"I'm Fujiwara Uzumaki of the Shinobi Faction of Khaos Brigade. I'm honored to meet you, Odin of the Norse Gods." Fujiwara got into a stance with the Samehada.

"Oh? Uzumaki? Yes, I have heard of your family before. So, you're of the legendary Shinobi Faction, I wonder are you all really that powerful?" Odin smirked like he was about to have a friendly sparring match.

"Find out for yourself." Fujiwara formed a set of hand seals.

 **Water Style: Super Explosive Water Shockwave!**

Fujiwara gathered the tiniest water drops and turned them into a massive tsunami that charged towards the Norse God. Odin span Gungnir above his head and slammed it by the end to the ground sending a wave of aura that divided the tsunami in half. Fujiwara was right in front of Odin now and swung Samehada towards him, Odin blocked it with Gungnir and skidded back when the sword clashed into him. "Oh? Quite a strong lad." Odin said amused. Fujiwara swung down Samehada again and Odin tilted Gungnir to the side blocking the strike but the force formed a massive crater around them. "Hmm, impressive brat."

 **Lightning Style: Heavens Strike!**

Fujiwara had a bolt of lightning crash into his Samehada and then stabbed the sword into the ground, tearing it up as lightning surged through it. "I can clearly see you are quite powerful. Just as one would expect from someone of the ancient Uzumaki bloodline, this old geezer is starting to get worried." Odin smirked.

 **Outside of the field**

Azazel stood face to face with Ophis. "I never expected for you to come here personally." Azazel said and Ophis turned to him and laughed lightly.

"It's been a while, Azazel." Ophis greeted.

"Didn't you have the appearance of an old man before? Now that you have the appearance of a girl, you definitely have my respect. What are you plotting, Ophis?" Azazel said while rubbing his goatee.

"Observing. Just that only." Ophis replied.

"Sight-seeing from such a good place aye… But for the Boss to appear huh. Will the world be peaceful if I defeat you here?"

"Impossible. Azazel can't defeat me." Ophis declared clearly.

" **Then what about the two of us?"** An enormous dragon flapped its wings and came down to them, it was Tannin. **"The young devils are betting their future, and they are standing on the battlefield. I don't like the fact that you came to interfere in it! For you, who didn't take any interest in the world to become the boss of terrorists?! What made you become like that?!"**

"The silent world." Ophis replied and Azazel looked confused. "I want to return to the dimensional gap, and attain silence. That is the only reason."

"… I would laugh because your reason is being homesick, but the dimensional gap huh. If I remember, over there at the dimensional gap is…" Azazel said and Ophis nodded to his words.

"Yes, Great Red is there." Ophis replied.

"That is the ultimate goal of Khaos Brigade anyway. Hello there, Azazel. It's been a while." Itachi arrived at the scene with the rest of the Shinobi Faction besides Fujiwara whom was still fighting Odin.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the mind controlled older brother. How are ya, Itachi Hyoudou? Wait, it will probably be best to call you Itachi Uchiha now wouldn't it? Does Issei know you're here?" Azazel smirked while rubbing his chin.

"…"

"I'll take that as a no. And look what we got here, a few new generations of ninjas. Jin Uchiha, Hana Hyuga, Shiro Nara and Mako Aburame. All that is missing is Fujiwara Uzumaki but it seems most of the Shinobi Faction are here."

"Seems he knows all of us… well what else is to be expected from Azazel the Governor of the Fallen Angels." Jin said with a sigh as lightning flickered around him. "Where is Sirzechs? I would very much like to fight him."

"His not far away from here." Azazel replied with his usual calm smirk. "I could entertain you for a bit though."

"Hold it. I will deal with him. I am the one who carries the blood of the true Asmodeus. Cresuerey Asmodeus. I came here to ask you whom are the Governor of fallen angels for a battle as I am the member of the True-Maou faction of Khaos Brigade." Cresuerey arrived at the scene.

Azazel let out a laughter. "Look what we have here… it appears one of the masterminds have arrived. Looks like the Asmodeus of the Old-Maou faction showed himself."

Creuserey them released a massive demonic aura that was deep black, he used one of the snakes he had gotten from Ophis to boost his power. "I'm not the Old! I am the blood inheritor of the True-Maou! I will avenge Katarea Leviathan right here!"

"Heh, if you wanted to do it by yourself then why ask for our help in the first place." Jin said with an annoyed expression.

"What about Tannin then? He could be problematic." Shiro said and Jin looked up at the dragon that glared at them with a growl while at the same time trying to keep an eye on Ophis.

"He seems to be occupied, besides I have no interest in fighting an oversized lizard." Jin said and those words reached Tannin whom now directed his full attention to Jin.

" **Oversized Lizard huh?! You little brat, I am a mighty dragon!"** Tannin roared and spit out a massive wave of fire towards Jin.

"Hana." Jin looked at the Hyuga girl whom nodded and activated her Byakugan. She then leaped in front of the massive fire wave.

 **Air Palm!**

Hana thrusted her palm forwards sending a powerful shockwave as the wind gathered from her push turned into a lion's head and clashed into the fire wave, yet the fire managed to push forward. "No way." Hana widened her eyes, and Jin pumped his fist and a bolt of lightning came crashing from the sky and into the fire wave dissolving it. "I expected more from you." Jin said and Hana hung her head down in shame.

Suddenly a red magic circle glowed and out came the crimson haired king, Sirzechs. "What are you doing here Sirzechs?" Azazel questioned.

"For this plan, I got my little sister involved in the political matters of us adults. So, I need to come forward as well. I thought it would be bad if I leave everything to Azazel every time. I want to persuade Cresuserey. If I can't even do that, I won't be able to face my sister." Sirzechs declared.

"You are such a Mr. Nice guy. You know it will be a waste?" Azazel said as Cresuserey like the other members of the Old Satan faction hated the current Maous with a burning passion.

"Even so, I wanted to ask them directly as the current King of the devils." Sirzechs said as Cresuerey started at him in pure rage.

"Sirzechs! The hated existence! To appear here personally! Because of you… Because of you guys, we…" Cresuerey growled in rage.

"Cresuerey. Can you lower your weapon? If it is now, I can still prepare for negotiations. For having the descendant of the previous Maou be further away from the spot light, and drove them to the corner of the Underworld. Even now I think maybe there was another way at times. I want to prepare negotiations with the descendants of a former Maou. More than that, I would like for you to talk to the current Maou Asmodeus, Falbium."

"Don't speak nonsense! Not only the fallen angels, but you allied with the angels as well, so I don't want to hear you who have become a filth to talk about devils! Not just that, but your telling me to talk to that imposter?! That is enough of your nonsense!" Cresuerey shouted.

"Like you are in the position to say that. You guys, the Khaos Brigade, have dangerous heretics of the Three-Great-Powers gathered, not to mention people from a group of ancient warriors." Azazel said looking over at Itachi and the Shinobi Faction.

"We are not cooperating. We are using them. The hated fallen angels and angels are beings who are only a tool that we use for us devils. Understanding each other? Peace? All existence besides devils must be destroyed, why can't you understand Devils are! No! We, the Maou, are the ones who have to become Kings of the world! By using Ophis's power we will destroy the world, and create a new world of devils! For that, you imposturous Maou are in our way!" Cresuerey shouted as he got caught up in the moment and forgot that the Shinobi Faction were here as well. Then suddenly lightning surrounded his body as Jin had his hand directed at him.

"Shalba was the one who had the scroll right?" Jin asked Itachi while glaring coldly at Cresuerey.

"Right." Itachi replied.

"Good." Jin said and squeezed his hand as the lighting around Cresuerey tightened and exploded as the so called true Maou screamed in pain as his body was vaporized into nothing. "Hope you don't mind that, Ophis. But I couldn't stand the guy blabbing any further." Jin said and Ophis looked at them emotionlessly and showed no signs of carrying what just happened.

"As long as I still get the dimensional gap around the underworld I'm fine." Ophis said and then turned her attention to Sirzechs and Azazel. "I will take all of it."

"Hmm, the rumors about that Jin's power seems to be true. He seems to be equal to you in fact." Azazel said while looking at Sirzechs whom looked at Jin whom glared back at him.

"Seems so…" Sirzechs uttered calmly as a dark red aura gathered around him. 'Itachi-kun, maybe we can put an end to this now.' Sirzechs thought as he looked over at Itachi whom saw the look Sirzechs was giving him.

But knowing that Fujiwara was not far behind, and the rest of the Shinobi Faction were all stronger than Kokabiel, plus with Ophis here. That it would be impossible to come back right now plus there was no guarantee that they would manage to kill Jin and Fujiwara or at least arrest them and he couldn't risk it, Jin alone was just as powerful as Sirzechs and Fujiwara was not far behind compared to Jin. Itachi lightly shook his head at Sirzechs whom understood and closed his eyes and the aura around him increased.

"Oy. Itachi, deal with Azazel, the three of you will take care of Tannin. I will take on Sirzechs." Jin said as lightning flickered around him violently just like Sirzechs' destruction aura.

""Right!"" Hana, Shiro and Mako all said in unison and leaped towards where Tannin was while Itachi remained where he stood and faced Azazel. He then detected a violent surge of power coming from the shrine as Issei had begun fighting Diodora.

'Seems Asia will be rescued soon, good. I was starting to worry, Yukino will inform me if anything happens, after all I ordered her to watch over them.' Itachi thought as he faced Azazel whom winked at him. 'Gee try make it less obvious would you.' Itachi thought with an inwardly sigh.

Sirzechs charged up a massive sphere of destruction and Jin inhaled his breath, Sirzechs threw the sphere as powerful gushes of wind blew around it, and Jin spit out a massive ball of fire that collided with the sphere making a powerful explosion as shockwaves were felt across the entire area. Jin appeared behind Sirzechs with his fist raised and covered in lighting, Sirzechs swiftly turned around and blocked the strike with his hand covered in a destruction aura. They both sent each other ice cold glares, then Jin's sharingan began to morph, it turned into a black satanic star and then formed a black dot between each of the prongs of the star. "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Jin uttered as a silver-grey ribcage formed around him and grew a spectral skeleton arm that pushed Sirzechs away.

Sirzechs narrowed his ice cold calculative glare as a massive silver-grey humanoid formed in front of him wielding a long trident spear. "What now, Sirzechs Lucifer?" Jin smirked widely looking rather excited to fight Sirzechs.

Itachi dodged a barrage fire of light spears from Azazel, Itachi leaped from pillar to pillar and swiftly turned around and spit out a barrage volley of fire small fire balls at the light spears creating a firework show in the sky. Itachi then threw a three-prong kunai at Azazel whom tilted his head to the side to dodge it. And then Itachi's body got enveloped in a red light as he vanished in a flash. He then reappeared above Azazel while holding the three-prong kunai, and swung his leg down crashing into Azazel's back sending him crashing into the ground forming a crater.

Azazel got up rubbing the back of his head. "Owch, that was a new one… No mercy huh?" Azazel smirked and stretched out his back.

" **Itachi-sama! There's trouble!"** Yukino's voice rang inside his head.

'What happened?' Itachi questioned in his mind.

" **They defeated Diodora, but Shalba just arrived and Asia Aregento just vanished in a flash of light! Your younger brother is freaking out he may enter a dangerous stage of his Boosted Gear!"** Yukino replied and Itachi narrowed his eyes and growled in anger.

"Jin! Something dangerous is happening over at the battle between Issei Hyoudou and Diodora Astaroth! Shalba is there and his life is now in danger, I will go and secure the scroll from him before he dies!" Itachi shouted at Jin whom suddenly like everyone else felt a dangerous aura coming from the battle between Issei and Diodora.

"Very well, make sure to get that scroll!" Jin shouted and Itachi nodded as he vanished in a flash.

'Good luck, Itachi-kun.' Sirzechs thought and focused on fighting Jin.

Itachi arrived in a flash on top of a pillar were Yukino in her crow state sat. He could see Shalba looking down on Issei whom was raging while some were crying and Rias, Akeno and Xenovia glared in rage at Shalba. "What happened to Diodora?"

"Shalba killed him when he found out that he was useless." Yukino informed.

"And Asia?"

"… She just vanished, it's strange even the security measure you took she still wasn't saved." Yukino said and Itachi widened his eyes.

"Wait, my security crow in Asia didn't activate?" Itachi questioned while looking at his familiar.

"No, that is what was so strange." Yukino replied.

"Then Asia is still alive, you said she vanished in a flash of light. Could it be she was just teleported somewhere?" Itachi questioned.

"Probably, but where? She could be anywhere, or already dead for that matter." Yukino replied.

Issei growled at Shalba in pure rage as his eyes flashed green. **"Rias Gremory, leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately."** Ddraig warned from Issei's gauntlet. **"You devil over there, you said your name was Shalba, right? You… made the wrong choice."** Ddraig said when suddenly the entire shrine began to shake violently and Issei began emitting a blood-like aura, soon the entire shrine was covered in a red light.

Suddenly multiple voices of all kinds started to be heard around Issei. **"I, who is about to awaken… Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God… I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream… I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination…"** Issei's armor started to change its shape, it became more sharp, and it grew large wings. It's hands and feet turned claw like, it started to resemble more like a dragon. **"And I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory! Juggernaut Drive!"**

"Juggernaut Drive…" Itachi uttered in awe as even from this distance he could feel the power coming from Issei. Everything around Issei, were blown away. And Issei let out a beast like roar. Issei looks like a miniature dragon and then flew at Shalba and dug its fangs into his right arm making Shalba scream in pain. Shalba managed to break free but his entire right arm was ripped off.

"Don't screw around with me!" Shalba gathered an energy of light into his left arm, when Shalba blasted the energy Issei's wings changed.

 **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!**

Shalba's attack was halved until it became so weak it couldn't do anything to Issei. "Vali's power! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way! Vali!" Shalba screamed. A laser cannon like thing is formed inside Issei's dragon helmet jaw and blasts out a red laser beam that vaporizes Shalba's left arm then the laser left a skinny line on the wall, floor and ceiling of the shrine, then a massive explosion occurred in the distance.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and threw the triple prong kunai towards Shalba and Issei. Itachi appeared in flash in front of Shalba whom widened his eyes in shock and then smirked. "Uchiha! You came to my rescue!" Shalba said with a wide smirk. Itachi reached his hand out as the launcher from Issei's armor was charging up.

"The scroll." Itachi demanded in a cold tone.

"Yes, yes, here just get me out of here!" Shalba said as a magic circle appeared and the scroll fell into Itachi's hand.

"What happened to that nun, Asia?" Itachi asked in a demanding tone once again.

"Oh, her, I sent her to the dimensional gap to die. Now get me out of here!" Shalba demanded.

Itachi looked at him as he threw the triple prong kunai in the direction of Rias and the others. "You're a powerful man Shalba, I'm sure you can figure out a way out of this by yourself." Itachi said as he vanished in a flash.

"No wait! You bastard get back here!" Shalba shouted in fear.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Longinus Smasher!**

Issei let out a violent flare of a red aura and Shalba was shaking in fear as from the Boosted Gear's launcher was charged up, an enormous red wave shot towards Shalba, Rias and the others were running away so that they wouldn't get caught up in the blast. Shalba was shaking. "I-Impossible! I, the true successor of the True-Maou! I still haven't made a fool out of Vali! Beelzebub is greater than Lucifer! Curses! A mere dragon! Red dragon! White dragon!" Shalba screamed as he got enveloped by the red wave and disappeared along with the shrine.

 **With Itachi**

A triple prong kunai stabbed into the ground next to a bunch of swords that the Gremory group was hiding behind and in a flash Itachi appeared. "You all seem to be in trouble…" Itachi said as they all looked at him with wide eyes of shock.

"Senpai…?" Kiba questioned while shaking a little, then he got into fighting stance as the swords that protected everyone vanished.

"Itachi…" Rias uttered weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Akeno questioned as they all kept their guard up.

"I came to get something from Shalba before he perished. Seems Issei has discovered a new side of his Boosted Gear." Itachi said while looking at Issei whom was roaring like a wild beast.

"Juggernaut Drive." Vali arrived through a portal with Arthur and Bikou.

"Can he be reverted back?" Rias asked in concern for her servant.

"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaut Drive there would be cases where he can revert back, but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life and die. Either way, staying like this for long will put Hyoudou Issei's life in danger." Vali replied.

They all the noticed that Bikou was holding Asia. "Here she is a part of your group, right? The healing sister."

""Asia-chan!"" Rias, Akeno and everyone else gathered around the unconscious Asia.

"Seems you have been to the dimensional gap, Shalba told me that's where he sent her, well he told me before he died that is." Itachi said with an emotionless expression although on the inside he was relieved just like the rest of them.

"Please…" Xenovia uttered and grabbed a hold of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. "I know Senpai is still in you somewhere… so please… help Issei… save him, like it or not he is your brother!" Xenovia shouted with tears streaming down her eyes.

"…" Itachi didn't know how to respond he began thinking of a reason to help as quickly as he could, but time was running out. He looked at all their pleading faces.

"Please, help us." Rias begged.

"…" Itachi looked at the pleading looks Rias, Akeno and everyone he held dearly to him was giving him, he clenched his fist. 'Screw having a reason…' Itachi thought

"You can't be this heartless! Please!" Xenovia cried, she then widened her eyes feeling Itachi's hand on her head as he walked to the edge and looked down on Issei.

"…" Itachi threw the triple prong kunai towards a mountain near Issei and in a flash, he vanished. Itachi then appeared on the top of the mountain facing Issei in his Juggernaut Drive. Itachi morphed his eyes into Mangekyou as his body got surrounded by a spectral red aura that grew into a large spectral humanoid that let out a roar that gained Issei's attention. Issei in his Juggernaut Drive turned around to face Itachi's Susano'o and growled. "Did you notice me…" Itachi uttered as Issei and Itachi's Susano'o let out a violent roar at each other.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Again, sorry that it took so long! Me and my coauthor have both been really busy and barely have any time to work together. But here it is, finally, we will try and update faster next time.**

 **We have also decided on when Itachi will return back to the others now, it may be a little while longer but it might not be that far away now.**

 **Anyway, tell us how this chapter went in the reviews!**

 **-Later!**


	15. Brothers and the Past!

**andresskorskiruiz: Thanks!**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks, and no worries.**

 **Harambe: LOL! If Itachi had gone all out then sure, maybe.**

 **Apache22: We are considering for him to get EMS, or at least find a way to prevent him from going blind and suffering the side effects of overuse of the Mangekyou.**

 **9721yellow: Thanks! And here you go, but keep in mind, I will never abandon this story, or any of my other ones, and if the case happens when I don't update for a long time it will be because I'm either busy or have a little writers block.**

 **skashim: It will be a love triangle between Itachi, Rias and Akeno, nothing more.**

 **Master Terra: How so? I mean Rias like all devils especially the Gremory are greedy. But Rias has a lot of love for all her servants which she considers her family, but this is your own opinion and I will respect that.**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: Here you go!**

 **imortalshadows: LOL!**

 **Guest: We have planned for it, we have it exactly figured out on how he would get the rinnegan, and when, all that remains is to consider whether or not we should do it.**

 **Itachi: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Itachi will return to them maybe around the time when Issei has gotten strong enough, so maybe when Issei gets Cardinal Promotion or after. And him telling them the truth about the Uchiha… We'll see, we haven't really thought about it. And if Great Red has a scar left behind from an Uchiha, then it would have to be Madara who gave him it, or Sasuke, or maybe an Uchiha that came after Sasuke's time. But yeah, we might not show the scar this chapter because we will have to think about it, but if we decide on it we will show later at some point.**

 **Guest: That depends on how far season 4 takes the anime, because we have planned on which point in the Light Novels Itachi will make his return. But considering how the anime has gone so far with the story, I don't think so.**

 **seant5054: Umm, this is not a Itachi harem story, he only has a love triangle with Rias and Akeno, but you have also asked for this in Itachi Sitri, so I will see what I can do there.**

 **Chapter 14: Brothers and the Past!**

Issei in his Juggernaut Drive state let out a powerful devastating roar, and Itachi's humanoid Susano'o gave a powerful roar back. "Did you notice me…" Itachi uttered with an emotionless stare as his Susano'o flared up in an intense aura. 'All I have to do is make him look me straight in the eyes and I should be able to break him free. Although the way his rampaging I doesn't look like it's going to be easy. And if I defeat him with brute force it might make the others think that rescuing me one day would seem impossible. I should just fight him and wait for an opening.' Itachi thought and leaped towards Issei with his Susano'o moving along with him. Itachi's Susano'o threw a powerful devastating upper cut punch to Issei sending him flying up into the sky, Issei stopped in midair spreading out his dragon wings.

Issei let out another roar and spewed out a laser beam from its dragon jaw. Itachi narrowed his eyes and his Susano'o formed a shield on one of its four arms, and blocked the laser beam, he tilted the shield upwards sending it back flying into the sky, and sent it back crashing into Issei making him let out a howl in pain. Issei bursted out from the burning smoke cloud left from the explosion of the laser beam.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!**

Issei kept increasing his power more and more. 'I can't let him keep increasing his power like this, eventually even I will have trouble.' Itachi thought as he and his Susano'o leaped back to dodge Issei whom came crashing down like a meteorite. Issei growled while letting out a violent red aura and let out a massive roar that shook the skies. Issei charged at Itachi like a wild beast and dug his claws into Itachi's Susano'o shoulders, and Itachi's Susano'o grabbed a hold of Issei's shoulders and used the other two hands to throw a barrage of punches making Issei growl in pain for each strike. Issei then opened his jaw and blasted Itachi's Susano'o with a laser beam. Itachi released Issei and skidded back with his Susano'o, that had its head reverted back to its skeleton stage, like its flesh had been melted off. Itachi quickly concentrated and had the Susano'o grow its lost flesh back.

"Now this is something I've wanted to find out for a while now. Which is stronger, Juggernaut Drive, or Susano'o." Vali said as he watched the fight with great curiosity.

"Technically speaking, Juggernaut Drive has more in terms of destructive power, while as Susano'o has way more in terms of defense. And to top it off, that shield his Susano'o has, it has a strange aura to it." Arthur said as he watched the fight along with Vali and Bikou.

" **There is no mistaking it, it's the legendary Yata Mirror. It is the ultimate defense and is an unbreakable shield. Legends has that it is able to negate, reflect and deflect any attack physical or magical. That shield has been missing for millions of years now, guess we know where it was all this time, attached to Itachi Uchiha's soul."** Albion spoke from Vali's wings and everyone had a look of awe besides Vali whom only looked interested.

"Oh, really, now that seems interesting." Vali hummed with a smirk.

Itachi's Susano'o blocked a strike from Issei with its arm, and pushed the Yata shield into him pushing Issei back a few steps. The Susano'o then raised its massive fist and slammed it right into Issei's face sending him skidding back crashing into a pillar that collapsed around him. Issei growled at Itachi and charged up a laser beam in its dragon like jaw and blasted it at Itachi whom just blocked the beam with the Yata Mirror making the attack worthless. Issei then charged at Itachi's Susano'o and sunk its massive fangs into its right shoulder making the Susano'o howl. "Won't be that easy." Itachi uttered and the Susano'o flared up in a fire like energy making Issei fly back as he was pushed back by the pressure released from Itachi's Susano'o. Itachi grew frustrated, he couldn't find an opening to make eye contact with Issei, whom was to focused on the Susano'o to even notice that Itachi was inside it, and every time they almost got into eye contact Issei would blast him with a laser beam shielding Issei's eyes from his sharingan. "Heh, I will show you the difference between your powers and mine." Itachi put up the act so that the Occult Research Club and Team Vali would still think he was under the control of Itachi Uchiha.

As Itachi's Susano'o and Issei kept throwing punches at each other, and Issei kept blasting him with laser attacks which Itachi managed to block every single time. Memories went through Itachi's mind, Issei running after him all the time when they were children to play, Issei getting into trouble which would result in Itachi helping him out, even if it would be from bullies or girls that wanted to punish Issei for peeping. Then memories of his old life as Itachi Uchiha, and with young Sasuke came to mind and everything they had been through.

'I treated them both differently… be it because I was raised in a different situation then I was before, or because unconsciously I knew what to do different than what I did with Sasuke. This way… might not have been the right one, but it is the way that will keep him and them safe. And I plan on sticking around longer so that I can help Issei on his way through life, my brother, my brothers, I truly love you both, and I always will. This time, I will not fail, this time I will succeed, because I am not alone this time… And to do that, I will save Issei now!' Itachi thought and narrowed his eyes as his Susano'o formed beads with three magatama's attached to them in each of the Susano'o hands.

 **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Longinus Smasher!**

Issei charged up energy in his dragon armors chest plate making the whole area and sky shake and tremble from the power it and Itachi was releasing. Issei let out a roar and blasted a massive wave of energy at Itachi whom had his Susano'o throw the beads towards the wave.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

The beads collided with the wave creating such a powerful explosion, that massive shockwaves flew through the area, and was even felt all the way over to where Jin and Sirzechs were battling it out.

Then out from the fiery smoke leaped out Itachi with the Susano'o deactivated, he then leaped onto Issei's now dragon like armors face, and looked him straight in the eye, with his mangekyou spinning. Itachi was now inside Issei's mindscape, it was a dark empty space and he walked on what seemed to be water. Issei was in the center of the room surrounded by what looked like dark spirits that whispered to him. "Kill. Destroy. Destroy." Itachi released a glow that resembled his Susano'o aura blowing the spirits away with the pressure.

"Now what are you doing looking like this? You look like you've been rejected by Asia." Itachi said with a humorous friendly tone and placed his hand on Issei's shoulder as all the darkness around them vanished.

"Nii-san…?" Issei blinked and then leaped back and got ready to fight.

"Issei, calm down, it's me you idiot." Itachi smiled.

"Wait, what? Wh-What happened?" Issei widened his eyes as he remembered. "Asia… That bastard Shalba! He! He!"

"Shalba is gone, and Asia is safe." Itachi assured.

"How do you know that?" Issei questioned.

"I've been watching from my other self. Asia almost died but was saved by Vali and his people. You entered Juggernaut Drive out of the pure rage you felt for Asia's death, right now you're fighting my other self actually. The only reason I am able to even speak to you, is because my other self-managed to get eye contact with you, and I used what little power I had to come here and help you break free from Juggernaut Drive, before it consumes your lifespan." Itachi explained and Issei let out a sigh of relief over the fact that Asia was safe.

"Hey, help me get into your mind! And I will help you kick that Uchiha guy's ass! Then you can come back and-" Issei said but Itachi raised his hand stopping him from speaking any further.

"I am afraid that is impossible. His mind is even greater than his current power in my body, at the level you're at now even with my help we wouldn't be able to do much about it. No, it is better you defeat him in my body before he recovers his prime power, I will hold him back as long as I can to prevent that from happening. But in the meantime, train and get stronger, and don't try to rush the whole rescue me plan, it will only lead to you failing." Itachi said and Issei looked down in frustration but he understood what his brother was saying.

"Yeah, I will, I promise you that…" Issei bumped his fist to his chest with a determined look on his face.

"Hn, I truly love you, little brother, no matter what that will never change." Itachi said with a warm brotherly smile and Issei blushed embarrassedly.

"Dude, that's something you should be saying to Rias buchou or Akeno-senpai and not me." Issei chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn, Rias and Akeno huh…" Itachi looked down with a sad smile on his face. "I do love them, and everyone else in our club for that matter. To me, they are like family. Please tell them that for me."

"Heh, you got it!" Issei gave a thumps-up.

"Looks like my time is up." Itachi began to fade and all he did was keeping on smiling at Issei. "I am looking forward to coming home to everyone, I will see you later." Itachi reached his transparent hand out towards Issei and poked him in the forehead.

The next moment for Issei his Juggernaut Drive armor broke and he fell to the ground and closed his eyes. Itachi landed next to him while panting having used up a little too much chakra with his Susano'o. Itachi picked up Issei's unconscious body and threw him over his shoulder, he then vanished in a red flash and appeared next to Team Vali and the Gremory group and he placed Issei on the ground.

"Issei-san!" Asia ran up to Issei with Xenovia.

Rias and Akeno looked at Itachi like they wanted to say thanks, but they stopped once they saw Itachi's look, no emotion what so ever. "I have saved your precious servant, Rias Gremory. And now I will take my leave."

"Wait!" Rias shouted and Itachi turned around to face the redhead whom he loved dearly and the half-fallen angel girl he also loved dearly. "Why didn't you kill him?" Rias asked as it seemed suspicious why Itachi Uchiha wouldn't have just killed Issei and be done with it.

"…" Itachi looked over at Rias and narrowed his eyes as from his point of view everything was a blur, he was slowly going blind from overuse of the Mangekyou. "It's simple, I did it because I believe one day he and all of you can be the perfect ones to test my powers out on one day, that is the only reason I didn't kill him. As for why I even bothered to help, I wanted to test out the powers of Juggernaut Drive, even if it was an imperfect version. There you have your answer." Itachi said with a smirk and vanished in a red flash.

"Oh, Itachi…" Rias uttered with a saddened look on her face that was shared by Akeno as they were both thinking the same thing. They both missed him, the man they both love.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Fujiwara was battling against Odin, Fujiwara clashed his Samehada against Odin's Gungnir pushing the old man down. "Seems you have a lot of power for a youngster, this might turn out bad for me." Odin smirked and tried to push Fujiwara off. Then the bandages around Samehade got torn as multiple shark like fang fins sprouted out and cut Odin on the cheek, the old Norse God managed to push Fujiwara off him and leaped back. He touched the cut on his cheek. "Hmm, some of my power has been drained…"

"Samehada, or Sharkskin, has the ability to absorb energy to make itself grow in power." Fujiwara pointed out and at super speed performed a set of hand seals.

 **Earth Style: Mud Dragon!**

Out from the ground popped out a dragon's head made out of mud that opened its jaw and spit out a barrage fire of mudballs.

 **Fire Style: Fire Missile Barrage!**

Fujiwara spit out a barrage fire of fire waves that merged with the mud and flew towards Odin. Odin spun Gungnir and sent a massive wave of energy that countered the burning mud. Fujiwara then appeared behind Odin with his arm thrown behind his back.

 **Wind Style: Gale Palm!**

Fujiwara slammed his palm forward sending a massive wave of wind crashing into Odin's back making him fall onto his knees. Fujiwara then kicked the old man in the side sending him flying. Odin coughed up a small amount of blood and looked up to see Fujiwara spinning in the air and then raised Samehada and swung it towards Odin, whom managed to jump away just in time, as Samehada slammed into the spot where Odin once were and made a massive crater.

"You move pretty quick despite your age, as expected of a God." Fujiwara said with an emotionless expression, and then Samehada let out a shriek, Fujiwara looked down on Samehada as the handle extended and the skull on the end went up next to his ear. "What is it?" Fujiwara asked and it let out another shriek. "Oh? I see, you don't like magic power huh? You want chakra then, I see, although there isn't much I can do for you at the moment. Just endure eating the magic power for now and I will give you some charka later." Fujiwara said and Samehada let out a shriek as a reply. "Yes, I promise."

"Speaking to your weapon? That is odd." Odin said as he stood up panting a little. 'This is starting to take a lot out of me, and despite us having fought for so long, he doesn't seem tired in the least. Just how much stamina does this lad have? Not only that I can detect that he has the same amount of energy as a Super Devil, this is getting troublesome.' Odin thought with a smirk on his face despite being in this situation.

"You keep smirking despite your situation? Are you doing it to hide away your fear? Or do you simply not care what happens to you?" Fujiwara asked with a stoic look.

"Heh, who knows… What about you? What's your reasoning for being a part of the Shinobi Faction?" Odin asked.

"…" An image in Fujiwara's mind of a weak looking woman with red hair stroking a child version of Fujiwara's cheek gently as she smiled warmly at him, and all his child self could do was cry his eyes out. "… Discrimination, my kind has suffered discrimination for too long, been forced into hiding, and I am sick of it." Fujiwara said as he narrowed his eyes, he then formed a set of hand seals.

 **Earth Style: Sacred Altar!**

Around Odin popped up a massive altar made out of stone, then Fujiwara formed one hand seal with his right hand.

 **Restraining Chains**

Out from the ground around Fujiwara popped out golden chains that let out a powerful aura, and wrapped itself around Odin, restraining the old Norse God making him unable to move. "We will bring back the world to how it was back then. Never again…" When Fujiwara uttered that last word the image of the same redhaired woman from earlier appeared in his mind and then he formed one more set of hand seals with his right hand only, and a swirl of wind, water, and lightning formed into a massive spear.

 **Combination Jutsu: God Hunt!**

Odin widened his eyes, and let out a small grunt. Fujiwara looked down on the old Norse God with an ice cold glare. Odin tried to move Gungnir to cut the chains holding him but to no avail. "Be gone." Fujiwara swung his arm down towards Odin and the spear rushes towards the Norse God. Odin quickly concentrated all his energy into the point where the spear was going to pierce him, once the spear crashed into Odin, it created a massive explosion of energy and a cloud of dust blew around them.

Once the dust cleared all that was seen was a massive crater, in the center of a massive crater stood Fujiwara looking down on Odin who had a small pierced mark left by the spear on his chest, and a lot of burn marks, and other wounds all over his body as well as bruises left from the explosion, however despite all these wounds, Odin was still breathing but unconscious. "I'm impressed that you didn't cover in fear and stayed calm, it even saved your life." Fujiwara commended Odin.

Fujiwara stood there looking down on Odin wondering if he should finish the Norse God off, but then in a red flash appeared Itachi. "Fujiwara, I got the scroll, let's grab the others and-" Itachi said but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the unconscious, bloodied, beaten up Odin. "Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious." Fujiwara replied while still looking down on Odin while holding the Samehada right over him. "…" Fujiwara then raised Samehada and, strapped it back on his back. "So, you got the scroll? What happened to Shalba?"

"Seems he was killed by Issei Hyoudou in his Juggernaut Drive." Itachi replied with a stoic expression.

"I see, well then since we have what we came here for, we might as well leave." Fujiwara said and walked over to Itachi.

"Place your hand on my shoulder and I will get us to the others." Itachi said and Fujiwara did just that as they vanished in a red flash.

Meanwhile, with Jin and the rest of the Shinobi Faction. Jin's eyes glowed bright red, as a black satanic star was formed in his red eyes, with dots between each prong of the star, and a silver gray spectral humanoid had formed around him, Jin's Susano'o pushed aside a wave of destruction from Sirzechs. Sirzechs glared at Jin with a cold narrowed gaze. "Something wrong? Sirzechs?" Jin smirked as his Susano'o created a spear of lightning and threw it at the current Lucifer, whim raised his arm and blasted it with a destruction wave making a powerful explosion that shook the entire area and the sky.

"Seems you and I are to evenly matched." Sirzechs said with his eyes narrowed.

"Heh, it would seem so." Jin smirked as his Susano'o let out a violent burst of power. "Perhaps it is time I go all out."

"… Azazel, get out of here, you to Tannin. I might have to result in using my destruction form." Sirzechs said and Azazel widened his eyes at Sirzechs mentioning that.

"Is he really that powerful?" Azazel questioned with a little sweat running down his forehead, then he smirked. "Man, as expected of one from the legendary Uchiha clan."

"I am honored, then I shall show you the Perfect Susano'o." Jin smirked and the Susano'o flared up in a powerful aura, that died down as Itachi and Fujiwara arrived in a red flash. "What now?"

"I have the scroll, Shalba is dead." Itachi replied and Sirzechs and Azazel widened their eyes for a second.

"Oh, I see, sorry then Sirzechs. Perhaps another time then." Jin smirked and deactivated his Susano'o and had his eyes revert back into sharingan. "Guys, it's time to go." Jin said and Shiro, Hana and Mako leaped to them.

"Wait, are you not going to fight?" Ophis tilted her head to the side as she looked at the Shinobi Faction.

"With all due respect, Ophis, we only came here because Shalba promised us a scroll, which we now got. There is no point for us to stick around any further." Jin replied as he tried not to anger Ophis knowing she could easily kill them. "Besides it's over, the Old Maou Faction has lost, their promise to you cannot be fulfilled anymore."

"I still want to stay though." Ophis said.

Itachi looked at Ophis and it seemed she had something she wanted to see, no, more like someone. "Guys, I will stay with her, go on ahead and I will catch up with you all later."

Jin looked at Itachi with a raised brow. "Hn, very well then. Fujiwara." Jin said as Itachi leaped away and over to Ophis. And Fujiwara slammed his palm to the ground as he and the others vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go then, Ophis-ojousama." Itachi looked over to Ophis whom opened a portal and flew through it.

"Wait, Itachi!" Sirzechs shouted but it was too late as Itachi stepped into the portal with Ophis. Then the barrier around them collapsed. Sirzechs looked at the spot where Itachi vanished from in silence. "… Azazel, I will return to the observation room, go check on my sister and her group. I have a feeling that's where Itachi and Ophis went." Sirzechs said as he vanished through a magic circle.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, Tannin." Azazel said as he and the former dragon king left to the location of Rias Gremory and her peerage.

Itachi and Ophis appeared on a hill, Itachi noticed that they weren't far away from where Issei and the Gremory group were, seemed Vali and his team were still there as well. "Ophis-ojousama, why did we come here?" Itachi looked down on the Dragon God of Infinity.

"Great Red." Ophis replied and Itachi raised his eyebrow when suddenly a massive portal ripped open in the sky, and out flew a massive red dragon, easily exceeding a hundred meters. Itachi widened his eyes in shock at seeing this dragon, seeming a little overwhelmed at first, but quickly regained his cool.

"That dragon… with my sharingan it's like looking at a bottomless pit of power. Just like when I look at you Ophis-ojousama." Itachi said, he could feel that this Great Red was just as powerful as Ophis, they were definitely at the same level. These two beings were far more powerful than anyone Itachi has ever faced in his entire lifetime.

"Let's move in closer." Ophis said and slightly flinched her fingers and they teleported right at the spot in front of the Gremory group and Team Vali, yet neither of them noticed them as they were all to occupied with looking at Great Red.

"The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragon. Apocalypse Dragon, the Great Red. It's the great dragon which is called the True Dragon. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap by putting on a barrier. This time, Ophis's true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us." Vali explained about Great Red and the what his Team and Ophis were truly after.

"But why is it flying in a place like this?" Issei questioned.

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it… That is Ophis's aim and the target I wish to defeat." Vali confirmed as he narrowed his glance at the massive red dragon. "The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great Red who is called DxD, Dragon of Dragon. I want to become The True God-Emperor of White Dragon. It won't look good if the white is a rank below the red when there is the ultimate-class for red, right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great Red."

"Great Red. It has been awhile." Ophis spoke and first now did the group notice both Itachi and the little Dragon God of Infinity.

"That is a good dream, Vali, better than Issei's of becoming harem king, that's for sure." Itachi said with a stoic face as he just looked at Great Red.

"What?! Nii-san?! And who is that girl? She wasn't there before? And neither where you?! Where did you come from?!" Issei questioned thinking Itachi came for a fight and readied his Boosted Gear, and the rest of the Gremory group got into fighting stances.

"Relax, I came here to accompany Ophis. She wanted to see this Great Red before we left." Itachi said while glancing over to them for a split second. Vali smiled bitterly as everyone widened their eyes in shock over the fact that this little girl was Ophis.

"Th-That's Ophis?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, she's the Uroboros, also the head of Khaos Brigade." Itachi replied and Issei had a shocked look that said "Seriously?! This little girl?!"

Ophis raised her hand in the posture as she was shooting a gun and directed it at Great Red. "I shall definitely get my hands on silence."

Itachi couldn't get over the fact that the only reason Ophis formed Khaos Brigade was because she was homesick, she used to live in the dimensional gap until Great Red came along and kicked her out. Ophis seemed more like a child to Itachi because of this, and her appearance just makes him think of her as a child even more, a powerful and dangerous child that is.

Then the sound of wings flapping reached Itachi and the others ears, and down came the former Dragon King Tannin and Azazel. "Sensei. Old man." Issei said the moment he saw the two.

"Oh Issei, your back to normal. I was scared about what would happen to you, so scared that I almost sent that Oppai Dragon song to turn you back to normal. But it seems as mister traitor over there saved the day instead." Azazel said with a smirk as he looked at Itachi whom didn't pay any attention to the Governor of Fallen Angels.

'Oppai Dragon? What is that about?' Itachi thought with a raised brow.

"There is a part for you in that song as well you know, also in the show" Azazel said looking like he was about to burst out laughing, making Itachi raise his brow but didn't pay too much attention to what Azazel was saying.

Tannin looked up at Great Red. **"How nostalgic. Great Red huh."**

"Have you also fought him Tannin?" Azazel asked.

Tannin shook his head to Azazel's question. **"No, he didn't even pay attention to me."**

"It's been awhile, Azazel." Vali greeted the Fallen Angel. "Did you defeat Creuserey Asmodeus?"

"Not exactly, he spoke out too much about his opinion and got killed by Jin Uchiha. And since Shalba was taken down by Issei in his Juggernaut Drive, I would assume their henchmen would run away since their leaders are gone." Azazel replied.

"And what about Onii-sama?" Rias asked about Sirzechs.

"The barrier collapsed so he returned to the observation room." Azazel replied and then turned over to Ophis. "Ophis. The guys from the Old Satan faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. In reality, the Old Satan faction which was controlled by the descendants is now basically finished."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions." Ophis didn't show much concern over losing a faction from her organization.

"Among you guys, the groups with power apart from Vali and the Shinobi Faction is the faction assembled by the normal humans who are either the descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they were called Hero Faction, right?" Azazel said, Itachi had heard about the Hero Faction before from Fujiwara and Jin, a group of hero descendants with their leader being called Cao Cao whom wields the True Longinus. "Now, Ophis. Shall we fight?" Azazel directs a light spear at Ophis, Itachi grabs a hold of the hilt of his gunbai showing Azazel and the other that if they attack Ophis, Itachi will fight them. "Hmm, or do you wish to continue our battle from earlier, Itachi Uchiha?"

Itachi is about to raise his gunbai, but stops when Ophis turns around. "I will go home. Let's go, Itachi."

"As you wish Ojou-sama." Itachi lowers his gunbai.

" **Wait! Ophis!"** Tannin shouts.

Ophis just gives Tannin a creepy smile. "Tannin. The Dragon Kings are gathering once again. This will turn interesting." Ophis said as the air around them vibrates.

"Farewell for now." Itachi says as he and Ophis vanish out of thin air.

"See you at the base." Vali waved as they vanished.

Itachi and Ophis instantly arrived in the living room of the Shinobi Faction base. "Looks like your finally back." Jin said and looked like he was slightly annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked as he noticed Jin's expression.

"We just received word from the leaders. Shalba, although he is on the verge of death, he still survived." Fujiwara was the one to reply and Itachi gained a look of shock as to the fact that Shalba despite taking on that attack from Issei survived.

"Well at least we can say that the Old Satan Faction is pretty much done for, after all I seriously doubt that Vali will do anything about it." Shiro said as he stretched his arms and laid back on the couch.

"Your right about that." Vali arrived through a portal with Bikou and Arthur.

"By the way, for the two of you. I have questions I would like to ask." Jin said looking at both Vali and Itachi.

"What?" Itachi looked over at Jin.

"First of, Vali, why did you save that former nun? It doesn't seem like you at all." Jin asked with a narrowed look.

"How do you even know about that?" Vali questioned.

"I had my summoning animal scout out the area." Jin replied as a hawk appeared on his shoulder. "Itachi isn't the only one placing security cameras out there so to speak."

"Hn, well to answer your question. I did it because I was bored, that's all." Vali replied and then narrowed his look at Jin. "And last time I checked you're not the boss of me so I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Heh, fair enough. And you, why did you rescue The Red Dragon Emperor from dying? You should just have let his lifespan run out." Jin said as he looked over at Itachi.

"I simply wished to test my strength out, besides I wish to further test out my power against him and the Gremory group. Got a problem with that?" Itachi said with his eyes narrowed and his tone like he was talking to someone way younger than him, which technically Jin was younger if one took into the account of Itachi's old life.

"Oh, really? Hn, well then I guess its fine." Jin smirked which made Itachi narrow his eyes, wondering if he was being suspected or not.

"Well, shall we open the scroll Shalba gave us?" Fujiwara asked, they all gathered around the table with the scroll laying there. Jin opened it, he widened his eyes and quickly threw it out the window and a massive explosion occurred in the sky. Most of the people in the room looked taken aback at this.

"That damned Shalba, tried to trick us by giving us a fake. That one didn't even have the proper seal as the others. Heh, Shalba is going to wish that the Red Dragon Emperor had killed him once I find him." Jin clenched his fist as lightning flickered around him.

"Now, now, let's calm down a bit. We can't act to rash, despite being heavily weakened the Old Satan Faction is still a member of Khaos Brigade, you can't just go hunting them down like that. However, if we ever shall cross paths with him once more, then feel free to do as you please." Fujiwara tried to calm Jin down, and it seemed to be working.

"Very well then… Make sure to inform me when Shalba makes a move, so that I can pay him back for his little gift." Jin said and left the room.

"Jin is very passionate about our goal, and anyone who gets in the way of said goal, or tries to sabotage like Shalba did… let's just say that he gets rather angry." Fujiwara said as his best friend had walked out the room. "And since the Old Satan Faction wants all beings to be under the control of devils, which includes the human world, which the Shinobi Faction wants, it has created some conflict amongst our factions. It doesn't help either, considering the history between the supernatural beings and the shinobi." Fujiwara explained.

"History? What history?" Itachi questioned as this was the first he had heard of a bad history between the shinobi and supernatural. Sure, supernatural beings would appear from time to time for the shinobi to either fight or interact with.

"Oh, that's right since you were already dead by the time this happened there's no possible way you could have known about that." Fujiwara said which only increased Itachi's curiosity.

"Well, care to tell me?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at Fujiwara and the rest of the Shinobi Faction minus Jin as he was no longer in the room.

"I will have to start from the very beginning, at first two of the mightiest shinobis to have ever existed had prepared for a hard situation. They made a secret room, a bunker of some sort in case of emergencies so that the shinobi could survive any crises. At some point when the gods started trying to spread their religion in the world so that they could survive, while trying to get rid of the main way of life, the way of the shinobi. A war between the gods and shinobi began." Fujiwara explained and Itachi looked rather shocked that something like this occurred. "During the war, according to our ancestors and the scrolls they left behind, many shinobi died during the war, but a lot of gods were also defeated, their numbers were reduced from thousands to a few hundred actually."

Itachi wasn't that surprised that shinobis had been able to fight back against the gods, but was a little surprised that they managed to take down so many gods in the process, considering that it weren't that many shinobis that could have accomplished such a feat, times must really have changed since he died. "… What happened next?"

"The shinobis were losing, although we had many shinobis around that time strong enough to take on gods, the majority of shinobi were mid-class or high-class devil and angel level. As they were losing they implemented the plan created by these mighty shinobis, a secret room that was hidden in Konoha. It was sealed off with Uzumaki powers and the Uchiha sharingan powers. However, although that room was indestructible not everyone would fit in there, so they put 200 children in there that had chakra and that were from respective clans. And the rooms seals suspended it in time and space, so when someone is inside and its activated, it doesn't open for a thousand years and anyone inside sleeps and doesn't age. The five kages at the time were the ones who placed the different scrolls inside that room making it into some sort of library, and they gathered the children that would be placed in there. The two mighty shinobis that created that room used their chakra to seal it off, and they ended up converting so much chakra that they were heavily weakened and died in a battle against the remaining gods. While these children were sealed up, the war kept on going for quite some time, and as the war kept on going the public blamed the shinobi for the destruction this war had caused and the shinobi were persecuted by the people who had converted to these religions. The war was called a judgment from the gods, and the million-yearlong persecution and discrimination against the shinobi began. And eventually the shinobi were all captured and executed, or killed in battle. When the seal opened the various shinobi children that had survived, spread out across the globe. However, as time went on, some were found and killed, while some just failed to get any children to continue their bloodline. In the end, only a handful of the clans survived, and as you can see amongst those clans were the Uchiha, the Uzumaki, Hyuga, Nara, and Aburame." Fujiwara finished his explanation and Itachi was left awestruck.

"… Do the current Three Factions know about this?" Itachi questioned.

"It was made confidential, only the leaders of each faction know the truth." Fujiwara replied and Itachi felt a little more relived that Rias and the others didn't know about this.

"I had no idea…" Itachi uttered.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, this is what happened to the shinobi and their culture, and how some of them survived in the future. More about this will be explored in the future of this story, and next time we will arrive at the Loki arc if I'm not mistaken.**

 **Just to be clear, that Itachi cannot return to the group until the Gremroy group have at least become stronger than Shiro, Hana, and Mako. So, we're thinking that it should happen around the time Issei has Cardinal Promotion, maybe a little after that.**

 **The reason for us explaining that the Yata mirror can negate, deflect, reflect attacks, is because there are various sources saying it can do either of these three, so it's a little vague when it comes to its abilities, but considering what we have seen of the Yata mirror, it seems it can be all three, it's basically the same the same thing anyway so we thought; whatever.**

 **Also, I was supposed to update this two weeks ago, but things happened. I have entered my exam period at school, and since it's my final year, I have 4 exams in total, and I have finished two of them so far. But yeah, like I said in my profile for this month of May and the early start month of June, I will be busy studying and doing the exams, I will try and update whenever I can but it will take a while. And once these exams are over I will update my stories more often again.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	16. Loki!

**A/N: I will add the review responds at the very end of each chapter from now on. Also, sorry that this chapter took so long to make, just had a little issue with getting in contact with my co-writer, and a little writers block. Now, some chapters of this story will also be re-written at some point however it will be a little difficult having the chance to write for a bit. I have started at college now so my writing time has been limited and I'm still getting used to my new schedule. So, for a few weeks now maybe, depending on how long it will take for me to get used to my new schedule, updates for each of my stories might take a little longer than normal. But I will still keep on writing whenever I have the time.**

 **Chapter 15: Loki!**

Itachi was sitting alone in a dark room that was his bedroom in the Shinobi Faction base. In front of him was a hologram of Sirzechs Lucifer and Azazel. "Sirzechs… Azazel… I need to know something." Itachi's tone was a little dark and filled with sorrow after learning of the fate of the shinobi, and the fate of Sasuke. "Is it true? That the gods waged war against the Shinobi to get rid of their way of life and spread their own religion?" Itachi asked and they both stiffened up.

" **Where did you hear that?"** Sirzechs asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Fujiwara Uzumaki told me the story they were known with, I wish to hear your version." Itachi was no fool, he wasn't about to just side with the one side of a story that he had heard. He was going to hear both versions out and then make his decision.

Azazel let out a sigh. **"Unfortunately, that is true, the various gods needed to survive and they could not do it without the fate from humans. However, the way of the Shinobi was too wide spread and there wasn't that much room for them to expand their religion. I myself fought in that war, it was far more horrific than any other war the Three Factions have waged against each other ever before. And the Three Factions decided that such a history, a history where we slaughtered a group of humans, to simply be forgotten through time. This information was kept hidden from the public and only the leaders of each faction, and not just the Three Factions, knew of the story."** Azazel explained as he looked like a war veteran getting flashbacks of the horrific sights of war.

" **I wasn't even born by the time this occurred, however I do have knowledge of it."** Sirzechs looked a little ashamed of not having told Itachi about this sooner.

"I see… so it was for survival…" Itachi uttered with a saddened look on his face.

" **It's not like the gods wished for them to die, it's just how things went. At first the gods tried to convert the Shinobi into their religion, but they refused to give up on their way of life. Years later passed, and the gods had become desperate for survival, then a small group of shinobi tried to push us back and make sure the gods couldn't spread their religion. It was then, that things started to escalate, various other shinobis, angels, gods and all kinds of supernatural creatures joined in on the fight against one another. And the war began."** Azazel explained and it wasn't unbelievable, Itachi knew how stubborn some people could be and that some might result to such actions.

"And… anything else you have to tell me?" Itachi asked with his gaze narrowed particular at Azazel.

" **Things escalated to the point where gods joined in on the fighting themselves, however, two shinobis, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the two of them were far more powerful than the gods. The conflict seemed to never reach a conclusion, it was an endless path of war. Both sides were equal to the other… until, until the God of the Bible tried to put an end to the fighting, at which point I joined in on the fight with the other Fallen Angels thinking we got to serve God, which got the angels involved despite of God's wishes. It started to look like the gods had the upper hand in the war…"**

"Which must have lead to Naruto and Sasuke creating that secret room to keep the Shinobis next generation hidden…" Itachi uttered as he had figured that the two mighty Shinobis Fujiwara spoke of must have been Naruto and his previous younger brother Sasuke.

" **Secret room?"** Both Azazel and Sirzechs looked confused having no idea what this room was.

"Apparently that's how the Shinobis survived. They sealed 200 children inside of a room that kept them protected and made sure they didn't age. I have no idea where that room is though and neither does Yukino apparently." Itachi said looking over to Yukino whom was pouting in the corner over not having been able to help with what her master wanted.

" **I see, well at that point the war had reached the level of what the war between the Three Factions would reach during their war several years later. What made it even more dangerous was what happened next, Ophis and Great Red."** Azazel said which caused Itachi to raise his brow. **"Ophis had tried to return to the Dimensional Gap, and lured Great Red to a battlefield in the war to try and kill him and reclaim the Dimensional Gap. However, thinking this was a plot from the gods, the Shinobis tried to fight both of them, especially Great Red. In particular Naruto and Sasuke, fought him and thousands of gods, I wasn't there though, I was fighting on a different battlefield. Although, the end result of the battle, was that everything was destroyed, angels, gods, shinobis, even Naruto and Sasuke were killed."**

It must have been after Sasuke and Naruto sealed away the children, Fujiwara said they were heavily weakened after that, but by how much? They had fought against various gods and then tried to take on Great Red whom was probably a little weakened from fighting Ophis. "I see… thank you, and do not worry I don't hold this against either of you nor the Three Factions." Itachi said as he saw the worried looks on their faces that now turned into relief as they didn't want to lose Itachi for real. "People make mistakes, and I cannot change what happened in the past. However, I can change what happens now." Itachi said and ended his conversation with the two Faction leaders as the holograms of them vanished.

'Perhaps it is not too late to try and save the Shinobi Faction members from their destructive goal as well… I would rather not want Naruto and Sasuke's hard work to keep the future generations of shinobi to have gone to waste.' Itachi thought as he peaked through a door to see Jin and Fujiwara smiling and laughing a little, Hana and Mako playing card games with friendly smiles on their faces, while Shrio was smiling and looking relaxed as he read a book. And as Team Vali were out on a mission they were nowhere to be found, even Ophis was nowhere to be seen. 'They are just misguided, they can still be saved from this path.'

Itachi then walked into the room, and instantly Jin threw him a file with documents. "It's a new mission for you, we've managed to locate three new scrolls and are splitting up into teams." Jin informed and Itachi gave a light nod as a response.

'What have they gone through I wonder, to make them chose this path.' Itachi thought as he looked at the individual members of the Shinobi Faction.

"Okay listen up, I will team up with Hana for this mission, Shiro will be teamed up with Mako, and Itachi will be teamed up with Fujiwara." Jin instructed and they all gave a nod. "Each one of us will leave in three hours." The briefing of the mission ended and the teams went their separate ways.

 **Later: Kouh town**

Itachi, Yukino in her crow form and Fujiwara appeared through a reverse summoning seal, on top of possibly the tallest skyscraper in town. Itachi widened his eyes for a mere short second, it was his hometown, well Itachi Hyoudou's hometown. He took a good look of the scenery and smiled on the inside over seeing his peaceful hometown once more, but on the outside, he remained the stoic man he always has been. "How come we are here? I would have thought if there was a scroll to be found here, you guys would have already recovered it." Itachi questioned, then again, how did they manage to locate the scrolls in the first place? Jin or Fujiwara would always just suddenly announce they have found a new scroll.

"It's not hidden here, someone brought it here today with them." Fujiwara replied standing on the edge of the building with his arms crossed behind his back as he looked down on the town, with the wind blowing through his red hair.

"Then it's obvious a trap." Itachi walked over to the edge next to Fujiwara, seems someone from the three factions managed to sneak away a scroll without Azazel and Sirzechs knowledge, otherwise they would have told Itachi beforehand.

"Yes indeed, although I'm not sure who the person with the scroll is." Fujiwara replied.

"Question, how do you manage to locate these scrolls?" Itachi asked the question that has been pondering in his mind.

"Hmm? Haven't we already told you?" Fujiwara questioned thinking at least Jin or Shiro had told Itachi about this by now, Itachi shook his head in responds to which Fujiwara sighed. "It is thanks to our summoning animals, they have been around since the ancient times after all. And therefor have the knowledge to help us find locations where the scrolls have been placed. After the fall of the Shinobi, the various summoning animals kept a close watch on the Three Factions and what they did with various Shinobi artifacts they collected after the war." Fujiwara replied and then Itachi looked over to Yukino whom was with them in her crow form.

"Did you know about this as well?" Itachi asked his summoning animal and also familiar.

"Well… I mostly kept an eye on the Uchiha stone tablet and made sure it was safe, other than that nothing, so I wouldn't know. But I suppose those frog and snake sages did keep a close eye on them, even the slugs I think." Yukino replied to which Fujiwara widened his eyes at the mentioning of that one artifact.

"You know of the location of the Uchiha stone tablet?" Fujiwara questioned, most likely Jin wanted to find it.

"Yeah, Itachi-sama has it now." Yukino replied.

"How come you didn't tell us about this before?" Fujiwara questioned with a frown at Itachi whom remained stoic and calm.

"The Uchiha stone tablet was given to Itachi Hyoudou before the Rating Game against Raiser Phenex. Therefor I had it before I joined your organization, and before you ask the reason, I didn't say anything to you. First of all, you never asked. Second, I am the true heir of the Uchiha therefor it is my business. And finally, only me and Jin can read it therefor there is no point in telling you, and if Jin wants to look at it he can always ask." Itachi bluntly declared to which Fujiwara looked a little shock at first and clenched his right fist a little, but he decided to let it go.

"Very well, let's just focus on the task at hand." Fujiwara regained his composure and returned his gaze upon the town. "Obviously the scroll will be with a high ranked supernatural being. And in this town the only ones that can come to mind is the Fallen Angel Governor, Azazel. And the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer whom visits his little sister from time to time. Then again, it could also be the mightiest female devil, Serafall Leviathan whom also visits her sister from time to time."

"True, although a lot of supernatural beings have been attracted to this place, such as Kokabiel. And the source of them being here always has something to do with the Gremory family's heiress Rias Gremory and her peerage, perhaps it is worth investigating what's going on with them now." Itachi said and Fujiwara sent him a curious look.

"Oh? Are you perhaps using this opportunity to see your other half's old friends?" Fujiwara asked with a sly grin, yet Itachi didn't seem to budge. "Are you perhaps holding any sentimental feelings towards them still?"

"… No, none." Itachi replied emotionlessly, although inside he was hurting from having said those words. "They are merely a potential test for my abilities someday, nothing more than that."

Fujiwara raised a brow, trying to see if Itachi was lying or not about this. Yet he could not read that stoic Uchiha face, seems he's telling the truth for now. "Very well then, where do you suppose they are now?"

"Hmm, judging from Itachi Hyoudou's interactions with them, they mostly hang out in the clubroom at the academy. However, seeing as school is over, they are most likely at home. And I would think they would be at the Hyoudou residence, as I recall Rias Gremory moved in there to get "closer" with Itachi Hyoudou. Perhaps they are still there." Itachi turned towards the direction where the Hyoudou resident laid, and he froze. There was a large building, right on the spot where his old house used to be.

Fujiwara noticed this sudden change of expressions in the Uchiha and raised his brow in confusion. "Is something the matter?"

"Th-The house… wh-what happened to it?" Itachi looked a little dumbfounded at seeing that multi floored story building where his old little peaceful house used to be.

"Huh?" Fujiwara looked even more confused and looked in the direction Itachi was looking. "Has it not always looked like that?"

"No… this is new…" Itachi uttered.

"You said the Gremory girl moved in, right? Perhaps she redecorated the house after you took over Itachi Hyoudou's body." Fujiwara said which was the only possibly explanation, unless some big hotel company bought out his parents' house and they had to move.

"Most likely, well, let's go." Itachi said and jumped down from the building, and onto another one, moving at super speed jumping from building to building, and Fujiwara shortly followed.

Itachi and Fujiwara jumped onto the building across from, what Itachi confirmed by seeing the mailbox, the Hyoudou residence. "Well? Can you see anything?" Fujiwara questioned as Itachi activated his sharingan to see who was in there. He could see the energy signatures of Issei, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kiba, Asia, Gasper and Koneko, all gathered, and Azazel arrived shortly after.

"Seems the entirety of Rias Gremory's group is in there, as well as Azazel whom just arrived through a magic circle." Itachi replied and Fujiwara seemed to believe instantly that Azazel had the scroll and was ready to attack, but Itachi stopped him. "If we attack now, we risk alerting Sirzechs Lucifer, he's most likely put up some kind of traps for intruders like us. We need to watch the situation carefully first before we act." Itachi instructed and Fujiwara nodded in agreement and remained hidden with Itachi.

"Hmm?" Fujiwara widened his eyes at what he saw, someone walked up to the front door of the Hyoudou residence, and it was none other than the Norse God Odin, and two others, a tall gruff looking man with short dark hair and a matching beard, he was dressed in a business suit. And then there was a young silver long haired woman with blue eyes dressed in a business outfit as well. "That is Odin, and not to mention one of the top fallen angels Barakiel, and a Valkyrie. This might be bad for just the two of us." Fujiwara looked a little concerned despite having defeated the old geezer Norse God, he wasn't sure if he could take on Odin, Azazel and Barakiel at the same time.

"No need, if we rush in with more numbers, we risk attracting more attention. It is for the best that the two of us take on this matter alone." At least Itachi had a good idea now who had the scroll, and why Azazel and Sirzechs didn't know anything, Odin must have brought it. "We must wait for the proper moment, and then we split them up. No matter how strong, everyone has a weakness." Itachi narrowed his gaze at the Norse God, as a surprised Issei answered the door.

"Hohoho, I have come to visit." Odin declared and just walked in to the Hyoudou residence with his two attendants.

 **Issei pov**

An old geezer had entered his house, and was at the moment sitting in the VIP room located in the highest floor of the Hyoudou residence. And said old geezer was a God, a Norse God, correction the head of the Norse Gods. The old geezer God was sitting there laughing while talking to Azazel-sensei.

The tension in the air felt hostile, and it all came from Akeno. She had first glared daggers at the scruffy looking guy who came with Odin, and now she avoided looking at him, but her anger was still in the air.

Issei wasn't sure what to do, oh if only nii-san was here, he could maybe find a way to ease the tension. Then again, thinking back on how nii-san was, he would most likely ignore it and let the tension solve itself, although Akeno being involved in this he might have tried. Issei looked rather nervous, and decided to ask. "So, umm, I know who the old geezer is, but who are you two?"

"I am Rossweisse, I am Odin-sama's escort. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all." The silver haired beauty with a bust that rivaled Rias and Akeno gave a polite bow.

"I am Barakiel, I am Odin's guard during his stay here." The man introduced himself which caused Issei to widen his eyes a bit, remembering that name being mentioned during the battle against Kokabiel, but what for? "I am also Akeno Himejima's father." Barakiel added and the final piece was finally put in Issei's mind, causing him to gap.

'What?! Akeno's father?!' Issei questioned in his own mind with a shocked gaping look. What's even more, he could feel the man was strict and for some reason angry, very angry, and he was looking at Issei!

"Barakiel here is what you call a warrior-type. He is a very serious person." Azazel said looking intrigued to see the interaction between father and daughter. "He is also very strong, on par with me in fact. Although in terms of power alone, he is the strongest within the fallen angels." Azazel added to which Issei had a look of awe, Akeno's father must be insanely strong.

"Here's your tea." Rias served Odin some tea, whom was smiling while looking at Rias' breasts. "You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge. That one is also huge." Odin said casting also a look at Akeno's breasts, causing Barakiel to twitch slightly in annoyance.

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama!" Rossweisse scolded Odin and hit him on the head with a fan. And Odin rubbed the sore spot on his head with his eyes half opened.

"Geez, you are so hard headed. Sirzechs's sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. Geez, you have to overreact like that all the time, no wonder you don't have a boyfriend and still a virgin, despite your age." Odin added with a lecherous face, and Rossweisse started to look panicked, very panicked.

"T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not have a boyfriend! I didn't choose to still be a virgin! Sob!" And now she fell on her knees and started smacking the floor while muffling her cries, and Issei had a look of sympathy for this beauty.

Azazel let out an amused laughter at this display. "Anyway, during the time geezer is staying in Japan, it's decided that we will be his guard. Barakiel is a back up support member from the fallen-angels side. I also have been busy lately, so I only have limited times I can stay here. During then, Barakiel would be looking after all of you in my place."

"I look forward to working with you all." Barakiel bowed his head a little.

"By the way geezer, don't you think you came a bit early to visit here? The date of your arrival should have been a few days ahead. The reason for your visit was to talk to the Japanese Gods right? Michael and Sirzechs would be the middlemen and I would be sitting with you in the meeting…. Right?" Azazel asked while drinking his green tea.

"That's about it. And in our country there is a bit of trouble… There is a troublesome lad against my ways. I thought I should move things faster before he plans one of his dirty tricks. That is why I came early to discuss things with the Japanese Gods. Seeing as until recently we have been unsociable without any connections." Odin said while stroking his long whitebeard, and it didn't look like that was the end of it.

"Why do I feel like there is something else, geezer?" Azazel put up a sarcastic smile.

"Heh, Khaos Brigade has increased their numbers quite a bit. Not only people that can use Sacred Gears and unleash their Balance Breaker, but also… an ancient force has risen." Odin smirked and reached into his coat and pulled out a scroll that caused everyone in the room to widen his eyes. "This Shinobi Faction, seem to be filled with troublesome brats, really troublesome."

"That's a scroll… don't tell me you intend to lure out the Shinobi Faction while you are here?" Azazel's smile vanished and it was replaced with a dead serious glare.

"Indeed, they seemed quite interested in getting these old things." Odin said as he tossed the scroll up and down in his hand. "In fact, I have heard of this one young lad you all are quite familiar with. The one with the ancient spirit of a Shinobi from the old days." The Gremory group all reacted knowing Odin was speaking of Itachi. "One or two of them are bound to come running after me with this, maybe even the lad you all want or perhaps even the lad who defeated me."

"Don't tell me you are doing this just to get back at the one who defeated you?" Azazel raised a brow, knowing Odin wasn't that irresponsible.

"Of course not, I am genuinely interested in that group, and how they plan to achieve their goal. And of course, how they survived for so long without going unnoticed. Besides, these things are practically worthless to us, only a Shinobi can open it." Odin said as the attention was directed onto the scroll in the geezer's hand. "And I know, it could be dangerous in their hands, but sometimes you just have to take a gamble. How about it? Considering how powerful all of us are, don't you think it is worth risking it? To find out where their base is, or to even perhaps get a chance to get your friend back? With me, Azazel-boy, Rossweisse, and Barakiel with you guys as well, I would say our odds are pretty good." Odin smirked.

Issei looked around on the others, he wanted to take that gamble, if nii-san would arrive here himself it would be the perfect opportunity to get him back, if not they can find out where he is. Although Issei would leave it up to Rias Buchou to decide.

Both Rias and Akeno looked like they also wanted to take the gamble just as much as Issei, although Akeno still looked a little wary of her father. Same with Kiba whom wanted his best friend back, and the others wanted him back as well very much. Rias looked at her group and they all gave a nod. "Very well, we will take you up on that bet." Rias declared to which Odin smirked and Azazel let out a sigh.

"Guess it has been decided then… Geezer, are there any places you want to go?" Azazel changed the topic while his face looked more lecherous.

"I sure want to go to the Oppai-pup!" Odin said with an equal lecherous face.

"Haha, you have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organization opened up a shop in town for the VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

"To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan!"

"Wait a minute!" Rossweisse stopped the two perverted leaders from leaving.

"What now?" Odin questioned.

"You know what! With that scroll you are a target for the Shinobi Faction, you should remain here with all of us so that we can prepare to take them on!" Rossweisse replied.

"Nah, we will just contact you and you can teleport to us with a magic circle, no big deal." Odin shook it off with a smile, that caused Rossweisse to struggle the urge to punch her leader in the face.

"That might be a bad idea, Odin-sama." Rias was the one to speak this time, gaining the attention of the Norse God. "They are very tricky, and knowing Itachi Uchiha they probably could plan something to prevent us from reaching you with teleportation." She had learned a thing or two with all the confrontations with Itachi Uchiha, and from the one she considered her beloved Itachi as well.

"Oh? In that case I see your point, very well perhaps next time." Odin let out a disappointed sigh same with Azazel.

 **Itachi pov**

Now that Itachi and Fujiwara had confirmed Odin had the scroll, in order to lure them out, things got more complicated. "Great, do you have a plan for this?" Fujiwara questioned.

"Like I said, we will wait for the proper moment, I have found a way to deal with this." Itachi replied, and his eyes caught a glimpse of something, Akeno and Barakiel were in a different room now than the others and from the looks of it they were arguing. He had never seen Akeno like this, she was cold and instead of smiling she had an unpleasant look while talking to her father.

Itachi used his sharingan and read their lips, both Issei's name and his own name came up in the conversation. Seems Barakiel wondered what kind of relationship she had with Issei considering she was living in the Hyoudou residence now as well. Akeno cleared that part up by saying he was like a goofy little brother to her, and a good friend. But for Itachi… things took a different turn in the conversation. In the end Akeno scolded Barakiel for trying to act like a father to her now, after claiming he left her mother to die, and didn't come to help them.

Itachi remained silent and stoic, but on the inside, he was worried about Akeno and her relationship with her father. "So, shall we go?" Fujiwara asked.

"Hn, Yukino tell us when they leave the house, or if they teleport to the underworld. In the meantime, we will see if there are any other threats approaching." Itachi ordered to which Yukino in her crow form bowed her head and kept watch of the Hyoudou residence, while Itachi and Fujiwara vanished.

 **Issei pov: the next day**

After having been to an autograph signing in the underworld for the new hit kid show, Oppai Dragon with the rest of the Gremory group, with him and Xenovia getting the most attention during the signing because of their roles in the show. They were now in the Gremory territory training in a basement where they could go all out in training.

Issei in his Balance Breaker armor chased after Kiba, whom was faster due to his superior knight speed. However, Issei knew he had a few tricks up his sleeve to use. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Issei increased his speed and flew past Kiba.

Kiba readied a holy demonic lightning sword, while Issei summoned the Ascalon, they both clashed with their blades, while moving around at high speed, and sparks flying around the field.

Kiba managed to gain some distance and stabbed his sword into the ground, he then unleashed his Sword Birth and multiple swords stabbed up around the ground. Issei jumped up, avoiding the blades and dragon like wings grew out from his back. After the experience with Juggernaut Drive these wings were added to his arsenal. And Issei had used his time to train to use these wings so that he could use them to fly. He needed to grow stronger to achieve his goal, that thanks to that old geezer of a God, might be closer than he could imagine.

Issei charged at full speed towards Kiba, whom leaped back and moved at super speed to avoid Issei's attack. Like Issei, Kiba hadn't been slacking off with his training, neither had anyone of the Gremory group. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Issei increased his speed even more and gained in on Kiba, Issei swung his leg towards Kiba's legs, causing prince charming to trip, and Issei directed the tip of Ascalon towards Kiba's face.

Kiba looked stunned and surprised, he then smiled and let out a chuckle. "Guess it's my loss, you went for my greatest weakness, my legs." Issei pulled away Ascalon and retracted it, he then helped Kiba up and went out from his Balance Breaker, with a wide grin across his face.

"Yeah, back when me and nii-san were kids, I asked him once to teach me some fighting moves so that I could impress a few girls, although that plan failed." Issei let out a small chuckle over thinking about the past. "But when he was teaching me, he always told me to find and exploit my opponents' weaknesses. Although now that I think about it, I never really listened to that advice back then. But now…" Issei looked into his palm and clenched his fist. "… now things are different." Now that Issei was a devil, and had already been in a lot of battles, not to mention having his now mind controlled brother as an enemy, he needed to get stronger.

"I see, senpai was always a great fighter. However, how do you plan on finding other people's weaknesses in battle? I mean, our abilities are known through the underworld so finding our weaknesses for some isn't that difficult." Kiba had a good point, because of their popularity in the underworld right now, their abilities were known by most devils, and a high-class devil could probably make a strategy to deal with them during a Rating Game.

"Yeah, I still need to figure that part out… with you it's easier because I know defense isn't your strong side, especially you not being able to defend your legs that well. But yeah, I still need to figure that part out." Issei smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"And as for you, without you Balance Breaker armor a powerful attack should do the trick. That and how your aura obviously shows when your power increases, the enemy could easily run away from you, and you will waste a lot of energy on them which will drain your stamina." Kiba replied while drinking a sports drink, and looking at Gasper trying to stop a gigantic robot Azazel made for his training. "Some people have obvious weaknesses, while others… others have more hidden weaknesses, such as senpai, or rather Itachi Uchiha." Kiba's gaze narrowed at the thought on the Gremory groups one common goal, to regain their lost comrade.

"Yeah, he has grown so much stronger already, the only weakness I can think of, is his eyes getting overused. Back when nii-san was still… nii-san, sometimes Asia would need to heal his eyes after he had overused them and almost become blind."

"That is true, but there is bound to be more. Sometimes, I wish senpai wasn't that secretive." Kiba stretched his arms and summoned forth a new sword. "So, shall we begin round 2?"

"Heh, bring it, kicking your pretty boy ass to the ground will be fun." Issei gave a friendly smirk as he entered Balance Breaker once more.

 **Itachi pov: the very next day**

Itachi and Fujiwara were watching from afar at the Gremory group and Odin, their opening for an attack seemed to never arise. They had been forced to watch them from a distant as the Gremory group, Azazel, Irina, Rossweisse and Barakiel were with the old Norse God as guards, with Odin, Azazel, Issei, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Rossweisse sitting in a wagon flying over the sky of Japan. And on the outside were Barakiel, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina flying around the wagon to protect it.

"Now what, they are about to meet with the Japanese Gods." Fujiwara uttered with slight concern, thinking they would never get the opportunity to strike.

"I have a plan, don't worry…" Itachi looked down onto the streets, and saw a certain pup that might be of Odin's interests. Itachi approached a young woman at the entrance of the pup, whom was handing out flyers. She looked at Itachi for a split second, and he used his sharingan to on her, and the next moment she blinked slowly while looking a little dizzy for a second, and then Itachi was gone.

Odin looked bored while sitting in the wagon, he had wanted to go to the Oppai-pup although Rossweisse had denied him, they had gone sightseeing everywhere else besides that pup. Suddenly something caught his ear, it was a women's voice. He looked out the window of the wagon and saw a young woman speaking through a megaphone.

" **A special time offer, once in a life time, our establishment has allowed special service for all our customers from our lovely waitresses!"**

The woman was from the Oppai-pup some of Azazel's girls had formed, even Azazel caught interest in this. "They never told me about a special service!" Azazel said with a lecherous face.

"A-And my meeting with the Japanese Gods starts in about a few hours, I say we have time to kill, don't you Azazel-boy?"

"Yeah, we're making a stop!" Azazel declared.

"W-Wait a minute! Odin-sama!" Rossweisse was about to protest.

"Don't be such a kill joy Rossweisse, otherwise you will never get a boyfriend." Odin smirked, as Rossweisse began to panic not giving her time to protest, and before anyone else could say anything, the wagon parked down on a rooftop, and the two leaders rushed towards the pup. And Koneko, Gasper, Asia and Xenovia managed to catch up with them to try and stop them.

"W-Wait, sensei!" Issei called out to Azazel and was about to go after Odin and Azazel, when suddenly he hit a barrier of some kind. "Wh-What the?"

"Issei-san?" Asia and the others minus Odin and Azazel whom were already in the pup turned around.

"Issei, what's wrong?" Rias questioned and noticed the barrier now herself. "What is this? It's not magic… that must mean!"

"Curtesy of Fujiwara Uzumaki, he placed a few tags around this area, and activated it once that old geezer and the Governor went past it. And since we have cleared out all the civilians, we can get to work." An all to familiar voice reached their ears, Rias and Issei looked up at the source and saw Itachi standing on a water tower.

"Buchou, where did-" Akeno and the others from the wagon arrived, and all froze when they saw whom Rias and Issei were looking at. "Itachi…kun?" Akeno widened her eyes, and Barakiel whom arrived just in time, narrowed his gaze at Itachi.

"Senpai…" Kiba uttered with his eyes widened and with a look of surprise, he quickly regained his composure and summoned forth a demonic holy sword, and Irina readied her katana.

"Itachi-kun… how far you have fallen…" Irina uttered with a saddened look seeing one of her childhood friends having become an enemy.

"You are here for that scroll… aren't you?" Rias asked with a look of sorrow, however she put her personal feeling aside no matter how much it pained her heart, and looked at Itachi now with a cold gaze.

"… Yes." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"Well, we don't have it, although I'm sure you already know."

"Indeed, however Fujiwara will be more than enough against Odin and Azazel." Itachi and Rias both looked at each other with a cold look, and yet in their hearts were only filled with sorrow over having to go up against each other. "Just like I will be more than enough against all of you."

Xenovia tried to cut the barrier with her Durandal, but to no avail. "Don't bother! Xenovia! You guys go after sensei and that geezer! Help them out!" Issei shouted and they nodded.

"Come on!" Xenovia said and rushed in towards the pup, with Koneko, Gasper and Asia, whom hesitated for a moment and wished Issei and the others good luck, and rushed with the others.

Rossweisse then walked past Rias and Issei and looked directly at Itachi. "So, you are the infamous Itachi Uchiha? The returned member of the ancient Uchiha clan?" Itachi didn't respond to the Valkyrie, whom glared at him. "I will not allow you ancient relics to harm Odin-sama." Rossweisse summoned forth her Valkyrie dress battle uniform.

"Hn, you make me sound like an old man." Itachi summoned forth the gunabi to his side and blocked a wave of lightning from Barakiel. "You jump the trigger to quickly, old man." Itachi said emotionlessly as Barakiel growled at him. "Uchiha Reflection!" Itachi reflected back the wave of lighting and they all leaped to the side to avoid the strike as the building they were standing on shattered to a pile of rubble. And they were flying in the air circling around Itachi, while Rossweisse landed onto the pile of rubble. "Six of you against me huh? This will be troublesome." Itachi's body flinched slightly feeling a strong magical presence, he looked around himself seeing multiple magic circles surrounding him, with the source being Rossweisse.

"Let's see you block all of these." Rossweisse flicked her fingers as a barrage fire of magic bullets shot out towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes then morphed into his mangekyou sharingan, he widened his eyes as a spectral aura formed around him, shielding him from the blasts.

"Guess I will have to go serious from the very beginning." Itachi uttered to himself, as out from the smoke left from those attacks, came Barakiel with his right fist surrounded by massive bolts of lightning, and lightning flickering violently around him. Itachi quickly reacted and had the Susano'o form the ribcage, Barakiel's fist connected and the ribcage shattered to pieces. Itachi then held up the gunbai blocking Barakiel's fist, and absorbing the lightning. "Uchiha Reflection!" Itachi reflected the bolts of lightning right back at Barakiel.

The next moment Itachi was slammed into his back by Issei whom had shoulder charged him. "Now!" Issei shouted and punched a small sphere of energy sending a red energy beam flying towards him. Rossweisse didn't waste anytime and shot a barrage fire of magic bullets, Barakiel recovered from the previous attack and shot a thunderbolt down from the sky upon Itachi. The attacks collided and created a massive explosion. "Did we get him?" Issei hovered over the burning smoke cloud.

"Not quite." Itachi's voice replied and everyone turned around to see him standing behind Akeno, holding her in a hold around her neck with his right arm.

"Akeno!" Barakiel shouted his voice filled with concern, yet Akeno didn't respond her anger towards her father just intensified.

"That was one of my clones, I must say I'm quite surprised that you took him out that easily." Itachi complimented while tightening the hold on Akeno. "Now, unless you wish for her to die, I suggest you all back away." Itachi said as Akeno gasped for air a little.

"Let her go!" Rias growled in anger, yet Itachi remained unfaced.

"All I want is the scroll, and while we are waiting for Fujiwara to get it, how about we all just remain calm?" The ground then began shaking, sparks started flying in the air, the pressure was coming from Barakiel.

"Unhand her, now!" Barakiel glared at Itachi as powerful surges of wind blew around him, and lightning struck the ground around him.

"My, my, a father's desire to protect his precious daughter sure is terrifying." Itachi said in a sarcastic tone as he smirked.

"…" Akeno only gritted her teeth in anger, how dare he act like a father now, and not back then.

"I can't believe that my daughter cares for you… or might I go as far as say loves you." Barakiel fumed with anger while looking at Itachi.

"I think you might be mistaken here, Barakiel-san. Your daughter is in love with Itachi Hyoudou, my reincarnate whom I took over, I am Itachi Uchiha the one whom shall become the mightiest Uchiha of all time." Itachi declared while looking calmly at Barakiel.

"No, I am not mistaken. I cannot believe my daughter would fall for someone whom is so weak, that he let himself get taken over that easily." Barakiel declared.

"No… he is not weak…" Akeno uttered to which Barakiel directed his attention towards Akeno. "He is not weak… Itachi-kun… Itachi-kun is… more of a man than you ever will be!" Akeno shouted as tears started to roll down her eyes. "He risked his life many times over, to protect the ones he loved! And even though that lead this to happen to him, he is still fighting inside, because he cares… that's what Issei-kun told us after the battle against Diodora." Akeno's words made Itachi even widen his eyes for a split second, and then he released her. Akeno stepped a few steps forward, before turning around and what she saw caused her to widen her eyes.

Itachi fell on his knees, clenching his hands over his head while screaming in pain. He then started panting slowly, as the screaming died down. Itachi then picked himself up, his right hand still placed at his temple. "Damn him…!" Itachi growled, pretending Itachi Hyoudou just fought back in his own mind to make him release Akeno. Itachi was confident in his acting skills and skills of lying, as everyone seemed to buy it. Just now he was trying to act like a villain while at the same time trying to solve Akeno's problems with her father, by showing that he cared about her.

"… So it would seem." Barakiel uttered and charged at Itachi with his fist raised, and lightning flickering around it. Itachi formed a hand seal, and a wind drill took shape around his left arm, and he slammed it into Barakiel's lightning fist. "In that case, I shall knock the Uchiha spirit right out of him." Barakiel pushed forward and Itachi started skidding backwards.

"And you shall fail." Itachi formed the tiger seal with his right hand, and spitted out a wave of fire into Barakiel and jumped back. As Itachi was flying backwards he, turned around and slammed the wind drill into a sphere of destruction from Rias. And the explosion sent him flying sideways as the wind drill dissolved. When Itachi landed, swords stabbed up from the ground around him, cutting him on the right arm, he leaped up, and was met by Irina whom swung down her katana blade that was blocked by Itachi's gunbai. Itachi pushed her back, although then Kiba attacked from behind, Itachi formed a shadow clone that leaped at Kiba and exploded.

Itachi then landed back on the ground, only to be met by a wave of lightning from Akeno, and then another from Barakiel. Itachi formed the Susano'o in its humanoid state around him to shield him from the blast. Itachi then twitched his eyes in pain as his vision slowly grew worse, he could still make out the figures around him although they were slightly blurry.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kiba and Issei whom both thought at the same time. 'So, it still is a weakness.'

 **Azazel pov.**

Azazel and Odin entered the pup, although neither seemed surprised when they saw that no one was there, except for one person. "You were right Azazel-boy, this was the best way to lure them out." Odin smirked as he looked at Fujiwara wielding Samehada. "Hey there, Uzumaki brat."

Azazel had been informed by Itachi last night, and that if they did not find an opportunity to attack them soon, Fujiwara would get more of the Shinobi Faction with them which could cause some of the Gremory group to lose their lives. Itachi had told Azazel to find a reason to split him and Odin away from Barakiel and Rossweisse at least and most of the Gremory group. Of course, Azazel had told Odin that he thought this would be the best way to lure out the Shinobi Faction if there were only one or two of them watching them, to which Odin agreed.

"Azazel-sensei!" Asia called out as she, Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper ran in, and stopped once they noticed Fujiwara.

"Is he of the Shinobi Faction?" Xenovia questioned and readied her Durandal once she noticed the bandaged massive sword in Fujiwara's hand.

"Yep, meet Fujiwara Uzumaki, the last of the Uzumaki clan. A clan that possess immense chakra and stamina, this guy will be tough to deal with." Azazel informed and formed a spear of light.

"You know a lot, Governor." Fujiwara slammed the tip of Samehada into the ground making a large thud and cracking up the ground.

"Well, I was there during the final days of the Shinobi after all, I know a lot." Azazel smirked, although he had a nervous sweat running down his forehead, considering Itachi had told him Fujiwara and Jin were at Super Devil level, and that Fujiwara defeated Odin.

"I will make this simple for you all, hand over the scroll and nobody dies." Fujiwara released a tremendous amount of pressure, that brought Xenovia, Koneko, Asia and Gasper to their knees.

"Wh-What power…" Xenovia uttered in awe while trembling.

"It's a lot like… Itachi-senpai." Koneko uttered also trembling.

"…" Asia could not speak, she was too stricken with fear, same with Gasper whom tried to stay brave.

"Heh, not on your life brat. I may be old, but like I showed you last time I still got it." Odin smirked and released his power as well, as did Azazel. "And with Azazel-boy here backing me up it won't end like last time."

A smirk then creeped up on Fujiwara's lips. "Last time I was going easy on you, I will admit had Barakiel, that Valkyrie, and the Red Dragon Emperor and the rest of his friends been here. I would have had quite the struggle, especially if you met up with the Japanese Gods, then I would have ended up dead most likely." Fujiwara declared to which they all widened their eyes even more as the pressure increased. "In this state this is my full power." Fujiwara smirked as around him flared a blue fiery aura.

"Stand up Gremory brats, don't listen to him." Odin advised to the youngsters on their knees behind him and Azazel.

"He is underestimating all of you, if we do this right, we can take him, besides." Azazel held out a golden dagger and entered a golden dragon Balance Breaker armor. "You just need to act as support, we will take him head on so don't worry."

"Let's get him, Azazel-boy." Odin summoned forth Gungnir and clashed with Fujiwara's Samehada, and while Odin was holding him off both Azazel and Xenovia attacked from a side each. Fujiwara then formed a hand seal. "Shadow Clone." Fujiwara whispered underneath his breath, and out came two clones of himself clashing with the Fallen Angel Governor and the former Exorcist.

As the one clone pushed Xenovia back, it suddenly froze in time, as Gasper was putting a lot of focus into his Sacred Gear. The little vampire strained himself so much that he started sweating and twitch his eyes, from just trying to hold off one clone. And then Koneko leaped at it and threw a full powered punch through the clone that vanished in a puff of smoke.

"The other one kid!" Azazel called out to Gasper, whom directed his attention to the second clone, it froze and Azazel instantly stabbed it with a light spear making it vanish in a puff of smoke. Fujiwara then formed even more hand seals with his left hand.

 **Wind Style: Destructive Vortex!**

Fujiwara spitted out a massive surge of wind around him, sending Xenovia, Koneko, Gasper and Asia flying back and crashing into the walls of the pup, while Azazel and Odin remained standing, although they looked like they struggled. "Quite the lungs on this brat." Odin smirked and spun Gungnir to send a magical wave crashing into Fujiwara, whom grabbed a hold of the wave and skidded back. Azazel then added with a trident spear of light pushing Fujiwara back even more, and right through the wall of the pup.

"Samehada!" Fujiwara called out, although the sword hesitated and let out a shriek. "I don't care if you don't like it, just eat it!" Fujiwara scolded the sword like it was a little child refusing to eat its vegetables. Samehada then let out another shriek and absorbed the magical energy somewhat, weakening it enough so that Fujiwara could dissolve it with pure physical strength.

 **Water Style: Giant Water Sharkbomb!**

Fujiwara then blasted out a shark shaped water missile at the size of the pup, and destroyed it in a powerful explosion. Azazel and Odin leaped out from the rubble carrying the Gremory group members. "Let's-" Before Odin could finish his sentence, he vomited out blood as Fujiwara was in front of him, with his fist dug deep into the old God's stomach. Despite the pain, Odin smirked. "Little punk…" Odin uttered as Fujiwara reached into his coat and grabbed the scroll.

"I got it! Let's go!" Fujiwara called out to Itachi whom recovered from the pain in his eyes. The barrier vanished and Itachi quickly leaped over to Fujiwara whom was about to use the reverse summoning seal to teleport them away.

"No! Stop them!" Issei shouted and they flew towards them, and just when Fujiwara was about to teleport away with Itachi, they felt a powerful presence.

"Wh-What?" Fujiwara looked up and saw a young man with long silver hair, dressed in similar clothing to Odin except the main color was black.

"Who is that?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow, while Odin and Rossweisse looked surprised, Azazel cursed beneath his breath, while Barakiel went in a defensive manner in front of his daughter.

"Beats me, I thought he was with you guys…" Issei replied.

The man lifted his robe and looked down on them like he was superior to them. "Nice to meet you everyone! I am the Evil-God of Northern Europe! Loki!" The Evil-God known as Loki introduced in a very mightily tone.

"E… Evil-God? He's from the same place as the Geezer?" Issei questioned with a surprised look of shock.

"Loki a Norse God." Rias said as she stood next to Issei.

"Ah yes, the trickster God of the north, I have heard about him in some Norse mythology." Itachi remembered the time when he was just Itachi Hyoudou, a normal high school student, he had heard about this God in a history lesson relating to Scandinavia and the Vikings. "Well, since he called himself Evil, is he with Khaos Brigade?"

"Not from my knowledge." Fujiwara replied end eyed the trickster God with the same confused look as everyone else, what does he want? What is he doing here?

Azazel flew up to the trickster God. "If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? Or perhaps the old man?" Azazel asked calmly and Loki crossed his arms in response.

"Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with the other factions, and that is very painful to endure." Loki spoke in a tone like that of a true villain from a kids show.

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki." Azazel said with a voice mixed with anger.

"Fuhahahaha, if it isn't the Governor of the Fallen Angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. Along with Odin you shall receive my punishment."

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy the other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion that stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"There's no point in saying those things to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the bible." Azazel replied while scratching his head.

"Either way, it is a problem for the chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of "Ragnarok". What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

Azazel pointed his finger at Loki. "I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with that of the Khaor Brigade?"

"I believe that he is not, Governor!" Itachi was the one to reply, and Loki looked at him and Fujiwara with a raised brow.

"Oh? Are those of Khaos Brigade? I can't believe you would mix me up with such simple-minded terrorists, it sickens me.

"He seems rather sure of himself." Itachi commented.

"Doesn't really matter what he is here for, we have the scroll our business is done. Let's head back while they are distracted with him." Fujiwara suggested and was about to get them out of there, however Itachi stepped out from the summoning circle. "What are you doing?"

"According to you, two shinobis were able to stand up to thousands of gods, I am confident those were Naruto and my younger brother Sasuke, correct?" Itachi looked back at Fujiwara whom nodded. "In that case, I am curious how this God will fair against me." Itachi gave the most malicious smirk he could, while in reality he just wanted to make sure Rias, Akeno, Issei and all the others were safe, and in his mind, this was as good of an excuse as any for him to help them.

"I see, your desire for power seems to be true after all. Very well, I am confident that you can defeat him. I trust you can make it back to our base by yourself?" Fujiwara said as he readied to transport himself and the scroll out of there.

"I will find a way." Itachi replied as Fujiwara vanished with the scroll in hand in a puff of smoke.

"Oh no! They got away-" Issei stopped midsentence seeing Itachi was still here. "What the…? Don't tell me your comrade ditched you?"

"Heh, you should feel happy Hyoudou Issei, you get a wish of yours granted here today." Itachi said in a calm and emotionless tone, to which the Gremory group raised their brows.

"What do you mean?" Rias questioned looking a little wary.

Itachi looked into the blue eyes of Rias glaring at him, and then turned to face Loki whom was hovering over them with Rossweisse trying to make him stop, and instead try to present his case during the official meeting. "I will assist you in taking on this so called Evil-God." Itachi's statement brought confused looks to the Gremory group, why would he help them? "If you are wondering why, I simply wish to test my powers against a God." Once he said that, they all had a look that said "figures" on their faces.

"Odin, are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?" Loki asked the chief-God of the Norse.

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers."

Hearing those words brought a smirk on Loki's face. "I have confirmed your plans. Such foolish act. Let's have a display of powers here then." A chill of pressure was suddenly felt in the air, and it was directed at Odin.

"So, I can take this as a declaration of battle, right?" Azazel asked in a threatening tone.

"Take it as however you want it to be." Loki said when suddenly a wave from Xenovia hit him, although it didn't look like it did anything to the Norse God. "Holy Sword huh? It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze." Loki mocked although then he widened his eyes as he felt a jabbing pain to his chest, he vomited out blood and looked down to see Itachi with a stoic face punching his chest, with a chakra infused fist. Itachi then spun his body and delivered an upper kick to the back of Loki's head sending him crashing to the ground.

"How was that? If that hurt you then your power as a God is puny." Itachi landed in front of the crater formed from where Loki fell.

"Don't get cocky, you just got me with my guard down, you mere insect." Loki got back up and didn't seem to have taken that much of a damage from that attack. "Who do you think you are? Attacking a God." Loki glared at Itachi whom looked unfaced and then gave the God a smirk.

"I am Itachi Uchiha of the Shinobi Faction, pleasure to meet you, Loki-san."

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now, sorry again for not having updated this for quite a while. Had writers block on this story, and had a difficult time finding time to write with my co-writer, plus college and all that.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of the chapter? And Loki's introduction? In the next chapter the battle against the trickster God will finally begin.**

 **Also, we will be re-writing some chapters for this story, have already re-written the prologue and chapter 1, or 1 &2, depending if you count the prologue as chapter 1 or not.**

 **And next time, we hope to be able to update way sooner than this time. Just so you all know, I will never give up on any of my stories, and if they haven't been updated in a long time it's mostly because of writers' block, and also as it was in this case getting in touch with my co-writer. And that's about it, until next time!**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(Responds to reviews)**

 **merendinoemiliano: Thanks! And sorry for the long wait.**

 **ronlol2: That would be around the final arc of this story, whenever that time comes I cannot say.**

 **Saisri: Different life, no memory of the old one, his personality is bound to change.**

 **Guest: Who knows, maybe.**

 **seant5054: Thanks, and I will try, but it might take a while until I get to it.**

 **Dat boi: Thanks!**

 **Tran: Thanks for the support, and I will keep writing it, just that I might get a writer block sometimes so some chapters might take a while to update.**

 **Guest: I will, but Akeno will have her moments with Itachi as well.**

 **Tien: Thanks for the support, and I will continue this fic.**

 **Guest: I will don't worry.**

 **Guest: That could possibly maybe be done, but I think it would be more like what Itachi did to Sasuke and planting the Amaterasu within him for a one shot move. And yeah sure I can make it so Great Red has a scar left from someone.**

 **danlyra: Like I said in the PM, no I am not.**

 **john: Yes, I am, just had a bit of writers block.**

 **Guest: There will be, at some point.**

 **Guest: Maybe, maybe not, wait and see!**


End file.
